Mi querida Sol
by Z. Lawiet Oz
Summary: Todos hemos leído la historia sobre el humano que viaja a Equestria. El chico, sin ningún error, que viaja a Equestria. Vamos un típico niño bien. Pero ahora, vamos a ponerlo todo al revés, una pony viaja al mundo humano, y el muchacho no es ningún niño bien. Bien mas, es un cretino, amante de los albures, y humor negro. ¿Que puede pasar si se encuentra con la princesa mas pura?
1. ¿Como la conocí?

-dilo, solo habla-

-solo pídelo, y me quedare- hablo la chica de mis sueños (literalmente) mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me quede callado, solamente mirándola. Creo que en esos momentos, mi mirada expresaba mucho más de lo que una palabra podría decir.

Solo cerré los ojos, y empecé a recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado, desde tanto tiempo atrás hasta hacia acá. Tantos momentos valiosos, pero tan poco tiempo.

 **MLP (My Little Pony) no me pertenece, solo escribo esto por entretenimiento de los fans y propio**

Soy o era, al fin y al cabo solo un estudiante de preparatoria, de quinto semestre, estudio en el norte del país, especialmente en el estado de Sonora. Cosa de la cual no me quejo, es solo que, preferiría vivir en donde nací, que es el D.F.

Pero esto, tiene poco o menos que poco, que ver con lo que me sucedió en todo este tiempo, la verdad es que, no me gusta relatar las cosas a medias, o decir, mentiras, al menos en este caso, ya que de verdad necesito tomar una decisión, así que supongo que seré lo más imparcial que pueda.

No te he hablado de mí, solo de lo que hago y de donde vivo, así que… Hola, mi amigo imaginario, ahora más que nunca, más que cuando era pequeño, y tenía que ocultarme de los payasos, de las arañas, de la oscuridad… Os necesito. Necesito que seas participe para tomar esta decisión, porque no sé ni que pensar.

Recuerdo ir de camino a la, casa de una amiga, a recoger unos papeles, que sinceramente no ocupaba pero, en verdad los quería, veras aun no querido amigo imaginario… Quiero en un futuro muy pero muy lejano, ser escritor, sé que mis padres se oponen rotundamente a la idea de que lo estudie como carrera universitaria, pero simplemente creen que me voy a morir de hambre. Y sé que lo piensan porque tienen una prima que estudió la carrera de filosofía y letras, y casi... ¡CASI! Termina "muriéndose de hambre". Así que antes de eso tengo que estudiar una carrera, conseguir un trabajo para después poder ser escritor "de título"

Lejos de esto mi aun no querido amigo imaginario, recuerdo que el día que inicio, o más bien el día que antecede al inicio de todo esto. Porque no se puede empezar desde un inicio, sin entenderlo del todo así que…

Como ya dije, ese día caminaba hacia la casa de una "amiga" por decirlo de alguna manera, a la que, comúnmente le digo, Eclipse. Más por nada su amor hacia los fenómenos astrológicos que por otra cosa. Ella comúnmente me llama Virtual, porque una vez, tumbe la red de nuestra secundaria, pero no empecemos por tonterías, porque no lo hice a propósito, y tampoco sabría hacerlo nuevamente. Dejando los apodos de lado, porque hay otros tantos, que la verdad no me gustan para nada, como lo son: "nada" (una vez, en clase cometí la fatal estupidez, de decir, o me dices por mi nombre o nada, y me llamaron "nada"), "inútil", "desnutrición" (porque soy más malo que el hambre), "diablo", y por último el "loco". Ya después de pasar tiempo conmigo quizás mis propias acciones hablen por mí, y te expliquen cada uno de ellos.

Llegue a la casa, y espere a que saliera, no soy mucho de entrar a las casas ajenas, si no me dejan pasar antes. Además, nunca he tenido ese tipo de confianza con alguien.

Sin mencionar que suelo seguir el siguiente lema familiar, "Los amigos de la puerta de la casa para afuera, y la familia, de la puerta de la casa para adentro", siguiendo con las tradiciones que me han impuesto (o al menos esta porque no las sigo todas), me quede afuera de la casa esperándola. A que saliera con mis papeles, que en su mayoría eran dibujos, no es que dibujase muy pero muy bien. Es solo que me gustaba hacerlo y cuando tenía tiempo y/o inspiración lo hacía.

Al igual que escribir, pero escribir lo hacía cuando es necesario. Después de que salió, de la casa, junto con mi carpeta donde estaban todos, mis dibujos, y varios escritos más personales.

-toma Virtual, estos son todos- hablo Eclipse, entregándome la carpeta

-ya viste, si ¿no dejaste nada tuyo adentro?-pregunte, abriendo la carpeta, antes de que Eclipse me la arrebatara, cosa que no quería que pasara, por lo que se terminó cayendo al piso. Junto con todos mis dibujos, y para desgracia de ambos, por ahí pasaba la hermana de ella, y vio algunos bocetos pasados de tono de varios personajes. Bufo en señal de molestia, abrió la cerca y entro hacia su casa, con el típico mal humor que le caracterizaba a ella.

-Dijiste que hoy saldríamos, ¿a dónde vamos?-me interrogo, Eclipse después de haberme devuelto la carpeta.

-a la biblioteca- respondí, empezando a caminar, después de haberme guardado, la carpeta en mi mochila. En la cual casi no llevaba mucho, solo un par de cosas. Mi cuaderno y obviamente algo con el que escribir en él, cualquier libro que estuviera leyendo, mis llaves, y quizás una que otra golosina, que variaba si, era verano o invierno. No quería llenar mis cosas de cualquier dulce o tontería.

Tomamos el camión y después, nos bajamos en un atajo, el que quedaba enfrente de unas fábricas de granos, y alimento para ganado. Cruzamos algunas calles, y llegamos a la biblioteca pública. Antes de entrar, de lleno a la biblioteca pase a su cafetería donde compre un café y salí al parque, de enfrente. Sin la compañía de mi amiga ya que esta se había querido, quedar dentro de la biblioteca.

Me recosté en el pasto, y empecé a meditar, al ritmo de una canción llamada Viva la Vida, de la banda Coldplay. Absorto en mi mundo, infinito, en mis pensamientos, en mi vida, y en mis asuntos hasta que vi, a una figura blanca que volaba el cielo que creí en mis sueños despierto que iba ¿cayendo? Entonces no te que en el suelo, me acompañaba de una pluma, tan larga que es casi, imposible que existiera, además de que emanaba un perfume tan, ¿perfecto? Soy (por voluntad propia) alérgico al perfume (ósea que no me gusta para nada) Pero este tenía algo en especial, un aire, de elegancia y pureza.

Empecé a caminar hacia la biblioteca, pero por alguna razón no me podría sacar ese objeto blanco, que probablemente iba cayendo del cielo.

-has visto algo, ¿mientras leías?-le pregunte a Eclipse, al mismo tiempo que le asuste porque se estaba concentrando de verdad en su libro. Cosa rara en ella, ya que por lo general perdía el interés en las cosas fácilmente al igual que yo. Pero éramos contrarios en cuanto a la escritura, porque yo me podía abstener en el mundo de cualquier libro, mientras que ella no se concentraba para nada.

-siendo sincera, no he visto la ventana, todo el rato-me respondió volteándome a ver.

-¿te ha atrapado la lectura verdad?-le pregunte, quitándole el libro de las manos

-de hecho, aunque no tengo dinero, para comprarlo-dijo, con su típica cara de corderito degollado

-está en el mostrador de las ventas a mitad de precio-a completo, sonriéndome, como si intentara persuadirme

-te lo regalaría, pero tiene un precio-le dije, refiriéndome al sabor de sus labios, que si bien es mi amiga, aun así me quedo la curiosidad saber cómo besaba desde que me dijo que, en alguna parte de sus más profundos sueños, me había amado.

-no en esta vida- contesto enojada, levantándose y colocando el libro donde debería de ir.

-por favor- conteste con voz de niño chiquito, con el más puro afán de molestarla aún más.

-que no-contesto.

-ya le fuiste infiel a tu novio una vez, ¿porque no le pones los cuernos otra, y conmigo?-

-¡vete a la mierda!-me grito haciendo que nos sacaran a ambos, por un día de la biblioteca, cosa que para mí, no era rara. Porque una compañera mía, estaba trabajando ahí y, por molestarme me sacaba ante la más mínima cosa que ocurría, además tampoco era novedad, que me llamasen la atención la en la biblioteca, porque mi hermana suele robarle los libros a la biblioteca, y como nos registramos al mismo tiempo y con el mismo tutor ósea mi madre. Yo los tengo que terminar devolviendo.

-¿porque le pusiste los cuernos a tu novio?-pregunte, haciéndola enojar

-¡que te importa!-

-y si, lo hice, pero no lo volveré a hacer, nunca, ¡jamás! Y mucho menos, contigo- agrego gritándome

-me importa ¡porque te dije que me gustabas una semana antes de eso!-conteste haciéndome el enojado.

-¿y eso que?, le puse el cuerno a él, no a ti-Me grito aún más alto, llamando la atención

-¡pero aun así me dolió!-grite enojado viéndole la cara de enfrente

Después de discutir un momento con, mi "única" amiga, preferimos dejarlo, así. Le dije:

-mejor déjalo así, después te llamo- Cosa que solo la hizo, enojar más. No quería llegar a este punto pero si lo hice, más que nada, porque sabía que el enojo se le pasaría en algunos días, pero me importaba muy poco, por no decir madre.

Después de ello, me encamine a una "fiesta" literaria, lo escribo entre comillas, porque en verdad lo único que hicimos fue "emborracharnos" y hablar sobre libros. También especifico "emborracharnos", porque si soy sincero contigo, mi aun no querido amigo imaginario, un puto vasito de rompope, no me emborracha. Legalmente ni siquiera se debería de decir que eso es alcohol, porque solo tiene de 4% a 6% de alcohol. A pesar de todo esto, me obligaron a "declamar" uno de mis "afamados" escritos ya que a todo el mundo, del club parecían gustarle. (Lo que me lleva a creer que tienen muy malos gustos)

Siendo sincero me divertí con la gente del club. Tenía algo de miedo, de que se hiciera algo incómodo, porque Eclipse, iría ya que esta en mi misma preparatoria solo que en primer grado. Pero al fin de cuentas no fue. En fin, no te aburro más con detalles de aquel día. Salí, de la fiesta a eso de las 8:00 de la noche, por lo que llegue a mi casa, en el camión urbano, de las 9:30 p.m.

Y al entrar en mi casa, sentí el más profundo terror, cuando vi a mi madre, parodiando a Star Wars, al darse la vuelta como el Emperador, para pelear contra Luke. (Ahora me resulta gracioso, pero si me dio bastante miedo)

Me dio una de las peores regañadas que, había tenido en mi joven vida. Después de media hora de escuchar, me fui directamente a mi habitación. Saque la pluma que me había encontrado, rompí otra (esta es de las que usan para escribir y no de pájaro) y vacié la tinta en un frasco pequeño, tome un papel y escribí:

-¿Qué eres?, ¿de dónde eres?, ¿Qué significas?- al terminar de escribir, me reí, por haberle escrito eso a la pluma, como si eso pudiese entenderme. Para quitarme eso de la cabeza, prendí mi laptop, y empecé a buscar, según la medida de la pluma. Después de media hora.

¡Nada!, absolutamente nada, me quede mirándola, sin hacer nada, solo mirarla. Hasta que me decidí.

-voy a salir- le dije a mi madre, quien leía un libro que yo le había prestado, el cual trataba sobre botánica, ya que ella trabaja en un vivero, que no es otra cosa más que una florería más grande, y que se dedica más, al cuidado de plantas, para su venta y distribución que, a la venta de flores. Por otra parte mi padre, es el encargado de la seguridad en una empresa importante de la zona.

-no tienes mi permiso-respondió

-olvide algo en la biblioteca, y si no voy por él, no podré hacer la tarea le fin de semana, y es una tarea muy importante- mentí, para hacerle sentir que debía ir por esa cosa.

-no te creo- me contesto, mi madre, porque en verdad que me conocía bastante bien.

-también iré por algo de cenar, dime ¿qué quieres que te traiga?-respondí, obteniendo su aprobación porque, sabía que una de las debilidades de mi madre, es la comida, y otra es usar la típica frase norteamericana: "Tu no me quieres, prefieres a mi hermano/hermana"

Me encontré con mi padre, y mi hermana en la puerta de la casa, después de una pequeña interrogación por parte de mi padre, la cual fue:

-¿a dónde vas amigo?-

-olvide algo en la biblioteca, y además por algo para cenar, ¿quieres algo?-

-no-contesto dejándome pasar

-yo quiero unas papas fritas-hablo mi hermana antes de que me fuera, en mi bicicleta, cosa que no era muy segura, y mi madre debió haberlo notado. Por lo que me aventó la llave de la motocicleta "familiar" junto con una amenaza:

-son las 9:40 de la noche, si vuelves más lejos de la 11:00 de la noche, ¡te quedas afuera!- digo, "familiar" porque tenía un carrito al lado para un segundo)

No quise responder, y tentar mi suerte, porque ya tenía hambre, además de que tenía que descubrir de donde era la pluma, quizás era de un animal nuevo y jamás descubierto. Quizás con el me hiciera rico, tendría fama, fortuna, ¡dinero! ¡Y BARCOS! ¡Y PUTAS! Okey la última parte no, pero ya me entiendes.

Avance con poca velocidad con la motocicleta, cerca de, donde vi caer a la figura blanca, que era la fábrica de semillas, estacione, la moto, cerca de la valla de la fábrica, porque era mucho más seguro. Y empecé a avanzar por las vías del tren que estaban cerca de la fábrica.

Prendí una linterna, pero después decidí apagarla, porque podría asustar al animal, que busco, y porque es más propenso de que me asalten. Lejos de donde estaba, empecé a ver huellas de… ¿caballo?

Busque un poco más, e inclusive, prendí la linterna para comprobarlo y sacarle una foto con mi móvil, dándome cuenta que mis ojos no me mentían para nada. ¿Acaso estoy buscando un pegaso?, ¿acaso estoy buscando un unicornio?

Camine un par de kilómetros más, esta vez, guiándome por las vías del tren, ya que las huellas se terminaron en cierto punto. Preste atención a todo lo que pudiese oír, y llegue al bosque, donde nuevamente vi las pisadas, y esta vez algo más. Una especie de zapato pero del mismo tamaño que las pisadas y hecho completamente de oro, lo que lo hacía algo… ¿pesado?, eso significa que es valioso, porque la masa atómica del oro es muy ligera, y si un artículo hecho de oro es pesado, pues contiene mucho oro. Decidí guardarlo, y volver, por la moto para adentrarme en el bosque.

Ya eran las 10:20 de la noche, cuando regrese al lugar donde encontré el zapato para caballo. Cubrí la moto y su "sidecar" con un par de ramas, y la escondí, puesto que en esa zona de la ciudad había muchos vagos y me interne en el bosque.

Busque y busque, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada, y entonces, me senté, para pensar mejor en lo que hacer, ahí fue cuando, vi un par de ojos, observarme. Cruzamos miradas y desaparecieron, en una sombra blanca, (por más raro que suene) los perseguí intentando no hacer el menos ruido. Y para sorpresa de ninguno.

Me perdí, después de eso, creí que alguien me había tocado el hombro, voltee con toda la rapidez del mundo, y si, en efecto alguien me toco el hombro. Una maldita tarántula.

No sé ni cuando, ni el cómo, pero desperté después de haberme desmayado por el miedo a la tarántula. Cayéndome sobre las vías del tren, haciendo que me golpee, fuertemente. Además de que lo último que escuche fue el sonido del mismo.

Entonces, desperté, cerca de una fogata, y vi a una ¿pegaso con cuerno? Revisar mi mochila, y comerse mi chocolate. Nos volvimos a mirar y tenía ganas de irse. Más no le deje, diciendo:

-no te hare daño- y claro que no iba a hacerle daño, porque en ese punto la curiosidad había matado al interés. Más, el caballo no respondió, y tuvo más ganas de irse. Mi mente trabajaba al cien por ciento, y lo más inteligente fue aventarle otro chocolate, que tenía en mi pantalón.

Como vi que se acercaba, de era una manera extraña, la observe mejor, con la poca luz que tenía, descubriendo que tenía una ala lastimada al igual que su pierna, pensé más rápido en otra cosa e ignorando el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía, dije en casi perfecto Alemán:

-Warren, Sie nicht gehen- (espera, no te vayas) Al parecer este lenguaje si le intereso, a la yegua.

Y me contesto, con un idioma que más que Alemán parecía una mezcla de Alemán y sonidos de rio.

-Sie sprechen diese Sprache sehr schlecht- (hablas muy mal este idioma) no entendí mucho lo que quería decir, pero si entendí, hablas refiriéndose a mí, mal, e idioma.

-por favor, no te quiero lastimar. Puedo curar tu ala- intente comunicarme en español, y respondió con total claridad, sin hacer los sonidos de rio

-vete y nunca me has visto-

-¿Por qué me salvaste la vida si me dejas ir?-pregunte, se volteo a mirarme, mientras yo me quede atónito, ante lo que tenía enfrente.

-quería ayudarte, miedoso- contesto riéndose la última parte, dejando de lado su chiste, que no me hizo mucha gracia por que en verdad las arañas son terroríficas. Hable:

-me has salvado la vida, de morir en el bosque, o quizás morir en sobre las vías del tren en las que caí (las cuales cruzaban el bosque), déjame ayudarte-

Se acercó a mí, con una ceja en alto, lo que hizo que me sorprendiera de lo expresiva que puede llegar a ser su cara, y de su cuerno salió un aura dorada, rodeo mi cabeza, y lentamente fue bajando mi dolor de cabeza, hasta que se redujo a nada.

-te caíste en las vías, y te golpeaste, ¿duele aun?-explico, terminando con una pregunta.

-el tren me hubiese matado entonces, a no ser por ti- tome mi mochila y le mostré el zapato de caballo, al igual que su pluma y a complete:

-tu ala esta lastimada, y necesitas esto- hable mostrándole el zapato de oro

-es mi turno de ayudarte-agregue, y siendo sincero, puedo explicar el porqué de mi insistencia, en mi grande curiosidad, más que por mi empatía hacia el ser. (Y quien no me crea que se joda)

-dime ¿dónde estoy?-Pregunto un poco más dispuesta, a quedarse

-en el planeta tierra…. un continente llamado América… y un país llamado México-

-has caído con aquel rayo ¿verdad?-ahora el que interrogaba era yo

-si…. ¿Qué año es este?-

-principios del siglo XXI, y mediados de la segunda década del siglo- conteste mirándole los ojos, morados tan llamativos que tenía.

-¡¿Qué?! , ¡Pero si solo era una de mis escapadas normales!-grito, nerviosa, e histérica. Acto seguido empezó a hablar sola, sobre algunas cosas que no entendía, sobre espejos mágicos, diferentes planetas, y demás cosas por lo menos irreales.

-no debo de estar aquí- me dijo volteándome a ver

-¿tú crees?- conteste con algo de sarcasmo, más puro y sincero, pero para evitar que me diera una patada, complete:

-tu especie aquí no existe, caballos sí, pero sin alas, ni cuerno, además de que hay algo que deberías de saber-

-¡¿Que?!- grito casi al borde de una crisis, me di cuenta de esto, y si, le abrace. Porque, es lo que me hubiese gustado que hicieran, si alguna vez me pierdo en un mundo diferente.

-veras, si lo que hiciste hace un momento es magia, en este mundo no existe, por lo que es verdaderamente raro que estés aquí, y más peligroso, porque seres de mi especie podrían dañarte para obtener es poder, así que te propongo que te refugies en mi casa -dije después de un rato, ella acepto de alguna mala gana, y solo me quedo preguntarle:

-¿cómo te llamas?-

-Celestia- respondió fugazmente, más yo repetí el nombre mentalmente, saboreándolo unos momentos

Y de esa manera, le convencí de seguirme a casa, le abrí la puerta del "sidecar" y empecé a conducir.

-¿quién te lastimo?-le pregunte

-nadie, huía de un animal, y me lastime con una rama-

-los animales, ¿son menos racionales aquí?- casi me rio de esa, pregunta, puesto que ella era un animal, pero para no ofenderla solo conteste con un sí.

-también mi especie, es mucho menos racional-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿porque dices eso?-

-probablemente, si te ven hablar, te maten y disequen para estudiarte- Ella se quedó callada por un momento y contesto:

-gracias entonces, aunque no quiero ser una molestia-

-tu no molestas- hable al llegar a la casa después de haber conducido diez minutos de camino, los cuales, en su mayoría estuvieron callados, a excepción de la anterior plática. Sin mencionar que fui a la farmacia para buscarle medicina, para el ala lastimada que había notado que tenía. Llegamos después de un largo camino, y como era de esperarse me dejaron afuera. Pero sabía cómo entrar.

Me quede pensando, en ¿cómo meterla a la casa?, cuando ya habíamos llegado, y más importante aún ¿dónde esconderla? La respuesta a la última pregunta me llego, sola a la cabeza. En mi cuarto, respire pesadamente. Creo que ella se dio cuenta y pregunto:

-¿sucede algo?-

-no, es solo que estoy muy cansado, tuve un día pesado- Le respondí, y después me estacione y le dije:

-quédate aquí- señalándole el sidecar

Entre a la casa, después de sacarle la tierra de una maceta, para encontrar una llave, que ocultaba al fondo de esta. Y abrí. No hice mucho ruido, porque no quería ser descubierto, y mucho menos que la descubrieran a ella. Lo que casi pasaba por el susto que me metió al verla en mi sala.

PRESPECTIVA DE CELESTIA

Después de haberle salvado la vida al chico, de que el tren lo arrollase, y que este me hubiese convencido de seguirle. Cosa que hice, más por necesidad que por curiosidad, porque mis medios de sobrevivir, se veían limitados estando sola. Además de que el humano, había hablado el idioma de los caballos torpemente. ¡Como sabia eso!

Me subí en el curioso vehículo, al que llamo "sidecar", el cual se encontraba al lado de una "motocicleta". Llegamos a un edificio de lo más raro.

No me quería quedar afuera, porque tenía miedo, de lo que me dijo, además de algo de frio, así que en entre, para ver la casa, del humano que me estaba ayudando, haciendo que se lleve una gran sorpresa.

-¿vives con tus padres?-pregunte

-si-respondió algo, ¿avergonzado?


	2. Empezamos a convivir

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, que me han dejado. La verdad es que me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

 **También, les hago caso, y si, sé que es un poco confuso que Celestia, hable un idioma diferente a uno humano, pero no se preocupen, en este capítulo se aclara ese punto.**

 **De nuevo gracias por comentar, (para bien o para mal :v), y me gustaría que dejaran nuevos comentarios, con sus opiniones, todas serán leídas. Sin más el capítulo. Por cierto opinen sobre el humor del fic. No se escribir comedia :v**

Avergonzado, esa era la palabra correcta que describía mis sentimientos en aquel momento, para empezar estaba rompiendo varias reglas familiares, en segunda, bueno, no se mucho de caballos pero podría decir por el tamaño de la que estaba en mi sala, que esa era una yegua adulta y me daba algo de pena, además de que mi orgullo "de caballero" se iba al suelo, llevándola a casa de mis padres, es como cuando "El Brayan" embaraza a "La Yomara" y la lleva a la casa de sus padres para que la mantengan ellos, aunque en mi caso, yo no soy "El Brayan" y ella no es "La Yomara" (y mucho menos hay un embarazo).

La subí rápidamente a mi habitación, explicándole levemente algunas cosas, como para qué sirve el horno de microondas, como era posible que existiera algo tan pequeño que sirviera para hacer llamadas, y cosas por el estilo.

-esta es la última-prometió antes de volver a preguntar

-¿para qué sirve esto?-pregunto refiriéndose a la tele

-para entretenimiento, y en algunos casos para mantener a las personas ignorantes, y usarlas para movimientos políticos- le respondí, y miro a la televisión, con cara de "entonces para que lo compran"

Vi, como se quedó observándola, y agregue:

-veras, en mi mundo hay muchas contradicciones, mucha doble moral, infieles que se quejan de alcohólicos, alcohólicos que se quejan de infieles, maestros infieles que se quejan de religiosos pedófilos, religiosos que se quejan de ateos. Y la lista sigue-

-¿entonces todo en este lugar es doble moral?-pregunto, acompañándome

-es imposible no caer en la doble moral, todos tenemos errores, porque todos somos...-diría humanos pero ella no lo era, así que dije:

-es imposible, porque todos somos seres imperfectos, y a pesar, de que aprendemos de ellos, siempre resaltamos lo mejor de nosotros mismos en vez de los errores que tenemos-

-resaltar nuestros errores sería raro- contesto ella

-sí, lo sé-dije al momento de abrir la puerta de mi habitación, y dejándole pasar, baje por unos minutos por algunas vendas para curar su ala, y su pierna. Tome un poco de agua, además de llevarle también a ella, y subí.

Entre y lo primero que vi haciéndola es levantando un peluche que tenía entre mis cosas, le mire con algo de desagrado y dije (sin pensarlo):

-¡deja ahí!- cuando caí, en cuenta de lo que había hecho, y ante la cara de ella, porque obviamente soy un joven, (diría maduro pero en verdad no lo soy). Me excuse:

-veras, es que es un recuerdo algo preciado de una persona especial-

-ya veo- contesto mirando el resto de mi habitación

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA:

Después de que el humano, se disculpara, por la reacción infantil que había tenido, observe más de cerca la habitación, no era muy grande. Prácticamente, podría caber algunas cuatro veces, en la mía. Pero después de todo, creo que el estar aquí, es, el resultado directo de haberme dado una de mis "fugadas".

Pero ya estaba aquí, así que no me queda otra más que esperar a que me encuentren o encontrar la forma para irme.

-dame tu pata- me pidió el chico, después de haberle dado orden a la cama. Se la extendí con algo de miedo, y al momento de tocarla, se la quite de las "manos" (que es como a ellos les llaman a los cascos delanteros). Creo que mi reacción también fue algo infantil, pero es la primera vez que un ser de su especie me tocaba, por lo que tenía algo de miedo.

Se la volví a extender, ante la mirada del chico. Y este solo suspiro pesadamente y hablo:

-la otra- pero la otra, estaba completamente sana. Así que no sabía para que, la quería. Y antes de descubrirlo, la tomo, creo que también con algo de miedo, y lo único que hizo, fue limpiarla y ponerme la zapatilla que me hacía falta.

-gracias- conteste sin mucho apuro, y empezó a curarme, la otra. La lavo primero, con algo de agua, y después coloco un poco de alcohol. (No recuerdo que el alcohol, Equestriano fuera tan doloroso, como este)

Después de un par de gemidos, de dolor, me coloco una "gasa" y un vendaje. Paso a mi ala, y la verdad es que sé que los pegasos son muy, pero muy, sensibles con las alas, así que tenía mucho miedo.

-¿esto va a doler?-pregunte algo indecisa, ante la mirada del chico.

-no- dijo examinándola, aunque por su cara, decir que "note algo de malicia en sus palabras", es poco, inclusive aun kilómetro de distancia, podría decir que o tenía un gran sentido del cinismo, o un humor muy pero muy negro.

-¿me mientes?-pregunte de nueva cuenta

-si-hablo, antes de estirar mi ala, y colocar, alcohol. Lo que ardió más que el tártaro mismo (bueno quizás no, pero sí bastante).

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

-no seas exagerada- le dije a la yegua que empezaba a hacer caras, de dolor. Después de reírme un rato, por cada cara que hacía en cada uno de mis fallos, que tengo que aclarar, que no eran apropósito (la mayoría al menos, porque nunca fui veterinario de aves)

-termine-le dije triunfantemente, y de inmediato me quito su ala, y la empezó a sobar con una de sus patas delanteras.

Deje pasar eso, y le pregunte:

-¿Por qué hablas alemán?-

-¿qué?-contesto ella

-Alemán, el idioma que me dijiste que no hablaba nada bien. En mi mundo, se llama alemán. Pero tienes un acento extraño- le dije

-el tuyo es el raro, y no es Alemán, es el idioma de los caballos, en mi país.- Empezó a relatar

-se aprenden ambos, es casi un requisito en muchos empleos, veras es que tenemos mucho sentido al momento de cuidar nuestras tradiciones. ¿Es igual aquí?-

-depende de la tradición que digas, y de lo que le guste al pueblo, aunque la mayoría se van transformando y mutando- conteste a su pregunta, y abrí el armario, para buscar un libro en la repisa, que es la más alta de todas. Y estaba llena. No es que sea un lector, muy habido, y tampoco que sea un lector de cosas "actuales", es solo que puedo decir que en el año, leo un promedio de cincuenta libros. Encontré el que buscaba, de título "Los viajes de Gulliver" y se lo mostré

-¿para que me muestras este libro?-pregunto, tomándolo con magia

-en él, se relatan las aventuras de un viajero, a lo largo de su vida. En su último viaje, termina en una isla de caballos que hablan y dice en su relato que su lengua es como el Alemán pero con sonidos de rio (exactamente igual a la que hablo Celestia)-mencione mostrándole el ultimo capitulo, haciendo que su cara, se ilusione, mostrando que es la primera noticia "buena" que le había llegado en mucho tiempo.

-¡eso significa que pueden llegar aquí!- contesto felizmente, dando pequeños saltitos. Me reí, de su comportamiento infantil y algo conmovedor

-la isla jamás, ha sido descubierta, a pesar de que muchos la han buscado, pero dejando eso de lado sí. Puede que si te están buscando, y tiene el poder de venir aquí. Lleguen- dije aumentando la felicidad de ella.

-por cierto- hable atrayendo la atención de ella.

-¿qué es esto?-pregunte, señalando un tatuaje en forma de sol, en sus flancos.

-eso es mi cutie mark- respondió, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo para ambos.

-¿y qué es eso?-pregunte

-te dice, mucho de ti. Es en lo que nos basamos, para saber las habilidades de un pony, en donde yo vengo-

-¿un pony?, pero eres un caballo- respondí sorprendido, por la respuesta de "Pony"

-somos, pocos "caballos". Y el termino correcto es pony- Creo que con esto quiso decir que, en su lugar de origen, los pony que tienen su tamaño, son bastantes pocos, y hay más equinos pequeños que grandes.

-y sirve, ¿para saber habilidades?-pregunte, después de que se hubiese sentado en la cama, y yo empezara a tender unas cobijas en el piso.

-sí, es eso lo que usamos comúnmente-

-¿por cierto donde dormiré?-pregunto, curiosa por mi acción, quizás tuviera algo de miedo que le echara al piso. (Cosa que hubiese hecho, si tuviera el ala y la pierna sana, más le deje recuperar su salud en mi cama)

-ahí-le señale la cama, donde ya estaba, sentada.

-pero…. tu dormirías en el piso, ¿entonces?-

-tienes habilidad, Sherlock-conteste sarcásticamente, acostándome en mi improvisada "cama"

-o al menos lo harás hasta que logres recuperar tu salud, ¿sabes en cuanto tiempo aproximadamente se recuperara tu ala? - le respondí

-¿me estas corriendo?-contesto algo preocupada

-no, es que quiero verte volando, veras en otra vida quise ser aviador- conteste, algo poéticamente, sonriéndole.

-¡¿ustedes recuerdan su otra vida?!-pregunto, lo más sorprendida que había estado hasta ese momento.

Reí un poco ante el comentario, y le desee buenas noches, apagando el foco de una vez, por todas. Además de cerrar, la puerta con cerrojo, y atrancarla con una silla, por si alguno de mis padres, "necesite" algo de mi habitación y quisiera entrar. ("Necesito algo de tu habitación", es la escusa favorita de mis padres, para entrar en la noche, y ver si estoy dormido, o si llegue al menos)

En la mañana siguiente, me desperté como a las siete y media de la mañana, cosa por lo menos rara, porque mi despertador, siempre esta puntual a las cinco, aunque sea sábado. Porque en mis más profundos deseos del día a día, está el levantarme temprano, e ir a caminar.

Lejos de esto vi la cama, y a Celestia despierta, en la cama, mirando directamente hacia arriba. Creo que no noto que me levanta, y tampoco que le estaba viendo. Así que le seguí observando, para que su cara, sus expresiones y su cuerpo (los cuales eran bastante expresivos) me dijeran, sin la necesidad de sus palabras como había pasado la noche. Pero note algo que me desagrado bastante, algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Porque si bien, he hecho llorar a otras "chicas" (por unir a mis compañeras y a Celestia en un mismo grupo femenino) en ese caso, sabía exactamente el porqué.

RECUERDO

-ya cállate, no te soporto, ¡todo el día criticando mi trabajo!-me grito una compañera

-el profesor, me pidió de favor que te criticase, para que en el examen salieses bien, estúpida- me defendí

-si pero, hay maneras de decir las cosas- se defendió ella. Y claro que las había, pero ella tampoco las tenía conmigo, así porque yo ¿iría a tenerlas con ella?

-no, seas niña. Y ponte a trabajar, por favor- Conteste arto de mi compañera (nótese que le pedí por favor)

-discúlpame por tener senos-dijo aún más ofendida.

-no te preocupes- dije con un tono tranquilizador, y dándole confort.

-no los tienes- sentencie, haciendo, que todo el salón se riera de ella, porque en verdad estaba plana, y que, ella se fuese a llorar. Además de que mis compañeros, me dieron unos lentes negros otro día (los cuales aún conservo)

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-¿sucede algo?-pregunte, después de un rato, me volteo a mirar, y señalo la ventana, como si algo estuviese mal con ella. A lo que yo, fui a verla, y solo vi el sol, saliendo como comúnmente debería de salir. Al menos en principios de diciembre.

-están… triste…. El… sol…- contesto entre gimoteos

-¿que tiene el sol?- pregunte un poco preocupado. Por el singular comportamiento de la yegua

-sale solo- contesto al fin, dejándome con una cara de ¡WTF!

Me senté en la cama y pensé unos minutos que preguntarle, o que decirle, hasta que al final decidí. No intentar, comprender más del tema, al fin de cuentas, estaba en mi cama, una yegua, con alas, y cuerno, además de un tatuaje de sol. Así que viendo la situación, le deje sola con sus pensamientos, entre al baño. Con el cual contaba mi cuarto, y al final baje a hacernos desayuno.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

Siendo, sincera, yo. La princesa Celestia, jamás me había sentido, tan inútil. Como hoy. Porque lejos de estar de vagabunda en un mundo que no conozco, por al menos algunas horas. Jamás sentí, que me apretaban tanto el corazón como cuando vi salir el sol, por sí mismo.

Me levante, asustada por una cajita de color rojo que emitía una canción, y como no se callaba. La lance al baño.

Después, caí en la realidad, ¿Quién levantara el sol aquí? ¡Porque me hice tan pregunta!, ahora la lamento tanto.

En alguna ocasión le pregunte a un, turista que es lo más que extrañaba de su país, me contesto que su idioma. Porque nunca le había tomado importancia hasta que lo perdió. Y ahora, solo en esta parte de mi vida, solo mientras veo el sol, salir por sí mismo, lo entiendo.

Jamás le tome una importancia a sacar el sol, de hecho, en un principio hace unos cuantos miles de años lo desteté. Pero ahora, ahora solo quisiera recibir un aplauso después de haber hecho mi tarea diaria.

Porque, el que ya no sea princesa en este mundo, no importa. Me han arrebatado algo tan mío, como es el sol. ¿Quién les dio el derecho?, ¿Quién les dio el poder de quitarme algo tan mío?, ¿Quién les dio el derecho de quitarme?

¡¿Y qué decir de mis pequeños pony?! Sé que ellos, por si mismos, pueden levantar el sol, pero… no es lo mismo.

¿Y si se dan cuenta que no soy tan irremplazable?, ¿y si se dan cuenta que no me necesitan?, ¿Y si Luna no puede hacerlo?

Es tan triste, que me quiten algo tan mío, algo que siempre me perteneció, algo para lo que nací. Sé que cometí el error de haber escapado, de casa, para alejarme de la vida de princesa.

Pero nunca quise perder el sol.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

Subí, con una bandeja de frutas, bañadas en yogurt y con algo de granola. Para la yegua que tenía en mi cama (okey eso suena mal, en más de un sentido). Entre a la habitación y la vi, mirando en la ventana directamente al sol.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunte

-yo levantaba el sol… o al menos de dónde vengo- contesto más tranquila que hace un rato.

-y aquí no lo podrás hacer, valla lastima-conteste acercándome. Extendiéndole un tenedor y un cuchillo que tenía en el pantalón para que comiese. Y cuando empezó a comer me llamo la atención por la forma tan refinada y elegante que lo hacía.

-es una verdadera lástima que no puedas seguir haciendo- empecé a hablar, cuando termino el generoso plato de comida.

-me siento muy triste, es como si me apretaran el corazón, como si me quitaran una parte de mi- contesto secándose las lágrimas con un ala. Le quite el ala del rostro, y la venda al ala para limpiarla y colocarle una nueva.

-¿qué envidia me das?-le respondí, con toda mi sinceridad. Porque en verdad, me daba envidia, podría empezar la vida en un nuevo lugar, nadie sabría de ella, nadie sabría qué errores cometió, sus amores fallidos, lo único que tenía que hacer era empezar de nuevo, cosa que yo no podría hacer.

-¡envidia!, ¡qué dices estúpido!, ¡ceporro ignorante y sin sentimientos!- me grito, con un tono que no era normal, lo que casi rompe mis ventanas, y hubiese llamado la atención de mi familia, si esta estuviera en casa.

-es solo que tienes una nueva vida, por delante. Mira, has dejado todo atrás, y si perdiste tu casa, hogar, familia, y trabajo-dije defendiéndome un momento.

-Pero, acabas de ganar, una nueva vida, algo nuevo, puedes empezar de cero. Una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas que quieras, de hacer los YOLOS que nunca hiciste, hacer realidad todos tus sueños. Solo dejas todos tus errores atrás, y nunca los volverás a ver. Porque a los que amas siempre los llevas, en cada gesto, en cada manía, en cada forma de ser. Llevamos con nosotros, en nuestro corazón, a todas los seres que amamos, sin importar que tan lejos estemos. Y si volteas la cara hacia atrás, solo será para tomar fuerzas- complete, haciendo que la yegua, me mirase, con una cara sorprendida

-estúpida… gritona- dije entre dientes, y sobándome los oidos, al momento de ir saliendo de la habitación junto con el plato, para lavarlo, dejando a la yegua sola con sus pensamientos.


	3. Primer Fin de Semana

-estas castigado, y Sin salir-fue lo que más recuerdo del regaño que me dieron el sábado, después de llevarle la comida a Celestia. Porque todo lo demás lo ignore, los histéricos gritos, de mi madre, las preguntas pendejas de mi padre y demás regaños por parte de ambos les ignore. Porque, no quería decirles que tenía a un ser mágico en mi habitación por dos motivos, uno, no sé cómo reaccionen. Principalmente, porque le pueden decir a los medios de comunicación, o quizás no lo hicieran. Y dos además de que tampoco le darían la libertad que yo le quería dar a Celestia.

Cuando terminaron de regañarme mi madre me dijo:

-¿metiste a alguien anoche?- pregunto

-si, a una prostituta, nos da más morbo hacerlo aquí- le conteste con sarcasmo, ya bastante arto de todo lo que me habían dicho.

-gracias por no decir nada, sobre mí-me dijo Celestia cuando entre a la habitación azotando la puerta

-¿te ofendí por el sarcasmo?-conteste creyendo que me había agradecido, con otro sarcasmo.

-entiendo el sarcasmo, y no, no fui sarcástica es solo, que creo entender porque, me escondes- contesto, con una ala en mi espalda.

-aun así lo siento-hable chocando mi cabeza, contra la puerta que había estrellado.

Pero al pasar los días cambiaron las cosas, si, seguía castigado y sin salir (aunque no salía de casa para mucho) pero ayudo a que me la pasara todo el fin de semana hablando con Celestia. Y me entere de muchas cosas, y la más principal e importante en este caso es su trabajo. Sé que no me debo de aprovechar de Celestia, sé que está deprimida y antes de todo ocupa más que nada mi atención y cuidado pero, es que estoy a dos semanas de reprobar el semestre en dos materias y joder ocupo su atención. Además de que su ayuda con mis deberes escolares, es verdaderamente necesaria. Pero tampoco puedo olvidar la depresión de caballo que tiene (okey este también es un mal chiste)

Y si, pasamos todo el fin de semana, repasando todas las lecciones de cálculo diferencial de todo el año. Nunca espere que me callera una maestra del cielo, ¡y que maestra me cayo! Prácticamente sabía todo lo que un título universitario e inclusive se podría decir que tenía un doctorado en varias cosas. Lo que más que nada me hace preguntarme la posición social, trabajo y años de vida de Celestia.

Si, amigo imaginario, sé que te preguntaras y como te enteraste de que ella es una maestra en su mundo. Pues fue muy fácil, con tan solo decirle que estoy a punto de reprobar, ya que mis maestros me odian. Ella reacciono. De una manera que no esperaba.

Así que le tuve que contar lo que hacía en clase.

RECUERDO

Estaba yo, sentado en el lugar donde comúnmente siempre me siento, porque en principio es el más cómodo, y además el más grande espacio. Para no dejar mi mochila en el suelo, sino más bien subirla a la mesa que tengo enfrente. Y en eso entro la profesora.

-¿qué haces sentado en mi silla, y con las piernas en mi mesa?-dijo, haciendo que dejara de leer la Divina Comedia.

-no es obvio, ¡estoy viendo televisión!-conteste sarcásticamente levantando el libro, y mostrándoselo

-baje los pies y siéntese en un mesa banco-

-creí que nadie, sin excepciones y bajo ninguna circunstancia podría entrar, después de veinte minutos-hable mostrándole la hora en mi celular. Sé que mi comportamiento no la había hecho enojar, (aun) porque había tenido que lidiar con chicos desde hace treinta años atrás. Lo que creo que, la hizo enojar es que tenía a un personaje de anime desnuda (y masturbándose) de fondo de pantalla de mi celular.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-y después me dijo que, si no pasaba todos los exámenes con diez, me iba a reprobar- le comente a Celestia tomando un lápiz y empezando a estudiar.

-¿pero y la otra materia?-pregunto ella, revisándome los problemas de física, mientras yo empezaba con calculo.

-¿ecología?- pregunte

-sí, esa materia-

-ahí nunca, trabajo, además de que el profesor me odia-

-¿y este porque te "odia"?-hablo haciendo las comillas con sus patas. Por cierto hablando de sus patas, ya no tenía puestas sus zapatillas de oro, más por comodidad que por otra cosa.

RECUERDO

-apenas puedo creer tu cinismo, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de contestarle eso a la pregunta de ética en ecología?-me comento, una chica de pelo rizado, igual de morena que yo, y que respondía al nombre de Luly.

-¿porque?, solo preguntaron si tenía alguna fobia o prejuicio, y lo respondí-

-pero respondiste de manera, afirmativa-contesto riéndose.

-¿y que tiene?, solo dije que le tenía miedo a los gordos, porque me podían comer-

-el profesor esta como un barril, estúpido- al hablar, sentí como si un balde de agua fría, me caía encima. Porque por mi caligrafía, mi letra es fácil de distinguir.

-fack-conteste tragando saliva-

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-debes de aprender a llevarte bien con tus maestros.- me reprendió Celestia, algo molesta, y regresándome mis ejercicios con un diez (y una carita feliz) en la esquina superior. Cosa que ya lo esperaba, porque no es que sea el mejor estudiante de la escuela, porque ser un estudiante significa "estudiar" cosa que raramente hago, lo que comúnmente hago es prestar atención en las clases, y aprender sobre la marcha, cada vez que me topo con un problema. Y si varios maestros me han dicho que si trabajara en clase, me aplicara, y tuviera mejor relación con ellos y con mis compañeros. Quedaría en el cuadro de honor de la escuela. Pero lo cogido, lo comido y lo reído (a costa de todos) jamás me lo quitara nadie.

Como a las doce del día, nos empezó a dar hambre a ambos, y con mis padres, afuera y mi hermana también afuera, porque había ido a comer (coger) con su novio. Tenía que darle de comer a Celestia, pero se habían acabado las frutas y vegetales, eso en verdad es un problema, pensé. Le avise a Celestia que saldría, mas no le dije para qué. Porque si me llegasen a castigar sé que se sentirá culpable, porque a pesar de no haber convivido mucho con ella, me había dado cuenta que es de corazón noble.

Salí de mi casa y tome el camión, llegue a un mercado local, y empecé a comprar cosas. En especial frutas y verduras, en especial las favoritas de Celestia, aparte de eso y comprar un par de cosas para mí. Camine hasta un lugar donde me podrían vender grandes cantidades de… En verdad no sabía lo que Celestia podría llegar a comer, así que compre avena, granola. Y algo de heno. Salí a la parada del camión nuevamente, esperando que mis padres no hubiesen llegado a casa. Y reconocí a un compañero de la escuela y entonces recordé lo que me habían dicho mis padres hace tiempo atrás: "siempre, ocuparas a alguien por más insignificante que parezca"

Sí, mi amigo imaginario, le tendría que hablar al, chico que sabía más de caballos de la escuela, y al mismo tiempo el más molesto y odioso del salón.

-joder- me dije a mi mismo, suspire, y me acerque donde estaba "comiendo" tacos (comiendo por que en verdad se estaba atascando como puerco)

-hola- si bien no sabía que decir, sabía que las palabras saldrían después, de que se empezara la conversación.

Me contestó afirmativamente, y empezamos a hablar. Amigo imaginario, quisiera que tuvieras una idea de lo incomodo, que fue para ambos que le hablara, porque también estaba su familia. Así que fui breve, y pregunte:

-has oído el termino ¿depresión de caballo?-

-no, no sabía que los caballos se pudiesen deprimir- Después de eso, suspire, pesadamente, porque había perdido mi tiempo más que nada. Me despedí, les desee que disfrutaran la comida (cosa que al menos mi compañero estaba haciendo) y tome el camión, hacia mi casa.

Milagrosamente, solo me tarde dos horas, por lo que llegue como a la una y media de la tarde. Tome mi pc, la lleve a la cocina y busque algo que animara a Celestia. Porque se veía, que hay algo en su pasado que no quería que me enterase, y siendo sincero también podría verse que, fuese lo que fuese, aun le estaba afectando.

-¿Cómo puedes comer eso?-me pregunto, viendo como me estaba comiendo, un pedazo de pollo.

-¿qué?-pregunte, mirando que ya había terminado, su platillo.

-la carne… yo ni loca comería eso-me contesto mirando con cierto desprecio.

-eso dijeron todas hasta que las puse en cuatro-conteste sin pensarlo, ganándome una mirada casi asesina de Celestia.

-¿cuál es la afición con los "humanos" por los chistes sexuales?- pregunto

-Pues al menos, en los mexicanos, se llaman albures, y nos encantan porque son divertidos-

-yo no le veo nada de divertidos- Contesto con un aire de enojo.

-lo único que pasa es que no sabes hacer albures-conteste levantando los platos, y lavándolos. No los lave para que me quitasen el castigo, los lavaba para que no se dieran cuenta que tenía a Celestia en la casa.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

Después de que mi "cuidador" humano, por decirle de alguna manera, fuese a lavar los platos, regrese a su habitación. Suspire y me tire en la cama. Tengo que encontrar la forma en adaptarme en este mundo, sé que él, lo intenta. Aunque superficialmente, no lo deje muy en claro. En este último día me ha explicado, todo lo que no entiendo de este raro mundo.

Mi querida hermana, como te estará yendo, como le estará yendo a las portadoras. Que será de mi reino, sin mi presencia. ¿Qué es de el ahora?

¡No!, no me puedo permitir, seguir pensando, ¡eso! Como él dijo, debo de concentrarme en lo importante, para empezar comenzar a intentar ser como ellos. Es decir, aprender mucho de su cultura, actuar como una "humana" real, y tener la apariencia de una.

Porque, si soy, sincera, cosa que siempre soy, al menos conmigo misma. No me gusta vivir, ateniéndome a posibilidades, y mucho menos a las dadivas que él. Me está dando. Pero no puedo hacer nada, ¡y con esta forma menos esta forma! Así que lo primero que haré, cambiar de forma además al mismo tiempo, aprenderé de su cultura. Solo espero que él, este dispuesto a mostrarme, y a enseñarme todo lo que necesito saber.

Oh mi querida enemiga, Chrysalis, jamás creí que aprender algo de magia Changeling, me ayudase en algo. Pero hoy, hoy todo cambia. Quizás, y solo quizás, pueda emular la magia Changeling. Y usarla para cambiar de forma.

Empecé a practicar por algunos momentos, no tengo mucho avance inmediato, pero al menos empecé a entender lo difícil que sería cambiar de forma. ¿Será igual de difícil, volver a mi forma pony?, ¿al menos podré hacerlo?, ¿Qué pasara sí, no puedo y llega alguien a rescatarme?, ¿me reconocerán?, ¿Qué riesgos lleva el tomar tal decisión?

Me volví a caer, en la cama de él. Y me concentre en mis asuntos mirando el techo. Si acaso, me encontrasen, si acaso me llegasen a encontrar ¿me reconocerían si estuviera convertida en humana?, y en caso de que si me reconocieran. Si, el hechizo de alguna manera u otra fallase, y no pudiera volver a ser una pony, ¿volvería a Equestria? Y en todo caso, si funcionase el hechizo correctamente, y pudiese volver a Equestria, ¿sería lo mismo?

Ya no sé qué es real, cuando caí en este mundo, creí que era una especie de infierno, pero ahora, en estos momentos, estoy bajo un techo, tengo agua, comida, tengo más de lo que tenía. Se podría decir que pase del infierno a un purgatorio. Porque nunca seria cielo, si estoy lejos de los pony que amo.

Entonces entro al cuarto, y me miro:

-¿quieres un café o té?-pregunto, con un par de tazas en las manos

-¡un café!-casi, le grito. El chico, me miro raro, y se fue. (Esta raza, es bastante expresiva, por lo que he podido ver)

Necesito más que nada un café, además de que nunca, jamás, y en absoluto no me gusta para nada el té. Hace algunos mil, años, quien sabe cómo se le metió en la cabeza a mí querida hermana que me gusta el té, y después de no despreciarle un juego de té de la mejor calidad. Yo y el asqueroso té, fuimos sinónimos y todos en el reino empezaron a creer que a mí, la princesa Celestia, me gusta el té. Odio el té. Ante todas las bebidas. ¿Sabes?, él tenía razón en alguna cosa, ya no tengo que cometer los mismos errores, y el dejar de tomar té es una de ellas.

Continúe, practicando el hechizo, para poder lograr convertirme en una humana, además de que al mismo tiempo leía algo de cultura general, historia, letras, y poesía.

-aquí está tu café- hablo el, entrando. Y dejando el café en la mesa de estudio

-gracias-conteste intentando dar lo mejor de mí misma, en el hechizo que debía de crear.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?, ¿un portal?- pregunto algo, interesado ante mis fallos y mis intentos.

-no, estoy intentando convertirme en una humana, creo que puedo copiar el hechizo que usaba una raza de mi planeta- dije sintiendo un escalofrió, al hablarle de los Changeling

-ya veo, ¿porque no te curas a ti misma?- pregunto, tomándole un sorbo al café, sin importarle que estuviera caliente.

-no puedo usar hechizos curativos en mi misma, es contra las reglas de la academia de magia, además de que no se ningún hechizo para curarme a mí misma- conteste recordando las mismas reglas que yo había fundado. Y eso tenía una explicación fácil, en la magia se tenía honor, si un unicornio moría en una batalla mágica, moría con honor, en cambio sí a mitad de la batalla se curaba, perdía todo el honor su magia. Solo se podía curar a un compañero, en caso de batallas dobles.

-¿estamos en una academia acaso?-pregunto con una risa

-Creí haber dicho que no sabía- conteste, algo molesta, por la actitud burlona del "humano"

-esto se pone bueno, una maestra de magia, que no sabe hacer magia-contesto echándose a reír. Cosa que también me molesto, pero me tragué el orgullo, ya habrá tiempo para que yo me burle de él, ¿pero cómo supo que daba clases de magia?

-¿Cómo sabes que di clases de magia?- Pregunte, dejando mi hechizo por un lado, y concentrándome en el café, al cual le faltaba algo de azúcar.

-esto le falta azúcar-me queje involuntariamente, como la princesa que soy, no quería hacerlo. Porque soy una invitada, pero ¿cómo cambiar un hábito que he tenido toda la vida?

Me dio, un pequeño sobre amarrillo, y al ver que no hacía nada, lo rompió de una esquina y lo deposito en mi café. Haciéndolo mas disfrutable para mi garganta.

-mira, sé que eres maestra de magia, porque me dijiste que eras maestra, en segunda deduzco, que, como eres más grande que otros pony, también lo es tu cuerno, y también tu energía mágica. Todo concuerda-hablo con un aire de detective, profesional

-además tú, me lo confirmaste- Sentencio, con la misma frase, que YO usaba cuando alguien se delataba solo

 **He, leído todos sus comentarios, y siendo sincero, los agradezco mucho. Porque de verdad motivan a seguir escribiendo. Y si, tienen alguna idea, que quieran compartir, lo pueden hacer junto con sus comentarios, ya que así podre hacerlo mas al gusto de ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Sin mas que decir. Gracias**


	4. Cuidarla no es fácil, pero vale la pena

**Hola, ¿como estan? Yo por mi parte demasiado bien, ya tengo mas followers, y aunque no tenga tantos como otros escritores. ¡Estoy mucho mas feliz que ellos en estos momentos! Literalmente, se me tropiezan los dedos para escribir, asi que gracias, por los rewies, los followers, y por darme la oportunidad de escribirles un nuevo capitulo :333**

 **Sin mas la historia**

Amigo imaginario, aún recuerdo el día martes, llegue, por el camino corto de la escuela a mi casa. Porque quería llegar a abrazar a Celestia y hacerle compañía, porque sin ella no podría haber pasado con diez ambos, exámenes. Y valla que me ayudo, tendría vacaciones de invierno. ¡Al fin tendría vacaciones!

También recuerdo, lo gracioso que fue pavonearme frente a mis compañeros, pero lo que más recuerdo de ese día martes, fue el llegar a mi casa, caminar hasta mi habitación lo más rápido, abrirla, y justo cuando estaba buscando a Celestia escuche a mi madre.

-qué bueno que ya llegaste-

-supongo- le respondí, volviéndome

-¿y cómo te fue?-pregunto de manera, algo sarcástica, como si sus labios dijeran: "Ya te atrape"

-míralo tú misma-le dije extendiendo mis exámenes. No sé, si le molesto que le ganase en su propio juego, o si se sentía orgullosa de mi. Así que no sé porque soltó la frase:

"Te has portado mejor desde tu castigo, (el sábado), quizás piense en darte algo de libertad"

¡Claro! que me he portado bien, he lavado todos los platos que he ensuciado, limpiado los sillones donde subo los pies, y además aprobé dos exámenes con calificación perfecta. Sin mencionar que cuido a un ser mágico desde el viernes.

-te fue bastante bien ¿eh?-hablo Celestia, acostada en mi cama, leyendo un libro y con una toalla en la cabeza, al momento de que hable.

-sí, bastante, de hecho mi madre piensa en darme algo de libertad-conteste, llegando hasta donde estaba ella, y acostándome en la cama. Me miro, como se le miraría a quien tiene un exceso de confianza, pero me deje llevar por los tonos azules de me techo, y por el suave olor que desprendía la yegua recién bañada en mi cama.

Se levantó un poco, y saco los vendajes del lugar donde los había guardado, en el mismo, donde tenía los libros, pero unos niveles más abajo, y empezó a curarse sola. Me le quede mirando, por un tiempo y vi que era bastante "manca" al momento de curarse su propia ala, es decir yo nunca, pero nunca, fui veterinario y mucho menos había tenido pájaros de mascota, pero si podía hacer que su vendaje no tuviera resultados contraproducentes en su ala.

-haber dame tu ala-le dije levantándome yo también de la cama, para ayudarle en su difícil tarea. Me le extendió con algo de miedo aun, creo que aún no hemos sobrepasado el miedo que le tenemos el uno al otro. Personalmente, tengo algo de miedo que me valla a lastimar con su magia o con sus patas, y creo que ella tenía miedo de lo mismo, y además de que le echara de mi cuarto y de mi casa. Pero que miedos más tontos ¿no?

Dejando esto de lado, empezamos a hablar sobre nuestro día, más que nada yo porque ella, no hacía mucho en el día. Más que "perfeccionar" su hechizo, y leer todos los libros que tenía.

-y lo hiciste, ¿te engallaste como gallo en frente de tus compañeros?-me hablo sonriendo. Le mire la sonrisa un momento, y no te algo ¿Cómo un caballo puede tener los dientes tan perfectos?, ¿acaso hay dentistas de dónde viene?

-si lo hice- conteste sonriendo y empezando a recordar, mi "pavoneada" como diría Celestia (ceporro, pavonear, vestíbulos, mucama, engallar, pero que palabras tan raras dice Celestia, por citar algunas)

RECUERDO

-me sorprende que solamente uno, haya aprobado el examen con diez- hablaba la maestra entregando el examen por número de lista

-pues baje la dificultad, culera-pensé sarcásticamente, al momento que me llamo para que recogiera el examen, de su escritorio.

-"¡Estaba muy difícil maestra!"- Fue la crítica de mis compañeros, hacía el examen, que en la defensa el grupo si estaba difícil, pero no eran temas que no hubiésemos visto, es solo que en examen combinaba todos los temas. Por ejemplo: Si hubiésemos visto cuatro temas en el parcial, ella los combinaba y colocaba dos preguntas en lugar de cuatro.

-aquí no es aprenderse los problemas de memoria, es lógica, o si quieren verlo de otra mañera, tienen que tener "maña"-contesto, la maestra explicando él porque del examen, y su manera de aplicarlos.

-aquí el que no vuela, corre- conteste en voz alta, esperando a que alguien me corrija.

-se dice, aquí el que no corre, vuela tarado- contesto riendo, mi compañero, apodado PKM. Por su fanatismo a la saga Pokémon.

-sí eres tan inteligente, porque el diez no lo tienes tu- hable mostrando mi examen, haciendo que todos mis compañeros se burlasen de él. Y si, "pavoneándome" como diría Celestia.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-eres muy maduro ¿sabes?-hablo Celestia, sarcásticamente, al momento de terminar de contarle mi día.

Cuidar a Celestia no es fácil, para nada fácil, como ya te he dicho antes mi amigo imaginario. Pero si me preguntas: ¿vale la pena?

¡Claro! que vale la pena, su compañía vale la pena, las pláticas que hemos tenido, los chistes que nos hemos contado, las conversaciones, los sarcasmos, y las discusiones que hemos tenido sobre algunos libros, son cosas tan nuestras que hacen que valga la pena el cuidarla. Y creo que fue la principal razón, por la que no note, que los días pasaron, y de pronto, ya había salido de vacaciones y aún más sorprendente, no note como pasaron un par de semanas de vacaciones.

-pero ¿porque no quieres ir es tu celebración al fin y al cabo?-pregunto, Celestia, cuando colgué, el celular. Y me acosté en la cama, cosa que en estas tres semanas de convivencia ya no le molestaba y tampoco le incomodaba bastante.

-apenas nieve, voy a ir-conteste, mirándola, y deduciendo que había aprendido a diferenciar cuando estaba hablando por el celular y cuando estaba hablando con ella. Porque las primeras tres veces que me llamaron no supo diferenciarlo.

Y al decir eso, me miro, con una cara que decía: "Ya te tengo", y se sentó junto a mí.

-no me gustan las reuniones sociales, además es más como una posada para recordar la secundaria- le respondí

-¿y no te gusto la secundaria?-

-no, casi no hablaba con nadie, además de que mi grupo me odiaba, y me termine agarrando a golpes con un chico- dije haciendo señas de boxeo

-¡pobre de mí caballero en armadura brillante!- hablo ella sarcásticamente

-perdí a alguien importante para mí, aparte-conteste entre dientes, en tono bajo, recordando mi secundaria. Pero por más que quería, no podría dejar de pensar en esa persona. ¿Te ha pasado?, mi amigo imaginario ¿te ha pasado?

Es la misma sensación que siente ella por las mañanas, es acaso lo que Celestia siente, ¿al ver la luna llena? Siente la misma, culpa y pena cuando recuerda a quien sea que se llame "Luna", que yo siento al recordar a esa persona.

Siendo sincero no sé quién diablos es "Luna", y porque Celestia se despierta a mitad de la noche, en medio de una pesadilla, mientras grita, escandalosamente una y otra vez:

-Luna perdóname- ¿Quién diablos es Luna?, es ¿su pareja?, ¿su amiga?, ¿su hermana?, ¿una familiar? No le he preguntado por ella, porque creo que ella cuando esté lista me lo contara, pero quisiera que me dijese para poder ayudarle.

Después de eso, baje a hacer palomitas de maíz, con algo de miel (porque Celestia tiene una gran adicción a las cosas dulces) y subí con el bol, a mi cuarto. Solo para ver que estaba revisando mis discos.

-¿quieres ver una buena película?-pregunte, porque ese había sido nuestro habito, desde que tenía vacaciones ver películas sin más. Solo verlas, acostados juntos en la cama. Reír, emocionarnos, preocuparnos, sentir e inclusive llorar, viendo películas juntos.

-sí, pero quiero oír la canción de ayer- Me dijo, con cara de niña chiquita pidiendo que colocase el videoclip de la banda que yo le había hecho amar. Cosa que al principio me molesto, porque al fin y al cabo era MI música, y era MI banda favorita. Pero lo deje pasar, cuando vi que le levantaba el ánimo, el oír música.

Joder, me pase dos semanas buscando, libros contra la depresión, e inclusive páginas web, pero no encontré nada. Absolutamente nada, solo libros sobre dios, y páginas web sobre la familia y el típico "échale ganas". Pero es que las personas (o ponys en su caso) tienen que llorar, para vaciar su dolor y después buscar algo que les guste, cosa que hizo Celestia, porque nunca le detuve, cuando lloro por las mañanas, de hecho le deje su espacio y cuando creí conveniente me acerque con cosas que creí que le gustarían. Hasta que… Al fin despertó con una sonrisa. (Más aun no se atreve a ver el sol salir)

Coloque la canción que hablaba (irónicamente sobre la nieve y un vecindario). La vie emocionarse ante la canción, y tarareo una parte de la misma. Se movía lentamente como decidiéndose a bailar o solamente escuchar. La vi por un momento, entonces me decidí a actuar, y le jale del casco para que se subiese a la cama, y sin más empezamos a saltar encima de las cobijas.

Ambos cantábamos el coro al mismo tiempo, saltábamos al mismo tiempo y sentíamos al mismo tiempo. Hasta que la canción termino y nos caímos cansados a la cama. Nos miramos las caras y empezamos a reír.

Sé que es un recuerdo un tanto empalagoso, mi amigo imaginario, pero vale mucho la pena recordarlo, porque fue como un parteaguas en nuestra relación, fue cuando en verdad nos tuvimos la confianza que se le tiene a un buen amigo.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

Han pasado, tres semanas realmente rápido, desde que el humano, creo que ahora, por el poco cariño que le tengo, ese apodo suena inadecuado. Así que le llamare "el" (porque la película favorita de "el" se llama "her"). Pero volviendo al tema, han pasado, tres semanas desde que caí en este lugar.

Y no mentiré, la primera semana fue la más difícil, porque debía acostumbrarme a hacer cosas que no estaba acostumbrada, recuerdo que llore bastante. No me apena admitirlo, porque no hay nadie que lo sepa, más que "el", mi mente y yo. No esta Luna, no está Twilight, no está Cadence. No hay nadie de mi familia, para fingir ser fuerte cuando en verdad no lo soy. Así que me di el permiso de llorar, cuantas veces quisiera hacerlo.

La segunda semana no fue tan difícil, "el" ya podía hacerme compañía, y de alguna u otra forma, el hecho, que m estuviera escuchando y consolando me ayudo, también me ayudo su forma positiva de ver la vida. Aunque "el" diga que no la tenga. Y después me mostro la música de su planeta, y es hermosa. No estoy menospreciando la música Ecuestriana es solo que en todos los años que tengo como gobernante, (que no los diré, más que nada por vanidad y un poco de vergüenza combinada con orgullo)

La música de los humanos, es tan diferente a la música de los pony, creo que logran hacer lo que nosotros los pony no, por sus "manos" y por sus "dedos". Ojala pudiese llevarme algunos discos de este mundo, para mi disfrute personal, cuando vuelva…. Si es que llego a volver.

Y esta tercera semana ha sido, pues ha sido extraña, me siento, mal, triste, y sobre todo sola. Pero no me siento, abandonada, ya no siento la desesperación que sentía hace dos semanas y creo que eso es bueno. Me he enfocado en el hechizo y casi estoy a punto de dominarlo. Además por si fuese, poco me acaba de dar una manera de vengarme por TODOS, los chistes sexuales que ha hecho.

No mentiré, en algunos si se muestra una gracia e inteligencia en el uso de las palabras, pero en otros. En otros puede llegar a ser tan vulgar.

Como el que dijo hace una semana cuando le vi, tomar un lápiz y un cuaderno.

RECUERDO DE CELESTIA

Estaba yo, intentando el hechizo, sin mucho excito para mi desgracia, y entonces dejo de observarme, y de reírse de mis intentos (porque al parecer, al idiota le dan gracia mis fallos). Tomo un lápiz, y su cuaderno (el cual era el único que no me dejo tocar, al momento en que le ayude a estudiar)

-¿que haces?-pregunte, después de un rato, cuando me canse, de practicar el hechizo, para cambiar mi forma.

-escribo poesía- respondió, sonriendo.

-amo la poesía y la escritura, podrías leerme algo que escribiste- pedí, mirándolo, y limpiándome el sudor con una toalla que tenía.

-claro-me hablo, se aclaró la garganta y declaro:

"Las rosas son rojas, el viento las mueve.

Yo soy un seis, y ella un nueve"

-Espera esta es mejor.-hablo, con una sonrisa, y recito:

"Yo papel, tu pluma.

Juntos hacemos una suma.

Tú me calientas los días de otoño

Y en invierno me comes el pollo"

Lo mire por unos momentos, aguantando las ganas de darle una cachetada, ante tales majaderías, del humano. Vi cómo, entre sus risas se le cayó, al suelo una hoja, del cuaderno, la levante, la leí y al ver el contenido pregunte:

-¿porque eres tan grosero?, si sabes rimar y usas palabras ingeniosas, no dices cosas como estas:- Pregunte empezando a exclamar en voz alta

"Cuando era pequeño,

Vivía para ser feliz,

Ahora que he crecido,

Vivo para sufrir"

"Como un clavel, en mi corazón por tu amor muero día a día,

Pero si ese es el precio, por un beso, mi amor durara por ti toda la vida,

Mi mente y mis sentimientos presos, piden libertad,

Y mi corazón, pide que me ames hasta la inmortalidad.

El clavel, en mi corazón no se puede marchitar,

Como yo a ti, no te puedo olvidar. "

"¿Por qué llorar y gritar, como loco?,

Si yo muero por ti,

Y tú, tu mueres por otro"-

Me quito la hoja que estaba levitando con magia, y la guardo de mal humor en el cuaderno.

-si le dijeses eso a una chica, podrías conquistarla fácilmente-hable, buscando molestarlo. Y quizás, solo quizás, vengarme un poco de tantas tonterías que hacía.

-¡yo nunca le diré eso a una chica!-contesto, entre molesto y sonrojado, es bastante raro, pero ese sonrojo le va bastante bien a la piel azabache del chico.

-es por eso que no tienes novia- Hable con la típica sonrisa sarcástica que colocaba "el", al momento de fastidiarme. Me miro por unos momentos, y hablo:

-felicidades, ya estas aprendiendo del maestro, soy tan mala compañía para ti- dijo después de un rato.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Si, sé que ya me he vengado antes de él. Pero, quiero que se trague sus palabras y se la manera perfecta de hacerlo.

Después de haber oído la canción que tanto le pedí, a "el". Nos colocamos en la cama a ver una película. No diré que estaba mal, pero tampoco diré que estaba muy bien, aunque "el" si la critico bastante.

-no tiene dialogo inteligente, el soundtrack es basura, la actuación de los niños es pésima- y un montón de cosas más, que ahora ya no recuerdo.

No la critico, porque siendo sincera, me enamore de este arte, ver lo que quieras cuando quieras y repetirlo las veces que quieras, es un placer indescriptible. Tan indescriptible, que si estuviera en Equestria, diría: "Es el tipo de cosas, que solo se consiguen en otro mundo"

CAMBIO DE PRESPRECTIVA

Después de la película que compartimos Celestia, y yo nos quedamos acostados en mi cama. Creo que nos habíamos perdido el miedo que nos teníamos mutuamente, tres semanas de convivencia habían hecho que nos acostumbrásemos a la compañía del otro. E inclusive también, habíamos hecho un par de chistes internos, entre nosotros.

-¿quieres ver otra película?- pregunto Celestia, levantando la cabeza para mirarme

-¿quieres oír música?-propuse, porque la anterior película me fastidio un poco.

-claro-contesto, y coloque "Viva la vida", en mi celular. Me miro por unos momentos, y me dijo:

-colócate de este lado de la cama- debido a que estábamos de lados contrarios de la cama. Mi cabeza apuntaba al respaldo, y ella estaba al revés.

-ponte tú de este lado- le conteste con algo de flojera.

-toma el celular y no te asustes- me dijo, y al momento en que tome el celular, empecé a levitar, hasta que llegue, a su lado de la cama, y aterrice lentamente del lado de ella. Me miro a los ojos, y me sonrió feliz, porque no me asuste al levitar.

-¿eso fue magia?-pregunte, algo asombrado.

-sí, fue magia, ya sabias que puedo hacerla-dijo riendo, y sí. Sabía que puede hacerla, pero no sabía que niveles, puede llegar. Aunque ahora que lo reflexiono, si, fui algo idiota el asombrarme porque Celestia, me hizo levitar, y no el asombrarme cuando me dijo que levanta el sol. Creo que en ese entonces no le prestaba la atención que termine prestándole.

-¿de qué va esta canción?-pregunto, al momento, que se terminó una canción, y empezó un piano a sonar.

-es… como una fotografía, que captura nuestras vidas en este momento. Como no tenemos ninguna de nosotros, creí que te gustaría- le conteste. Disfrutando del piano

-aparte, es de la misma banda que tu favorita- le agregue volteándola a ver con la tenue luz del celular.

-vamos a agregarla a la lista de reproducción-me contesto sonriendo.

Ahora que lo pienso, Celestia aprende rápido, demasiado rápido para mi sorpresa, ya sabía conceptos básicos, sobre los humanos y la humanidad en sí misma, también en estas dos semanas, ya sabía cómo elegir canciones de mi celular. Y como cambiar el canal de la televisión.

Comenzó otra canción, y en esta nos entró a ambos un gran sentimiento de melancolía, no sé si ella, sabía el idioma inglés. (Cosa que yo no sé) Así que le pregunte

-¿Sabes lo que dice la canción?-

-sí, reconozco el idioma, de hecho este acento, no me es raro. Comúnmente este idioma era usado por los unicornios antes de que Equestria fuese fundada- me contesto. Okey, eso me revelaba algo de su país llamado "Equestria", para empezar, que los unicornios, antes hablaban inglés con una entonación Inglesa, y no americana, y también me decía, que los unicornios, al juntarse con otras especies, terminaron hablando español. Confirme mis deducciones con Celestia, contestó afirmativamente y dijo:

-tienes madera de detective-

-los pony, de tu país, ¿hablan muchos idiomas?- pregunte mirándola.

-hablaban…- dijo con la melancolía que nos invadía

La mire algo triste. Sé que ella me esconde algo, pero ¿qué es?, tiene algo que ver ¿con su tristeza por las mañanas?, o ¿tiene que ver con su melancolía cuando ve la luna llena?, ¿tiene que ver con esa tal "Luna"?, ¿Por qué no habla?, ¿Por qué no se queja de su pasado conmigo? Que solamente me dé algo para ayudarla, pero ¡no!, se guarda todo para ella sola, y eso molesta.

-Celestia…-hable llamando su atención

-prometo que pase, lo que pase, iras a tu mundo-termine bostezando, y abrazándola. Porque se había quedado, mirando la luna llena, la cual se veía en mi ventana. Solo se acomodó en mi pecho y ambos nos empezamos a quedar dormidos, y después de la promesa (¡oh maldita promesa! como te odio ahora) la canción de melancolía se transformó en esperanza. Y nuestro sueño, se transformó hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. La primera que se quedó dormida fue ella, y fue en mis brazos, después, me quede dormido yo. Y fue, fue fantástico.


	5. Test Drive ¡Volando con Celestia!

**Hola, este capitulo quedo algo largo, y pues leerlo con algo de paciencia.**

Amigo imaginario, otro de los recuerdos que vale la pena memorar, es cuando le lleve a volar. Me desperté alrededor de eso de las cinco de la mañana, gracias al despertador que colocaba a diario, note que Celestia, estaba a mi lado. O más bien dicho la estaba abrazando, y ella me daba la espalda, pero no con frio desprecio sino más bien, como si buscara protección en mis brazos. Que por cierto uno de ellos ya estaba entumido, gracias al peso de Celestia sobre él.

Suspire con algo de cansancio, puesto que tendría que esperar a que Celestia tuviera las santas ganas de levantarse para que yo lo pudiese hacer, no es que ella fuese muy pesada, pero no le quería ver de mal genio por la mañana… Otra vez.

RECUERDO

-¡muévete que no piensas hacer nada!- me grito Celestia, el PRIMER día de vacaciones que tenía, porque para ella, quedarse acostado hasta las diez de la mañana era mucho pedir

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- pregunte algo enojado ante su comportamiento

-¡levantarte!, ¡limpiar!, ¡cualquier cosa!, no puedes quedarte todo el día acostado ¡en el piso!-me grito, y se porque ella me grito. No le molestaba que estuviera TODO el día acostado, y sin hacer nada. Le molesto que mi despertador le haya asustado por la mañana, despertándola de golpe.

Y claro que yo también le grite, ahora que lo pienso, solíamos gritarnos mucho, inclusive cuando ya nos teníamos una confianza infinita, nos gritábamos mucho más fuerte, y como Celestia es tan necia como yo lo soy, me gritaba en el "idioma de los caballos" y, yo quien conocía algo de Alemán, le contestaba en Alemán (o en español depende de las palabras que debía de decirle)

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Me quede un rato meditando sobre el mal humor de Celestia, y sobre las cosas que debíamos de hacer en el día. ¡Hoy ya le quitaría las vendas!, hasta que dio señales de vida me empecé a mover levemente yo también para que se despertara de una vez.

-hummm- murmuro, volteándome a ver, y abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta, de que estaba en la misma cama que ella.

-¡¿Qué haces en la cama?!-me pregunto algo exaltada, y echándose para atrás. Cosa que hizo que me diese cuenta de algo, que no había hecho. Aun le estaba abrazando. Y por la misma razón ambos nos caímos al suelo. Creí que me dolería caer sobre ella, pero no fue así. Celestia es suave, muy suave, demasiado que me dan ganas de usarla de almohada todas las noches.

-¡bájate de mí!- me grito al ver que la seguía abrazando, porque la primera cosa que se me ocurrió para que su salto, no nos tirase de la cama, fue abrazarla aún más fuerte de lo que hacía. Y si, fue bastante idiota por parte de los dos, el haber dormido en casi la orilla de la cama.

Me baje de ella, en contra de mi voluntad (claro está) y le ayude a levantarse, y si, la yegua no es muy pesada, de hecho pesaría lo que pesa una chica humana normal.

-nos quedamos dormidos, juntos en la cama- le respondí, cuando ya estábamos un poco más calmados. Recordó un poco, o al menos la cara que hizo, me ayudo a pensar eso. Y no se habló más del tema por el día.

En cambio me movió una a la, haciendo que me diese cuenta de lo que quería que hiciese. Le empecé a quitar la venda y cuando termine dije:

-¡lista para volar!-

-¿ya es el último día?-pregunto sorprendida con esperanza en los ojos

-claro que ya lo es, acaso ¿esperabas quedarte con las vendas toda tu vida?-pregunte retóricamente, mientras le sonreía. Me sonrió de vuelta, y empecé a quitarle las vendas, al terminar restiro su ala un par de veces, y las aleteo.

Casi, ni desayunamos de lo emocionados que ambos estábamos por ver como ella, volaba. Pero antes de salir a toda prisa, de mi casa, ya con el correspondiente permiso de mi madre, para salir y para llevarme la motocicleta. Pase a mi habitación, por unos goggles de aviador para ella, los cuales los había conseguido un par de días antes (tengo que levantarle el ánimo ¿no?) y mis lentes negros de aviador los cuales evocaban una sensación a los años treinta que me encantaba.

Una vez, ya arriba de la motocicleta, puse marcha adelante, avance a la mayor velocidad posible, y como no conduzco con permiso de conducir, y tampoco con cuidado, nos paró un tránsito a mitad del camino. Pero no pasó nada, nada que algunos doscientos pesos, (directamente de mi bolsillo) no pudiesen solucionar.

-¿Eso es como una guardia?-pregunto, curiosa Celestia, cuando nos dejó ir.

-algo así, pero si hay un atentado terrorista, llaman a los militares-conteste a su pregunta

-entonces, ¿para qué sirven?-

-para atrapar ladrones menores, y chingarse mi dinero porque "voy muy rápido"-dije, con algo de mal gusto, y rencor hacia el policía, que por cierto me dieron ganas de seguirlo hasta su casa y poncharle las llantas.

Ella, se quedó callada ante la contestación, y mejor se puso a mirar el camino, al momento en el que se hizo invisible (otra vez), oh… Es cierto, no te he dicho como supe que se podía hacer invisible…

Bueno no es algo que valga mucho la pena recordar, solo diré….

RECUERDO Mañana De Ese Mismo Día

-por cierto ¿hay alguien en tu habitación?-pregunto mi madre, después de darme el permiso

-no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- conteste tomando agua nervioso.

-comes mucho, y no engordas- me contesto

-lo almaceno, son reservas para cuando las ardillas dominen el planeta-dije sarcásticamente.

-Sabes ¿qué?, voy a ir a tu cuarto, a ver, por mí misma que sucede- Dijo harta de mi comportamiento, y empezando a dirigirse a mi habitación.

-¡Pues ve!- grite retadoramente, para alertar a Celestia, y que se escondiera debajo de la cama, en el baño, o quizás en el closet.

-eso hago-me contesto, al momento en el cual me le uní al paso

-¡Pues vamos!- volví a contestar, mientras ella abría, la puerta y no encontró nada de nada. Suspiro un par de veces, mientras, miro como alzaba una ceja, como si dijese con la cara "¿Entonces encontraste algo?". Evite burlarme de ella, y volvió a suspirar retirándose. Y al mismo momento en el que salió de mi cuarto, Celestia se materializo en mi cama, volviéndose visible de nueva cuenta.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Llegamos al lugar, más seguro para verle volar. Y que nadie nos molestase, ni que le viesen a ella, era como un llano muy pero muy abierto. Para llegar a eso tuve que pasar por varios caminos de terracería, y para más seguridad elegí un lugar, que estuviese a una hora de la playa, como era diciembre, (creo que era el quince o catorce de diciembre) nadie iría.

-hace algo de frio ¿no?-dijo bajando del vehículo, después de una indicación mía, y materializándose a mi lado.

-es invierno, es lo normal- dije pasándole mi bufanda, blanca y negra, junto con los goggles de aviador que había preparado para ella.

-lo normal sería que nevase-contesto

-aquí nunca nieva, es por eso que dije, apenas nieve- Conteste.

Creo que después de eso, susurro algo como: "te vas a comer tus palabras" o eso entendí.

Lo que hizo, que me empezara a explicar, sobre su mundo, y como es que los pegasos traen la nieve, y como es que antes del gobierno actual, del mismo. La mayoría del planeta estaba congelado, y que la unión de los pueblos pony, pegaso, tierra y unicornios (como ella los llamo) descongelo el planeta. O al menos eso entendí yo.

-¿aquí puedo volar?, ¿no hay nadie?-pregunto, cambiando de tema y mirándome

-puedes volar en donde quieras, y si, no hay nadie aquí- conteste sonriendo

Le acomode la bufanda para que no se cayese durante el vuelo, y después de esto, camino hacia enfrente empezando a correr, y a aletear (creo que estaba calentando) hasta, que empezó a volar, y le perdí entre las nubes.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

"Yuju" era la única expresión que podía pensar en esos momentos, extrañaba, tanto el sentirme en el aire, y mucho más el volar. Si, sé que casi no vuelo como medio de transporte, pero el hacerlo me relajaba bastante, y que mejor manera de endulzar mi estancia en este planeta, que volando.

Al volar, me encanta romper nubes, me encanta rozarlas con mis potentes alas de alicornio (las más grandes que hay) y partirlas a la mitad, otra de las cosas que me encanta al volar es que no hay reglas, puedo hacer lo que quiera, como quiera y cuando quiera. Sin que nadie me diga nada, el cielo es todo mío, y este, el cielo de este planeta no está infestado de pegasos, y aunque haya "aviones" son una minoría. Este es un cielo virgen, y yo, yo estoy dispuesta a conquistarlo.

Después de algunas dos horas baje al suelo, mire que me miraba con unos binoculares, y aterrice perfectamente, en frente de "el".

-tienes hambre ¿aviadora?-pregunto mirándome. A lo que respondí afirmativamente y saco un coctel de frutas, que en su planeta le llaman pico de gallo. Y vaya que me gusto comerlo, tenía una gran variedad de frutas, incluyendo las que no me gustan pero esas las ignore. Además de eso, comimos una pizza vegetal que "el" había comprado en el camino, era algo diferente a la pizza Ecuestriana, pero eso no afectaba en nada al sabor.

-esto sabe diferente a la que venden en mi país-le comente mirándolo.

-en tu país ¿usan alimentos alterados con químicos?-me pregunto, haciéndome pensar en Equestria, y en la manera que consumíamos los alimentos. Valla es curioso pero en los mil quinientos años de gobernante que tengo, ningún producto que sea apto para el consumo, no es alterado, ni con químicos, y tampoco con magia. Hace mucho tiempo se aprobaron leyes, para evitar envenenamientos masivos, por comida.

-no, se aprobaron leyes para evitar eso, algunos unicornios envenenaban la comida antes de venderla con magia-

Después de terminar de comer sin mucha prisa, nos levantamos y nos sacudimos el polvo. Quería seguir volando así que le pedí permiso, y él me lo concedió. Le mire, un poco solo en el suelo, así que le dije.

-¿recuerdas cuándo te hice levitar?-

-si-contestó afirmativamente, así que le hice levitar, lo coloque detrás de mí, pero sin dejar de levitar (quien sabe cuánto pese "el")

-agárrate de mi collar- le dije, empezando a tomar el vuelo. Cosa que creo que le tenía algo de miedo, porque podía sentir como se estaba temblando, pero después le tomo un extraño gusto al volar. Quizás y solo quizás le estaba de alguna manera transmitiendo mi gusto por volar a través del viaje que hacíamos.

Continuamos rozando el cielo, con algo suave y despacio.

-no te sueltes por nada del mundo- le dije sonriendo

Y empecé a aumentar la velocidad

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

Y en esos momentos, el haber dejado que me levitara en su vuelo, parecía una mala idea. Celestia subía con asombrosa facilidad al cielo, solo para tomar impulso y maniobrar metros más abajo, muchos metros más abajo.

Le estaba dando vueltas a una torre de luz, y después con toda la osadía y maestría de un águila, empezó a girar dentro y fuera de ella. Haciendo más que otra cosa, de nuestro paseo una montaña rusa.

Mas el maniobrar, entre cables de alta tensión, no le bastaba, también lo hacía de cabeza, y de lado, cosa que me obligaba a estar más abrazado a ella, pero a ella el hacía gracia el asustarme, por lo que aumentaba mucho más la velocidad.

Y todo eso, era pasable, muy pero muy pasable, lo que casi nos mata a ambos (literalmente) del susto. Fue cuando empezó a ascender de manera descontrolada

-te llevare a donde nadie ha ido jamás- Dijo antes, de llegar a la zona fría y sin oxígeno del cielo. Y sin más, ahí, donde casi, se podían ver las estrellas, casi saliendo de mi mundo. Caímos cuesta abajo.

-¿Celestia que ocurre?-pregunte sobresaltado, porque… ¡estábamos cayendo!

-mis… alas… se congelaron-contesto, con poca voz, y casi sin aliento, por la falta de oxígeno.

Después de que las cosas se empezaron a poner calientes, demasiado calientes para mi gusto (no mal entiendas, no ese tipo de calientes, el otro tipo de caliente me encanta), Celestia empezó a recobrar las maniobras, pero aun en las alas, le quedaba algo de hielo.

-tengo malas noticias- me dijo, con algo de dolor por el calor

-¿cuáles?-pregunte antes de gritar, al sentir el mismo calor

-tu atmosfera, es muy… pequeña, por lo que faltara mucho tiempo para que mis alas se descongelen… además te… puedes… quemar - dijo con algo de dificultad por el calor

-¿Algún plan? Antes de… caer-hable, con la misma dificultad. Mas el calor, no evito que me diese cuenta que dijo te puedes, en vez, de podemos.

-dime… cuando abro las alas- me contesto

-¿qué?-pregunte, más que nada asombrado

-solo puedo quitar lo helado de mis alas, y retomar el control del vuelo, en un movimiento… así que… estira las manos, como alas, y dime cuando… sientas una brisa pequeña… un cosquilleo… algo- Contesto explicándome cutremente la situación, por las calientes circunstancias que nos encontramos.

-¿y magia?-cuestione

-no puedo… sería dejar de cargarte… y tu peso en mi espalda… nos derivaría…-me contesto, algo preocupada.

Hice, lo que ella me pidió, y me concentre en todo lo que podía ocurrir en mis manos. Como si estas fuesen alas, moví los dedos, un par de veces, para olvidar el calor que sentía, y buscar el tan afamado cosquilleo que me pidió Celestia.

-¿ya?-pregunto.

-No-conteste, porque aún no lo sentía, es mas a decir verdad, lo único que podía sentir era el calor, del lugar.

-¿ya?- volvió a interrogar algunos kilómetros más abajo, con tono más preocupado que podía colocar.

Empezamos a entrar a una parte más fría, y, fue ahí, solo ahí, cuando teníamos tan cerca las nubes que grite:

-¡ahora!- Y abrió las alas, a su máxima extensión, haciendo el efecto de un paracaídas, además de sacarse el hielo, y controlar el vuelo. Lo único que hice fue abrazarme a ella, y mirar, como íbamos atravesando nubes. Entonces, en un momento inesperado, casi chocamos con un rio, donde Celestia remojo las piernas, y volvió a tomar cielo. En una escena más que maravillosa.

Me llevo a una nube donde me bajo, y deposito en la nube, y por suerte (o creo que magia) no me caí. Entonces nos abrazamos, fuertemente el uno al otro. Lo que para mí fue, la experiencia más asombrosa de mi joven vida, para ella fue, pues creo, que algo traumatizante.

-en verdad no quería que pasase esto- hablo después de un rato de abrazarnos, para quitarnos el susto, y para tranquilizarnos un momento.

-no te preocupes, fue divertido- hable tranquilizándola

-¡casi nos matamos!, ¡Y crees que fue divertido!, ¡deberías gritarme!-me contesto exaltada, y con una mezcla de sentimientos de culpa y enojo.

-¡haber yegua atolondrada!-le conteste a sus gritos

-cálmate un chingo, y relájate, estamos vivos, y vivimos algo que nunca un humano y una alicornio habían vivido-agregue

-sí, bueno, quizás algún pegaso lo sobrevivió, pero nunca con un humano- me contesto

-tienes razón- agrego

-Esto, esto fue genial-dije sonriendo

-felicidades, quizás si fuiste un "aviador" en tu vida anterior. Tienes madera de Wonderbolt-dijo sonriendo, y echándose en la nube. Si soy sincero, estar en una nube es raro, para empezar no es muy esponjoso que digamos, más bien es como estar en un colchón de agua, quizás sea porque las nubes están llenas de agua, además estar en una nube, es algo… Como decirlo, pues húmedo, se siente una gran humedad sobre la nube pero si es muy fresco. Bastante fresco, a decir verdad.

-fue raro, sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en la mano, como si me colgaran una campanita en la mano, y algo la hubiese jalado- le conteste su alago.

-serias un pegaso, si fueses a mi mundo-

-tú serias una maestra si fueses, humana-

-lo fui, en mi mundo-me contesto, se me acerco, lentamente. Nos habíamos separado un poco después del abrazo, pero ahora se me acerco. Evite, mirarle porque sabía que pondría cara de "¿que tiene esta tipa?" así que mire al cielo.

-tu pelo me gusta-le dije tomándolo en una mano

-en mi mundo, ondula cuando quiero-

-¿es un hechizo?-

-sí, pero lo hago solo en los eventos formales, ya sabes en cosas de la realeza, cuando doy clases, o estoy con alguien de confianza no lo uso- me contesto

-¿realeza?, ¿convivo con una princesa?-pregunte, ante la palabra de ella, levantando una ceja, y mirándole directamente a los ojos. Estábamos a menos de un brazo de distancia.

-creí que no me aceptarías si te dijese, que soy una princesa-

-¡wuao!-exclame, sorprendido

-convivo con una princesa- agregue, sin decir más. Mi amigo imaginario, si hubiese sabido eso desde un principio un hubiese habido ningún puñetero cambio. Hubiese hecho los mismos chistes, las mismas burlas, y le hubiese animado de la misma manera, como le anime, porque me vale madre que sea una princesa.

-y también le salvaste la vida- dijo besándome la mejilla.

Voltee algo asombrado para mirarle, ¡me había besado!, creo que le mire completamente rojo, no porque me apenase un beso de una chica más bien porque soy el tipo de personas que les gustan llevar las cosas controladas, inclusive los sentimientos, y eso, eso rompía todo el control que tenía (o creía tener) ante las situaciones.

-estas rojo-exclamo, antes de ponerse a reír, no sé muy bien porque pero yo también empecé a reír. Después de acostarnos un rato más en la nube, empezaba a oscurecer, no tenía muchas ganas de irme de su lado, de hecho me hubiese quedado toda la noche ahí, aunque mi ropa quedara toda húmeda.

-vamos, no me gusta ver como el sol, baja-

-y tampoco como el sol sale...-conteste levantándome, y ayudándole a ella. Se detuvo un momento, cuando mencione las palabras

-¿quieres hablar de ello?-agregue.

-no- dijo secamente, cargándome con magia, y haciendo que le abrace el cuello.

-¿algún día hablaras de ello?, ¿algún día me dirás tus secretos?, ¿algún día me hablaras de lo que te atormenta? O ¿empezare probando técnicas que te hagan feliz, con los ojos vendados?- pregunte, mientras descendíamos y Celestia buscaba la motocicleta con el side car. La cual milagrosamente no había sido robada, (mas por nada que medidas de seguridad), ni tampoco había sido vandalizada.

-cuando me cuentes tus penas…-respondió sonriéndome, porque ninguno de los dos, le exigía nada al otro, solo nos estábamos dando espacio, y en la distancia nos gritábamos un "te quiero" que resonaba en la lejanía de la soledad de ambos.

Tan juntos y tan solos, pero con orgullo, puedo decir que eso, cambio. Oh mi querido amigo imaginario, no sabes el sentimiento, tan grande de amor, y felicidad que me da al pensar que logre superar su barrera y ella, ella pudo soportar superar la mía. (Porque no soy alguien nada fácil de tratar)

Llegamos, a casa, haciendo el menor ruido posible, porque eran como las ocho de la noche. Mi madre me descubrió cerrando la puerta y dijo:

-¿Apenas llegas?-

-no, le cerré la puerta a un vendedor, llegue a las seis, pero no grite, para no molestar, y me encerré en mi habitación- conteste, yéndome a mi habitación de la manera más rápida para evitar sus preguntas incomodas.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, cada quien se dio, un baño y caímos muy pero muy cansados en la cama, dispuestos a dormir. No sé porque, pero a Celestia no le molesto que me quedase ahí en la cama, a dormir junto con ella.

 **Por cierto este capitulo tenia otro titulo diferente, como "Cuando casi nos quemabamos en el cielo", o tambien "Y hubo fuego mientras volabamos", pero cada uno quedaba peor (y mas pervertido) que el anterior, asi que le coloque Test Drive. Lo que abre nuevas posibilidades.**

 **Pero aun asi, me gustaria que me dieran sus opiniones sobre como quieren que lleve la trama :3**


	6. ¿Frió?, ¿Dolor?, o solo ¿Soledad?

-solo pídelo, y me quedare- hablo ella mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sacándome de los pensamientos, que había estado teniendo, me quede callado, solamente mirándola. Creo que en esos momentos, mi mirada expresaba mucho más de lo que una palabra podría decir.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, y respire profundamente intentando recordar, cada sensación que había tenido, y en estos momentos, un recuerdo horrible llega a mi mente. Pero se, que lo debo de contar, aunque no me guste, debo de decir la verdad aunque me disguste. Querido amigo imaginario, este es de los peores recuerdos que tengo de la estancia de Celestia en mi mundo. Quizás será el peor, en verdad en estos momentos deseo que este sea el peor.

Era, como el quince o diez y seis de diciembre, espera, era el diez y seis de diciembre, lo recuerdo muy bien, porque sentí como el corazón se me hacía pequeño, cuando, me desperté y no encontré a Celestia por ninguna parte.

Por todos los lugares de la casa, le busque pero nada, ¡absolutamente nada!, ¿Dónde estás?, es lo único que resonaba en mi mente, mientras abría y cerraba puertas buscándola, y no es que mi casa sea muy pero muy grande, más bien solo tiene tres habitaciones, y un baño, pero por algún azar del destino mi habitación es la única en toda la casa con baño. Pero no creo que eso te interese, porque si, esa fuese una historia interesante, te hubiese creado cuando tenía algunos ocho años y que llegue a esta ciudad y a esta casa, y no ahora.

Me senté unos momentos, y tome el paquete de chicles, que había guardado en mi pantalón de la escuela, que desde hace tres semanas no usaba, lo abrí, con la misma desesperación que un fumador abre un paquete de cigarros, olí el sabor a café que los chicles tenían y me metí uno a la boca, para tranquilizarme.

Un poco más tranquilo, empecé a pensar, y a pensar, llegando a la siguiente conclusión momentáneamente.

-es una broma de Celestia-me dije a mi mismo, por tres razones, le da gracia verme sufrir (como cuando me llevo a volar), puede que esté buscando algo de venganza, y no se habrá ido sin despedirse (o eso quería pensar desesperadamente)

-se puede hacer invisible, de seguro está jugándome una broma- volví a pensar tomando un rociador, y empezando a rociar toda la casa, con el mayor sigilo posible. Y la única razón por la que hacia eso, era porque ella me había dicho que si le llegase a golpear o a caer algo de agua mientras estuviera invisible se haría visible, no quedo rincón sin que yo rociara. Y tampoco quedaron muebles sin que se llevaran su buena rociada creyendo que Celestia estaba encima de ellos.

Me volví a sentar, cuando me di cuenta que no estaba en la casa, y volví con los chicles, no sé porque pero masticar algo me tranquiliza, como a las vacas cuando las van a matar.

Ya con las esperanzas algo caídas, pero sin querer pensar por un minuto que Celestia se había ido de mi casa, coloque música a todo volumen, si estuviese en mi casa o en su defecto escondiéndose encima de la misma, tendría que escuchar, y como es una canción que no le gusta demasiado. Pues tendría que quejarse, y ahí. ¡Ahí! Le descubriría.

Lo único que paso, fue que los vecinos se quejaron del volumen de la música, así que le tuve que bajar antes de que llamaran a una patrulla para que me callase a la fuerza. Cuando, la maldita de mi vecina se retiró de mi casa, mi teléfono sonó.

-¿qué quieres?- pregunte contestando, el teléfono de mala gana.

-ir al cine- contesto la voz, en el teléfono.

-pues dile a tu novio, que te lleve, que si no me das el trasero no te llevo a ninguna parte-conteste de manera sarcástica a la voz que me llamaba. La voz, le correspondía a un amigo mío, el cual respondía al apodo de Pancho, pero yo no quería ir al cine, yo quería encontrarle a ella. Quería encontrar a Celestia, aparte de que era más que obvio, que iría una ex mía (con la cual no quede en muy buenos términos), ya que mi amigo y esa ex, son amigos muy unidos. Tan unidos, que mi ex se quejaba con él, de todo los malos tratos que le daba, que yo era una mala persona y la chingada. Pero a ella le encantaba estar junto conmigo, y nunca le di un mal trato, solo porque una vez me negué a salir con ella, porque tenía cosas que hacer (entiéndase por cosas que hacer, dedicarle unas tres o cuatro horas seguidas a ver anime, y otras seis a un videojuego que estaba a punto de acabar)

-jajá- hablo sarcástico

-¿vienes?- a completo sus palabras

-no, estoy ocupado, estoy buscando a….- me quede callado por un momento

-¿buscando a quién? ¿He?- pregunto mi amigo, con su típico tono burlesco, y algo sarcástico.

-estoy buscando mis drogas- le respondí, para que se callase de una buena vez, y me dejase buscar a Celestia, creo que aun, en el fondo seguía enojado con él porque nunca me dijo que mi ex, le contaba mis secretos.

-¿entonces si te drogas?-pregunto, haciendo caso de un rumor que se extendió sobre mí, el cual rezaba que yo me drogaba. No sé quién lo invento, pero lo más raro, del rumor es que nunca le llego a mis padres, más bien solo le llego a mis amigos cercanos. Aún tengo sospechas de que mi segunda ex, fue quien extendió el rumor, con ayuda de la primera.

-busco a alguien- dije harto de la situación

-va estar Zafiro- me respondió, mencionando el horrendo nombre de mi primera ex (no tengo nada en contra de las chicas llamadas Zafiro, solo lo tengo en contra de mi ex)

-¿y que me importa?-pregunte, con algo de desprecio

-que se vaya a la mierda, Zafiro, Victoria, Nicole, y la otra tipa cuyo nombre no me acuerdo-a complete mi pregunta mencionando a todas mis ex

-¡a si! Mirian-dije terminando de mencionar a todas las chicas con las que he estado en una relación.

-también va a ir Pablo y yo, además también Aouda- me contesto mi sarcasmo

-estoy ocupado, muy pero muy ocupado- le respondí

-bueno- dijo cediendo al fin, porque él tendría que ceder, yo nunca pero nunca cedía, y ahora mucho menos, quizás Celestia estaba muerta en una zanja y siendo comida por los perros, o quizás esté siendo trasportada por el mar, para ser estudiada y disecada, quizás inclusive un ser malvado de su planeta le envió aquí, y ahora solo viene a matarle, y porque no dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que un carro le atropello, o un avión le absorbió en vuelo, con una de sus turbinas ahora más que nada ¡debo de encontrarla!

-espero que al menos vallas a la posada, del 21, ya solo faltan cinco días- dijo terminando la llamada.

Colgué sin despedirme, de mi amigo, me recargue contra la pared, pensando en todas las cosas que le había dicho a mi amigo, y sobre todo pensando en las cosas que había pensado sobre la desaparición de Celestia, empecé a caerme al piso, y suspire algo triste.

-¿dónde coño estas?-me preguntaba a mí mismo, colocándome las manos en la cabeza, y sintiéndome derrotado.

Decidí, no dejarme de vencer, por dos fallos, así que pensé en salir de mi casa, y empezar a caminar por ahí, prestando especial atención al cielo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, una vez ya abierta la puerta, sentí que el frio de ese día era más fuerte que el de los anteriores, por lo que, volví a mi habitación, por algo con lo que abrigarme. Aunque parezca raro, soy el tipo de personas que aunque no haga ni el más mínimo frio siempre tienen que llevar los brazos tapados con algún suéter o camisa de vestir sin abrochar. Por lo que, los días helados son mis favoritos, en especial me encanta la temporada de otoño porque no hace ni calor ni frio. Y te permite vestirte con un short, y una camisa de vestir al mismo tiempo sin que se mire raro.

-¿me pregunto qué temporada del año le gustara a ella?-pensé en voz alta, mientras tomaba mi chaqueta de color negro, y mi bufanda. Más en la bufanda encontré una nota que rezaba lo siguiente con una caligrafía un poco más que hermosa:

"Voy a buscar la nieve"

-¿esto es de Celestia?-dije leyéndola mentalmente por quinta vez, me sacudí la cabeza y mordí la lengua para comprobar que no estaba durmiendo, y una vez, ya con el dolor de lengua más grande que sentí en mi vida. Guarde la pequeña hoja en mi bolsillo, y salí de mi casa, sin rumbo aparente.

Lo primero que me vino a la mente, y con sinceridad aún me vendría si me encuentro en esa posición, fue subir a un lugar alto. Lo más alto que encontré o más bien que pude subir fue a un cuarto piso, y para llegar a él tuve que viajar media hora en camión. Busque en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta los binoculares que había usado el día anterior para encontrarla, e intente hacer lo mismo otra vez, no recuerdo bien el tiempo que me la pase en aquella azotea, pero haciendo un cálculo a groso modo puedo decir que fueron algunas tres horas o cuatro, viendo el menor indicio de algo. Pero todo parecía gris, y frio.

El clima perfecto para pasear por la ciudad, pero no tenía ganas de pasear, tenía los sentimientos más extraños de mi vida, era como una mezcla de resignación y tristeza, quizás una felicidad melancólica porque paso, pero sobre todo los extraños sentimientos dolor, dolor y porque no admitirlo, miedo. Miedo a perderla, perderla de la misma manera en la que ya había perdido a alguien, miedo a que solamente, desapareciera. Y ese miedo me estaba ¡volviendo loco! Inclusive llegue a pensar, que me llamaría, por lo que revisaba el celular cada cinco minutos.

Y si, el celular si sonó, pero no era Celestia, era una amiga mía llamada Luly, pero le decía Lulosa o Lula, respondí de mejor manera, que le respondí a mi compañero (me habían llamado muchas veces ese día)

-¿Qué quieres?-dije, pero sin molestia, solo con un sentimiento de derrota.

-tomar café, ¿quieres ir por uno?-me ofreció, y como el local de café, donde lo comprábamos, estaba cerca del cine, donde sería la reunión de mis amigos y no tan amigos, lo pensé por un momento.

-yo…. No sé, estoy muy ocupado- dije melancólico y empezando a caminar a la salida, que por cierto no sabía dónde era, porque fue la primera vez que me subía a ese edificio.

-no suenas ocupado, suenas triste, quizás un late con vainilla, te levante el ánimo-me contesto, terminando con una risa, la cual no me ofendió, porque ella siempre se ríe de todo. Inclusive de lo que no debe, como de un corazón roto.

-bueno pues, ¿no me queda de otra verdad?-respondí, empezando a bajar la escalera del edificio.

-no-finalizo con un tono divertido

-te veo en donde siempre- dijo, antes de colgar, y que yo me pusiera en marcha.

Camine hasta la parada del camión, y tome el que me llevaría hasta donde me tocaba ir por el café, en el camino, al camionero no se le ocurrió mejor idea que colocar música, pero no cualquier tipo de música, una cumbia que hablaba de un abandono amoroso, y para no oír chingaderas que me entristecieran al mismo tiempo que me molestaban (ah pero si fuese la de los 17 años). Coloque mis audífonos, oh que grave error, muy pero muy grave error, cuando tenía algunos catorce o quince años, me creía emo, y las jodidas canciones que tenía en mi celular no ayudaban mucho. Solo depresión y tristeza, que acompañaba perfectamente al día. Bueno tenía las canciones que comúnmente escuchaba con Celestia, que eran un poco más alegres pero me recordaban a ella.

¡Puedes creer que irónico era eso!, las canciones que me gustaban a mí, me ponían triste, las canciones que le gustaban a ella, me la recordaba y me ponían aun peor. ¡Que molesto era eso!

Voltee para mirar mi reflejo en el vidrio del camión, y me dije a mi mismo.

-¡a la mierda!, vamos a volver a ser unos cretinos, ¡a la mierda con las canciones tristes!, ¡a la mierda!, ¡vamos a oír algo que le dedicaríamos!, si no nos importara ¡lo que piense de mí!- Una vez me dije eso a mí mismo, coloque Black Dog de Led Zeppelin

-¿espera que acabo de decir?- me pregunte a mitad de la canción, cuando caí en cuenta de lo que dije

-¡¿Por qué coño, mierda, putas madres, chingados, carajos, diablos, me interesa lo que ella piense de mí?!- me reprendí mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que me abofeteaba a mí mismo, en mi imaginación.

Baje como alma que lleva el diablo, del camión bastante enojado, con el camionero, con Celestia, y conmigo mismo, viendo que ya estaba llegando mi amiga Lula. Con una mano me saludo, con la otra me hizo un gesto para que comprase mi café (ella ya tenía el suyo) y después fuera a hablarle.

-Quiero un capuchino, vienes, que sea doble- le pedí exactamente a la tipa que estaba atendiéndome.

-¿un qué?- me pregunto

-un capuchino ¿qué?-dijo una que estaba detrás de ella, poniendo cara como si le estuviese hablando en otro idioma

-un capuchino, que sea del estilo vienes o melange, y sea doble-volví a pedir con paciencia

-¿estilo que?-

-que tenga, una capa de merengue, ¡encima del café!-respondí algo enojado

-¿y eso como se hace?- pregunto haciéndome explotar

-pues tu atiendes y trabajas aquí, ¡debes de saber!- grite enojado

-¡¿estás seguro que eso existe niño?!-respondió, la otra dependienta, con un tono también bastante molesto

-¡haber vieja estúpida!, ¡no me trate como si no supiese pedir un café!-le grite

-ya solo de me un maldito capuchino, doble- grite, llamando la atención de la gerente

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto ella

-no, claro que no-hablaron nerviosas las dependientas

-sí, las estúpidas estas no saben cómo prepararme un café, como es debido- conteste, y después de esto la gerente me pidió mi orden y valla sorpresa, ella si sabía que era un café Melange, o Vienes.

Empecé a esperar mi café, mientras una clienta que estaba dentro del local, se me quedo viendo en vez de seguir atascándose su pastel.

-¡no mire!, ¿qué me mira?, ¿le gusto o que chingados?, pinche vieja gorda- dije volteándola a ver, porque en verdad me molestaba la manera en la que me estaba mirando, como si yo, tuviese la culpa de que las personas no sepan hacer su trabajo de manera correcta. Bueno, quizás estaba actuando algo neurótico, pero me valía madres, como a Celestia le valió madres, dejarme una puñetera nota, a mí me vale madres, contestarle a todos como es debido.

Me dieron mi café, lo page y salí a conversar con mi amiga, quien se estaba riendo del drama que había hecho dentro del local, porque se había oído todo.

-¿siempre actúas así cuando te sientes triste?-pregunto Lula, al momento de sentarme enfrente de ella.

-a veces- Le respondí

-¿entonces has estado triste desde que entramos a la prepa?-pregunto antes de un par de risas.

-quizás- dije en un suspiro.

-¿y ahora que te sucede?-

-una chica se fue de mi lado- dije melancólicamente, tomándome el café

-¿la Saturno o la Estrella?-

-se llama Eclipse, y no, no es ella por la que estoy así, aunque puede irse a chingar a sus putas madres por mí-respondí algo enojado, por el recuerdo que tenia de ella.

-y pues Estrella, hace mucho tiempo que ya no le veo- a complete

-¿bueno entonces como se llamaba ella?-

-Celestia- mencione en un suspiro

-okey…-dijo sin creerme mucho

-y se fue, así sin más, ¿solo se fue?-me pregunto

-dejo una nota- dije mostrándosela, la tomo en sus manos y la leyó

-no creo que vuelva- me contesto, compadeciéndose de mis situación

-¿por?- pregunte asombrado, porque quien es mejor que una mujer para que te hable de otra mujer.

-se fue "a buscar la nieve"-

-de donde la conseguiste, ¿qué tan drogada estaba cuando "fue a buscar la nieve"?- me pregunto

-no lo sé, quizás ni lo estaba, ella es capaz de hacer cosas increíbles, y quizás si encuentre la nieve- conteste, aferrándome al optimismo que me quedaba.

-aparte ¿ella es real?-me pregunto cuestionando la realidad de Celestia

-¡claro que es real!- le respondí

-seguro ¿que no estabas drogado y te la imaginaste?-

-¡que no me drogo!-respondí, a lo que ella enmarco una ceja, como yo lo hacía cuando no me creía nada de lo que me contestaban.

-aparte, de ello, la conozco de tres semanas antes- mencione

-¿y cómo fue ella contigo?-

-pues… fantástica… fue tan genial, estar con ella… inclusive dormimos juntos-mencione sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras.

-¡ya te la cogiste!- me respondió, riéndose

-¡no!, ¡Claro que no!- respondí algo sonrojado.

-¿pero ya dormiste con ella?-

-sí, pero hasta ahí, si quieres ponerlo de manera más estricta solo hemos dormido, abrazados, o más bien yo le había abrazado a ella- dije rememorando y tomando más café.

-mmmm…. Pues recemos que vuelva a aparecerse, o al menos que te diga porque se fue- respondió Lula, pensativa a la situación que le había planteado.

Después de ello, hablamos por algunas dos horas seguidas, hasta que se fue al centro comercial que estaba en medio de la tienda de café, y el cine. Y me quede solo, otra vez. Pero no me rendí, ¡yo no me voy a rendir!, y ahora mucho menos, si me la vuelvo a encontrar le voy a decir todo lo que pienso de la yegua atolondrada y princesita esa. Y no es que me enoje que se allá ido, me enoja que no me despertó y me dijo adiós. Solo eso quería, una simple palabra un adiós.

Estuve media hora, con los binoculares mirando el cielo, y entonces decidí que era hora de ir a mi casa por la motocicleta, y buscarla en nuevos lugares. Pero para eso, tengo que viajar en camión ¿no? Pues el único inconveniente que tenía ahora, es que… todas las personas con las que rechace ir al cine, estaban en la misma parada del camión que yo debía tomar.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, (con muy mala gana) a la parada, empezó a ocurrir algo maravilloso, empezó a nevar.

Siendo sincero no podría caer en mi asombro, y empecé a pensar que en verdad, me drogaba y no recordaba cuando lo hacía, así que tome un poco de nieve. Me acerque a la espalda de mi amigo Pancho, y se la eche dentro del suéter que traía. Y para mi felicidad la nieve era real, claro que se quiso voltear para golpearme, al igual que mi ex, pero ella. Ella recibió una bola de nieve en la cara de mi parte. Al contrario de eso, Aouda (una chica que me rechazo, porque le daba vergüenza estar conmigo), Aouda solo recibió un grito en la cara de mi parte que decía así:

-¡en verdad está nevando!-

En eso, y ante la mirada desconcertada de todos los que me rodeaban, les empecé a lanzar pequeñas bolas de nieve, para que no me creyeran un loco, y de pronto sin darme cuenta muchas más personas estaban jugando, con la nieve. Era, algo que solo se podría describir, como "el tipo de cosas que solo pasan en otro mundo", después de jugar un rato, me escabullí de la lucha, y a escondidas subí al camión que debía tomar, lo más rápido que pude, (no me importo tirar el café) y en el camino de vuelta a mi casa, me baje cerca de las fábricas de semillas, y corrí, corrí como nunca en mi vida, a buscar a Celestia, gritando a todo pulmón nuestra canción favorita.

"Purify the colors

Purify my mind

Purify the colors

Purify my mind

And spread the ashes of the colors

Over this heart of mine"

Cantaba una y otra vez, la anterior estrofa (la cual era nuestra favorita), hasta que llegue al punto exacto donde ella cayo, digo esto, porque encontré una corona de oro, y la única explicación lógica era que debía de ser de ella. (O al menos la única explicación lógica, que excluye las drogas que no consumo)

Llegue a casa en camión, escondiendo la corona de cualquier persona, mientras me divertía ver como las personas jugaban con nieve, y la disfrutaban al máximo. Como era diciembre en mi colonia vendían unos globos especiales llamados globos de cantoya. En los cuales se tiene que prender una cera para que vuele.

Sé que Celestia no ve en la oscuridad, así que, lo que se me ocurrió para mostrarle el camino a mi casa, (porque la nieve quizás le matase de hipotermia) fue comprar varios pares de globos de cantoya, sacar un telescopio, encender un globo en mi azotea y finalmente, amarrarlo al telescopio (que usaría para buscarle), y al amarrarlo, evitaba que se fuese, y se quedase como una vela en la oscura noche, que pronto llegaría.

 **Hola!, que les parecio el capitulo, es uno de los capitulos con mas ganas de escribir que tenia desde que pense en crear el fanfic. Porque exploraria algo en lo que pocas personas conocen, los cambios de actitud y la tristeza, porque creo no ser el unico que actue de manera "enojada" cuando se siente triste. A parte de eso, quiero agradecerles por la aceptacion y todos los comentarios del fic.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones, y sugerencias si tienen alguna, (o si no tambien xD) Por cierto, no se les atonjo un cafe** **?**


	7. La primera noche nevada

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-me pregunto Celestia despertando por aquello de las doce de la noche, en aquel día donde fue "a buscar la nieve"

-bueno… pues….- empecé a recordar, lo que sucedió después de que llegase a mi casa, y encender el globo de cantoya.

Oh, es cierto, tampoco te lo he contado a ti, ¿verdad? Bueno, creo que es menester mencionarlo así que….

RECUERDO

Estaba, sentado al lado del telescopio y usándolo (a ratos) para buscar a Celestia en el cielo, cosa que no me dio mucho resultado, note en increíblemente poco tiempo que los binoculares eran mucho pero mucho más efectivos, o al menos, los pájaros en el cielo lo demostraban (y el adolescente cuerpo de mi vecina que se bañó en la casa de enfrente con las cortinas abiertas, quien sabe quizás a ella no le hacia el frio)

Estaba entretenido, buscando a Celestia y viendo cómo se bañaba mi vecina, hasta que me llamaron mis padres. Como dije antes mi madre trabaja en un vivero, y pues plantas con nieve no son buena combinación, por lo que ella se tendría que quedar en su trabajo, además de que mi padre también tendría que quedarse en su trabajo, no recuerdo cuál era su escusa si soy sincero, pero era una buena. Oh, y finalmente mi hermana, mayor. Ella por su parte no podría salir, porque la puerta de la casa de su novio se había quedado atorada con la nieve. Lo que contradecía mi teoría de que fueron al cine, porque vi el carro de su novio en la puerta del cine, ese mismo día.

Con toda mi familia afuera, y sin que mi familia sospeche nada de nada, de la situación (Tuve que decirles que estaría bien con o sin nieve, si me quedase en casa solo) Así que… Solo me quedo esperar, que Celestia diera señales de vida, por cualquiera de los medios que estaba usando.

Estaba a punto de servirme una cuarta taza de café, por aquello de las siete u ocho de la tarde hasta que escuche que algo caía bruscamente al suelo, afuera de mi casa, este sonido de caída, venía acompañado de un grito, lo que más que enojarme o alegrarme, me ¿emociono?... desde cuanto tiempo para acá me emocionaba ver a Celestia.

Salí rápidamente de mi casa, y logre ver a Celestia, tiritando de frio, y le abrace, ahí fue cuando descubrí que la yegua no era para nada pesada, tuve que ayudarle a caminar hasta llegar a mi casa. Y una vez ya dentro, le di un poco de café, para que conservara el poco calor que le quedaba. Corrí a mi cuarto, y le prepare la tina con agua caliente.

-me siento… mal…- hablo, débilmente Celestia

-¡¿cómo diablos se te ocurrió ir por nieve?!-le grite

-¡aparte! ¡¿A dónde fuiste?!-

-¿estás enojado?… creí que te… gustaría-

-¡claro que estoy enojado¡ ¡PEN-DE-JA¡- le conteste gritándole, porque como dije antes, quiero darle libertad a Celestia de hacer lo que quiera en mi mundo, pero de alguna u otra manera, me parece mal que se haya ido sin informármelo de cara. Y si, le estaba regañando por eso. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás si no me lo hubiese dejado por escrito, es decir si no me hubiese dicho nada, le dejo afuera por una media hora. (Quizás más)

-creí que… te gustaría…- respondió, débilmente, tomando del café que le puse enfrente

-¡Y apuesto que también creíste que te contestaría, la típica pendejada de pareja "No puedo enojarme contigo"!, ¡¿Verdad?!- grite, consiguiendo una toalla, y limpiándole las alas de frio.

-en serio… me… siento mal…-respondió tirando la taza de café, en el piso. Cosa que me dio a entender la gravedad de la situación, por lo que deje de limpiarle las alas, para empezar a cargarla, y darle un baño caliente en mi baño, y después de eso, calentarla de alguna u otra manera.

Llegue con ella a rastras en mi cuarto, y la metí al agua caliente lentamente, primero sus patas traseras, después su trasero el cual tuve que tocar para eso (y si, es tan suave como el resto de su cuerpo), la sostuve de la cintura un rato, y después sumergí todo su cuerpo excepto la cabeza (obviamente, no la quiero matar…. Aun), y con un traste, le comencé a mojar la cabeza con agua caliente.

Lo que más trabajo me costó de descongelar fue su pelo, por poco y se lo corto, para dejárselo hasta los hombros, pero me detuvo ella de hacerlo. Y eso lejos de enojarme (cosa que en otras circunstancia, lo hubiese hecho) me alegro, pues quería decir que estaba tomando calor.

También me daba miedo matarle, o más bien me dio miedo matarle, cuando le estaba limpiando el pelo. Porque recordé que la hipotermia no se curaba con baños calientes, por lo que, tome su temperatura. Y milagrosamente, salió no normal, pero si lo suficientemente alta para no considerarse hipotermia. Al fin una noticia buena en todo el día ¿no?

Tome la espalda de Celestia, y extendí ambas alas para descongelarlas, ahora que lo recuerdo me dijo que los pegasos son muy sensibles con sus alas.

-¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?-pregunto una voz, en mi cabeza, la misma voz que me obligaba a hacer pendejadas de vez en cuando. Creo que todos tenemos la misma voz, que nos obliga a cometer una estupidez, o decir lo que pensamos al momento en el que lo pensamos, y la única diferencia es que yo le hacía caso más veces que las personas normales.

Cuando termine el largo trabajo de descongelar sus alas, tome una y le empecé a masajear. Si, los pegasos son sensibles con las alas, al primer movimiento que hice, se empezó a retorcer, y arquear la espalda… creo que era de placer. Continúe con el masaje, haciendo lo mismo con ambas alas al mismo tiempo, y después me concentre en el lugar de su espalda donde estas nacían. Sé que le agradaba, porque no se quejó en todo el tiempo que lo hice. No sé, como describirlo pero sentí algo de tensión y estrés en la espalda de ella, y no fue fácil librarle de esa tensión (el ser princesa debe de ser muy complicado) pero al final lo logre, y no se… Me gusto ayudarle.

Termine, con el baño de ella, librándole el frio del cuerpo, y la recosté en la cama, que compartíamos, le cubrí bien, con las sabanas, y me di un baño yo también, mas este fue rápido, y sobre todo fue más para quitarme la ropa que se mojó bañando a Celestia. Termine, rápidamente, y le robe al cuarto de mi hermana, su secador de pelo, y si… También le tuve que secar los dos metros de pelo que tenía Celestia en su cabeza.

-dios cuanto pelo- mencione después de un rato, intentando romper el hielo, que se formó después de que le regañe (e insulte)

-¿te gusta?-pregunto algo decaída, y si… confieso que me hizo sentir culpable ¿en qué carajos estaba pensando?, ¿en hacerla sentir mal?, ¿decirle los sentimientos que me causo su escapada?... ¿Qué diablos pensé?

-me encanta- admití, recargándome en contra de su espalda, por el cargo de conciencia que había adquirido, en esos momentos. Termine de secarle el pelo, y nos acostamos, en mi cama en posiciones contrarias, es decir espalda con espalda.

Después de algunos quince minutos, en los cuales no me pude, sacar de la mente el regaño que le había dado, y también en los cuales me regañe mentalmente por gritarle (de esa manera) a ella. Ya que esa vez quería gritarle, no como otras que lo hacía para molestarle o sin el motivo de lastimarle. Pero esa vez, esa maldita vez, fue diferente, tenía ganas de dañarle y lo hice.

-¿tienes frio?-murmuro ella, acercándose

-algo… ¿tú tienes?-dije sin saber cómo reaccionar

-si…- hablo después de un rato. Y si, pude ir por otra cobija, y taparnos a ambos, pero eso sería destaparle a ella, y hacer que le diera frio. Así que si… esta es la parte donde me quite la camiseta y el resto de la pijama para dormir, (quedándome en un short corto) y le abrace, por la espalda.

No me mal entiendas, no lo hacía con propósitos sexuales, porque creo que sería mucho faltarle al respeto por un día a Celestia, ya le había regañado e insultado, mental y personalmente, así que debía ser bueno con ella por el resto del día. (Hasta yo tengo límites)

Note como se acurruco en mí, y empezamos a compartir el calor que ambos teníamos, si… lo mejor que se nos ocurrió en esos momentos fue acurrucarnos para no tener frio. Y funciono, valla que funciono, hasta yo empezaba a calentarme y ella también (sin albur, ni connotaciones sexuales) Entonces, recordé que en la secundaria leí un libro de primeros auxilios, donde aprendí que debía de calentarle, el cuello, pecho y pelvis a una persona con frio.

No diré mucho, pero su panza es suave (no me atreví a tocarle la pelvis), al igual que su pecho. También después de un rato note que su trasero es suave, porque por más que quiera, no puedo dejar de sentir esos sentimientos hacia ella. Después de un rato con mucha dificulta aleje los sentimientos pecaminosos de mi cabeza, y logre descansar tan pacíficamente como ella lo estaba haciendo, con ella ya fuera de peligro de enfermarse y yo con la cabeza medianamente en paz, logre dormitar por un tiempo. No dormí, porque aun debía de ver como reaccionaba y sobre todo, si le tenía que dar algo de medicina, o algún té curativo.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-entonces… ¿hiciste todo eso tu solo?-me pregunto cuando termine de contar mi historia, claro que le tuve que contar todo el día, y como había pasado una odisea al buscarla por la ciudad.

-sí, bueno… lo siento, no debí de regañarte de esa manera, tampoco era para tanto-

-ahora, recuerdo….- hablo, haciendo que un temor frio baje por mi espalda.

-sí, sé que me pase, pero tenía miedo- conteste antes que nada

-¿ese es tu pasado?, es ¿lo que no querías decirme?, que ¿perdiste a alguien?- hablo, sorprendiéndome, porque creí que me regañaría, o se enojaría conmigo.

-sí, perdí una parte de mi hace algún tiempo atrás- No, respondió, solo se acomodó más, para que le pudiese abrazar de mejor manera, dejando que yo coloque mi cabeza en su cuello.

-me salvaste la vida, por segunda vez en una semana… gracias- me dijo sonriendo

-y te perdono por lo que me gritaste, idiota- dijo entre risas.

-gracias- dije apretándola un poco juguetonamente, y empezamos a hablar como comúnmente lo hacíamos.

Después de un rato, nos entró el sueño, y empezamos a quedarnos dormidos, cosa por lo cual dije:

-eres la primera chica que de verdad aprecio en mucho tiempo - creo que el estar medio dormido me hizo una mala jugada, no les ha pasado que están medio dormidos, y empiezan a sincerarse, y hacer cosas que no harían. En mi caso, le acaricie la panza a Celestia, y me pegue más a ella (creo que saben a qué parte de mi cuerpo me refiero)

-ah… gracias…-dijo, en un hilo de voz, y volteo a verme sonrojada al mismo tiempo que sus alas se abrieron un poco. Creo, que no le gusto la posición en la que estábamos, porque cuando cayó en cuenta, me empujo, y nos volvimos a caer de la cama.

-¡eres un humano!- me grito, con el sonrojo aun en su cara (cosa que le hacía verse muy bien)

-obviamente, ¡estúpida!- le grite de nueva cuenta, este es de los gritos normales que nos intercambiamos, es decir, a ninguno de los dos nos ofendían

-aparte eres mucho menor que yo, ¡tienes dieciséis!- volvió a gritar

-¿qué diablos sucede?-

-hiciste… que...- hablo, pensando que decir

-se me abrieran las alas-finalizo, obviamente escondiéndome algo

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunte aún más confundido de lo que estaba

-¡nada!- dijo, entre molesta y sonrojada

-¡háblame con sinceridad!- exigí, con algo de firmeza

-no significa nada, absolutamente nada- dijo acomodándose de nueva cuenta en la cama, y subiéndome a mí con magia

Suspire ante el tipo de contestación que me dio, porque sabía que no podría sacarle nada de información a menos que en verdad quisiera decírmelo, o que la obligara a decirme porque sus alas se habían abierto. Pero que ¿significa?, ¿qué quiere decir?, y en especial ¿porque ocurrió mientras le abrazaba?, ósea, sé que estábamos acomodados en "cucharita". Aparte qué coño tiene que ver con que sea menor que ella, es decir ¿cuántos años tiene?, parece de algunos ¿veinticinco?

Ósea, he salido con chicas de diecinueve años, y la mayoría de mis parejas (por no decir todas) han sido mayores que yo, por lo que no me importa eso. Así que, para saber lo que me esta ocultando, no queda de otra que usar la técnica llamada "Fallo e intento"

Me acosté al lado de ella, y la intente abrazar, más me volteo con magia y ella me empezó a abrazar a mí

-¿tienes frio?-me pregunto, mientas su pata, invadía mi espacio personal

-algo, ¿y tú lo tienes?- pregunte, diciendo la verdad, porque aunque no soy mucho de que me abrasen, no podía negar, que nos hacían falta una o dos cobijas para dejarnos de lado.

-si- dijo invadiendo aún más mi espacio personal

-¿me dirás lo que significan tus alas?- le pregunte, volteándola a ver

-nada, ya te lo dije- "¡Y vuelve la mula al trigo!", pensé enojado, por no obtener respuestas

Le mire fijamente tome la cobija, para comprobar algún movimiento en sus alas, y entonces sin más, le bese el cachete, haciendo que se sonrojara y sus alas se abrieran un poco, seria imperceptible, si no hubiésemos estado tapados y yo no estuviese sosteniendo la cobija.

-es mi manera de agradecerte que una vez me salvaste la vida- conteste, volteándome para que me abrazara y al fin después, de la odisea que habíamos pasado ese día. Descansar juntos.

 **Hola, queria decirles que este capitulo originalmente, seria mucho mas largo, pero no sabia que mas colocar, y creo que con lo que se tiene escrito, ya se "plantaron" las bases para las ideas que voy a desarrollar.**

 **En fin, quiero agradecerles, por los comentarios y por seguirme. Ademas si tienen sugerencias o ideas, todas son muy pero muy bien recibidas. Nos leemos despues**


	8. Celestia La Humana

-y… ¿cómo me veo?-pregunto Celestia estando desnuda en su forma humana (cabe aclarar), en frente de mí. Le mire sonrojándome al instante, quedándome sin palabras. La mire por un par de momentos, y parpadee un par de veces para comprobar que no estaba dormido.

-vamos, hagamos algún movimiento- hablo de nueva cuenta la voz, en mi cabeza, incitándome a hacer una tontería

-qué esperas- dijo mi parte "buena", sorprendiéndome, pero ¡no!, debía de resistir hacer cualquier impulso, de idiotez, si quiero que me diga qué diablos significa que se le abrieran las alas.

-¿porque te quedaste callado?- me pregunto riéndose nerviosamente

-porque…. estas desnuda- le conteste sonrojándome mucho más de lo que ya estaba, y sintiendo mi cabeza en blanco, solo ella, sin nadie más.

Me saco, de una patada del cuarto, casi literalmente, y después me grito por algo de ropa. Rodé los ojos, algo molesto porque me había echado de mi propia habitación. Pero al mal tiempo darle prisa, por lo que hice lo que me pidió.

Fui, donde se encontraba la lavadora, y al lado de esta estaba un canasto lleno de ropa limpia sin doblar, y tome lo primero que encontré, un pans mío, un par de playeras, una sudadera de color negro, un sostén de mi hermana para que no se sintiera tan incómoda con los senos al aire, y algo de ropa interior, para que el pantalón lo le fuese a incomodar.

-¿puedo entrar?-pregunte tocando la puerta… espera ¿porque diablos estoy tocando?, al fin de cuentas es mi cuarto.

-sí, puedes pasar- hablo, y entre (cosa que de todos modos ya planeaba hacer), la vi envuelta en las cobijas que tenía en la cama y le di la ropa. La tomo con magia.

Y con algo de vergüenza le tuve que mostrar cómo se debía de vestir, y no es que me diese vergüenza vestir a alguien, me daba vergüenza porque era Celestia. Oh, si no te he dicho, como al final después de tantos intentos, y después de unos quince o veinte días de practicarlo lo logro, logro transformarse en humana.

RECUERDO

-Así que así son las humanas sin ropa-dijo tomando uno de los dibujos que tenía, en la carpeta que le había prestado hace algunos veinte días a Eclipse. Salí casi al instante del baño, cuando le oí decir eso.

-¿qué diablos haces?- le pregunte, secándome las manos con una camiseta sucia y quitándole el dibujo que tenía entre las manos.

-¿porque dibujaste eso?-me pregunto

-es…. Era un reto de unos compañeros del salón, además a Bouguereau, nunca le preguntaron sobre el Nacimiento de Venus- le conteste, para que no me molestase

-bueno, creo que tengo al fin…. Mi hechizo listo, ¿probamos?-pregunto, empezando a brillar en un aura dorada, y se elevó un poco del piso. Entonces, la luz, se hizo casi imposible de mirar, y al fin ceso.

Y al final, en donde debería de estar la yegua estaba una muchacha de algunos veinte o veintidós años de edad. Con el cuerpo más hermoso y perfecto que había visto, prácticamente era demasiado bello para ser una obra de arte, y demasiado erótico para ser amado. Era tan bella humana como pony… ¿espera, te había dicho antes que me gusta su forma pony?, si no es el caso, sí. Es muy hermosa siendo lo que es, sin necesidad de cambiar, y sabes porque lo es… Porque es ella misma, y las personas (pony en su caso) son hermosas cuando son ellas mismas y nunca cambian.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-¿cómo se usa esto?-me pregunto tomando el sostén, con las yemas de los dedos.

Y como pude, se lo intente poner. Si, intente, porque la talla de Celestia, era muy diferente a la talla que usaba mi hermana, temí que pasara lo mismo con las bragas que le lleve. Y con suma vergüenza, le dije como colocarlas.

-esto está algo apretado- dijo, mirándose a sí misma el trasero, tocándolo. No me mal entiendas, pero Celestia tiene mucho… trasero, (al igual que su forma de caballo, quizás sea porque su marca de sol es muy grande).

Así que, ya me esperaba que no le quedase la ropa de mi hermana, porque al igual que yo, es bastante delgada, a ambos nos gusta hacer al menos actividad física una vez por semana.

-puede que te sientas incomoda, pero es necesario, ahora ponte mejor esta playera-hable cambiándole de playera por otra algo más holgada, no quiero que alguna persona le vaya a hacer un comentario obsceno. E hice esto, porque la primera playera que le había dado, le quedaba pegada al cuerpo, y se lo resaltaba, cosa que no estaba mal pero en este caso al no usar un sostén si se le marcaban un poco los senos.

Le ayude a colocarse la playera al igual que el pans, y la mire por unos momentos. Jamás creí que mi ropa holgada, y poco femenina le haría verse tan pero tan bien a Celestia. Es decir, en mí, la ropa no se ve muy bien que digamos, pero en ella. En ella todo se ve hermoso.

Después, de algunos momentos, pude voltearle a ver. Sinceramente no tenía ni idea de porqué pero le mire tocándose los senos. Y jugueteando con ellos.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte, sonrojándome de nueva cuenta

-¿estas cosas para que sirven?-me pregunto, señalándolos

-pues para que cuando, una mujer tenga un hijo, se alimente por unos meses de ahí-le conteste la pregunta

-no hagas eso-a complete, sonrojado

-¿porque?-me pregunto, acercándose. Haciendo que yo me fuese a la esquina de la cama

-me…- hable divagando, y levantándome de la cama.

-¿te?-me pregunto, levantando una ceja

-me haces sonrojar-respondí sincerándome, bajando la cabeza, y sintiendo que me había quedado derrotado, en mi propio juego de incomodarle a ella. Y ella aprovechando que esta había sido una derrota para mí, rio un buen rato de lo que me había hecho pasar.

-¿por cierto, como se usan las cosas estas?-me pregunto, señalando sus piernas y tocándolas. Me empecé a reír, ante su pregunta, y después de que ella me dedicara una mirada casi asesina, le ayude a pararse de la cama, e intente hacerle caminar.

Dio un par de pasos hacia mí, y cayó en contra de mi pecho, nos miramos a los ojos y le ayude a mantenerse en dos piernas.

-esto… esto es difícil-hablo, colocándose de pie, e intentando mantenerse en dos piernas.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

Para ser sincera, esto es muy pero muy difícil, tengo que equilibrar mi peso, al momento de moverme, y como si eso no fuese poco, no tengo el soporte que tenía, al usar mis patas delanteras, y mucho menos tengo mis alas. Lo que aun con más sinceridad me preocupa, porque magia puedo hacer, ya lo comprobé con "el", cuando me miro estando desnuda, y le lance unos "tenis" con magia.

Se sintió muy extraño el usar magia sin tener mi cuerno, principalmente porque no sentí que la magia viniese de mi cuerno, si no de mi "mano". Hablando de manos, ese fue el lugar que se envolvió en mi aura mágica al momento en que le lance el par de tenis, otra de las cosas que puedo decir sobre mis "manos", es que son algo… pues suaves, frágiles, y la piel sobre ellas, es… ¡No sé cómo describirlas!, son sensaciones que nunca, había sentido en mi vida.

El resto de mi cuerpo, pues… Es también bastante extraño para mí, ojos con una pupila algo grande, una nariz muy pequeña (¿Cómo diablo sigo respirando sin ahogarme?), mi boca también es bastante pequeña, lo único que no ha cambiado es mi pelo, es igual de largo y con los mismos colores.

Mis "brazos", son pues… firmes diría yo, no les cuelga ni al más mínimo rastro de grasa (quizás se deba a que cuando vivía en Equestria, llevaba una dieta rigurosa), mis manos como ya dije son raras, pero útiles, quizás algún día aprenda a usarlas como ellos. Y por último, mis piernas… pues creo que sin ser egocéntrica, también son algo firmes, pero sin ser nada extraordinario. No creo tener el cuerpo de una supermodelo, pero tampoco creo ser nada fea. Más bien creo que estoy en un punto medio. Oh… si, olvidaba mis senos, pues como dije antes para mí no son nada extraordinario, aunque si son algo extraño. Justo cuando me había acostumbrado un poco a este mundo, descubro que se siente, ser (por lo menos físicamente) una humana. ¡Lo que hace que todo vuelva a cambiar, y tenga que aprender de nueva cuenta todas las cosas que creía saber!

Creo que lo que más extraño es mi cola, y tengo una buena razón para eso, principalmente, porque magia puedo hacer, y las alas casi no las utilizo, pero mi cola. Mi cola es solo mía y de nadie más, y me ayuda para muchas cosas caminando me ayuda a mantener el equilibrio, al menos en mi forma de Alicornio. Y al volar, la uso como si fuese un timón, es decir en ella me baso para volar. Y creo que ahora, me ayudaría a mantener el equilibrio por lo menos al dar dos pasos.

-¡¿Cómo diablos pueden caminar con estas cosas?!-le pregunte a "el", cuando me harte, de tropezarme.

Me tomo de mi cintura, me enseñó a caminar paso a paso, creo que como lo hacían ellos con sus hijos. Es decir se colocó detrás de mí, y dio un paso, después lo di yo, dio otro paso, y le seguí. Entonces continuamos así por unos momentos, hasta que intente hacerlo sola. Y si, ¡logre caminar por mi cuenta al fin!

-te agachas un poco ¿no?-me pregunto juzgando mi manera de caminar.

-disculpa, no llevo toda mi vida haciendo esto-me defendí de su critica

Me miro y alzo una ceja, salió del cuarto y entro al baño, y salió con un par de vendas. Entonces…

-déjame por favor- le suplique a "el" mientras seguía detrás de mi

-solo un poco más, y no te muevas tanto- hablo con algo de esfuerzo

-¡que te dije que me dejes!- hable quitándomelo con magia, y cuando cayó al suelo, le patee la panza. Al terminar de hacer eso, me empecé a quitar las vendas que estaba poniendo en mi cintura, con la excusa de "es para corregir tu postura más rápido"

Después de unos minutos se sentó en el suelo (quizás sea una humana, pero acabo de comprobar que tengo la misma fuerza de cuando era una alicornio), y hablo:

-probemos con un libro-le ayude a levantarse, y saco un libro grande, lleno de mapas y algo pesado. Lo coloco sobre mi cabeza (despeinándome por cierto), y dijo:

-intenta caminar sin que se caiga el libro-

Siendo sincera, el haber caminado con el libro en la cabeza fue mucho más frustrante que haber aprendido a caminar, y saben porque ¡porque no tenía mi preciada cola!, quizás si la tuviese, caminaría recto y tendría mucho más equilibrio. Pero por desgracia no la tenía.

-al menos puedes hacer magia-dijo, mientras miraba como intentaba caminar

-si al menos tengo mi magia aun- conteste, recogiendo el libro del suelo, por enésima vez

-¿y tus alas?- me pregunto, y sonaba algo… ¿Preocupado?, desde cuando le preocupo, es decir sé que me quiere porque me salvo de una hipotermia, pero no es como si sus palabras demostraran ese "cariño" que demostró al verme en la nieve. ¡¿Por qué los sementales son tan complicados?! , solamente tienen que sostener lo que dicen con sus actos, o viceversa, es decir sostener sus actos con palabras. Es decir, si en verdad me quiere porque no lo demuestra con palabras, porque solo lo demuestra con actos. Sinceramente quisiera hablar sobre esto con Cadence, es decir, aparte de ser una princesa tiene un doctorado en sexología y es consejera matrimonial, creo que me pudiera ayudar a entender a él porque algunas veces nuestros amigos o incluso parejas nos ayudan cuando tenemos problemas y siempre nos apoyan, pero nunca nos los dicen con palabras.

-estarán bien…-conteste rebasando mi record, es decir logre caminar veinte pasos seguidos sin que el libro se cayese de mi cabeza

-tengo hambre- dijo saltando de la cama y saliendo, de la habitación pero antes de que se escapara, le grite que me trajera comida también a mí.

-espero estén bien- murmure para mí misma, cuando salió de la habitación para preparar la comida. Lo que a mí personalmente, me preocupa es el hecho de no poder volver a ser una pony, pero le reste importancia desde el momento en que me di cuenta que puedo hacer magia aunque siga siendo una humana. Por otra parte, también me preocupa, el hecho que mi familia no me reconozca, por estar en mi forma humana, pero no creo que muchas chicas de su especie tengan el pelo de colores y mucho menos los ojos de mi color. Hablando de mis ojos, hoy lo atrape mirándolos. Fue raro, no buscaba mi cara, y tampoco buscaba ver mis senos (cosa que hubiese esperado, y es por eso que me coloque el suéter casi de inmediato), sino más bien buscaba ver mis ojos. Cosa que también pasa cuando soy una alicornio. ¿Acaso tienen algo especial? Supongo que para su especie si lo han de tener, pero en mi especie solo son otro color tan común de ojos

¿Por qué simplemente no dice lo que demuestra en sus actos?, ¿Por qué los actos de él no concuerdan con sus palabras?, ¿es acaso una nueva manera de tortura?, ¿acaso solo busca molestarme?, ¿entonces porque se sonrojo?

Y más importante aún, ¡¿Por qué mis alas se abrieron cuando me abrazo?! , ¿Es que acaso que siento algo por el?, ¿oh mi querida sobrina Cadence?, ¿Qué harías tú en este caso?

Sé que debo de dejar de pensar eso, debo de concentrarme en conseguir lo que quiero, es decir ser una humana y quizás más delante de alguna u otra manera, mandar una señal a Equestria para que vengan a buscarme, e irme de este lugar. Irme para no terminar haciendo una locura, o terminar matándolo, lo que pase primero.

 **Hola ¿cómo están?, yo por mi parte cortándome las venas de felicidad, por el anuncio que hizo My Chemical Romance, bueno eso no tiene nada que ver con el fic, de a primeras pero me dio inspiración para imaginar un capítulo especial, el cual se tratara de un baile y no digo más.**

 **Por cierto, siempre he creído que las princesas llegan a ser princesas por algo, y que tienen estudios en ciertas cosas, por ejemplo twilight, estudio la magia de la amistad para llegar a ser princesa de la amistad, es por eso que creo que si llevamos esto a un concepto más adulto Cadence podría ser una sexóloga o hacer terapia de parejas. Quizás para ser princesa, evito la guerra casando a seres de distintos reinos o algo así. Pero bueno solo lo digo para que no haya confusiones.**

 **Por otra parte leí un comentario que decía que si hiciese una secuela la hiciera clop. Bueno principalmente eso ya estaba planeado desde un principio pero no el típico clop que todos hEMOS (¿entienden? hEMOS, por My Chemical romance, Emos jajajaja, okey no) bueno continuo, si habrá lemon, pero no será el típico lemon. Quiero lograr algo que leí en un libro erótico, donde más que nada era más poético que erótico, y combinar ese concepto con una escena de una película llamada "Her". Cuando se suba el capítulo se cambiara la clasificación del fic. Ahora para ser sincero me interesa conseguir público más que nada.**

 **Por cierto dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos en otro capítulo, y ojala les allá emocionado tanto el anuncio que hizo My Chemical Romance como a mi.**


	9. La primera salida de Celestia

PRESPECTIVA DE CELESTIA

-termina rápido que vamos a comprarte ropa-me dijo el entregando un plato con ensalada de nopales

-claro señorito-le respondí con cierta ironía, y con algo de molestia tome el tenedor con magia y empecé a comer

-usa las manos- tomo el tenedor y lo coloco en mi mano. Mire el tenedor un rato después de eso, y me di cuenta que ya sabía caminar, ya sabía caminar sin encorvarme (no mucho pero yo misma me corrijo mi postura cada vez que me doy cuenta), y sabía hablar como los humanos de este lugar… Pero no se comer como ellos.

-no sé cómo….-hable, con algo de vergüenza. Sonrió, como si intentase aguantar sus risas, y tomo un poco de comida en el tenedor y dijo:

-abre la boca- la abrí, y me dio de comer, cosa que me sorprendió, e hizo que me confundiese mas

-no es tan difícil ¿verdad?-pregunto siguiendo con su plato

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

-no es tan difícil ¿verdad?-le pregunte a Celestia después de que le había mostrado como comíamos los humanos, sé que es una yegua adulta y que quizás algunas de las atenciones que tengo hacia ella, como el hecho de haberle enseñado a caminar, le molesten, es decir, a mí me molestarían (aunque quizás sea porque soy más individualista que ella) Pero en fin, no le quiero incomodar (al menos no de esta manera) porque creo que enseñarle a un adulto, como se le enseña a un niño es más que nada una falta de respecto. Pero al contrario, no, personalmente creo que enseñarle a un niño como se le enseña a un adulto es más que nada una muestra de respeto al infante. No sé ¿si hayas leído las reglas de los caballeros? mi querido amigo imaginario, pero una de ellas es hablarle a los infantes como a un adulto pero nunca al contrario, y es por eso que quiero que Celestia aprenda sola a hacer cosas de humanos.

Después de varios intentos, no pude contener mi risa, porque de verdad que era gracioso, ver sus intentos, por comer. Me miro con una mueca y me lanzo una almohada con magia, lo que hizo que otra vez, me cayera de la cama. Mas yo no me iba a quedar así, le jale de una pierna (y que buenas piernas tenia) al piso, y en un dos por tres, ya también estaba en el piso junto conmigo.

-estúpido-me dijo levantándose con algo de trabajo. Me espere a que terminase de comer, y por primera vez en la historia del universo, un alicornio salió al mundo humano siendo una humana.

Al momento de caminar por las calles de la ciudad muchas personas se le quedaban viendo a Celestia, principalmente, por el color de pelo y algunas que otras personas por el color de ojos. Inclusive escuche un niño preguntar ¿ese es un ángel?

¿Es acaso Celestia un ángel?, es decir, hace magia, tiene alas y es hermosa, ¿qué más requisito se ocupa para que ella sea un ángel?, ¿ya ha hecho muchas cosas por mí?, es decir aparte de pasar tiempo conmigo es la única que puede seguirme en una conversación de pies a cabeza sin perderse en un momento. No es que sea la persona más inteligente del planeta y sé que yo me pierdo en otro tipo de conversaciones es solo que se siente genial, cuando alguien puede conversar contigo sin perderse.

Nos tuvimos que subir al transporte colectivo, porque las llantas de la motocicleta estaban congeladas al igual que el resto de la moto. Celestia parecía una niña chiquita al mirar por la ventana, todo le llamaba la atención, todo le parecía nuevo y maravilloso. Cosas que cualquier persona ya daba por normales ella es capaz de encontrarle un millón de preguntas, y también era capaz de ver lo maravilloso en lo ordinario, por más ordinario que esto fuese. Era proporcionalmente igual a lo que pasaría si yo fuese a su mundo, se con seguridad que también me llevaría haciendo preguntas, es más creo que cualquier persona se llevaría haciendo preguntas, ¿pero alguna vez has intentado salir a la calle pensando que eres de otro mundo?, ¿alguna vez has intentado sentir la emoción de lo extraordinario en lo ordinario?, oh mi amigo imaginario si tan solo fueras capaz de haber visto la cara de alegría que colocaba al descubrir cosas nuevas, y si tan solo yo fuese capaz de relatarla, si tan solo existieran palabras en nuestro idioma para decir lo hermoso que fue ese día. Que si, tuve que gastar dinero en su ropa y aburrirme un buen rato, pero el resto fue genial.

Ojala existieran palabras para describir lo hermosa que fue cuando se bajó del camión antes que todos con la esperanza de ver todo mi mundo, ojala existieran palabras para describir su inconmensurable alegría y su aún más infinita hermosura son, solo sentimientos inefables.

Espera ¿qué?, ¿acaso acabo de decirte eso?, ¿acaso esa yegua atolondrada, loca y gritona logro llevarme a la limerencia? Dejemos eso de lado, quieres… Concentrémonos en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, te dije que me había gastado algo de dinero ese día ¿verdad?

Lleve a Celestia a una tienda de ropa para que eligiese lo que más le guste, y aunque tengo algo de orgullo, no solo le tenía planeado llevarla a un lugar sino a varios para que tuviera de donde escoger. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo en la ciudad, como para saber en qué lugares podríamos ir solo una vez, es decir llevarle a lugares donde encuentre ropa que le guste en la primera vez que se lo probaba, para no gastar mi tiempo en vano.

-hola ¿nos podrías ayudar?-hable entrando a nuestra primera parada de la ciudad.

-claro ¿Qué es lo que buscaban?–pregunto acercándosenos la primera dependienta que nos miro

-pues… ropa para ella- hable señalando a Celestia quien se quedó en la entrada, disfrutando del aire que las puertas dan al recibirte. Caminamos hasta ella, la dependienta le pregunto:

-¿qué es lo que estabas buscando? Linda-

-la verdad es que no lo sé, casi no suelo usar ropa- contesto con sinceridad Celestia, haciendo que la dependienta se sorprendiera.

-algunos pantalones, y también algunas playeras, creo que también una sudadera y ropa interior- dije antes de que la sinceridad de Celestia nos metiese en un malentendido.

-pues… creo que no ocupo la sudadera, esta me gusta- dijo señalando la que le había prestado, dejándose llevar a la sección de ropa de mujer por la dependienta.

-bueno, supongo que tengo mis dos chaquetas para mí, ¿no quisieras algo de lencería?-pregunte molestando a Celestia. Ella en contestación me dio un codazo, como diciendo "cállate"

-será más lencería- hable para molestarla aún más, y ella contesto dándome un codazo en la panza y diciendo que espere afuera. Respire hondo ante la victoria que había tenido en contra de Celestia. Y me dirigí a las puertas para hacer lo mismo que hacia Celestia cuando entramos al local, jugar con el aire de las puertas de recibimiento.

Siendo sincero, me aburrí demasiado afuera del local, saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y me di cuenta de algo verdaderamente extraño, aun le quedaba la mayoría de la pila, y eso es extraño porque comúnmente me la llevo escuchando música, pero en estas últimas semanas casi no… quizás sea porque estoy bastante entretenido con Celestia.

Mire que Eclipse, paso enfrente de mí a comprar un atole en el puesto de enfrente, me acerque para molestarle un poco, así que por detrás le di una punta pie en la parte trasera de la rodilla haciendo que resbale un poco.

-¿qué?- pregunto antes de voltear a verme

-hola- conteste con un tono burlesco

-eres tu- contesto más feliz que la última vez en que nos vimos.

-¿cómo has estado?-pregunto al voltearme a ver

-bien-hable con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-eso es genial, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no te va bien?- pregunto, sin estar enojada. Yo te dije que se le pasaría rápidamente.

-desde algunos tres años para acá-conteste con una sonrisa.

-excelente, a mí me va genial, ya formalice lo mío con mi novio- dijo intentando molestarme, porque alguna vez (cuando me gustaba) le dije que no me gusta que me hable de su novio. Se sentía como si tuvieses hambre y te hablaran de comida.

-¿otra vez?- pregunte riendo.

-sí, otra vez- dijo suspirando, y empezando a tomarse el atole.

-creo que solo… he estado divirtiéndome- hable aún más felizmente. Porque bien recuerdo que ese día me sentía feliz.

-pues… creo que es algo que te mereces- contesto, creo que divagando un poco.

-he estado saliendo con una chica, no es nada serio y mucho menos mi novia… Pero es bueno estar junto a alguien que… está entusiasmada con el mundo… Es solo que creo que ya había olvidado lo que significa existir, y no se… me lo recordó- dije algo feliz, respirando hondo de la felicidad.

-eso es… sensacional- hablo, creo que con un dejo ¿de tristeza?

Seguimos hablando por algunos minutos, hasta que se tuvo que ir para terminar de hacer sus compras navideñas, y yo me quede ¿feliz?, toda mi vida me ha hecho feliz chingarle la madre a los demás, pero desde ¿cuándo hasta acá me da felicidad compartir mi felicidad?

Pensando en lo que me estaba pasando, volví a donde estaba disfrutando del aire de la puerta, y además quería comprobar si Celestia ya había terminado de elegir su ropa, para pagársela y que nos fuésemos del local de ropa. Pero al llegar a verla, aún estaba decidiéndose, sobre que comprar y sobre que ponerse.

-tu novia ocupa ayuda-me dijo recibiéndome, la dependienta que nos estaba ayudando

-¿novia?-pregunte, algo sorprendido

-oh, disculpa es que creí que lo era, no tomo a bien, que te pusieras a hablar con esa chica-dijo antes de llegar a donde estaba Celestia, esta salió, con un conjunto que decir que era bastante bonito seria poco.

-¿cómo me veo?- pregunto

-bien-conteste, sonriendo

-mmmm no se… no me gusta- hablo mirándose en un espejo que tenía enfrente

-esta entre ese y otros cuatro- hablo algo fastidiada la dependiente. Siendo sincero contigo, comprendía e inclusive empatice con la dependiente, porque de verdad que ella se veía igual de bien con los cinco conjuntos a escoger, y le dije que se llevara varios, pero no. La señorita Celestia, quería escoger uno, y solamente uno.

-¿por cierto porque estoy aquí?-pregunte, después de un rato, fingiendo que paso mucho tiempo

-le ayudamos a escoger ropa- hablo la dependienta

-¿ya escogió la ropa interior?, creo tener una opinión más objetiva en ese tema- le conteste, haciendo que Celestia me mirase enojada al momento en el que salió con otro nuevo conjunto

Estaba de nuevo probándose el quinto conjunto, cuando me dijo:

-¿cómo me veo?- La verdad es que ya estaba harto de esa pregunta así que conteste:

-te ves igual de bien que la noche en que nos conocimos, igual que el día que dormimos juntos, y te ves igual de bien que cuando estabas desnuda esta mañana, y ya que hablamos de eso deberías de estar así más seguido- conteste, con algo de cinismo, haciendo que Celestia y la dependienta se me queden mirando. Después de un rato en que cruzamos miradas y yo mantuve una ceja levantada Celestia, dijo:

-este será el último- dicho y hecho, pague la ropa que quiso comprar, y después de eso, volvió a colocarse algo de ropa interior femenina que no le apretaba ni le incomodara.

Salimos de ahí, y fuimos a un lugar donde podríamos comprarle zapatos o tenis, escogió un par de tenis algo… pues como decirlo, estilo "hípster", creo que fueron amor a primera vista porque milagrosamente no quiso volverse a probar otros.

-¿por cierto como conseguiste el dinero?-pregunto una vez, ya estábamos fuera de las tiendas en un parque del centro de la ciudad

-¿no te dijeron que hablar de dinero era de mala educación?-pregunte levantando una ceja

-bueno, sí, pero no te he visto trabajar- me contesto

-bueno, mis padres me dan dinero el quince o el dieciséis, de diciembre todos los años-

-eso y que aparte de que he ahorrado todo el año porque quería ir a ver a "Panda", tocar pero nunca se presentó-A complete la explicación

-¿panda?-

-es una banda, por cierto ocupo comprar una cafetera, para la casa, vamos- hable levantándome de la banca en la que estábamos y empezando a caminar hacia una tienda departamental

Le tome de la mano, para cruzar las calles, y que ningún carro le fuese atropellar porque de manera muy inteligente se quedaba a ratos parada a mitad de una calle o a mitad de un cruce de autos. No la puedo culpar por hacer eso, ya que mi mundo es algo muy pero muy nuevo para ella, y además todo le ha de parecer fascinante y sorprendente, es solo que no quería que su vida corriese peligro y mucho menos que fuese atropellada.

Entramos a la tienda departamental, la cual era por lo menos enorme. Celestia se quedó viendo cada lugar donde se exhibían objetos, lo que me pareció gracioso, además de las preguntas que hacía en algunos casos, ya que en otros no las hizo, quien sabe quizás su mundo no es tan diferente al nuestro.

Después de que viéramos el primer piso, subimos al segundo donde de seguro estaría la cafetera que busco.

-se mueve sola-dijo mirando la escalera eléctrica

-sí, lo único que haces es pararte y esperar a que te suba- dije sonriendo, y caminando hasta la escalera, creo que le dio miedo subirse, porque lo primero que hizo fue tomar mi mano.

Llegamos al piso de arriba y como estaba algo cansado de caminar, me senté en un sillón que vi y dije:

-hogar, dulce y acogedor hogar- Se sentó sin saber muy bien de que iba el juego que estaba empezando.

-hoy sale Mr. Robot-dije fingiendo, al momento que tome el control de una tele que estaba enfrente de nosotros y fingí encenderla.

-la tele se averió- continúe con la broma

-es… una verdadera pena… estoy tan consternada- dijo entendiendo el juego

-vamos a la cocina-dijo levantándose, y empezando a caminar, dando pequeñas risas. Llegamos riéndonos donde estaba la cocina imaginaria, me abrió la silla para que me sentara, y coloco con sus manos un mantel imaginario en mis piernas. Después fingió sacar de un horno, un plato de comida.

-mmmmmmm…. sopa de habas- dije después de fingir haber olido el platillo.

-tu favorita- hablo ella entre risas, y después de eso, miro el lavaplatos, intento abrir la llave y a completo

-la llave se descompuso-

-bien no importa porque- dije levantándome de la mesa, y caminando a donde se exhibía otra cocina

-vivimos en una casa con dos cocinas-

-eres tan brillante… te espero en la recamara-hablo haciendo una seña de asombro, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y levantando un pie.

Dicho, eso, empezó a correr a donde estaban en exposición, las camas. Ambos estábamos riendo de cada tontería que hacíamos, y si eran pendejadas pero eran nuestras pendejadas.

Cuando llegamos, se acostó, en la cama, y yo me le subí encima lentamente, nos miramos a los ojos con mirada de cómplices como si fuésemos un par de niños jugando a la casita y a ser novios. He de decir que ambos teníamos una gran sonrisa en nuestras caras, y por primera vez en mi vida me sonroje al mismo tiempo que lo hacia otra persona.

-amor… no sé cómo decirte esto… pero hay una familia de voyeristas en nuestra habitación- hable sonriendo, y mirando a las personas que nos miraban algo sorprendidos de nuestro comportamiento. Ella les miro también y rio al mismo tiempo en el que yo lo hacía.

-esto es divertido, eres divertido cuando no sales con tonterías- hablo después de que nos terminamos de reír, y también después que las personas se fueran.

 **Hola, se que son dos capitulos subidos el mismo dia, y no, no escribo tan rapido. Es solo que si son observadores se habran dado cuenta que cada cuatro o cada cinco dias subo un capitulo, y como no he tenido internet, hace dos dias que debi de haber publicado el octavo capitulo, y en dos dias deberia de estar el noveno capitulo subido. No se hasta cuando tenga una conexion estable a internet, por lo que decidi subir ambos hoy.**

 **Por cierto dejen sus comentarios con respecto al fanfic, y nos leemos hasta la proxima!**


	10. Que siente Celestia

Querido amigo imaginario, has oído la frase "y me quise arrancar los pelos de allá abajo" Pues fue lo que quise a hacer cuando, estando todo a punto de caramelo, Celestia junto conmigo en la cama de la tienda, y yo con mi mano en su mejilla, casi a punto de besarnos… Me sonó el pinche celular.

-¿qué?- pregunte algo enojado cuando lo tome para contestarlo.

-¿entonces vendrás al baile?- me pregunto la voz, que le pertenecía a mi amigo, pancho.

-¡no lo sé!, ¿Por qué tanto interés?- Pregunte un tanto enojado, porque me habían destruido el momento.

-debemos de hacer una cuenta de la bebida y comida que va a haber- se explicó mi amigo

-como si eso importara de todos modos ¡me la van a vender!, todavía si fuese gratis, te contestaría de inmediato-

-¿vas o no vas?- aclaro colocando un ultimátum

-¿con la banca?- conteste a su ultimátum con una tontería, muy típica de mí

-¿y si es la banca o puro pedo?- Hablo contestando, mi tontería con otra

-no se dime tu, para mí que es puro pedo- conteste empezando a reírme, por las tonterías que hacíamos

-te daré otro día, pero si no me contestas, pues asumiré que no iras, por cierto en ¿dónde estás?- me contesto después de reírse un rato.

-en un centro comercial, estoy comprando una cafetera- le conteste

-bueno, yo también estoy en un centro comercial, puede que quizás nos encontremos-

-ojala dios y con suerte satanás no lo quieran- dije sarcásticamente, y algo cortante para terminar la llamada.

Colgué la llamada, voltee y mire a Celestia sentada ya en la cama, sonriendo, y saludando con una mano, voltee a ver al lugar a donde mandaba su gentil saludo y encontré a Pancho, y a Pablo. Justo a mi amigo, (que le acababa de colgar) y a mi compañero (el cual se creía mi amigo).

-hola- hable acercándome a donde estaban ellos, después de haberle hecho una seña de espérame aquí a Celestia.

-me llamo Celestia- dijo ella, acercándose a donde estábamos los tres, desobedeciéndome.

-me llamo Cristóbal, pero todos me dicen Pancho, y él es la perra- dijo señalando a Pablo

-soy pablo- hablo "la perra" de mala gana.

-bueno, ella es Celestia, tu pancho, y tu pablo. Pues yo soy yo, todos nos conocemos, adiós- dije jalando a Celestia del suéter

-¿y que eres de él?- pregunto Pablo, acercándose.

-pues… somos amigos-

-¿y ya le pusiste un numero?-pregunto, Pancho, acercándose a mí por mi lado. Haciendo que yo y Celestia fuésemos en medio de Pancho y Pablo. Pero eso estaba mal porque principalmente se acostumbra que la mujer camine del lado derecho o más bien del lado donde este la acera (reglas de caballerosidad) y en segunda porque una chica no puede ir rodeada de hombres.

-¡haber, quítense de aquí!- dije quitando a mis dos amigos, después jale a Celestia de la mano, y baje las escaleras eléctricas junto a ella.

-¡y para su información nunca le pongo número a mis ex!- grite cuando ya íbamos a mitad de la escalera.

-gracias por salvarme- hablo ella sosteniendo mi mano

-debes de ir de mi lado derecho… Es una regla social, como yo te invite a salir, se supone que viajes junto a mí, y que debo de cuidarte, a parte de mi lado derecho siempre está la banqueta y no la calle- dije explicándole la situación.

-¿aquí también es mal visto que una yegua valla acompañada por muchos sementales o viceversa?-

-sí, y por cierto se usa la palabra chico o hombre para semental, y chica o mujer para yegua- le mencione, antes de colocarnos a charlar sobre que cafetera debería comprar para al fin irnos de ahí.

-ya los encontramos- dijo una voz que solamente podría ser la de mi antiguo compañero de secundaria, Pablo. Respire, de manera muy profunda, y me tranquilice algo al sentir la mano de Celestia en mi espalda.

-solamente asegúrate de no acosar ni incomodar a Celestia, ¿por favor?-dije volviendo la cara para verlos, y dirigiendo mis ojos a los de pablo.

-lo dices como si acosara a todas las chicas que conozco- se defendió el

-pues ya hubieses tenido novia, si no las incomodaras- me ayudo, mi amigo Pancho.

-¡el también las incomoda!- renegó Pablo algo enojado, y refiriéndose a mí.

-no, yo me comporto como un cretino e incómodo a todos, en cambio tu eres raro solamente con las chicas, lo que les da miedo-dije tomando al fin una cafetera, y dirigiéndome junto a Celestia (quien ahora me estaba siguiendo) a las cajas registradoras.

-¡¿entonces porque ustedes dos han tenido novia?!-me pregunto, algo indignado.

-no lo sé- conteste levantando los hombros, al igual que Pancho lo hacía.

Una vez, que compre la cafetera, note que mi amigo, y mi antiguo compañero salieron de la tienda casi al mismo momento en que yo lo hice. Lo que me daba a entender que solamente me fueron a buscar a la tienda de electrodomésticos.

Continuamos los cuatro caminando juntos al momento de salir de la tienda hasta que me dio un poco de hambre, y creo que a Celestia también le había dado hambre, porque le había tenido caminando todo el día. A pesar de que yo estaba cargado las bolsas de su ropa, y la de la cafetera, ella también debía de haberse cansado tanto como yo.

Y tengo la mejor idea del mundo, sé por experiencia propia que Celestia es fanática de los pasteles, así que pensé en darle una buena sorpresa.

-¿tienes hambre?-le pregunte, parándome un momento.

-un poco- contesto secamente.

-yo si la tengo- interrumpió Pablo.

-acompáñame-hable, sonriéndole y tomando un nuevo camino al previsto.

PRESPECTIVA DE CELESTIA

-se cree una estrella de rock ¿verdad?- le pregunte al primer muchacho que nos encontramos y con el que parecía tener una mejor amistad. ¡Oh Twilight!, mi pequeña Twilight, ojala le pudieses dar un par de clases de amistad y de modales a "el" porque en verdad las necesita.

-pues desde que salimos de la secundaria- hablo el humano apodado Pancho

-en la secundaria era mucho más enojón, y también algo tímido- menciono el otro humano, a quien apodaban de una manera algo grosera, por lo que le llamare Pablo.

-estoy oyendo- hablo "el" volteando a vernos, y empezando a caminar hacia atrás, sin caerse a pesar de ser una calle en ruinas y con algunos bordes de cemento saliéndosele.

-aparte no era tímido- termino defendiéndose, y doblando de calle ¡aun estando hacia atrás!

-¿entonces?- pregunto su amigo Pancho.

-pues como lo dice la canción, es difícil de explicar - termino de caminar, y nos detuvo enfrente de un local de comida casera que olía delicioso a decir verdad.

-claro Casablancas- dije sarcásticamente, riendo junto con él. Mas al parecer o no era graciosa o sus amigos nunca había escuchado a The Strokes. Personalmente creo ser (de vez en cuando) una yegua graciosa. Por lo que estos humanos no comparten mis gustos musicales.

Abrió la puerta dejándome pasar, y la cerro de manera casi inmediata (creo que para molestarlos a ellos), porque después de unos segundos en los cuales elegí mesa, los dejo pasar.

Vi que los otros muchachos humanos, se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la nuestra, y empezaron a llamar a la mesera con ¿besos?

-este par de monos cilindreros- dijo "el", levantando y haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano, como se debe de hacer según las reglas de etiqueta, y no mandándole besos a un mesero. Después pidió un par de cafés y la especialidad de la casa, sin preguntarme lo que quería y la chica se fue, a atender a la otra mesa.

-espero que me guste lo que pediste por mí porque si no, no me lo voy a comer- le amenace algo divertida.

-¡chingo a mi madre si no te gusta!- contesto, riéndose. Y perdiendo todo el encanto que había ganado, hasta ese día.

Que molesto, ¡porque los sementales son tan complicados!, y en especial este. Cuando ya tiene algunos puntos ganados, los pierde en cualquier tontería, oh mi querida sobrina Cadence, ojala le pudieses dar clases de caballerosidad. Así no perdería todo el encanto que con mucho trabajo consigue, en tan solo un par de minutos.

-¿por qué le llamaban con besos a la mesera?- le pregunte, a "el".

-pues en la capital del país, así se le llama a los meseros, aunque creo que lo hacían para molestarme o bien intentar llamar la atención a la chica-

-por cierto tienes que cerrar los ojos cuando llegue la comida- a completo sus palabras mientras la mesera nos servía el café

-¡cuidado! te va a dar cianuro- grito Pablo, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación nuevamente.

-como eso podría llegar a molestarte ¿acaso no eres de aquí?- le pregunte algo interesada por lo que me había contado y sacando algunas conclusiones.

-no, soy de la capital del país y no del norte- me contesto. Es raro, pero creo que esas palabras hacen que me sienta ¿comprendida por el?, quizás sabe, en una menor escala lo que se siente estar en un lugar al que no perteneces y el cual no está hogar, a pesar de que el está con su familia, supongo que también ha de extrañar su "patria" (por decirle de alguna manera). Quizás si Luna, y el resto de mi familia estuviesen aquí, aun me sentiría mal, aun me sentiría como una extraña, entonces ¿no me siento sola?

Wow, pero ¡wow!, valla revelación que acabo de hacer, estando en donde este, este lugar o Equestria, me siento sola… Aunque tenga a mi familia me siento sola. Me siento sola porque sacrifique toda mi vida, sacrifique maravillosos momentos por un reino. Y al final, después de todo, ese reino daño a mi hermana, al final después de todo, perdí también mi reino.

Me siento sola, porque cada vez que peleo en mí, el deber y el amor gano el deber. ¡Por los dioses!, ¿que hice en tanto tiempo?

Después de eso estuvimos charlando un rato, y sintiendo algunas interrupciones por parte del otro par de humanos, interrupciones que eran tan variadas como la personalidad de cada uno de ellos. El muchacho llamado Pancho podría llegar a ser una versión masculina de la portadora llamada Rainbow Dash, con pequeñas diferencias, y por otra parte estaba el otro chico. Solamente tienen que imaginarse el ser más egocentrista del mundo y que se crea graciosa. Es como si, un narcisista intentara copiar la personalidad de Pinkie Pie. Pero sin lo graciosos, y si soy honesta Pinkie pie si es graciosa.

-ahora sí, cierra los ojos- me dijo, sonriendo, y volteando a ver a la mesera que ya nos estaba sirviendo. Le hice caso, al mismo tiempo que abrí la boca, y probé el más delicioso Hot Cake que jamás en el mundo creí encontrar.

Abrí los ojos sonriéndole, y el también hizo lo mismo, creo que si me pudiese haber visto desde otra perspectiva, hubiera visualizado que los ojos de ambos brillaban, y nuestras bocas, sonreían cómplices como si de dos muy buenos amigos se tratase.

Y entonces… ¡Los humanos nos volvieron a fastidiar!

Después de comer, y siendo sincera, algo enojada. Salimos los cuatro y los apresure con la excusa de que no quería que el sol bajase mientras no estoy en casa. Lo que aparte de ser verdad es una muy buena excusa. Aun puedo decir que siento algo de culpa, por haber enviado a mi hermana a la luna. Y el no verla, levantando so astro me da un poco de miedo.

Nos despedimos en la parada del camión, de ellos, porque nuestros caminos tomaban destinos diferentes. Así que nos entretuvimos viendo la nieve bajar en todo el camino, y personalmente me maraville con su mundo tal y como lo había hecho en la mañana.

Llegamos a su casa, casi por la tarde. Y después de que cada uno se diera un buen baño, que yo acomodase mi ropa junto a la suya y probásemos la nueva cafetera. Me pregunto:

-¿irías conmigo?-

-¿a qué?-pregunte, haciendo que me ruege, ahora es su turno de sufrir. Pense con ganas de buscar algo de venganza.

-al baile que organiza la secundaria- me contesto de mala gana y sentandose en una silla.

-mmmmmm no creo tener ropa para algo así- respondí, convirtiéndome en alicornio, y acostándome a lo largo de la cama.

-a mí me no me molestaría verte desnuda- me contesto cínicamente

-estúpido- bufe algo molesta

-por cierto la mujer de la tienda me pregunto si éramos novios- me comento acostándose en la cama junto a mi

-raro- comente quitándole la importancia al tema, porque obviamente no la tenía, solo un estúpido creería que yo la princesa más longeva y más sabia de Equestria se está enamorando.

-¿te pusiste celosa al verme con Eclipse?-me pregunto, con una cara que decía: "te tengo"

-no estaba celosa, tenía miedo… Creí que me abandonarías-

-¿miedo?-pregunto antes de echarse a reír, lo que me molesto bastante porque no sabía cómo me sentí en esos momentos. Y le avente de la cama… otra vez, y sin que me lo esperase, me jalo de una pierna y me caí encima de él.

Después de que me bajo de él, explique:

-eres la única persona que me conoce, y que me ha ayudado en este mundo, es normal que me dé algo de miedo que me abandones-

-¿qué somos?-me pregunto después de un rato.

-amigos- conteste mirando hacia a otro lado.

-estábamos a punto de besarnos en la tienda-

-tendrás que esforzarte mucho más-hable riendo

-¿acaso no crees en el amor a primera vista?-me pregunto sonriéndome, cosa que me sorprendió porque creí que se enojaría, ante mi negativa.

-no, siendo sincera, creo que el amor a primera vista se basa más en el físico que en otra cosa- respondí

-lo dice la yegua que gobierna una sociedad, que se basa en un tatuaje en el trasero para elegir tu trabajo y definir tus talentos-

-¡Touché!- conteste, empezando a reír

-pero a lo que me refiero, ¿es que nunca has sentido ese algo?, ¿ese sentimiento especial de querer permanecer junto a alguien?, ¿como si fuese tu alma gemela?, ¿nunca has sentido que quieres pasar todo el resto de tu vida junto a alguien aunque no lo conozcas?-me pregunto, recostándose en la cama.

-no, nunca me he enamorado de alguien a primera vista-conteste.

-pero nunca has sentido ¿como si ya conocieras a alguien de quien te enamoras?, es como si escucharas una canción y sabes que va a ser tu canción favorita por el resto de tu vida- pregunto, sonriéndome.

-no… me enamore alguna vez, y pero no funciono-conteste divagando en mi mente y en mis recuerdos.

-¿y fue a primera vista?-

-no la verdad es que… pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que lo notase-

-que aburrida vida- exclamo antes de empezar a reír.

-pues es mi vida, haz lo que quieras con la tuya- conteste algo molesta.

-es solo que preferiría vivir enamorado a no sentir el amor nunca-

-¿porque?, cuando te enamoras haces locuras, y tonterías- pregunte por la creciente curiosidad que me causo su frase.

-porque el amor transforma todo, le da fin a los libros que no entiendes, hace que las cosas que no tienes no las ocupes, siendo sincero el estar enamorado cambia tu visión de la vida-

-sí, y es por eso que es peligroso enamorarse-

-y lo que más da miedo es que solo basta un segundo para enamorarse ¿no?-pregunto sonriendo de una manera sincera

-no, no lo basta- conteste intentando dejar claro mi punto.

-bueno, solo un momento basta para morir ¿porque no lo debería bastar para enamorarse?-

-digamos que hay una yegua casada, y se "enamora" de otro semental que no es su esposo, es obvio que no solo ha de bastar un momento para eso, deben de bastar días sin ver a su esposo o días peleándose con el- dije, haciendo las comillas con mis patas

-mira yegua, si te enamoras de dos personas, o en tu caso si te enamoras de dos ponis, te quedas con el segundo, porque si de verdad amases al primero no te hubieses fijado en el segundo, y para fijarse en alguien basta tan solo un momento- contesto a la suposición que le plantee.

-apuesto que le serias infiel a una chica con esa excusa-

-lo hice- dijo, tomando su pose de "estrella de rock"

-¡tú eres el que no cree en el amor!-grite ante su desvergüenza.

-¿sabes?, ojala en tu mundo, existiera una princesa del amor, que te diga que no se ocupa mucho tiempo para enamorarse y locamente de un ser, que te diga que es mejor vivir enamorado que no amar nunca, ojala esa misma princesa te demostrase que como viene el amor se va, y sobre todo que te digiera que existen diferentes tipos de amor, quizás no ames a una pareja pero si a un hermano, hermana, sobrina, amiga, maestra o a una alumna ya que eres maestra, pero al fin y al cabo todo es amor- me contesto, con una seguridad que pocos seres de su mundo tenían y creo que también algo harto de mi escepticismo.

-pues… si existe, y creo que le caerías bien. Es solo que no creo que el amor sé de tan rápido- le confesé la existencia de mi querida sobrina Cadence, la cual por cierto de seguro ya estaría por parte del chico y también me estaría cuestionando.

-¿por?-me interrogo de nueva cuenta el

-no lo sé, es solo que nunca lo he sentido, ¿y tú lo has sentido?- pregunte interesándome por la vida del chico.

-una vez, pero también perdí, y a pesar de que he tenido otras parejas no he perdido esa esperanza de volverme a enamorar. Pero en fin, creo firmemente que las personas, pony o lo que sean que piensen que el amor no se puede dar en poco tiempo, nunca se han enamorado-

-quizás, quizás nunca sentí esa magia, al fin y al cabo nunca me pidió que fuese su novia formalmente- conteste divagando aún más en mi memoria

-es que ¡joder!... tenemos algo mal en nuestra forma de relacionarnos, ahora quien se enamora en poco tiempo es tonto, quien quiere un compromiso es arriesgado, es que simplemente la vida está mal. Quien sabe a quién se le metió en la cabeza que el amor debe de tardar mucho y durar mucho, cuando puede ser al revés o una mezcla de ambos-

-¿no tienes miedo que si el amor llega rápido durara poco?-pregunte algo emocionada con su respuesta.

-querida la vida es demasiado hija de puta como para no sufrir por amor, demasiado larga como para tener poco sexo, demasiado aburrida para no enamorarse, y demasiado corta como solo para pensar en una cama- me contesto, emocionándome aún más, algo tenían sus palabras y la manera en la que las usaba para hacer que me emocione

-creo que le caerías bastante bien a mi sobrina, hablas como hablaban mis padres, toda si vida se la pasaron enamorados. Y si, quizás sí, quizás el amor se pueda dar en poco tiempo, y solo se tenga que cuidar- dije acostándome en donde debería de ir, y bostezando

-el amor es como los audífonos, depende de cómo los cuides es lo que te van a durar- me contesto apagando el foco para empezar a dormir.

Este humano, de verdad que me sorprendió, no solo porque acaba de cambiar mi manera de pensar, sumado a eso también está que no solo actúa como estrella de rock si no porque podría llegar a hablar como una, y aparte de eso, lo que más me sorprende es el hecho que me hable como una persona real. Que no se dirija como si fuese una princesa, y como si no me tuviese miedo alguno a la hora de discutir (porque es más que obvio que puedo hacerle daño)

No sé ni que pensar, y tampoco sé cómo afecta esto a mi manera de ver el mundo, y tampoco sé a ciencia cierta lo que siento por él, mucho menos lo que él siente por mí. Pero sé que lo averiguare.

Solamente espero que Equestria y mi querida familia, estén bien.

IMAGINACION DE CELESTIA

La princesa Luna, estaba corriendo por todas partes en el salón real completamente desordenado, y a fuera de ella un sol a medio salir, pero su emergencia no era para menos, su cola y también parte de su pelo se estaban quemando.

La única que intentaba hacer algo era Twilight quien le perseguía con un bote de agua mientras el resto de las portadoras intentaba calmar a una turba furiosa que amenazaba con entrar aun así tenga que romper la puerta.

-¡ayúdame Cadence o Luna se va a rostizar!- grito Twilight por la ayuda de la princesa de rosa

-espérate… la cosa con Celestia se puso interesante- dijo la de rosa mirando una bola de cristal donde estaba Celestia en su forma humana y el humano, a punto de besarse en una cama de supermercado

-¡beso!, ¡beso!, ¡beso!- exclamaba una y otra vez la de rosa divertida

FIN DE LA IMAGINACION

Solo me estremecí de pensar eso, y me acomode para dormir mejor.

-buenas noches- dije para empezar a dormir

-oye… la princesa del amor ¿que hizo para llegar a ser eso?-me pregunto ignorando el sueño que yo ya tenía.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-me dijiste que la princesa de la amistad, resolvió un complicado hechizo, y logro desatar un poder mayor al que ya conocían. Acaso esa tan sobrina tuya invento algo así como un Kama Sutra.-hablo dejandome con la boca abierta por lo atrevido que era.

-Quizás le pudiéramos ayudar, inventando un par de poses humano-alicornio, ya sabes por la ciencia- dijo cínicamente echándose a reír, y recibiendo un golpe de mi parte que lo tiro de la cama.

 **Hola, la verdad es que no tenia planeado hacer este capitulo de esta manera, por lo que al leer sus comentarios borre todo lo que ya había escrito y empece de nuevo. Pero aun así me gusto escribirlo (y espero que les haya gustado leerlo) porque me sirvió para plantear las bases del romance y para meter a un par de personajes secundarios. Cosa que no se hacer, así que si me pudieran decir su opinión les agradecería mucho (por cierto en capítulos posteriores se dará explicación del apodo "perra")**

 **Lejos de esto, dije que este capitulo nacio especialmente de sus comentarios, por lo que, es la respuesta que les doy a las personas que piensan que el romance del fic va lento, o va rapido. Y para los que piden clop, faltan algunos capitulos pero si va a haber.**

 **Sin mas me despido y ojala nos sigamos leyendo.**


	11. Un poco de verdad de ambas partes

Sé que este recuerdo te parecerá raro, y más por la ropa que llevaba ese día, una camisa manga larga abierta de color rojo y negro, unos jeans negros mis fieles converse, y una playera blanca. Lo que hacía algo de juego con el vestido negro que llevaba Celestia.

-este es como un tango pero más agresivo en los movimientos, se podría creer que es un rock tango- me contesto cambiando de canción, y colocando una llamada "Helena" de My Chemical Romance.

INICIO DEL RECUERDO

Querido amigo imaginario, estábamos a dos días de que sea veintiuno de diciembre, era como el diecinueve o dieciocho. Me desperté temprano como a las seis de la mañana y también desperté a Celestia.

-despierta, que quiero mostrarte uno de mis hobbies favoritos-dije moviéndola, después de algunas veces que la moví, y otras tantas que le moleste con un lápiz en la oreja se despertó.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto, algo molesta.

-vamos a caminar-le invite con una cara divertida.

-¡¿caminar?! ¡Ni siquiera sale el sol a esta hora en invierno!-me grito. Lo que hizo que comprobara la veracidad de sus palabras y valla que tenía razón, aun la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y sin ganas de querer bajar.

-bueno… ¿quieres café?- le pregunte, con una cara de: "ni modo que vuelvas a dormir". Me acepto el café de mala gana después de "regañarme" por no haber comprobado que hora era. No sé qué tan buena maestra era Celestia, pero es de ese tipo de personas que hace que sepas que cometiste un error con solo una mirada de desaprobación. Claro que a mí me vale madres, así que no me importo pero si lo note.

Te lo he dicho antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir, mi querido amigo imaginario, y te lo vuelvo a decir mi relación con Celestia es rara, para empezar ella es de las personas más estrictas que puedes llegar a conocer, y yo, pues a mí todo me vale madre, o al menos así lo doy a percibir, ella es toda una conocedora de cultura y toma lo mejor de cada obra que lee, cada canción que escucha y cada persona que conoce, y yo. Yo todo lo que quiero sea bueno o malo. Porque vamos que en el mundo actual que vivimos tengo que tener algo de maña para hacer las cosas.

-¿entonces te voy a acompañar mi caballero en armadura brillante?- dijo sarcásticamente refiriéndose al baile.

-si la princesa se rebaja a mi nivel- hable con más sarcasmo yo. Porque si vamos a ser odiosos vamos a hacerlo bien.

-solo que no se te suba a la cabeza, ahora cualquier bestia se cree príncipe-

-y cualquier india se cree princesa- conteste sonriéndole y subiendo los pies encima de la mesa que me quedaba enfrente.

-¿y que tipo de música sabes bailar?- dijo después de unos minutos de meditar mis palabras, y mirarme con una cara de "siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya ¿verdad?" Sé exactamente como es la cara porque muchas personas me la han puesto antes.

-¿qué?-pregunte algo consternado por la pregunta.

-es un baile- dijo, para intentar que viera algo que es evidente para ella

-no pienso ir a un baile, sin bailar-a completo sus palabras dejándome algo frio.

Después de eso y explicarle que no me gustaba mucho bailar, una y otra vez, casi por media hora, me termino convenciendo de que no iría a menos de que:

Ella me vistiera.

Tendría que aprenderme al menos tres canciones.

No podría dejarla sola toda la noche (miedo a mis amigos) y tampoco haría alguna tontería.

-dos canciones- dije intentando negociar con un dulce chocolate en la mano.

-tres, y si vuelves a intentar negociar con técnicas tan sucias, pediré cuatro- hablo firmemente.

-y si voy solo- dije sonriéndole, y creyéndome vencedor.

-y si hago que no puedas salir de la cama por más ganas que tengas- pregunto haciendo su nueva propuesta.

Recuerdas que hace un rato te dije que éramos personas totalmente opuestas, pues creo que en lo único que nos parecemos aparte de la música, es que somos muy necios, demasiado a decir verdad. Por lo que me tuve que ver en la necesidad de aceptar sus demandas, e ir con ella al baile.

-¡está bien acepto!- grite después de darle el chocolate y golpear la mesa.

-vamos será divertido, hice que Twilight bailara con un chico en su graduación a ti te hare bailar- hablo emocionada.

-¿quién diablos es Twilight?-

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Le tome de la espalda como momentos antes me había enseñado, y tomo mi mano y la llevo a su cintura, la otra a su mano. Y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-el tango, se basa en mostrar a tu pareja. Tu eres el marco y yo soy el cuadro- dijo creo que buscando que se me quitase un sonrojo que tenía en la cara.

-y el rock se basa en la rebeldía- le conteste.

-vamos a unir ambos- Contesto intentando crear otra nueva coreografía, a pesar de que ya habíamos practicado toda la mañana y yo empezaba a cansarme.

Vamos que siempre fui de los chicos que bailaban en todos los eventos escolares en la primaria, además de que a los catorce no solo me creía emo me creía skater, por lo que tenía algo de coordinación en mis pies. Lo que me ayudo a seguirle los pasos a Celestia.

Creo que ya te dije que Celestia no es pesada ¿verdad?, y gracias a dios que no lo es, porque le tengo que cargar varias veces, y en estos momentos me estoy arrepintiendo seriamente del trato que hice, ¡pero no! Quiero ver la cara de todos mis compañeros, cuando me vean con la chica más hermosa del planeta. Y además a Celestia parece emocionarle algo el hecho de estar bailando junto conmigo.

Espera dije ¿que era la chica más hermosa del planeta?, okey algo raro me está pasando, eso y sumado a lo que ayer le dije, esto se puso de verdad grave. No puedo estarme enamorando, para empezar es una "alicornio" (una muy sexy alicornio). Y en segunda, apenas y la conozco.

Bueno, vivimos como si fuésemos pareja, es decir dormimos en la misma cama, comemos la misma comida, nos vemos todos los días. Creo que a estas alturas, ya no importa lo que sienta por ella, solamente importa que sea algo bueno.

-por cierto, creí que serias más pesada- le mencione a Celestia quien dibujaba un par de poses de baile en una libreta

-peso lo que una yegua de mi especie debe de pesar, pero tu sientes que soy ligera porque tengo alas-me menciono dándole play a un video en mi laptop (valla que Celestia aprende cosas de manera muy rápida)

-¿eso qué quiere decir?-

-quiere decir que soy más ligera o doy la sensación de ser más ligera porque aunque no tenga mis alas físicamente y no pueda volar aún conservo esa ventaja de los pegasos-

-¿por cierto no me estas utilizando para vengarte de una exnovia o algo así?- me pregunto haciendo que un sudor frio bajara por mi espalda, y sé que Celestia y ninguna mujer se merece que la utilicen por lo que me sincere ante ella.

-solo quiero ver la cara de todos mis compañeros cuando se den cuenta que entre contigo- le conteste algo apenado y bajando la cabeza. Empezó a jugar con mi pelo y acariciarlo lo que me hizo preguntarme "¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO?"

-espera… ¿no estas enojada?- dije eso y me jalo un poco el pelo pero con bastante fuerza (cabe aclarar)

-no, en primera porque es te estoy obligando a que no te separas de mi parte lo que significa que tus compañeros no van a poder intentar coquetearme o incomodarme, en segunda me lo dijiste antes de ir y aún tengo ganas de asistir y en tercera no creo que te guste ver que tengo novio- me dijo, levantándose y tomando un vaso de agua.

-¿cómo sabes que no me gustaría?-

-porque me lo acabas de decir tú mismo- dijo, tomando la misma pose de estrella de rock que yo tomaba cuando le ganaba en algún argumento. Lo que aparte de molestarme hizo me que me diese cuenta que ella la tomaba con mucho mas encanto y elegancia.

Volvimos a practicar "Helena", claro que no nos salía a la perfección su coreografía pero la mejora era bastante, y antes de rock en cada verso era un tango y en el coro mucho estilo rock. Y en la parte del puente es decir el solo vocal, Celestia hacia unos movimientos con su cuerpo como la bailarina del video pero en vez de caer al suelo, caía en mis brazos para seguir con los movimientos laterales del tango.

-¡al fin!- dijo después de unas dos horas de ensayo y error.

Caímos al suelo bastantes exhaustos y después de una hora completa y deliciosa de descanso, nos volvimos a parar.

-vamos solo sabremos si lo logramos si lo volvemos a intentar y nos sale todo bien- dijo tomando de mis manos y colocando la música.

Aproveche el coro vocal del principio, para decirle:

-quizás si me moleste que tengas novio- dicho eso, y por qué se atonto un poco le tome y empecé a mandar en cada movimiento. Varias vueltas en un mismo lugar y valla que el poco espacio que logre hacer en mi sala, fue muy bien aprovechado.

Y justo cuando empezó el coro le tome una pierna la alce (si justo como en las películas) y cambie el rock por otro ritmo muy parecido al tango. En el puente en vez de que hiciera los movimientos giramos lento y mirándonos a los ojos.

-creo a mí también me molestaría si consigues novia, al fin de cuentas somos amigos y pasamos casi todo el día juntos- dijo al terminar la canción y dando por hecho que ya habíamos practicado dos de las tres canciones que Celestia quiere bailar conmigo. Ya que la tercera era la más fácil de aprender, más que nada era un baile de salón también al estilo rock.

Al día siguiente de ese practicamos la última tonada, una bastante alegre y que desencajaba con las otras dos. Pero aun así fue divertido ya que practicarla nos transmitía un aire bastante ochentero, y al mismo tiempo era una rutina de salón.

Prácticamente la rutina no era tan larga, solo consistía en hacer movimientos con las manos y los pies bailando en círculos, y después movernos al ritmo de la canción y de la letra.

A pesar de que la coreografía llevaba cierta pantomima, es decir requería cierta interacción entre ella y yo, no fue muy difícil aprenderla. De hecho, fue divertido. También practicamos las otras canciones que ya habíamos practicado ayer. Y eso siguió siendo divertido, tanto que a pesar de ya no practicar, intentamos un par de canciones más. Pero fue más para reírnos de nosotros mismos que por otra cosa.

-¿por cierto tienes tirantes para la ropa?-me pregunto, agotada y jadeante.

-¿si, pero nunca los uso por?- pregunte señalando mi armario.

-úsalos y…- se detuvo un momento para mirar en mi habitación y ver que más yo podía vestir.

-¡y este fedora!- dijo tomando el sombrero y lanzándomelo en forma de frisbee.

-¿porque me estas vistiendo?-le pregunte con una ceja alzada mientras tomaba el sombrero.

-porque no quiero verte como vagabundo, si soy tu acompañante-dijo sonriéndome con algo de malicia en sus palabras.

-que cruel eres-conteste entre risas, porque ya se me hizo algo recurrente que me digan que por las mañanas parezco vagabundo.

-por cierto tengo ganas de comer algo de mi país… crees que podamos conseguir heno- me pregunto algo curiosa y volviendo a su forma humana. (ya que se me ocurrió practicar con su forma pony, y a ella le pareció buena idea)

Llevábamos algunas dos horas lo que hacía que el reloj marcara las cuatro exactamente de la tarde. Y durante esas dos horas no habíamos encontrado ni pisca de un establecimiento donde podrían vender heno en la ciudad.

-¿y que piensas hacer con el heno?-le pregunte, mientras estábamos sentados en un parque del centro, y veíamos un par de niños jugar con la nieve.

-lo quería freír- contesto ella en un aire algo derrotado.

-vamos no te desanimes, sé que lo encontraremos- hable, empujándole el hombro y tratándola de animar.

-¡por favor!, hemos hecho todo lo posible y aun no lo encontramos, ¿en dónde más podríamos buscarlo?- hablo harta de la situación.

-pues vamos a hacer lo imposible- le dije sonriéndole, y tomándole de la mano, empezando a caminar hacia donde, podríamos encontrar heno. Me metí por varias calles y atravesamos un par de calles muy largas en contra de mi flojera y en contra de las quejas de Celestia. (Quejas que yo entendía, es como si viajase a otro mundo y me diese cuenta que no existe la música)

PRESPECTIVA DE CELESTIA

Si, antes consideraba el hecho que "el", me tomase de la mano como un gesto atrevido y porque no decirlo algo gallardo, ahora me molesta. ¡Quien es para llevarme varias calles jalándome haciendo caso omiso a mis quejas!

¡Yo soy la princesa Celestia, y generaciones enteras de padres, hijos y nietos, me han escuchado y venerado porque este humano no lo hace!

-¡ya!, ¡o me dices a donde vamos o me quedo aquí!- le grite jalándolo y para que me encontrase frente a frente.

-aquí- me dijo entrando a la bodega donde vendía un montón de semillas.

Después de que me quedara de brazos cruzados el entro, unos minutos después en los que pude apreciar el mundo humano (sin distracción alguna de "el") salió, con un pequeño saco lleno de lo que parecía oler como heno.

-la mayoría de las cosechas se han quemado con el frio, y otras tantas se perdieron con la nieve, pero pude conseguirte este saquito- me dijo mostrándomelo.

-gracias-dije algo apenada por mi comportamiento, y tomando con mis manos el saquito.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a su casa, y con algo de tontería, el intento cocinarlo, haciendo que se le quemase varias veces. Le sonreí ante su inexperiencia y le enseñe como se debe de cocinar para que no se queme y la cantidad correcta de aceite que se debe de usar.

-¿y como se llamaba el afortunado?-me pregunto entregándome un plato de heno frito, y comiéndose un pescado como cena.

-¿qué afortunado?-

-me dijiste que habías amado a alguien y lo perdiste ¿no?-

-si… pero su nombre no importa, lo que importa fue el tiempo que pase con el… era un rey-dije entre suspiros que significaban derrota y dolor

-¿y que paso?-

-¿porque no me cuentas que paso primero contigo?-le dije para que me hablara de él, quien sabe quizás encontrase el "porqué" de su comportamiento.

Se quedó pensativo un momento, lo que significaba que me daría una buena respuesta y después siguió comiendo, cuando yo estaba a punto de darme por vencida (es decir sin obtener una respuesta) termino su comida y hablo:

-¿nunca te ha pasado que no eres los suficientemente bueno para alguien?, ¿Qué a pesar de que des tu mejor esfuerzo no pudiste ayudarle?, a pesar de que esa persona limpio tus lagrimas mientras llorabas, pero tu… no pudiste ayudarle… nunca sentiste esa impotencia de ver a la persona que más querías en el mundo, caer. ¿Verla sufrir sin poder ayudarle?... eso fue lo que paso-Hablo con un tono triste y depresivo, y salió de la habitación junto con su plato.

Me quede anonadada un par de minutos, y salí detrás de "el", más que nada para ayudarle o darle su espacio según lo que necesitase.

-es solo que a veces quisiera que hubiese dejado más que una nota, ya sabes algo que justificase las doce cortadas en cada mano que se dio- hablo cuándo entre a la habitación donde estaba acomodando los platos.

-entiendo cómo te sientes… yo tampoco pude salvar a una pony que amo de su autodestrucción, y al final en vez de ayudarle, le termine… condenando- dije recordando a nightmare moon.

-¿lo has pensado alguna vez?, ¿terminar con todo?- pregunto, mirándome a mis ojos.

-y un millón de veces-

-¿y que es lo que te mantuvo en pie?-

-la esperanza de volverla a ver, y después la felicidad de su regreso- dije recordando todos aquellos dulces momentos que tuve cuando Luna regreso de su destierro

-¿y a ti que te motiva a seguir en pie?-

-nada, pero en el suelo nunca se han visto nubes, además de que espero lluvias suaves y soles más brillantes, aunque la luna deje de brillar- hablo sonriéndome. Le coloque mi casco en la cara y le seque una lágrima que asomaba de su ojo.

-¿vendrán lluvias suaves?-le pregunte sin saber a qué se refería la frase.

-digamos que como rosa que eres, tendrás que soportar un par orugas en otoño si en primavera quieres ver mariposas- me contesto, tomando mi pata con su mano haciendo que me sonroje. ¡Me dijo que era una rosa!, ningún semental me había dicho eso antes.

-¿enserio crees que habrá días más soleados?-pregunte intentando mirarle a los ojos, ya que el sonrojo que tenía no me lo permitía.

-no lo sé… se lo preguntare a una princesa del sol- hablo sonriéndome y dejando salir una risa.

-crees que exista ese lugar… ¿crees que ella este en un lugar mejor?-pregunto, al mismo tiempo que apretó un poco mi mano, pero no lo hacía con malicia sino más bien buscando algo de tranquilidad y consuelo.

-no lo sé… debe de haber algo… debe de existir algo después de la vida, después de los malos consejos que te dan, debe de haber algún lugar a donde van los muertos después del luto… debe de existir un sitio en donde descansemos eternamente ¿no?-dije intentando darle un consuelo.

-creo que existe un lugar infinito, entre cada palabra, entre cara oración, creo que si existe un destino ya escrito, vivimos entre cada palabra y entre cada oración, vivimos entre cada sentimiento que siente alguien al leer nuestro destino, vivimos en la memoria de un libro eterno, de un libro que no es más que cada sentimiento, emoción y vivir de las personas que nos conocemos. Creo que al conocer a una persona que cambiara tu vida se empieza a escribir ese libro, y cuando nos separamos para siempre ese libro es colocado en una estantería llena de otros libros. Y la única manera de entrar a ese lugar es sintiéndonos infinitos.- me dijo sonriendo, después de haber respirado hondo, y abrazándome.

-¿entonces no crees en el lugar donde descansamos después de la muerte?- pregunte algo confundida y emocionada por sus palabras, y su forma tan rara pero al mismo tiempo maravillosa de ver la vida, relaciones, la muerte, de verlo ¡TODO!

-creo que cada ser es un libro, y que al morir, alguien debe de leerlo o si no desaparecerá, pero eso solo hace que la vida sea más hermosa ¿no?-

 **Hola, ¡¿como estan** **?!, pues yo bien.**

 **Hablando del capitulo, creo que este de los capitulos mas raros que se subiran, mas que nada por la tematica ya que he visto en otros fandom una tematica mas adulta y realista, pero no en el fandom brony (aparte de cupkaces y rainbow factory pero eso son mas grindark) en fin. De todos modos este es un fic y un capitulo experimental. Asi que quisiera saber sus opiniones.**

 **¡Nos leemos despues!**


	12. ¡Y nos sentimos infinitos!

-Vamos, despierta, ya es 21- fueron las palabras de Celestia las que me despertaron el aclamado día. Wow, valla que el tiempo ha volado ¿no?, ¿quizás sea por la compañía o quizás por la época del año?, pero el tiempo ha volado al fin de cuentas.

Al fin era 21 de diciembre, al fin iríamos al dichoso baile, y más importante que todo eso al fin Celestia tendría más contacto con otros seres humanos, tampoco creo que sea muy conveniente que solo hable conmigo, y aunque no son los humanos con los que quisiera que Celestia se hiciera amiga, ella y solo ella tiene que decidir sobre ello.

Me levante y por última vez practicamos las tres canciones, después de eso y que yo fuese a desayunar con mi familia, cosa que me desagradaba, porque Celestia podía tener tanta o más hambre que yo, así que procuraba comer lo más rápido posible e ir casi corriendo a la tienda por un cuarto de manzanas.

-¿las manzanas están buenas?- le pregunte mientras las comía y parecía disfrutarlas.

-sí, de hecho están mejores que las de ayer- me contesto, terminándolas.

-¿y que se supone que se va a festejar?-a completo, preguntando sobre el baile.

-se supone que es una posada- le conteste.

-¿qué es una posada?-

-pues... la verdad son fiestas que se hacen o deberían hacerse cada año, si eres de la religión que tiene esa tradición- conteste intentando decirle lo que era una posada, porque en verdad yo no sabía muy bien que era.

-¿y tú eres de esa religión?-

-la verdad es que no creo en nada, solo nacemos, vivimos, morimos, y el mundo sigue girando, y al universo no le importa tu vida ni en lo más mínimo. Porque al fin de todo el planeta no es más que una partícula de polvo en una gran habitación llena de otras partículas de polvo, y si lográsemos a llegar a significar algo esto se disolverá en el vacío de la inexistencia- le conteste dejándole en claro mi punto.

-¿y si te equivocas?- pregunto enmarcando una ceja.

-pues yo terminaría ganando ¿no crees?- conteste.

-¿entonces bajo qué ley te riges?, inclusive alguien como tu debe de tener alguna ley, digo no dejaste que muriese en la nieve- me contesto.

-tomo todo lo que quiero, hago lo que quiero, y doy lo mejor de mí, básicamente seria como un maquiavelismo filosófico pero siendo esclavo de mis sentimientos- le conteste meditando mis palabras.

-el maquiavelismo requiere aliarte de personas que no puedes vencer o destruir, aparte de que alguien como tú no sería capaz de llevar el maquiavelismo-

-lo sé, es solo que… sé que soy esclavo de mis sentimientos y emociones, es por eso que más bien tomo todo lo que quiero, hago lo que quiero y doy lo mejor de mí mismo. Pero siempre procuro ayudar a las personas que quiero-

-¿y a quien quieres?- Pregunto un poco más complacida, por mis palabras.

-a ti, por ejemplo- dije alzando los hombros, y tomando una toalla para entrar a bañarme. Después que me di un relajante baño (en el cual pensé sobre todas las cosas que había hablado con Celestia) con agua caliente, lo que hacía que el baño se llenase de vapor por los climas tan fríos que estaba haciendo, cosa que me gustaba porque podía dejar mensajes en el espejo o escribir cosas en los vidrios.

Salí, del baño y después de mi entro Celestia, a pesar de que ella comúnmente entraba al baño antes de mí, la persuadía o la distraía con cualquier cosa para ganarle el cuarto de baño. Algo difícil pero no tanto como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

Amigo imaginario, ¿Nunca te ha pasado que esperas todo el día para hacer algo y el tiempo se te hace eterno?, eso fue lo mismo que me paso en ese día para ir al dichoso baile, que sería por lo menos a las siete y media de la tarde. Pero como yo estaba impaciente no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, y Celestia lo único que hacía era reírse, la verdad es que soy una persona muy desesperada, se podía decir que a las cinco de la tarde ya llevaba algunas cuatro tazas de café y otras dos de té.

Como ya dije a las cinco de la tarde Celestia, me hizo darme otro baño a base de engaños (lo que me molesto porque por unos minutos creí que se bañaría conmigo)

RECUERDO:

-vas a volver a bañarte ¿verdad?-me pregunto levantando la vista de la divina comedia.

-¿debería?-pregunte terminando mi segundo té.

-sí, y yo también- me contesto tomándose lo que le quedaba de café de un sorbo.

-¿y si lo hacemos juntos?- le dije alzando una ceja.

-ve entrando al baño-

Y obedientemente le hice caso, cuando se acercó a la puerta lo único que hizo fue lanzarme una toalla y cerrarla de un portazo.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Como ya dije, me metí a bañar y después de que salí, empecé a cambiarme, mientras por otra parte Celestia estaba dándose un baño, el cual probablemente duraría al menos media hora, así que no me moleste en apresurarme. De hecho lo disfrute, porque a pesar de no querer admitirlo la ropa que eligió Celestia para mí, hizo que me viera bien, o ¿quizás son sus palabras las que hacían que me sintiera apuesto?... En fin, me coloque la ropa que Celestia eligió para mí y por última vez en la noche (espero) me mire al espejo y salí del cuarto para que Celestia se pudiese cambiar.

Después de una media hora de esperar a que Celestia terminase de bañarse y otra hora de espera a que terminase de cambiarse y arreglarse. Oí una voz salir de la puerta:

-puedes entrar-

Una vez lo hice, mire a Celestia en su forma humana, y con un vestido blanco, de espaldas abierto, con claros problemas para subirse el cierre de atrás.

-¿me ayudas?-pregunto haciendo de lado su largo cabello.

-bueno-dije algo anonadado, por lo que estaba viendo.

Me acerque a su espalda, olí un dulce aroma que solamente lo desprendía alguien como ella, era algo como decirlo…. Pues hipnotízante, de verdad que olía bien. Intente subirle el cierre con poca fuerza, pero me di cuenta de la razón de porque no cerraba bien.

-creo que tienes mucho… pues busto- dije algo apenado.

-intenta ahora-hablo al mismo tiempo que se apretaba los senos en contra del cuerpo con las manos. (Cosa que yo podía haber hecho, y ella podía subir el cierre)

-ahí está- hable subiendo por completo el cierre y dando un paso para atrás para verle mejor.

-¿como me veo?- dijo al momento de que se levantó, y decir que se veía bien sería una grosería comparado con lo hermosa que estaba, sinceramente su grácil figura, sus caderas fértiles y suaves, sus dulces manos, lo poco que se le veía de pierna era capaz de dejarte con la boca abierta y por último, sus grandes, hermosos e hipnotizantés ojos. O si también sus senos se veían bastante bien con el vestido y algo sugerente con lo que le apretaba. Tan provocador pero sin llegar a ser indecente y tan casual pero sin llegar a ser aburrido. Era simplemente perfecto. Aparte esos labios, oh que hubiese dado por besarle esos labios, ahí mismo ese pequeño color rosa a penas resaltante, solo adornaba su belleza natural porque ella no es el tipo de chica que ocupa el maquillaje para verse hermosa, ella solo usa maquillaje porque quiere porque aun así es hermosa. Oh eso sin mencionar el bello peinado que se hizo esa noche, creo que no quería batallar porque se fue por lo simple y se hizo un chongo, solo dejando un copete que le adorne perfectamente la cara, que ya sin él era más que hermosa.

No quiero exagerar, pero esa noche parecía haber sido esculpida por los mismos ángeles, si así se veía con ropa ¡¿cómo se verá sin ella?! (Siendo sincero, tuve ganas de arrancársela con los dientes y a besos, junto con un par de cosas más que resumiré en hacerle el amor toda la noche. Y de distintas maneras, espero que notes que digo hacerle el amor y no tener sexo, mi querido amigo ya que hacerle el amor expresaría el cariño y aprecio que le tengo)

-¿pasa algo?-me pregunto con una risa nerviosa, y acomodándose el pelo.

-si… me dejaste sin palabras- le dije sonriéndole, y creo que con un sonrojo en la cara.

Después de eso, fuimos a la fiesta en la motocicleta que "milagrosamente" se descongelo a tiempo, y por "milagrosamente" quiero decir que Celestia utilizo su magia para quitarle el hielo de encima.

Entramos a mi antigua secundaria llamando la atención de todos, inclusive de mis antiguos maestros, puesto que era raro que yo me presentara para eso, y aún más raro que llevase a alguien con la belleza de Celestia.

-al fin viniste-me recibió mi compañero Pancho, en el salón principal donde seria la fiesta ya que gracias a la nieve se había tenido que hacer todo en techado, para que nadie se enfermase o pasara frio. Que por cierto tuve que conseguirle una chamarra blanca (o mas bien gabardina) a Celestia y yo me conforme con mi chaqueta verde.

-¡y mira a quien trajiste!-hablo Pablo alias la "Perra", a quien le decíamos la perra porque siempre andaba como perro en celo pero nunca hacia nada.

-hola chicos- dijo Celestia algo apenada, por la mirada de perros en celo de mis compañeros.

Cosa que hizo que me hicieran de lado y empezarán a hablar con ella. Le reste importancia a eso, porque como dije antes no puedo ser el único humano con el que Celestia socialice.

-¡hey!, ¡hey!- me decía una voz, femenina mientras una chica de cabello rizado y de color moreno, casi tan morena como yo. Me hacía señas con una mano para que yo fuese a su lado, cosa que no hice. En primera porque estaba igual de lejos de donde estoy yo a donde esta ella, que donde esta ella a donde estoy yo. Es decir caminaremos lo mismo, y en segunda Celestia me dijo que no le dejase sola con los perros en celo de mi amigo y mi compañero.

-hola, Aouda- dije al momento en que la chica, al fin se acercó a mí.

-hola, ¿por cierto quien es ella?-

-pues es una amiga mía, como te darás cuenta no es de aquí, ¿por cierto como te va en las vacaciones?- le pregunte.

-lo típico de siempre, tengo que cuidar la tienda que tienen mis padres y ayudarle a mi hermana con sus tareas de la universidad-

-ni que lo digas, yo siempre le hago la tarea de matemáticas a mi hermana, las ventajas de no tener amigos- hable colocando los dedos en forma de asterisco haciendo uno de los ademanes que solía hacer cuando me juntaba con ella.

-por cierto se llama Celestia-le dije mientras me metí entre mis dos compañeros, y le jale la mano a Celestia, para presentársela a Aouda. Después de que ambas se presentaron, y que Aouda le tocase el pelo a Celestia, y que intentáramos convencer a Aouda de que el pelo de Celestia no tenía ningún tinte, empezaron a llegar más personas que ya conocía por la secundaria.

Básicamente todo el "grupo" ya estaba reunido, y empezaron a hablar entre ellos, lo que aproveche para hacer que Celestia socializara con las chicas, especialmente con Aouda, y la aleje o intente alejarla de mi ex. Los que han tenido más de una pareja entenderán el por qué.

-hola, ¿quién es ella?-hablo Zafiro señalando a Celestia.

-pues, una muy buena amiga mía- conteste secamente.

-la voy a ir a conocer- dijo caminando de donde estaba yo, hablando con viejos compañeros a donde estaba el grupo de chicas incluidas Celestia. Camine a su par como diciendo "No, no vas a conocerla". Y principalmente lo hice porque no quede en muy buenos términos con ella que digamos.

Mi mente trabajaba a cien por hora y entonces voltee a ver al "dj", (que lo único que hacia es cobrarle a los alumnos para colocar una canción). Sonreí triunfantemente y camine hacia él. Le di un billete de 20 pesos y le dije la canción.

-rutina de baile de salón- hable mientras le jalaba de las manos a Celestia, interrumpiendo la presentación de Zafiro a Celestia, y eliminando toda posible charla.

Empezamos a movernos entre todas las personas que estaban ahí, moviendo la gente, caminando tomados de la mano. Y cuando llegamos al centro giramos un par de veces, y empezamos a bailar.

Como dije antes era un baile de salón, por lo que no hay mucho que decir en cuanto a nosotros dos. Pero me gustaría poder narrarte las caras de todos cuando nos vieron no solo bailando en medio de la pista si no haciéndolo bien. Inclusive los maestros estaban sorprendidos de verdad. Quizás porque en la secundaria no participe mucho.

Y en ese momento, en esa pista, éramos infinitos, ya que, ya no nos esforzábamos por bailar de manera correcta solo nos esforzamos por divertirnos, como el buen par de amigos que éramos. Y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos a la mitad de la canción. Nos soltamos para caminar lentamente el uno hacia el otro mirándonos a los ojos. Y en nuestras bocas tarareando partes de la canción. Llegamos frente a frente, nos tomamos de las manos y empezamos a girar. Hasta que termino la canción, tengo que confesar que fue bastante divertido en especial porque yo no volvería a esa secundaria y porque nadie la conocía a ella.

Al terminar casi todas las personas nos aplaudieron, y empezaron a pedir a coro que bailásemos otra canción. La verdad es que no estaba muy cansado como pare negarme pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Así que decidí que ella tomaría la iniciativa en todo caso.

-helena, My Chemical Romance- Hablo Celestia, apuntando a donde estaba el Dj, me tomo de las manos, las subió grácilmente, por su figura hasta llegar a su cintura y empezó la canción junto con nuestro baile.

Dimos un par de vueltas antes de empezar y… Empezaron los movimientos estilo tango, pero con toques de rock. Creo que nadie se esperaba que bailásemos de esa manera porque los gritos no se hicieron esperar y mucho menos las otras parejas que intentaban copiarnos o al menos seguir el ritmo de la canción.

Que puedo decir volvió a pasar, otra vez sin darme cuenta llegue a la mitad de la canción o más bien al coro vocal, donde Celestia estaba de espaldas en contra de mí. Mas eso no me sorprendió lo que me sorprendió fue que tomo mis manos y con ellas delineo elegante pero sensualmente su figura, inclusive por pocos segundos pude sostener sus senos. Lo que fue genial, aunque fue por muy poco tiempo.

Terminamos esta canción con un sonrojo y ahora fui yo quien dijo la última y no era nada más y nada menos que "To The End", lo que fue por lo menos curioso ya que era la mas fácil de bailar, principalmente debíamos girar tomados de las manos al ritmo de la canción, y hacer un par de pasos más. Pero a pesar de ser la más fácil, eso no hizo que fuese la menos vistosa, principalmente porque el vestido de Celestia se abría como una flor (aunque sin mostrar más de lo debido) lo que daba un toque único y extravagante. Y al final, después de que nos cansamos y que nos aplaudiesen nos retiramos de la pista de baile no con pocas caras de disgusto.

-eso fue genial-hablo Celestia cuando terminamos y me abrazo.

-bastante-conteste de la misma manera, y solo nos separamos cuando mis ex compañeros llegaron a hablar con nosotros.

Después de una media hora, a casi todo nuestro grupito le entro un hambre terrible por lo que las chicas (con las cuales Celestia estuvo de acuerdo), nos mandaron a comprarles comida.

-¿y cuánto llevas con ella?- me cuestiono Pablo metiéndose en medio de Pancho y yo.

-el Chamaco atolondrado este se está metiendo, profesora Rosy- Grite señalando a Pablo haciendo que todas las personas que esperaban detrás de nosotros se molestasen. Y obviamente haciendo que enviaran a Pablo detrás de toda la fila. Lo bueno es que Pancho cuidaba el dinero que le dieron las muchachas para la comida, Pablo solo iría a cargar o quizás porque no lo quería en una plática de mujeres.

-hola, bailaste genial…. Por cierto- hablo Eclipse, quien se volteo a saludarme, joder ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta que hacía fila detrás de ella?, quizás por esos tacones, esa blusa con espalda tan escotada y esa minifalda que sobrepasaba el límite que muchas otras chicas con minifalda no sobrepasaron. ¡Obviamente no era la Eclipse que yo conocía!, ¡además su cara!, ¡¿qué le paso a esa cara de niña morena y hermosa de rasgos definidos, de ojos soñadores, labios brillosos, y nariz pequeña que conocí?! , ¡Parecía una puta!

-pareces una zorra con esa ropa- le dije sin pensarlo y caminando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿qué?- me dijo sorprendida.

-tienes pinches quince años, y…. te vistes así… ¡que indecente!- conteste a su pregunta.

-pues a mi novio le gusta ¡Y a mí también!- me contesto con algo de enojo.

-tanto que no está aquí-le conteste caminado para delante ya que la fila se había movido un poco.

-la fiesta es para EX alumnos, el aun estudia la secundaria-me contesto, caminando al igual que yo.

-aparte apuesto que también tu novia te vistió a ti-me contesto

-si me vistió, pero no es mi novia… y déjame ver, a mí me gusta como estoy vestido, no tengo puesto nada indecente (como el montón de cholos que me rodeaban) y además tu novio te dijo que te vistieses como zorra y él no va a venir- hable empezando a reír.

-¡cállate!, aparte a todas mis amigas les gusta, y voy en segundo semestre de preparatoria, puedo vestir como yo quiera- me contesto más enojada y evitando que la fila avance.

-¡pero te tienes que querer un poco a ti misma!, mírate, ¡querías ser una escritora famosa!, ¿tú crees que una escritora se viste de esa manera?, desde que sales con ese chico cada vez estas más rebelde y más destapada, ¿acaso no recuerdas que antes de él, nunca te peleabas con tu familia?-le dije empujándola de la espalda, bajo la cabeza, y camino un poco hasta llegar a donde debería de comprar la comida, y se fue, pero antes me dijo:

-¡tú también cambiaste!, en estos últimos días has cambiado, actúas como si tu vida ya estuviese completa, como si no necesitases a tus amigos, como si ya no te importase nuestra amistad, como si alguien me hubiese remplazado- Dijo con un tono que más que molestarme buscaba hacerme sentir mal. ¡Pero no! A mí nadie me va a joder la noche, y mucho menos esta.

-sí, cambie. Y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho, me di cuenta que no vale la pena aferrarse a personas que no se aferran a ti. Como por ejemplo tú, porque las únicas veces que era tu amigo eran cuando te peleabas con tu novio, a eso no le puedes decir amistad, eres una perra ¿sabes?- hable algo molesto por su tono lastimero de voz.

-¡tú eres un cretino!- me grito más enojada de lo que ya estaba.

-solo lo dices porque ya no tienes nada más que decir, porque sabes que tengo razón- hable antes de que Pancho se encargara de separarnos a ambos, porque en primera era amigo de ambos, en segunda no le gustaban las peleas y en tercera ya era nuestro turno de comprar. Creo que mi maestra de historia se quedó sorprendida porque le dije a mi ex compañera (y posiblemente ex amiga) que era una perra, pero se quedó más sorprendida cuando le pedí algunos cuatro rebanadas de pastel para Celestia y una para mí.

Llegamos a donde estaban las chicas, y vi a Celestia, "consolando" o más bien dándole la razón a una enojada Eclipse. ¡Puta Madre pensé!

Le entregue el pastel a Celestia, y después de que se lo comiera, dejando a todo el mundo incrédulo de lo que veía, porque comía mucho para estar muy delgada. Cosa que al principio si me impresiono pero con el tiempo me acostumbre.

-ahora ustedes dos hagan las paces- hablo señalándonos a ambos.

-no- dijo ella.

-me niego- conteste.

Celestia nos miró a ambos con mirada retadora, y en algunos cinco minutos, ya nos había hecho que nos disculpásemos con el otro y que hiciéramos las paces. ¡Wow! (otra vez) de verdad que es muy pero muy buena maestra, porque a pesar de que yo tengo diez y seis y ella quince años, hizo que nos disculpásemos como niños pequeños y que volviésemos a ser "amigos".

Despues de eso no queda algo muy resaltante que contar o al menos no quedo algo muy resaltante que contar que sucedió en la secundaria porque después de haber salido, y que Celestia consiguiese hacerse amiga no solo de mi ex grupo de compañeros, sino también de mi maestra favorita y de la maestra que más odio, (Creo que solo le hablo por cortesía) la verdad es que no me sorprendió ese gesto de Celestia, es decir ella en su mundo es una maestra y yo la lleve con un montón de niñas pijas y taradas en su comparación, es obvio que tarde o temprano iba a buscar una charla más adulta.

Pero bueno, me desvió del tema principal que te estaba contando ¿no?, así que salimos de la secundaria, después de que Celestia se despidiese de todos, y además de eso que dejara mi número de celular para dar clases de regularización como las que me dio a mí. Si, a Celestia se le ocurrió decir que volví a tener las mismas calificaciones que tuve en la secundaria gracias a ella, es decir 9 y 10.

-¿te divertiste?- le pregunte, después de que se subió al sidecar y yo encendiera la motocicleta.

-a decir verdad sí, no fue tan malo que me dejases socializar con humanos- contesto felizmente terminándose el sexto pedazo de pastel en la noche.

-¿quieres hacer algo divertido?- le pregunte mientras encendía mi celular y lo enlazaba vía bluethooth, a una pequeña bocina roja que estaba escondida en un compartimiento especial debajo del asiento.

-¿algo divertido?-me pregunto curiosa, e intentando observar que canción colocaba en mi celular. Arranque la moto y me dirigí a un boulevard lleno de postes de alta tensión y pararrayos. Coloque la canción y empecé a aumentar la velocidad.

-¿cómo se llama la canción?- me pregunto soltándose el pelo, dejándolo libre al viento invernar que nos asechaba. También se desabrocho la chamarra (gabardina), y estiro sus manos como si estuviese volando.

-Ana no te falle-conteste antes de decir el poema que abría la canción al unísono de la melodía.

Celestia volteo a sonreírme y hablo:

-Hoy estoy matando a una sombra.

Luna, te extraño.

Podría esperar eternamente para poder pronto, juntarme a nuestra familia.

No intento cambiar el presente.

La vida ya brilla.

No veo esta estancia dolorosa.

Y no maldigo el atardecer estando en este frustrante lugar.

Perdóname, si te falto.

Intente comprender un hechizo.

Anhelo verlas a todas-

Sonreí al oír esas palabras, porque sabía que las algunas de ellas iban dirigidas a mi (o al menos eso quiero pensar) y que… Le logre ayudar, no sé. Llámame loco, mi querido amigo imaginario, pero sentí como si la vida me diese otra oportunidad de ayudar a alguien y esta vez sí lo logre. Es por eso que recite:

-Esta noche, ya no duele una sombra.

Amada, estoy bien.

Ya no pienso esperar eternamente, y encontré al fin a alguien para poder olvidarme de ti.

La vida brilla.

Veo las perdidas menos dolorosas.

Y sonrió al atardecer después de pasar por una frustrante enfermedad.

Perdóname si te duele.

Intento comprender el amor.

Anhelo tu bendición-

Después de ello (y muy pendejamente) solté una mano del volante y la entrelace con Celestia, quien se paró y estiro sus brazos como si fuesen alas. Al ver esto lo único que hice fue aumentar la velocidad. Y fue ahí, solos en medio de una carretera, que Celestia tomo su forma pony, y aun con el vestido se vio mucho más hermosa que nunca.

-¿cómo se llama este sentimiento?-hablo Celestia, muy felizmente al momento que hacia figuras en el aire con las manos y cerraba los ojos.

-¡somos infinitos!- grite, soltando el volante y alzando las manos (cosa algo peligrosa si no hubiese traído el sidecar, para que me diese estabilidad)

-¡SOMOS INFINITOS!- grito lo más alto que pudo.

En esos momentos, a mitad de la carretera, a mitad de la noche y a mitad de una vida, éramos infinitos. Porque yo estaba con la persona (o pony) que más quería en la tierra, y ella estaba con el humano que le había salvado la vida, en esos momentos, estábamos en el Zwischenraum infinito entre cada libro, entre cada palabra, entre cada acción y entre cada cosa que habíamos hecho. Entre cada decisión que tomamos, entre las cosas buenas y entre las cosas malas, en el cielo y en la tierra. En su mundo y en el mido. Porque eso éramos, éramos dos mundos que chocaban y creaban uno nuevo. Porque al momento en que le tome el casco y ella me tomo la mano, nos estábamos diciendo un "te quiero" más sincero que nunca nadie jamás lograría demostrar.

Porque su vestido le hacía ver como la diosa que era, porque estaba conduciendo a ochenta kilómetros por hora y ninguno tenía el casco puesto. Nos sentíamos infinitos porque en esos momentos no éramos una historia triste, porque ese pequeño paseo curaba algunos de los males que la vida nos había creado a lo largo de los años, porque las luces del boulevard nos maravillaban y la vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo para mí, ya empezaba a brillar. Nos sentíamos infinitos, porque en esos momentos inclusive David Bowie, se inspiró en nosotros para escribir "Heroes", porque en esos momentos sentía que estaba viviendo entre el espacio que tenía entre pecho y pecho, y ella, ella podía sentir que estaba entre cada uno de mis pulmones, en mi corazón.

-¡I'm, I will be King! , and you, ¡you will my queen! - Grite, cuando me di cuenta que habíamos cambiado de canción. Entonces ella me imito, pero cambiando la frase.

-¡I'm, I will the queen! , and you, ¡you will my King! - Grito felizmente, después se sentó en el sidecar con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero puedo decir que en todo el camino nunca me soltó de la mano, hasta bajarnos.

-¡somos infinitos!- gritamos por última vez, al entrar a mi calle y con ganas de despertar a todos mis vecinos y joderles el sueño.

 **Hola! ¿como han estado?, espero que muy bien. La verdad es que yo he tenido algunos problemas de internet, pero en finnnnn *suspiro* Intentare subirles los capitulos como antes ya les habia estipulado, es decir cada cuatro o cinco dias, subire uno nuevo.**

 **Pero hablando del capitulo, bueno si es largo, y queria hacer dos pero uno quedaria muy corto, o bien podria divirdir todo el escrito a la mitad, pero creo que seria ser muy flojo, es decir no tendria mas trabajo por el resto de los dias. Pero como no soy flojo quize hacer solo uno, es decir este.**

 **En fin, Espero sus opiniones para tomarlas en cuenta(espero tener internet para leerlas) por los proximos capitulos Adios!**


	13. El Nuevo Alumno De Celestia

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor en la cara, una venda en la cabeza, voltee a mirar el reloj ¿y eran las tres de la tarde?

-lo siento no sabía que… bueno… pues tu especie era tan delicada...- hablo Celestia dándome un té (algo azucarado a decir verdad)

-¿qué paso?-

-bueno pues-

RECUERDO Y PRESPECTIVA DE CELESTIA

-Me sorprende que te hayas puesto tan fiestera, ¿creí que serias más seria princesa?- me dijo "el", cuando terminamos de desayunar, por allá a las diez de la mañana, y recordándome la noche anterior. Y vamos que si me la pase bien.

-Soy tan seria que tengo una noche de comedia, donde me encanta aplastar sandías con un martillo- le conteste sonriendo y recordando mi última noche de comedia.

-jamás me lo habías dicho, cuenta vamos-me pidió "el", como uno de los potrillos de mi escuela, cuando me pedía una de mis anécdotas.

-veras, por años mi hermana y yo, vivíamos separadas de los ponis comunes, solo los protegíamos y los gobernábamos, a consecuencia de eso éramos vistas como algo más, algo más que ponis comunes-

-como ¿diosas?- pregunto interrumpiéndome (odio que me interrumpan)

-sí, algo así, entonces mi hermana cambio, se alejó de los ponis y los asusto terriblemente, ya que ellos no la admiraban, reflexione mucho sobre el caso y me di cuenta que no puedes admirar a alguien que no conoces, así que resolví mi asunto haciendo el "Risa-Lot"-

-¿y que es el Risa-Lot?- pregunto interrumpiéndome, otra vez.

-no se interrumpe cuando alguien está hablando- hable como si callase a uno de mis alumnos.

-el Risa-Lot, es principalmente un banquete, y después es una presentación de comedia, más que nada cree una oportunidad de soltarme y hacer que otros vieran que no soy tan seria como creen (y que no soy un mostró que envía ponis a diestra y siniestra a la luna), Para elegir a mis invitados, pues básicamente hago un torneo, donde sale desde lo más bajo de la plebe, hasta las sociedades más altas, es decir todos pueden convivir conmigo.-

-¿entonces sabes cómo divertirte?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-también se cómo guardar la compostura, y también cuando reírme, por ejemplo cuando escucho la suplicas de algunos de mis súbitos tengo que guardar la compostura, ya que algunos piden cosas muy pero muy… Extrañas por no decir otra palabra- Mencione, recordando cuando un unicornio calvo me pidió un hechizo para que le creciera el pelo, o cuando un potrillo me pidió que acortara las horas del día para que no asistiera a la escuela tanto tiempo.

-la verdad es que pareces ser el tipo de chica que sabe cómo divertirse-me contesto

-¿porque lo dices?-

-tienes esa locura, ese algo que hace que seas entretenida, que seas especial. Pero aparte de eso tienes la seriedad de una mujer adulta, tienes la locura suficiente y la cordura necesaria como para darle la vuelta al mundo- dijo sonriéndome.

-me sorprende la manera en que insultas y alagas al mismo tiempo- hable, a su comentario algo molesta porque me dijo loca.

-a mí me sorprende que ninguno de tus compañeros te golpease por llamarle zorra a esa chica- conteste también molesta ante su aptitud algo machista.

-quizás piensen que tengo razón, ¿no crees?- pregunto, levantando los hombros.

-ahora que lo pienso si eres algo machista, ¿sabes?- hable levantando mi tono de voz en la última parte, un secreto que usaba mucho con mis alumnos.

-lo dice una yegua que viene de una sociedad donde todos sus regentes o la gran mayoría son de sexo femenino, sin mencionar que los grandes enemigos de tu reino son en su mayoría de sexo masculino, la mayoría de habitantes son de sexo femenino, y paralelamente a eso las heroínas actuales de ese reino son femeninas, ¿sabes? no creo que estés en posición de decir quien es machista o feminista-

-tú te criaste en una sociedad machista, tampoco tienes posición de decir quien es feminista- conteste algo indignada, porque que mi reino sea un matriarcado, no quiere decir que se cometa algún tipo de discriminación hacia el sexo masculino.

-no estoy diciendo que no sea "machista" o que no sea "feminista", solo digo que vienes de un matriarcado, y puede que tu visión de las cosas se vea afectada por eso-

-te debió de haber dado una cachetada Eclipse, ¿sabes?- hable enojada, porque "el" volvía a subestimarme por ser princesa de un matriarcado.

-¿porque no me la diste tú?- pregunto, en un tono más alto, y si "el" va a subir el tono, yo también.

-estábamos en una fiesta-

-¡porque no me la das ahora!- me cuestiono ganándose una cachetada con toda mi fuerza. Y haciendo que choque contra la pared, siendo sincera fue una suerte que nadie estuviese en la casa (más que su hermana y el novio de la misma) ya que nadie fue a preguntar él porque del golpe.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-entonces me golpeaste- pregunte viendo a la alicornio que estaba algo apenada.

-la verdad es que tampoco te lo merecías, creo que si exijo respeto lo tengo que dar ¿no?- me pregunto extendiendo una pata para hacer las paces.

-ese es el punto, muchas mujeres creen que la igualdad de género quiere decir que nos pueden insultar a los hombres, y nosotros lo tenemos que soportar, creen que, si un hombre dice que quiere casarse con una mujer que le barra y haga de comer está siendo machista o peor aún misógino sin darse cuenta que ellas están haciendo el mismo mal cuando piden a un hombre que las mantenga- le respondí tomándole la pata.

-¿entonces que sería lo correcto para ti?- me pregunto la alicornio ayudándome a sentarme en la cama

-Pienso que los términos machista y feminista están mal, debería de llamarse igualitismo, y además de eso deberían de hombres y mujeres ser tratados por igual-

-y tú los odias a ambos, y con ambos eres un cretino ¿cierto?- Me pregunto alzando una ceja

-exacto, y es por eso que me falta un diente-

-¿porque te falta un diente?- me pregunto haciendo que empezara a divagar en mis recuerdos.

RECUERDO

-estas que revientas de pendejo-le dije a un compañero, mientras que calificaba su trabajo.

-¿disculpa?-

-la estupidez, no se debe de disculpar-conteste cambiando por completo el código de programación que tenía en la pantalla.

-no se tanto como tú, ¿y me insultas?- Hablo, el tipo que me superaba en tamaño y en peso levantándose de la silla.

-creí que el ejercicio se trataba de lógica, pero bueno, tú vas para premio nobel- conteste, sarcásticamente, recibiendo un golpe, en el estómago, el cual conteste a pesar de que estaba en el piso, con una patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

-¿entonces no eres machista, más bien tratas mal a todos?-

-de hecho, aparte le dije eso a Eclipse básicamente, porque está cambiando desde que esta con su novio, y quieras o no me preocupo por ella- explique sobándome el cachete.

-eso es lindo de tu parte-

-pero aun así, quiero que me prometas que no harás más comentarios de ese tipo-

-¿porque debería hacer eso?- le pregunte, y lo único que hizo fue alzar su pata, con una amenazadora sonrisa algo sádica. Que debo admitir me perturbo bastante.

Después de eso y que conversáramos sobre el tema algunos minutos más. Es curioso ¿no?, es decir jamás me puse seriamente a reflexionar sobre el tema, y no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto que las que le di ese día, así que más que nada diré mi reflexión.

Carta que le entregue a Celestia como ejercicio de la reflexión.

Querida Princesa Celestia:

Con su ayuda y en base a lo que he vivido aprendí.

Que toda distinción entre cualquier sexo es y debe de considerarse mal, si una persona le cede el asiento a una mujer también debería de cedérselo a un hombre, si una mujer busca una pareja que la mantenga y la cuide no debe de enojarse cuando un hombre busque a una mujer que le haga de comer. Principalmente porque en una relación de pareja, las personas se convierten en un equipo, lo que quiere decir que ambos deben de hacer las mismas tareas o repartirlas de manera que no sea injusta para ninguna de ambas partes. Siendo un chico que ha salido con puras mujeres mayores que él, estoy acostumbrado a que estas me pongan a hacer cosas, como la comida y demás tareas domésticas, pero también estoy acostumbrado a oír los prejuicios de género, y porque no decirlo, no me es diferente que ellas me inviten alguna cosa cuando salimos, aun así también soy el tipo de persona que hace chistes de todo las cosas que no debería. Por lo que entiendo que mis comentarios son algo hirientes.

Mas creo que todas las relaciones de pareja son distintas y por lo tanto creo que crear estándares universales para todas las parejas es incorrecto (obviando el hecho de respetarse física y mentalmente, a pesar de que algunas parejas practiquen practicas Sadomasoquistas)

Tomando el punto anterior, en la serie de Mr. Robot, hay una pareja que tiene dichas prácticas, y a pesar de ser la mujer es a quien le gusta que le golpeen (porque en repetidos capítulos lo pide, e inclusive le paga a un prostituto para que lo haga), es la que lleva el mando de la relación, Es por eso que creo que… No se debe de colocar estándares universales a las personas.

Más que nada debemos de tratar a todas las personas por igual sin importar su sexo, raza o condición sexual.

Fin de la carta

-serias buen estudiante, y aunque creo en las reglas de caballerosidad creo que tienes razón, al tratar a todos por igual, es decir, es como la justicia lo manda- Hablo al momento que termino de leer la carta.

-sí, y sabes que a pesar de intentar ser justo no puedo hacerlo al cien por ciento porque muestro preferencias a ayudar a los que me rodean, o también procuro portarme bien con los que quiero. No creo que exista, una persona que sea justa por completo- mencione.

-sí, de hecho, te has portado bien conmigo- hablo finalizando mi reflexión-

Después de eso, note que Celestia estaba muy callada, lo que sería bastante normal si estuviese leyendo o estudiando la cultura humana, pero solo se quedó viendo la carta que le entregue, como si quisiera recordar a alguien de su pasado. Algo asustado de la situación (no vaya a ser que vuelva a la depresión con la que llego a mi casa) decidí preguntarle que sucede, a lo que me contesto.

-es solo que me recordaste a mi alumna Twilight, hace mucho que no recibo cartas de ella, sé que es princesa… Pero de vez en cuando me gustaría volver a tener la comunicación que tuvimos alguna vez- Dijo secándose una lagrima de un ojo, con su ala. Y dichas palabras hicieron que me viniese una idea a la mente, ¡Porque no envía una carta a su mundo!

-si puedes recibir cartas también las puedes enviar ¿no?-

-si…- Dijo antes de pensar sus palabras, y sonreír ampliamente.

Entonces fue cuando le lleve papel y pluma. Termino en pocos minutos, la envolvió en su magia, haciendo un rollo, y término desapareciendo en un aura mágica de otro color que no era la que comúnmente ella solía usar, más bien era morada y verde.

-esperemos que funcione…- hablo siguiendo el humo hasta la ventana donde le dejo escapar.

Pronto será navidad, la verdad que como dije antes soy ateo, y no celebro la navidad, pero creo que sería mejor empaparme un poco del espíritu navideño, y contagiar a Celestia… Aunque aún no sé muy bien si en su mundo, hay una celebración que se parezca a esta, por lo que no quiero que en un intento por alegrarle su estancia en la tierra, la entristezca.

Le explique con peras y manzanas (casi literalmente), lo que era la navidad, y ella me explico con peras y manzanas (literalmente), que existe una tradición algo parecida en Equestria, la cual, más que nada, trata sobre la historia de cómo se fundó su pueblo. La verdad es que me pareció muy pero muy interesante, porque la nuestra es una celebración sin sentido (en su mayoría) y la de ellos es un día patrio. Sería la excusa perfecta para cuando alguien te dice que no celebra Halloween, porque es una festividad norteamericana (como si la navidad se hubiese inventado en Oaxaca), nadie podría oponerse a celebrar La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos.

Cenamos antes de que llegase mis padres, para hacerme el dormido (un truco que funcionaba bastante bien), y después de que mis padres cayesen en mi trampa, quise aprovechar el baño de Celestia para llamarle a uno de mis amigos y preguntar ¿si se organizó la fiesta de navidad? Nunca había asistido a ese tipo de fiesta pero reflexionándolo mejor preferí desistir de esa idea por dos razones, en primera porque como dije antes mis amigos son bastante infantiles y pues no creo que llevar a Celestia (una princesa y una maestra) fuese lo más correcto, en segunda razón creo tener algo mucho mejor en mente, además de que como dije antes tampoco me gusta asistir a ese tipo de fiestas. (Te habrás dado cuenta que soy bastante antipático)

PRESPECTIVA DE CELESTIA

Me desperté el día veintitrés de diciembre, no le vi a "el", intente esperar más de media hora pensando que estaría ocupado de sus asuntos en el baño, pero no, e inclusive toque varias veces, hasta que me di cuenta de una notita colgando en lo más alto de mi cuerno (quizás pensó que sería lo primero que viese) la tome y leí:

"Querida Princesa de Equestria (pero sobre todo) mía (ejem):

He salido de nuestro reconfortante, acogedor y agradable hogar, en busca de provisiones y un par de cosas de suma importancia para atender un par de asuntos, que ya no puedo seguir postergando, así que me veré en la penosa y desagradable, ¡pero qué digo! desagradable es poco, en la horrorosa e infame necesidad, de salir sin ti, es que te ves tan hermosa durmiendo que, para mí sería una horrenda pena y una verdadera desgracia el despertarte de tu sagrado sueño, espero poder recompensártelo de cualquier manera en que mi cretinesco orgullo no manche el de una princesa, (aunque podría ser tan callado como una tumba) aun así, no te preocupes.

A comprar tabaco ya iremos ambos"

-Este romeo loco-dije en voz alta al momento de terminar de leer la carta y empezar a reír ya que, note de inmediato el sarcasmo en sus palabras (lo que me causo bastante gracia) y ya con mucha más tranquilidad, me acosté en la cama. Pero no me sentía muy cómoda ahí, entonces me levante y mire por la ventana intente distinguir entre la nieve que había caído por la noche, pero no mire nada.

Como aun no tenía mucha hambre no me detuve a pensar en el plato de comida con el que me tope, en la mesa de estudio de su habitación, más bien me concentre en "él". (Mi amigo humano, el plato de comida no)

No puedo negar que me parece por lo menos interesante. Y es muy curioso que yo considere interesante a un adolescente, la única referencia que tengo de "amor adolecente" es el noviazgo de Cadence y Shining Armor. Aunque tampoco se podría considerar amor ya que, básicamente siguieron su instinto y milagrosamente resulto para bien. Solo se gustaron y se comprometieron, pero vamos que yo a eso no le puedo llamar amor.

Apenas he pasado dos meses con este humano, y si bien he dicho antes que estoy interesada en él, aun no puedo llamarle amor, (a pesar de que Cadence ya me hubiese corregido sobre, su relación y sobre la "mía") Pero si, debo de admitirlo, me siento interesada o por lo menos curiosa y además de que le aprecio. Es casi imposible que no le aprecie después de que salvo mi vida más de una vez.

Aparte de eso, mi interesa por su forma de ser, sé que está mal que lo diga (pero vamos que muchas cosas no están bien en este momento) pero de cierta manera me siento más libre de expresarme junto a él, ya que me habla como, si no fuese una princesa en cada momento. No digo que caería a los pies de cualquier patán, solo digo que me siguió tratando de la misma manera en la que me trataba antes que le dijese que era una princesa. Lo que me dice que me mira como una igual (aún no se si es un insulto o un alago, puesto que soy una princesa y el un ciudadano normal), sinceramente el que un semental, digo un "chico" me trate por primera vez como una pony real, que también puede tener sus propios sentimientos, que también puede decidir más allá de su reino, me parece muy lindo.

Toda mi vida, quise ser una yegua real, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, capaz de tomar las riendas de su vida, capaz de dejar por unos momentos el reino, y eso, eso es lo que me atrae de esta especie de relación. Que por primera vez en mucho tiempo soy una yegua real y no una princesa de fantasía.

 **Hola amigos! ¿como están?, yo pues sigo sin Internet, pero si llegue a leer sus comentarios la verdad es que los pensé y los reflexione mucho. Y esta es mi conclusión.**

 **Ademas de eso, les cuento que pronto empezare de nuevo con la preparatoria asi que posiblemente tenga algunas dificultades para subir próximos capítulos pero intentare respetar lo mas que pueda lo que ya había dicho, es decir cada cuatro o cada cinco días se subirá nuevo capitulo. Tambien les quiero contar que planeo subir un nuevo fanfic pero aun falta para eso. Adios!**


	14. Jugando Juegos Mentales

-eres un estúpido- me hablo Celestia mientras yo estaba muy feliz sonriendo.

-lo sé, pero aun así te robe un beso- mencione recordando mi "hazaña".

RECUERDO

Llegue a mi casa por lo menos a las tres de la tarde, estaba cargando un montón de bolsas llenas de alimentos que se convertirían en comida mañana, para ser disfrutada el veinticinco de diciembre. Entre lo más pronto posible a mi habitación con un plato de comida para Celestia.

-hola, creí que no te gustaba despertarme- me recibió Celestia al momento que me abrió la puerta (la cual siempre cerrábamos con una silla, ya saben por si los ojos curiosos de mi familia se le ocurriesen entrar a mirar)

-sí, aparte de eso salí con mi madre, me sorprende que no te haya despertado con sus golpes en la puerta- hable dándole la comida. Devoro rápido la comida lo que era de esperarse ya que, eran las tres de la tarde, después de que me diese un baño rápido empezamos a hablar, no hablábamos de algo particularmente importante o que resalte nuestra relación. Lo que sí puedo decir fue que discutimos, pero comúnmente siempre discutimos de hecho me gusta discutir con ella, ¡se puede aprender tanto de las personas cuando se discute con ellas!, por ejemplo de Celestia podemos aprender de primera mano que es bastante paciente, y en segundo puedo notar una sutil y hasta elegante manera de usar el sarcasmo. Caso contrario a mí, porque yo lo uso en cosas que no debería.

-¿Celestia?-pregunte cuando ya estábamos acostados dándonos las espaldas mutuamente.

-¿mande?- pregunto algo dormida.

-¿me quieres?- pregunte sarcásticamente, porque mi afán era no dejarla dormir.

-eres interesante para mí- dijo al mismo tiempo que volvió a bostezar.

-¿pero me quieres?- volví a repetir ahogándome una risa.

-pues te aprecio por salvarme la vida, y eso…- En ese mismo momento una idea (la mejor que tuve en mucho tiempo), empezó a hilar en mi mente. Y no, no estaba pensando cómo llevármela a la cama, (principalmente porque ya estábamos en una) pensaba y volvía a pensar como sería el besarle. Y valla que lo medite de manera realista, sobre todo porque es un caballo…. Pero se lava los dientes a diario, de hecho, tiene la costumbre de levantarse e irse a lavar los dientes costumbre que yo termine aprendiendo. Porque yo me los lavaba solo después del desayuno no antes.

-¿tienes frio?- pregunto entre bostezos.

-bastante- hable irónicamente, ya que ambos teníamos como dos cobijas encima, por más que nevase, la temperatura parecía no cambiar. Esas nubes eran raras, como si alguien las hubiese hechizado o fabricado para permanecer en una temperatura fija, como cuando programas el aire acondicionado.

Al momento en el que hable, Celestia me jalo con una de sus alas a su cobija y me tapo con ellas también. Lo que me dejo entre las dos cobijas de Celestia, una de sus alas, y dos cobijas mías. Me logre destapar por milagro y deshacerme de las cubiertas que no necesitaba, jale el ala de Celestia y dormí. Por cierto sabes lo caliente que se está debajo de un ala de Celestia (sin albur) intenta dormir con una chamarra de pluma de ganso y con dos cobijas encima. Después llévenlo a cada noche que quieran y veras una pequeña parte de mi sufrimiento, se sufre bastante siendo el oso de peluche personal de Celestia.

-yo si te quiero- hable como deseo de buenas noches a una ya dormida Celestia. Mas yo sabía que no iba a dormir esa noche, porque tenía que planear un plan, un macabro y perturbador plan que me hiciera lograr obtener o en el peor de los casos robarle un beso a Celestia. Además de que mi mente desvarió un rato pensando como seria le hecho de robarle un beso a Celestia.

La verdad es que no creo que el 23 de diciembre sea muy resaltante más por el hecho de que lo que te voy a contar, opaca mucho a lo que sucedió el 23, así que empecemos con el 24.

-hola- dije al momento en el que me subí a una aun dormida Celestia mientras le ponía un gorro de Santa Claus, o más bien hacia un intento por colocárselo ya que el cuerno de Celestia era un problema que debía de solucionar.

-¿qué haces?-me pregunto alzando sus ojos, pero le calle con un bastón de dulce en su boca y logre dejarle el gorro en su cabeza después de cinco minutos.

-no eres pesado, ¿seguro que comes bien?- me dijo cuándo me baje de ella.

-¿porque todo el mundo pregunta eso?- le dije sacando un regalo de debajo de la cama.

-¿qué es esto?-pregunto al momento que le di el paquete.

-ábrelo- le dije sonriéndole y algo emocionado, ya que sería un regalo bastante emocionante.

Lo abrió, y su primera reacción al ver su contenido (el cual era su corona) fue abrazarme, y fue raro, porque me sentí bien con eso. Comúnmente no soy el tipo de personas que le gustan hacer regalos a los demás en navidad, porque creo que la navidad es una celebración capitalista. Y no un día especial, para hacer un día especial solo se necesitan dos personas y ya, no una fecha mundial. Por ejemplo este podría ser un día sin importancia en el año para Celestia y para mí, pero el 21 de diciembre podría ser un día especial cada año para nosotros dos.

Pero esta vez, al contrario de todas las demás si me sentí bien al momento de regalarle, la corona a Celestia. Además de que me gane un abrazo.

-gracias, gracias, gracias ¡la encontraste!- hablaba emocionada colocándose la corona sin molestar al gorro de navidad que ya tenía puesto.

-no es nada, la busque más para entretenerme (y para ver si Celestia era real y no una alucinación) que por otra cosa, el día que desapareciste- mencione

-quisiera agradecerte de alguna manera- menciono, sonriente y saliendo de la cama.

-podrías vestirte de santa de manera provocativa, bajar por mi chimenea y cantar feliz navidad-

-olvidare eso porque no tienes chimenea y porque me has dado mi corona, pero no pienso soportar otra- hablo dirigiéndose al baño.

-espera si puedes hacer algo por mí- hable casi a modo de súplica.

-¿qué?- menciono al voltearse y le mire a la cara, cosa que le sorprendió e hizo que retrocediera al baño. Pero yo no la deje salir era ahora o nunca así que dije:

-no me detengas si voy muy rápido-

-¿qué?- ella pregunto algo sorprendida y confusa.

-es que tengo miedo de que no vayas a insistir y debo de advertirte que estas en una parte extraña de la ciudad- Hable tomando de la cabeza a Celestia y besándola profundamente, primero se resistió pero sabía que algo así iba a pasar, por lo que ¿di mi mejor esfuerzo?, no sé con certeza si decir eso porque la mayoría de mis parejas las tuve a los quince y pues había pasado un tiempo sin besar a una chica.

Mas el sabor a los labios de Celestia fue como una droga (es bastante irónico que yo lo diga ¿no? O al menos por los rumores que me drogo), mientras le besaba note, que empezó a dejarse llevar, por lo que también me deje llevar. En pocos minutos (debo admitir) que ambos empezábamos a pelearnos por el control de los labios del otro, pero ahora ¡yo debía de tomar el control! Ella ya me había cortado varias veces las alas, y no me ahogo lo suficientemente rápido por lo que con este beso, y en este momento ella debía pagar las consecuencias.

-Recuerdo haberle advertido a Celestia que estaba en una parte rara de la ciudad ¿verdad?, también le pedí que no me detuviera que si voy rápido- Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban mi mente cuando decidí tomarla por la cintura, no sé si lo has sentido (creo que no, ya que eres parte de mi imaginación), pero cuando la bese sentí que perdí el control de mi cuerpo por lo que mis manos subieron solas a su pecho, obviamente no tenía senos pero eso no impidió que disfrutara de las sensaciones que empecé a sentir. Llámame loco pero hace mucho que no sentía eso cuando besaba una chica. Pero como lo bueno poco dura las alas de Celestia nos interrumpieron y ella me volvió a echar de la carretera. (Quizás sus alas nos interrumpieron porque ya estaba entre mi pierna y la pared)

Cuando ya estaba yo en la cama, note como sus alas estaban medianamente abiertas y ella tenía un gran sonrojo en la cara.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Mi querido amigo imaginario, a veces quisiera saber qué es lo que piensas de mí, ¡pero vamos! Probablemente por las ultimas cosas que te he contado ya te habrás dado cuenta que no soy la persona más moral del mundo. Pero no te puedo mentir, porque ocupo ser sincero para tomar una decisión importante. Por lo que pienso relatarte todo sin censurar nada, así que debo decir que le robe un beso y lo disfrute.

-eres un estúpido- me hablo Celestia mientras yo estaba muy feliz sonriendo.

-lo sé, pero aun así te robe un beso- mencione recordando mi "hazaña".

-¡¿aparte a quien se le ocurre besar a una yegua mayor?! , principalmente porque ¡soy una adulta y tu un niño!-

-a quien se le ocurre disfrutar de un beso de un chico menor- hable levantando los hombros.

-¡eso es a lo que me refiero!, imagínate si tu fueses una chica y yo fuese un semental, ¡no sería tan bien visto!- menciono algo enojada.

-bueno si… Quizás si sea algo malo si lo miras de esa manera. Aunque mientras la pareja se respeta y ambas personas tengan pues… la suficiente conciencia de su relación no creo que sea algo malo- le respondí.

-¿estarías de acuerdo que un semental de cuarenta años estuviese con una yegua de veinte mientras ambos, estén de acuerdo con ello?-

-querida, personalmente estoy de acuerdo con la felicidad de las personas, y que los demás piensen lo que quieren, pero no te preocupes comúnmente no lo hacen- hable divertido sonriéndole.

-no me siento completamente cómoda besando a un menor, ¡así que no lo hagas!- me dijo amenazantemente con su casco en alto.

-lo siento, mi reptilia se apodero de mí-

-¿tu reptilia?-

-es la parte del cerebro que tenemos los humanos en común con los reptiles, la que se encarga de los instintos y emociones. Justo como cuando se abrieron tus alas-mencione señalándole el par de niñas malas que tenía en la espalda, que le abrían descubierto.

-¿son de excitación o de placer?- pregunte señalándole las alas. Las cuales a pesar de los inconvenientes nocturnos, me gustaban bastante. ¿Cómo se sentirá tener alas?, no creo que alguien que las tenga pueda sentirse como un prisionero, debe de ser algo maravilloso, solo tomar tus cosas e irte volando a nuevas tierras o al menos eso haría yo.

-nunca te lo diré- hablo encerrándose en el baño. Para empezar a hacer sus cosas matinales como ir al baño, bañarse y lavar sus dientes.

Empecé a pensar sobre lo que había hecho, y me di cuenta de algo que en verdad no me había reclamado el haberle besado, más que nada le molesta que sea menor aunque para mi pueda parecer una pendejada creo que para ella si es un asunto que de verdad vale la pena analizar, y vale aún más la pena el frenarse por ese hecho.

PRESPECTIVA DE CELESTIA.

Ese humano, maldito necio que logro robarme un beso, ¡¿Qué diablos le ocurre?! ¡¿Acaso se volvió loco?! ¡¿Qué es lo que piensa?!

Para empezar es menor que yo, y después…. Bueno lo importante es eso, es muy pero muy menor que yo. Y eso me molesta, no puede llegar en mi vida y empezar a hacer cambios. No tiene ningún derecho a que su beso haya hecho que mi malditas a las se abriesen, ¿aparte porque lo hicieron? Literalmente yo iba mandando en el beso…. Espera… acabo de pensar lo que acabo de pensar…

-Aceptémoslo Celestia- me dije a mi misma mirando al espejo.

Ya no puedo seguir negándolo, ¡ahora lo que siento es coraje!, ¡quien le dio el derecho de hacerlo! Reconozco que la acción fue algo gallarda, y bastante inesperada, lo que viniendo de un chico de su edad y al ser yo una princesa, pues me llama la atención y debo admitirlo, me agrado.

Y vamos, no aceptaría y mucho menos diría lo mismo si cualquier guardia real o hijo de musa viniese al castillo y me robase un beso a la fuerza. Solo que ahora cambia todo, porque nunca me ha amenazado con correrme de su casa, además de que sabe (y lo sabe muy bien) que con una cachetada soy capaz de ponerle a dormir, sin mencionar el hecho que con mi magia no tuviera oportunidad en contra mía. Así que analizando mi relación con él, ¿es normal que me guste? O al menos que lo haya disfrutado.

-¿tú qué opinas Cadence imaginaria?- pregunte imaginando que estaba hablando con una Cadence imaginaria al momento en que entre a la ducha.

-la vida no tiene sentido si nadie sabe de nuestra existencia, de nuestra verdadera existencia. Los pony que gobernamos sabrán de nuestra existencia pero solo una parte de ella, nunca sabrán como en verdad éramos, como en verdad nos vimos en las mañanas, como en verdad actuábamos enojadas. A pesar de ser figuras públicas jamás sabrán lo que una pareja sabrá de nosotras. ¿No crees tía?- me dijo la Cadence imaginaria.

-¿y tú? Mi querida Luna, ¿qué opinas de esto?- pregunte volteando a ver a otro lado, jugando con la espuma con la que me bañaba.

\- la vida no tiene ningún significado de todos modos-

-no seas emo en esto- le regañe para que (mi Luna imaginaria) tomara con seriedad mis problemas.

-a lo que me refiero que la vida no tiene significado sola, son los pony con los que vivimos lo que le dan significado a la vida. Y vamos quédate con quien quieras, con todos vas a tener problemas-

-Por cierto pervertida- agrego Luna antes de desvanecerse entre la espuma de mi cuerpo del mismo modo que lo hizo Cadence, mas mi sobrina de rosa me guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer.

Medite las palabras que mi imaginación y al mismo tiempo yo misma me había dicho, y decidí que ya era hora de salir del baño y encarar frente a frente, junto con todo el valor que creía tener, el asunto.

-¿algún deseo para navidad?- me pregunto cuando salí del baño con una toalla en la cabeza.

-no creo que puedas devolverme a mi casa… -hable suspirando. Creí que con lo ocurrido recientemente pues me miraría con una mirada de "déjalo ir", pero, no. Se comportó comprensivo escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir con respecto a mis sentimientos acerca de mi lejanía de mi amada Equestria, además soporto un par de golpes en el pecho de impotencia (y dichos golpes le sacaron el aire pero hizo lo posible por fingir)

Lejos de eso y cuando ya pasaban las tres o cuatro de la tarde, me pidió algo pero muy raro.

-¿es seguro subir a tu techo?- le pregunte mientras batía mis alas y lo cargaba, junto con una bolsa con mi magia.

-no, pero vamos- hablo incitándome a dejarlo en su techo. Al que libre de nieve, y coloque un par de cobijas para sentarnos.

Después de un rato de estar sentados saco de una bolsa de color negro un ¿globo?, coloco un poco de cera en una parte inferior (además esa misma parte estaba abierta) y dijo:

-¿me das algo de fuego?-

-para que lo quieres-

-solo haz que esta cosa- señalo el pequeño cuadro de cera –se encienda–. Encendí una pequeña llama en mi casco, acerco la cera, la encendió y el globo despego huyendo de nosotros. Lo que me emociono bastante, además de gustarme.

-When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep- canto ganándose una mirada mía, la cual se podría traducir como "¿Qué rayos le sucede a este tipo?"

-Stuck in reverseeeeeee!- canto aun peor y más alto.

-cállate, cantas muy feo- hable volteándolo a ver.

-no, hasta que vea una sonrisa- hablo y empezó otra vez-

-Lights will guide you home!  
And ignite your bones!-

-And I will try to fix you!- termino verso y empezó a hacer sonidos de guitarra, por lo que me rei levemente. A lo que el al fin paro, y me miro sonriente. Ahora entiendo a Pinkie Pie, las sonrisas si son contagiosas. Porque él sonreía cuando intento hacerme sonreír, después lo hice yo, y entonces el volvió a sonreír. Jamás lo había pensado pero… Pinkie Pie en verdad que si hace buenas acciones cuando hace sonreír a los demás. ¿Qué pasaría si todas los pony intentamos hacer sonreír a los demás?, ¿existiría la depresión?

La tarde arriba de su techo fue bastante divertida, no lo digo como un alago, de verdad que fue divertida pero otro tipo de diversión a la que tuvimos el 21 de diciembre. En esta teníamos risas y sonrisas tontas (porque él sonríe como tonto) mientras que en la otra teníamos sentimientos y nos sentimos "infinitos".

-vez, que ¡no es tan! Difícil sonreír- hablo buscando con sus manos mi sonrisa, y revolviendo mi cabello en el camino.

-no de hecho, me gustaría sonreír en Equestria tantas veces como sonrió aquí-

-quizás si lo hicieses consigas novio, te ves muy bonita sonriendo…. Creo que todos nos vemos mejor sonriendo- hablo algo sonrojado.

-¿porque esa manía tuya de buscar cómo alagarme?-

-no lo sé…. Siempre me han gustado las chicas mayores que yo-

-no les tiraste el rollo a todas las chicas de la fiesta, y eso que algunas ya tendrían los dieciocho-

-pero es que te quiero a ti- me respondió abriendo otro globo de cantolla, de los cuales poco o nada me acordaba, ya que en Equestria muy pocas veces los usábamos para festejar algo.

-pide un deseo y lánzalo- lo tome en mis cascos, encendí una pequeña llama en el derecho, respire profundamente y pensé: "Deseo que…. Deseo que todas estén bien… deseo estar bien en un futuro…. Y deseo que todo termine bien" Después de eso, lo encendí, y voló al cielo en unos instante.

-¿qué deseaste?-

-si te lo digo no se cumplirá- mencione divertida, como una potrilla pequeña.

-vamos, me mata la curiosidad- pidió "el"

-si tú me dices que deseaste-

-yo… desee que me mires como yo te miro a ti- me dijo después de un rato y algo sonrojado.

-eres menor que yo, creí que ese punto ya había quedado claro-

-la verdad es que nunca podre ser mayor que tu- dijo soltando una risa.

-bueno tienes razón, no creo que alguien pueda ser mayor que yo- hable también riéndome. Ya que tengo más de mil años, y no, no voy a decir mi edad, porque por más que sea una dirigente y una princesa, soy una yegua, tengo derecho a tener vanidad y tengo vanidad. Así que dejare que cualquiera incluyéndole a "el" se rompa el cerebro intentando sacar mis años y mi cumpleaños.

-¿cuantos tienes?-

-más de mil- respondí fugazmente.

-las mujeres como las artesanías, entre más maduras más interesantes y más preciosas son- hablo sonriéndome y sacando la bolsa lo que más pesaba un paquete de tres botellas ¿de champan?

-¿cómo pudiste pagar champaña?-

-es una imitación y ahí se fueron mis últimos quinientos pesos, así que deberías de aprovecharlas, no tienen alcohol- menciono tomando una y extendiéndomela, revise con detenimiento el envase y si, era solo jugo de manzana pero preparado de una manera especial para que pareciera champaña, ni sidra ni champaña, solo jugo.

-eso por estas razones que no salgo de pobre- dijo levantando una, la abrió y sirvió la mitad del contenido en dos copas, me pasó una, la tome y la olí. No sé cuánto serán quinientos pesos, pero la verdad que creo que con ese olor valían la pena.

-porque esta es una experiencia que nunca se va a repetir, ¡salud!- hable chocando, las copas y probando el contenido. El cual debo resaltar si valía el dinero que gasto. Porque eran tan espumosa como una champaña real, tan refrescante como un jugo y tan deliciosa como un vino. Y sin nada de alcohol.

-no creo que tengas más de mil años, es más… si me dices treinta no te creo- hablo después de un sorbo de la copa.

-deberías de creerlo, ¿yo no me creo que robaste un par de copas de tu cocina, y que tus padres no vengan a buscarte para tu fiesta familiar?-

-fingí estar enfermo, ayer. Además de que mi madre y mi hermana van a ir con una tía mía…. Hace mucho que no pasamos una navidad como familia-

-lo siento, no era mi intención- me explique ya que parecía que la pregunta que le había hecho podría traerle malos recuerdos a la cabeza.

-no te preocupes, hace mucho que no somos una familia, vivo con mis padres bilógicos y mi hermana pero… hay muchas maneras de romper una familia sin separarse físicamente ¿sabes?-

Decidí cambiar de tema, ya que por sus respuestas parecía no estar dispuesto a hablar del tema, quiero darle su espacio como el me lo dio a mí, quizás algún día por su propia cuenta él ya me contara lo que le aqueja. Y quizás ese sea motivo de su comportamiento.

Hablamos un rato más de cosas sin sentido, pero aun así notaba algo en su comportamiento que no tenía en la mañana, o era que el día en sí mismo no le gustaba o mis preguntas (algo indiscretas) le habían provocado ese estado de ánimo. ¡Por Equestria!, es que no puedo consolar a alguien de manera correcta, por ejemplo a Luna la hacía llorar en vez de consolarla cuando lo intentaba.

Son como las cinco o seis de la tarde y ya se nos acabaron las botellas de imitación de champan, además de que empieza a hacer algo de frio aquí arriba, ya se lo mencione una vez para probar sus intenciones (mentiría si dijese que no lo hago a menudo cuando soy una humana) pero al parecer no entendió la indirecta o tiene buenas intenciones. Espero que sea la segunda pero creo que es la primera, ¿a eso se le llama amor?

Además de que cuando le dije eso, me dio su chamarra de cuero negra, bastante rockera (debo admitir) y ese gesto, el mismo gesto que ya había hecho cuando yo era una humana y no un pony (porque como pony se la puedo romper), ese maldito gesto me fascino. Pero porque me gusta, es porque la chamarra huele tanto a su dueño, porque siento de alguna manera que al tenerla puesta su esencia me protege, o ¡¿acaso porque quiero creer desesperadamente en sus palabras?!

-¿porque crees que no tengo más de mil años?- pregunte después de un rato.

-no lo sé… es solo que no creo que los tengas-

-me alagas- respondí algo sarcástica pero de manera elegante, sin que pareciera que es un insulto.

-¿cuál es la mayoría de edad de tu país?-

-¿científicamente o legalmente?- pregunte

-¿a qué te refieres con ambas?-

-veras es que la edad científica la usamos para los medicamentos y para algunos trámites legales, por ejemplo si a los diecisiete te quieres salir de la casa de tus padres con la edad científica podrías hacerlo, pero la edad legal se usa para votar y consumir sustancias ilícitas- explique un sistema de gobierno que hasta ahora había funcionado, el cual implemente después de darme cuenta que la mayoría de los adictos a la drogas legales empezaban antes de los 21, cuando el cerebro no se había formado, si por ley hacemos que no se puedan consumir hasta los 21 cuando el cerebro ya se ha formado y tiende a ser más desarrollado, pues reduce el consumo de drogas legales.

-¿porque lo preguntas?- pregunte después de mi explicación.

-¿saldrías conmigo si soy mayor de edad?- hablo mirando hacia otro lado evitando que note un leve sonrojo en su rostro azabache.

-primero me vengaría de las cosas que me has hecho- hable riéndome de la cara que tenía.

-¿entonces no te vengas de mí solo por ser menor de edad?-

-si- hable algo cínicamente, porque no me va a voltear la conversación y hacer que me compadezca de "el", es más si me dijese que va a esperar sin salir con otra chica hasta que pueda salir conmigo no le creería. Y es por eso que debo de tener el mando de esta conversación y además de que, me gusta el contraste café de su piel y el rojo de sus sentimientos.

-¡pues te reto a hacerlo!- me dijo en voz alta.

Así que sin compadecerme de él, y más por decisión propia y para torturarlo mentalmente en un futro…. Lo tome en mis cascos como diciendo "vente para acá", y le bese. Pero no con la desesperación que él me beso más bien, con ternura y paciencia, como si le estuviese enseñando el cómo y el que. De dar un buen beso. Sus labios eran… Debo de admitir que sabían tanto a él, tenían un contraste entre sabores bastante raro, y es por eso que era agradable besarlo, es porque podría ser dulce pero agresivo al mismo tiempo. Eran un par de labios vírgenes que nunca habían probado la vida verdaderamente, nunca habían probado los verdaderos labios de una adulta, así que decidí llevar la delantera durante todo el beso.

-Wow, eso… fue Wow- dijo cuándo nos separamos.

-te esperare si nuestros destinos siguen juntos- hable, quitándome la chamarra e invitándolo a volver al cuarto.

-¡¿qué somos?!-me interrogo cuando entramos al cuarto y cerro la ventana.

-amigos-respondí con una risa, porque quería molestarlo y torturarlo un poco.

-¡los amigos no se besan!-

-tampoco se toman del casco- le dije señalando que con su mano tomo mi casco sin notarlo.

-si lo hacen- se defendió.

-¿en que universo?- dije divertida.

-en el nuestro- termino sonriendo.

 **Hola!, al fin logre publicar. No he tenido Internet hasta hoy. Enserio odio el servicio de Internet de México pero bueno. En fin creo que ya sabemos de que va a tratar el proximo capitulo no? 7u7**

 **Pero bueno, aun asi quisiera que me den su opinion y comentarios al respecto, comenten si pueden. Tambien quisiera preguntarle su opinion acerca de publicar otro fanfic, pero con diferente tematica pero ubicada en el mismo "universo" que se ubica este porque se me hace una tonteria querer hacer que tu fanfic sea canon o haya una posibilidad de ser canon (por ejemplo si yo hiciese un deus ex machina para que Celestia sea humana y pony a la vez, ¿osea que pedo?) asi que si. Por lo que les pido que me den su opinion de acerca de subirlo.**

 **Adios! Nos leemos**


	15. La Noche Que Nunca Existió parte 1

**Lo habéis pedido, lo habéis preguntado en mi facebook personal, lo han preguntado en mi segundo facebook (por donde lo anuncie), lo anuncie en grupos clop de face, asi promocione desde el primer capitulo el fic y después de todo yo... YO... ¡YO OS HE ESCUCHADO!**

 **Capitulo 15: La noche que nunca existió (Clop/lemon)**

Querido Amigo imaginario, no sé qué tanto sepas tu acerca de Celestia o de su comportamiento, pero en verdad las última semana ha estado bastante jodida, no sé qué pretenda esta yegua atolondrada, pero me ha estado torturando mentalmente, con sus comportamientos.

El veinticinco de diciembre estuvo bastante bien, casi no me molestaba pero últimamente se ha comportado de otra manera y no, no digo que se me esta insinuando sexualmente porque se reconocer cuando una chica lo hace. Así que te preguntaras ¿y cómo se te insinúa?, bueno pues prácticamente ha estado más cariñosa conmigo y comportándose como si fuese mi novia, pero en el momento que quiero hacer algo yo como besarla o abrazarla me dice eres muy joven para mí. Y así por un par de horas hasta que me vuelve a molestar.

¡Ya no lo soporto!

-¡que traes loca!- hable cuando sentí que su ala me abrazo por detrás mientras reflexionaba mirando la ventana.

-estas muy callado, siempre estas callado pero ahora parece ser algo importante-

-solo estoy pensando-

-te quedas pensando un poco todos los días, casi podría decirse que estás hablando con alguien más-

-¿vez a alguien en la habitación?- pregunte divertido

-jajajaja, tu psiquiatra personal que viene de vez en cuando y le cuentas todo- hablo empezando a reír.

-¡no hagas ese tipo de bromas!- dije de mala gana.

-¿acaso no crees que sea real?-

-si pero, no las hagas-

Continuamos hablando por la mañana del primer día del fin de año, es curioso desde hace un tiempo que Celestia está aquí, pero pareciese que es el primer día, aún sigo descubriendo cosas desde que la conocí hasta el día de hoy.

Y eso es lo que me fascina de ella, me gusta que… mis amigos me pregunten "¿y cómo la conociste?", para responder "no le conozco y eso es lo que me atrae, descubrir cada pedazo de ella, descubrir cada uno de sus recuerdos, eso es lo que me gusta"

Se nos ocurrió salir, a pesar de ser treintaiuno de diciembre, eso y combinado con el hecho que no había nevado en desde el veinticuatro hasta el día de hoy, creaban de la ciudad un lugar bastante apacible para pasar el rato. Porque no había nada de sol, y tampoco nada de nieve así que la ciudad perfecta nos esperaba.

-Hagamos cosas locas- hablo Celestia felizmente.

-¿a qué te refieres con cosas locas?-

-a vivir…- dijo soltando un suspiro

-hace rato que pensé que estaba curiosa por tu comportamiento, y después me di cuenta que desde que llegue a este lugar he sentido nuevas sensaciones, preocupación, cosas que me han lastimado, cosas que quiero. Pero después me di cuenta que… hace mucho tiempo que en Equestria no sentía nada igual-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-no sé cuándo terminaba el reino y cuando empezaba yo… o al menos no lo sabía hasta que llegue aquí- Es curioso ¿no?, creo que siente lo mismo que yo siento… No me refiero al amor, me refiero a que de alguna manera u otra ambos estamos descubriendo una parte de nosotros, ambos estamos volviendo a vivir, empezamos a darnos cuenta que… hay algo de vida más allá de nuestro mundo.

Caminamos por las calles de la ciudad sin ningún rumbo aparente, ni ella ni yo queríamos ir a la pista de hielo, ambos creíamos que estaría muy llena de personas así que preferimos entrar a una pequeña feria que se había colocado en la ciudad.

-cierra los ojos- hablaba una Celestia humana, tapándome mis ojos con sus manos, Como me susurraba las cosas al oído solo yo las podía oír, y ella caminaba a mis espaldas y de puntillas.

-sigue caminando-

-sigue caminando… yyyyyy ¡alto!-hablo deteniendo, y yo sin saber en dónde estaba exactamente, sabía que estaba en alguna parte de la feria por el ruido pero no sabía en qué parte.

-ahora giremos algunos 180 grados a la derecha-

-no sé cuál es la derecha- hable antes de empezarme a reír.

-habla en voz baja todo el mundo cree que estas borracho- me susurro al oído bastante divertida, mientras me guiaba para que girara.

-despacio… despacio- hablaba entre risas aun, ya que en verdad parecía que estaba borracho, pero nunca me importo lo que piensa la gente comúnmente no lo hacen.

-bien…. Y alto-

-enfrente dos pasos- hablo dándome una nueva orden, la cual obedecí

-ahora estornuda- fingí un estornudo y la voz de una anciana me dijo "salud", quería abrir los ojos para contestarle pero no pude porque Celestia aprisionaba mis manos en mi cara con las suyas.

-demos vueltas, sin parar- Para este punto ambos nos estábamos riendo, en voz alta, llamando la atención de muchas personas lo sé porque sentía sus miradas viéndonos mientras jugábamos como cualquier otra pareja jugaría.

-ahora ¡alto!- me detuve. –Pide dos rebanadas de queso-

-quiero dos rebanadas de queso por favor-

-¿con soda?- pregunto una voz masculina, mientras que Celestia me dejaba descubrir mis ojos. Lo único que hice fue asentir y reírme un poco.

-¿creí que tendrías hambre?-

Cominos, como a las dos de la tarde, valla que estos últimos días me he estado levantando demasiado tarde al igual que Celestia. Pero bueno eso aún no importa, aun no entro a clases y la verdad es que ni quiero hacerlo. Quiero pasar más tiempo con Celestia, quien sabe si en su mundo la estarán buscando con todas las ganas de arrebatármela. Después de ello, subimos a un par de atracciones, a los carros chocones, un recorrido alrededor de todo el parque por un tren, y por ultimo una vuelta en la montaña rusa, la cual me dio bastante miedo, así que abrace a Celestia durante todo el recorrido mientras ella se divertía de lo lindo. Y no es que me de miedo la velocidad y mucho menos la altura (si fuese así hubiésemos muerto cuando a Celestia se le congelaron las alas en el cielo), lo que de verdad me daba miedo que el carro se fuese a salir o las vías se fuesen a romper. De verdad que lo único que me daba miedo era mi imaginación mientras que Celestia se reía de mí.

Después y para "alegrarme" nos subimos a una rueda de la fortuna, en la que note que Celestia miraba por largos ratos el cielo.

-apuesto que quieres subir ¿no es así?- le pregunte, jugando un poco con su pelo.

-¡¿podríamos ir?!- hablo algo emocionada.

Y un par de minutos después ya estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado por Celestia hasta una de las nubes más altas que existían en mi planeta. Puedes creer que se ve igual de arriba hacia abajo, que como se ve de abajo hacia arriba. Pero nada que ver, todo es más pequeño, y las nubes que creemos cercanas a nosotros de verdad que están muy pero muy lejos.

-no tienes miedo de estar aquí ¿verdad?-

-para nada, de hecho creo que podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí- le conteste.

-quizás seas un pegaso…. pero si te digo la verdad es que yo también me podría quedar a vivir en las nubes-

-hay una ciudad sobre las nubes ¿verdad?- pregunte algo emocionado recostándome en la suavidad de la nube. Como dije antes las nubes aparte de ser suaves pues son bastante húmedas.

-si la vez te va a encantar, por la tarde como todos los edificios están hechos de nube se tiñen de colores pastel, y por la mañana toman tonos rosas y morados. Pero lo más hermoso pasa en la noche… Puedes ver las estrellas tan cerca de ti, que sientes que casi las puedes tocar- hablo emocionándose.

-debe de ser muy hermoso-

-lo es-

-diría que no tanto como tú, pero con tu actitud apretada hacia las relaciones, pierdes puntos de sensualidad- Dije divertido.

-me encanta la manera en la que das un cumplido e insultas al mismo tiempo, debes de tener talento para hacer eso- Hablo antes de empezar a reír, al parecer ya se ha acostumbrado al hecho de mi humor negro y algo acido.

Después empezamos a hablar y a pasar el rato encima de la nube, de hecho por mas infantil que parezca tuvimos que saltar sobre la nube para comprobar la elasticidad de la misma. ¿Cuántas veces en la vida puedes saltar sobre una nube con motivos "científicos"? Creo que pocas.

-y esa es mi escuela- le mencione mirando mi escuela desde la nube que se había movido algo rápido en las dos horas que estuvimos arriba de ella.

-es grande, pero no tanto como una universidad-

-voy en último de prepa-

-¿eres el menor verdad?- me pregunto enmarcando una ceja.

-¡cállate!- hable defendiéndome y recordando todas las veces que mis compañeros de escuela me habían molestado por ser el menor del salón.

-uwwww, ¡es el menor de su salón!- hablo empezando a reírse, "ahora me las vas a pagar" fue el principal pensamiento que tuve en ese momento, y me subí arriba de ella. Nos miramos a los ojos un momento, y si no fuese porque sentimos que nos hundíamos en la nube me hubiera quedado en lo morado de sus ojos. En esa galaxia que tenía dentro de cada pupila. Sus ojos parecían galaxias abriéndose lugar en el firmamento y ella parecía que se había abierto paso en mi corazón.

-mejor vamos a bajarnos- dijo después del susto, que casi se lleva nuestros corazones.

Después de que Celestia se comiera un par de churros para que se volviese a tranquilizar (mira por donde le dio el susto), decidimos que las siete y media de la tarde sería la hora perfecta para volver a mi casa y pasar la noche del fin de año. Preferí evitarle llevar con mis amigos o con mi familia por las razones que les había dicho, pero en ese momento nos encontramos con las personas que estaba esquivando, y por pura obligación tuvimos que seguirlos.

Y te preguntaras a quien nos encontramos, pues a mi familia, y de verdad es que quería esquivarles, para que no viesen a Celestia y empezaran a sacar conclusiones malas o erróneas.

Entre a la antigua casa de mi abuela, donde se escuchaba pues música banda, y el ambiente olía a fiesta. Bien podría ser que Celestia quisiera conocer a mi familia y la chingada pero de verdad que me molestaba estar ahí. No sé, quizás después de la muerte de mi abuela, el lazo entre yo y mis tías, tíos y primos, e inclusive medios hermanos se habían roto. No sé, espero que me entiendas pero si no es así pues está bien. Salude a mi madre y la saque en su contra de la cocina (porque a ella, es decir la invitada la pusieron a cocinar, mis tíos y tías siempre se aprovechan de los pobres y de la clase media, así que esta no iba a ser la excepción)

Cuando al fin salimos, dejando a media docena de flojos en la mesa y sin su comida (en verdad que me molesta esa gente) le presente a Celestia como una buena amiga mía.

-¿quieren algo?, ¿cenar?, ¿beber?, ¿tomar café?, ¿soda?, ¿algo?-pregunto mi madre, ofreciéndonos algo para pasar el rato, pero de verdad que yo no me quería quedar, no le hallaba significado a estar afuera soportando frio con Celestia (porque ni en pedo quería entrar), cuando podría hacer lo mismo en mi cuarto sin soportar frio, con ropa cómoda, con café, e inclusive con la versión más bonita de Celestia. (Si, se ve más bonita como yegua que como humana, a pesar de ser un caballo)

-¿podríamos tomar algo de vino?-pregunte caminando junto con mi madre a buscar el vino, ya que le tenía que ayudar obviamente.

Salí con dos copas, casi llenas de vino, le entregue una a Celestia, la mire con una mirada de cómplice y las chocamos, sé que era una tontería pero aun así era del tipo de tonterías lindas en parejas.

-no deberías de tomar- hablo deteniendo mi copa antes de que la probase.

-no me voy a poner ebrio por una copa, quizás con algún litro, ya sabes experiencia propia- dije tomándole un sorbo a mi copa, después de quitar su mano.

-que responsables son tus padres- hablo de manera sarcástica también tomando un poco de su copa.

-quizás confíen demasiado en mi…. Aun así, cuando tenga hijos también les voy a dejar tomar vino, en las fechas correspondientes-

Bebimos un par de copas más, sin acabarnos la botella porque la aburrida de Celestia no quiso, y le explique a mi madre que "debía de acompañar" a su casa a Celestia, así que me dejo irme de la "fiesta familiar" (que de fiesta no tenía nada porque ya iba a empezar a hablar mi tía Ticha) pero bueno, además antes de irme, me dijo que me llevase un par de cosas a la casa, así que ya te imaginaras, yo cargando una bolsa y con Celestia en el último camión de la última noche del año.

Mire en la ventana antes de entrar a casa, en la cual no había nadie más que mi hermana en pijama y comiendo frituras con su novio, por lo que Celestia entro en la ventana de mí cuarto, y yo por la puerta. Y como dije antes mis padres me tienen bastante confianza, de hecho me enorgullezco de eso, principalmente por que la que choco una camioneta que no era nuestra fue mi hermana, también la que fumo a escondidas y la que bebió sin permiso en una fiesta fue ella, sin mencionar que siempre soy la persona que soporta a mis padres cuando se ponen borrachos y sentimentales (por suerte nunca se ponen ambos al mismo tiempo). Así que mi madre, accedió a que me terminase la botella de vino, en la que no quedaba mucho, quizás un poco menos de la botella. Pero como setecientos cincuenta mililitros son suficientes para poner borrachos a una persona pensé en utilizarlos bien.

-pues no- hablo Celestia cuando le serví otra copa de vino al igual que como me la serbia a mí.

-si quieres evitar que yo lo tome, pues deberías de tomártelo tú-

-no va a funcionar eso- dijo al momento en que desapareció, la botella con su magia y con un destello de color. "Puta madre" Pensé, mi plan se había esfumado por la ventana.

-eso fue cruel- le dije a Celestia mientras miraba como intentaba sacarse la ropa siendo una yegua.

-te ríes y te mato- me dijo, después de que con mucho esfuerzo se quitó la blusa junto con el brasier pero no podía sacarse los pantalones.

-Celestia…- pensé un momento en la manera de hablar y en la manera en la que se movía y pregunte.- ¿estas borracha?-

-diablos, el hechizo salió mal, debía haberse ido a parar al baño, no a mi estómago- ¡Genial mi plan dio resultado! Pensé sarcásticamente creyendo que ahora tendría que aguantar a Celestia borracha.

-¿tienes la botella en tu estomago o en el baño?-hable algo preocupado.

-no, no se puede materializar objetos sólidos en el dentro de un cuerpo, solo el…-

-¿el vino?-

-sí, eso, y si vino que pase, quizás quiere solucionar algo del reino- Hablo mientras hipeaba un poco.

Me reí un poco de sus incoherencias, a la vez que sentí como una mano fría apretaba mi pecho al oír la palabra reino, quizás de verdad quisiera ir allá, y eso, en el fondo me dolía.

-Celestia… ¿me quieres?, digo… ¿te dolería ir a Equestria?-

Medito mis palabras un poco y me abrazo (recargando todo su peso en mí), y me abrazo en sus alas.

-también me dolería quedarme… -

-¡entonces aprovechemos el tiempo!, cuéntame cosas que nunca le contarías a nadie, dime lo que te hace parecer infinito, cántame tu canción favorita, abrázame por las noches… -

-¿y te beso por las mañanas?-dijo interrumpiéndome.

-no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras hacer-

PRESPECTIVA DE CELESTIA.

-pero es que de verdad lo quiero hacer- Le dije, mientras mandando al carajo mi moral, le tome la barbilla con los cascos, y le bese los labios. Era bastante diferente a besar a un semental, sus labios estaban mejor entrenados e inclusive mejor diseñados para besar, lo que puso mi piel de gallina.

Me empezó a empujar contra la cama, no sé muy bien porque lo acepte, debía de parar, lo sabía muy bien, debía hacer que mi cerebro tomase el control de mi cuerpo. Pero en menos de lo que lo pensé ya lo tenía encima de mí, ya estaba acostada en la cama mientras me besaba el cuello, sé que sonara algo raro pero es el tipo de sementales que saben que el punto g de una yegua no se encuentra en el cuello y tampoco en las orejas, y era por eso que estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo.

¡Por Equestria!, sus malditas manos me estaban ganando demasiado terreno. Empezó a bajar junto con sus besos, y mi piel, junto con mis malditas alas se erizaron, podía sentir como me empezaba a calentar. Con cada caricia, con cada olor, con los suaves destellos que venían de su ventana.

Lo único que estaba haciendo era bajarme el pantalón, con suma habilidad y ya estaba roja, apreté las piernas, no quería que me viese sin ropa por algún extraño motivo.

-¿no te molesta que sea una pony?- pregunto mi parte racional buscando una excusa, para cortar nuestro encuentro.

-me gustas tal cual eres-

No, no se supone que me dijese eso, se supone que era ahora cuando nos pararíamos, y no que…

¡Por los dioses!, al parecer las novelas eróticas que tenía entre sus libros si le servían de algo, enterró la cabeza en mi regazo, y con sus dientes se deshizo de mis ya mojadas pantys. No, en verdad que no quería, pero ya estaba empezando a gemir, su lengua era bastante hábil, se abrió paso rápidamente entre mis piernas mientras que con sus manos, las separaba. Bastaron solo un par de lamidas para que se apoderase por completo de mí. Basto solo eso para que mis alas se abriesen al máximo de lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo.

Basto solo un beso en mi zona intima para que mi piel se volviese tensa, sintiese un par de escalofríos y que mi boca empezara a gemir por si sola. Ya no era yo, era otra yegua una que buscaba llegar al orgasmo lo más rápido posible.

-eres dulce- hablo mientras me lamia. Me mordí un labio intentando no pensar en lo mojada que ya estaba, en lo mojada que me estaba poniendo con su lengua. Quería tomarlo de la cabeza para mantenerlo ahí, pero me dejo bien en claro con un par de besos en el cuello que él era quien iba a mandar (al menos por esta vez).

-hazlo… por favor- le rogué un poco, al momento que paro de besar mi cuerpo, había dejado mi parte intima chorreando jugos, mis alas excitadas, mi piel de gallina con solo un poco de sexo oral, quería descubrir que era capaz de hacerme sentir cuando fuésemos uno, quería saber que como se sentía un orgasmo teniéndolo dentro de mí. ¡Joder! quería que me hiciera el amor.

Me di cuenta que también estaba bastante rojo. Siendo prueba suficiente de que era su primera vez, así que le quite la ropa lentamente, quería que disfrutase de ese momento tanto como yo lo había hecho, intente quitarle la ropa interior con los dientes como lo había hecho el pero la verdad es que no pude, por lo que decidí bajársela lentamente con magia.

La verdad es que no había perdido mucho calor, pero el debió pensar alguna cosa contraria por lo que volvió a calentarme. Me aventó dejándome patas arriba y volvió a besar todo mi cuerpo, recorrió por completo mis labios, era obvio que quería disfrutar ese momento lo más que se pudiese. Joder, él quería disfrutar de mi cuerpo y hacerme disfrutar a mí.

-vamos…. hazme el…. amor de una vez- le dije entre gemidos, y dándole la espalda, haciendo que mi vagina ya bastante mojada resalte del resto de mi cuerpo.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

¡Joder!, esa imagen me estaba volviendo loco, le bese por última vez sus dulces jugos, y entre lentamente en ella, podía sentir como su carne se hacía mía, como reclamaba su estrecho cuerpo como mío, se olía ambas esencias fundirse en una sola. El sudor de ambos se combinaba y hacia que el ambiente apestara a sexo.

Me encanto oír el largo y dulce gemido de Celestia cuando entre en su cuerpo, me encantaba su tono de voz al momento de gemir, era como una droga, una droga que me excitara una especie de afrodisiaco pero más natural y personal. Me quede sin moverme un momento mientras ambos nos acostumbrábamos a la sensación de penetrarla.

Y me empecé a mover, empecé a disfrutar del frágil y sensual cuerpo de Celestia, la tome con una mano de su cintura para tener mejor control y con otra le acariciaba una de sus alas. DE verdad que ese era un punto de placer para ella. Con cada movimiento que hacía en sus alas o cada vez que la embestía arqueaba la espalda, y me encantaba. Así que la tome de ambas alas y subí el ritmo en que la penetraba, al mismo tiempo en que subieron sus gemidos. Intentaba seguirme con sus caderas de lado a lado pero no la dejaba. Quería que yo fuese quien le hiciera gemir y no al revés, quería sentir como su vagina se apretaba alrededor de mí y que me aprisionara entre ambas piernas.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

Era demasiado para una yegua de mi edad, estaba caliente, cansada y sudorosa, si en ese orden. Desde que decidimos cambiar de posición, para que yo estuviese arriba, mientras el me sujetaba entre cada movimiento que daba y me volvía a sentar en su miembro, yo no paraba de gemir.

Hace mucho que no había tenido sexo, y hace mucho tiempo menos que hacia el amor, y esta vez no me podía sentir mejor, no podía encontrar algo más en mi ente que no fuese placer. Estaba por completo en blanco y lo único en lo que pensaba era que estábamos atrapados a mitad de un espacio infinito, lo único que podía pensar era en llegar al orgasmo que ese lugar infinito me daría. Que "el" me daría.

Tomo mi trasero y empezó a mandar en los movimientos, el cambio hizo que cerrase las piernas, mis ojos y mi vagina, apreté todo mi cuerpo llegando al orgasmo. Ojala se hubiese detenido ahí, pero me derretí del placer entre sus brazos cuando empezó a moverse y a mitad de mi orgasmo, empezó a llenarme con su semilla. El semen caliente y espeso resultado de varias semanas de celibato lleno mí interior. Como lo disfrute, ame que me llenase hasta con su última gota. Y sobre todo ame cuando con sus manos sujeto mi pelvis, haciendo que las sensaciones que ya sentía se duplicasen.

Apretó mi trasero mientras terminaba de venirse, y yo… yo me deje caer en su cuerpo para sentir sus últimas embestidas acostada sobre él. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, sentí como si un universo naciese en mi pecho y un calor ardiente en mi vagina.

-eso fue… -hablo completamente exhausto y abrazándome, mientras nos acostábamos de lado.

-como estar en algún otro lugar- mencione acurrucándome.

-solo éramos tú y yo-

-todo lo demás… desapareció… y ame sentirme así… -termine empezando a dormir

 **Sip aqui tienen, al fin el capitulo, con el cual anunciaba el fic. La verdad es que me costo algo escribirlo porque parecia porno barato y no erotico, si quieren saber la diferencia vean el trabajo de Shasha Grey como atriz y despues vean su trabajo como escritora (personalmente recomiendo su libro). Pero bueno espero que les guste, y si no pues quejense en los comentarios, y yo atendere sus criticas.**

 **Hablando de comentarios, pues los que comentan en anonimato no les puedo responder asi que creense una cuenta, es facil, rapido y ¡GRATIS!, para poder hablar con ustedes.**


	16. El ultimo dia de Vacaciones

Querido amigo imaginario, tengo tantas cosas que explicarte, tantas dudas que aclararte, tantas preguntas que has de tener que debo de responder. Principalmente podrás creer que emborrache a Celestia para cogérmela, y esa sería una verdad a medias, porque si la quería emborrachar y también me la quería coger, pero ese no era mi plan, yo no tenía un plan, solo quería verla borracha.

En segundo podrás creer que, después de aquella noche hice el amor con Celestia con cierta regularidad (lo que me hubiera gustado) pero no fue así. Porque a pesar de que sentía ganas de seguir haciéndolo con ella, ya sabes cogérmela hasta que sus piernas flaqueen, su boca quede seca de tanto gemir, su trasero completamente rojo y sus alas completamente extendidas. Pero aparte de eso siento algo más importante un calor en el pecho, un calor que me demanda protegerla, poner sus necesidades antes de las mías e inclusive sus lujos, hay algo dentro de mi cuerpo que me obliga a ayudarle, a acompañarle, porque en este mismo momento siento que debo de ser mejor, y el solo hecho de que estemos en la misma cama me obliga a ser mejor, por primera vez en mi vida siento que puedo ser mejor y que valgo algo por estar junto a alguien. Porque ahora medito esto además de pensar en hacerle de desayunar y no en atender mis necesidades matinales.

¡Porque en este mismo instante! Porque ahora que le veo la espalda mientras duerme plácidamente y no ayer cuando me cabalgaba enérgicamente, ¡¿Por qué hoy siento que me he enamorado completamente de ella?!

Salte de la cama, casi literalmente, y corrí al baño, principalmente a atender mis necesidades matinales, ya sabes las ganas que te dan de ir al baño cuando te levantas más las ganas de ir al baño después de tener sexo.

Después de eso me lave la cara con agua del grifo y me quede mirándome a mí mismo por un momento. Entonces una representación de mí, con alas túnica y un arpa apareció en mi hombro:

-te cogiste a un caballo, estas enfermo cabron- hablo haciendo gestos de molestia con su arpa.

-pero lo hacía muy bien- hablo una representación mía en mi otro hombro pero está más que nada vestía un esmoquin negro y un par de cuernos rojos en la cabeza. Además de que tenía una copa de vino en una mano.

-¿aparte la amas?, apenas la acabas de conocer- cuestiono el ángel.

-es lo que me gusta de ella, que no le conozco- me defendió el diablo.

-siento un calor en mi pecho, algo que me obliga a protegerla, quiero cuidar de ella, es solo que… con una mirada me siento libre, siento algo que me incita a dar lo mejor para ella- hable mirándome a mí mismo al espejo. Entonces oí que en el cuarto alguien se movía en la cama. Y muy decidido a hablar con Celestia, salí y mire que se estaba quitando las sabanas de encima revelando un par de cosas que me gusto mirar pero no eran propicias para la ocasión.

-buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunte mientras mire como me miraba.

-yoo…..-intento hablar pero la verdad es que creo que no le salían las palabras.

Creo que a mí tampoco me salieron las palabras por lo que lo único que hice fue moverme, cuando se levantó de la cama y quiso entrar al baño, después de media hora salió. Aproveche dicha media hora para poner en orden mi habitación y además de eso también le puse orden a mi cama y recogí la ropa que habíamos lanzado al piso.

Salió del baño, después de haberse dado una ducha, y algo húmeda, sin decir palabra alguna se acostó a lo largo de la cama, me hizo una seña para que también me acostase y cuando lo hice me aprisiono entre sus alas. No tenía la menor idea del porqué de su comportamiento hasta que hablo.

-¿que fue esta noche para ti?-

-para mí…- pensé un momento que iba a decir y hable: - para mí, fue hacer el amor, porque de verdad te quiero, siento un calores en el pecho que me obliga a cuidarte y protegerte-

-entonces debes de olvidar esta última noche- me contesto jugando con mi pelo entre sus cascos.

-¿porque?- pregunte, intentando que no me dijese su típica excusa.

-eres mucho menor que yo… seamos honestos, sería bastante hipócrita si te regañase por ser machista, mientras estoy contigo al mismo tiempo-

-no serias la primera chica, mayor de edad y mayor que yo con la que salgo- mencione con una pequeña risa en el final.

-¿también con ellas tuviste sexo? –cuestiono mirándome a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

\- no tuve sexo contigo, a ti, te hice el amor – dije mientras la representación de mi parte mala me susurraba al oído "eres un orgullo para la nación"

-no voy a poder contigo, ¿verdad?-

-nunca – respondí sonriéndole, y dándole un beso en los labios.

Después de eso, nunca más se tocó el tema, como si tuviésemos un acuerdo invisible entre los dos. Y si, desde entonces, ella al fin de cuentas fue mi novia. Pero si crees que eso significo que todas las noches hicimos el amor (lo que me hubiera gustado) pues no. No se negaba a mostrarme su afecto (muy a su manera) pero si se negaba a ese hecho y no me importo demasiado. Lo que mí me llego a molestar bastante fue el momento en el que se puso a trabajar, has escuchado el término "ayudante personal" pero el creo que el termino correcto sería "esclavo personal" (si, si fuese sexual no me quejase). Y tu dirás no puede ser tan malo. ¡Pero de verdad lo es!, Principalmente por el hecho de que cargo todas las cosas que utiliza para trabajar, además de que tenía que acompañarla todas las horas de trabajo, y sin mencionar el hecho que el título de "ayudante" me obligaba a ser su esclavo, porque si quería borrar o escribir algo lo hacía yo. Pero bueno tampoco todo era tan malo, me podía entretener haciendo un par de ecuaciones matemáticas o leyendo un libro de vez en cuando. Oh es cierto, no te he dicho que trabajo consiguió bueno pues…

Por los días de enero, Celestia empezaba a darles clases de regularización o más bien explicaba temas que no entendían a alumnos de secundaria o preparatoria. No le pagaban lo mismo que le pagaban aun maestro, pero si trabajaba todos los días y varios días, pues el sueldo vale el hecho de levantarnos a las seis de la mañana, bañarnos y desayunar temprano.

Además de eso y olvidando el hecho de que me le tenía que ayudar a todas las cosas que hacía, me divertía, inclusive el hecho de su trabajo como "tutora", me ayudaba a estudiar y repasar temas.

-¿y prestaste atención a la clase, eso de las integrales te vendrá en tu próximo semestre?-pregunto Celestia, cuando salíamos del cubículo de la biblioteca donde le daba clases extra a los chicos que comúnmente venían a vernos.

-¿cómo sabes eso? – hable algo sorprendido.

\- revise el plan de estudios que había en tu computadora mientras ibas al baño –

\- dirás que viste el spam de mi correo electrónico- hable aclarando la situación. Y entonces me dio un pequeño sobre con algo de dinero

-es parte de lo que he ganado… creo que te lo mereces, me has comprado ropa, me has comprado comida, y aparte de eso te has mostrado comprensivo en nuestra relación… así que toma- hablo extendiéndome el sobre. No sé si me lo merezca, después de todo, quizás si tenga algo de razón en lo que dice, y si he sido comprensivo con ella es porque, sé que ambos lo disfrutaremos más si tenemos ganas de hacerlo.

Tome el sobre con algo y debo de admitirlo pena, no porque creyese que una chica no deba de regalarme dinero, más bien porque después de todo, al momento de gastar ese dinero en ella nunca creí que la remuneración se me devolvería de alguna manera u otra.

¿Y cómo era mi relación con Celestia?, te preguntaras. Básicamente éramos una pareja "normal", ya que no se puede ser una pareja normal bajo las condiciones que estamos, en segundo, pues nos besábamos comúnmente, y algunas veces teníamos muestras de afecto hacia el otro. Pero hasta ahí, después de la noche del último año, no habíamos tenido sexo en total.

\- por cierto, ¿no quisieras hacer algo ya que hoy salimos temprano del trabajo? – le pregunte a Celestia, me miro con una mirada curiosa, sonrió y me siguió.

UN RATO DESPUES

\- ¡por Equestria!, esto es lo mejor que hemos hecho en mucho tiempo – hablo Celestia recostándose sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente.

\- te dije que sería una buena idea ¿no?-

\- ahora te hare caso más seguido - dijo algo roja y acomodándose la blusa.

-bueno, después de que se comieron media mesa, probaron una rebanada de cada pastel, se chingaron las galletas y devoraron una caja de cuernitos de chocolate, ¿desean ordenar otra cosa? - hablo la mesera que nos estaba atendiendo, en la pastelería donde había llevado a Celestia para comer.

-mira, primero deja de hablarme como si fuésemos amigos, en segunda, quiero una taza de café al igual que mi acompañante, y en tercera ve por la cuenta – hable ante la actitud algo grosera de la mesera que nos estaba atendiendo.

Después, salimos del restaurante, y regresamos a casa en autobús pero en el camino Celestia miro que tenía una pluma y una servilleta entre manos, intento descubrir lo que estaba escribiendo varias veces pero lo evite moviéndola a los lados, y empezando a jugar con ella.

-¿una integral? – pregunto algo sorprendida por lo que había anotado. Y si era una integral para ser específico era integral de 2x con límite inferior de 10 y límite superior de 13.

-intenta sacarla mentalmente- le dije, tomando el papel y escribiendo un signo de interrogación en cada extremo.

-eres un…., estúpido- hablo antes de reírse un poco, y vamos que en verdad el chiste aparte de ser ingenioso era bastante frique por decirlo de alguna manera ya que se ocupan conocimientos matemáticos de nivel preparatoria para resolver.

-oh vamos, sabes que es una buena manera de seducirte- le comente al momento en que abría la puerta de mi casa y ambos entrabamos.

Entramos a mi habitación, y descansamos un rato de todo lo que habíamos comido, que de verdad fue bastante, coloco que un poco de música y me prepare para revisar las malas noticias.

\- vamos tan malo no puede ser- menciono Celestia recargándose en mi espalda, ya convertida en pony

-¡¿tú qué sabes sobre volver a clases?!-

-soy una maestra, tengo otro punto de vista sobre el regreso a clases- hablo antes de empezar a dar un discurso y la verdad es que no le preste atención, porque no creo que ella sepa lo que significa regresar a clases para mí. En especialmente para mí porque de verdad es que algunos compañeros que tengo me molestan de sobre manera, y otros que podrían considerarse mis amigos, que no los soporto solo por el hecho que no saben trabajar con un líder y yo no sé trabajar en equipo. Es culpa de ambos pero aun así sería más fácil que ellos me tomasen a mi como líder, o bien elegir a un líder y que este me asignara a un trabajo en el cual no se ocupe de mucha gente para participar en él.

Después de eso, empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa, ya sabes tonterías de cualquier cosa que se nos viniese a la mente.

-uwwww eso es lindo- hablo revolviéndome el pelo, porque ella estaba en mi cama y yo en el suelo jugando con mi celular.

-sí, ¿tú también piensas que puedes contarme cualquier cosa?- le pregunte después de que dejara en paz mi pelo.

-claro que… ¡no! – hablo antes de empezar a reír levemente.

-¿qué?, ¿porque?- pregunte algo consternado.

\- mis pensamientos personales y vergonzosos – aclaro.

\- ¿qué tipo de pensamientos?-

-recuerdas que hoy… cuando caminábamos por la calle, y mirábamos personas, tomados de la mano… es solo que… empecé a fantasear, sobre que yo… era una humana… era una chica de tu edad… y no se… quizás fantaseaba con ser algo mas- me dijo sonriendo y confesándome sus pensamientos vergonzosos.

-no hay nada de especial en ser un humano, déjame decirte, aparte las chicas de mi edad son pijas – mencione.

\- siempre intentas hacerme sentir bien, ¿qué te motiva a hacer eso?-

\- no lo sé, quizás que te quiero… tengo esa sospecha de algún tiempo hacia acá- Dije sarcásticamente.

\- ¿hay algo que puede hacer para que disfrutes tu último viernes de vacaciones? - pregunto cambiando de tema

-quizás dejar de mencionarlo, eso sería una buena idea- conteste también sarcásticamente.

Empezó a reír, "por lo menos alguien se divierte", pensé algo molesto y la tire de la cama, para vengarme de ella, no voy a dejar que se burle de mí, por más princesa que sea o por más mayor que sea de mí.

\- ¡oye! – hablo empujándome cuando estaba en el piso.

\- ¿mande? – hable sonriéndome mientras ya estaba en el piso. Me miro bastante enojada, y mientras lo hacía levante una ceja aclarando aquel viejo dicho que reza "perro que ladra no muerde", y le bese los labios. Era como una mezcla salada y dulce, pero me agradaba bastante, a pesar de que sus labios no estaban hechos para ser correspondidos con los míos, puedo decir que era quizás ese placer prohibido, quizás el hecho de que lo nuestro, nuestro sentimiento mutuo, de disfrutar lo que no debíamos, era lo que me atraía de la relación. De hecho es lo más probable, soy el tipo de personas que cuando le dicen que no, sigue hasta que lo consigue. Sí, soy el tipo de personas que el "nunca lo lograras" se lo toman a reto personal.

-¿por cierto quieres hacer algo divertido? – pregunte, a Celestia mientras ambos mirábamos el techo, me sonrió un poco.

\- ¡corre un poco más! – grito Celestia, mientras yo empujaba un carrito de supermercado en el que ella iba montada, y un guardia de seguridad (bastante gordo) nos perseguía por todo el estacionamiento.

\- ¡jamás nos atraparan con vida! – grite al momento en el que, salimos del estacionamiento y subimos a la otra calle, con aun el guardia persiguiéndonos, y ya bastante molesto. Después de que nos siguió un par de calles más, ella bajo de un salto del carro, y ambos empezamos a correr mientras el guardia se llevó el carrito de vuelta al supermercado.

Después de ello, nos miramos a los ojos de manera cómplice mientras, en el camino nos topamos con un par de conos de tránsito, los cuales usamos como sombreros, y chocamos entre nosotros un par de veces antes de cambiar el tráfico, arruinando la conducción de la ciudad.

 **Hola, la verdad es que se me dificulto bastante para subir este capitulo , porque para empezar el fanfic empieza a ya no dar para mas, seamos sinceros esto se va acabar un día, pero no se cuando se acabe. Mas no te preocupes, porque si te gusto este fic, pronto subiré ¡otro que te va a encantar!, manejara el mismo humor, pero con diferentes ángulos, ademas de que el otro sera desde el primer capitulo M+. En segundo el tiempo que estipule y que intento seguir es muy poco por lo que intentare seguirlo, pero si no, pues cada fin de semana sin falta tendrán su capitulo.**

 **Sin mencionar que si solo viniste por el lemon (no te preocupes, te entiendo hermano) pues se subirá un fanfic de universos alternos con diferentes parejas (las que ustedes propongan, solo no se metan con mis wiafus :v) no importa si es yaoi o yuri, de hecho personal mente me gustaría que propusieran un par de cada una. Así que cuando termine este vendrán nuevos proyectos.**

 **Vendrán** **lluvias suaves.**

 **Hasta la otra y nos leemos.**


	17. La Noche Que Nunca Existió parte 2

—Has mejorado — hablo el maestro, mientras me devolvía el ensayo que había escrito en la clase, de administración de sistemas operativos.

— ¿Lo cree? —pregunte algo sorprendido ante la observación del maestro.

—Por supuesto, eres el único que ha logrado acabar el ensayo en tiempo y en forma —hablo, dando una palmada en mi espalda como si quisiera felicitarme— Aunque no en la forma en la que me gustaría.

Intente ignorar el comentario del maestro. Era raro, solo por el hecho de que Celestia si cambio mi vida de varias maneras, por ejemplo, antes de conocerle no era la persona menos sarcástica del mundo, y en este caso, era todo lo contrario, me estaba portando bien (o por lo menos mejor de lo que comúnmente me comportaba) y no era pesado y mucho menos estaba siendo sarcástico de alguna manera, solo que ya no sentía la necesidad de escupir mi veneno sobre cualquier persona común y corriente.

—Estas algo raro. — hablo mi amiga Lulosa cuando me junte con ella en el primer cambio de turno.

— ¿Por? — pregunte yo.

—El veneno no está saliendo por tu boca como antes. —aclaro ella, mientras entrabamos en el salón.

Y la verdad es que puede que sea cierto, ellos, las personas de mi salón no conocían al chico que ahora era, más bien, conocieron y quizás hasta el día de hoy conocen al chico que tiene más de cretino que de otra cosa. ¿Debería de mostrarles cuanto he cambiado?, ¿debería de enseñarles que ahora no soy tan sarcástico?, medite esto un par de momentos y un rotundo NO, apareció en mi cabeza. "Que todos los demás se jodan", ¡que tendría de especial el amor si me comporto de la misma manera con mi pareja que con todos los demás!, pensé sentándome en el último asiento de hasta atrás, (porque el escritorio principal ya se encontraba ocupado por la maestra), y no me sentaba hasta atrás, para echar desmadre ni mucho menos, más que nada me quedaba ahí, para no prestarle atención a la clase y poder distraerme mirando la ventana, al momento de aburrirme.

— ¡Hola Chicos! — dijo una mujer de algunos cincuenta años, intentando sonar joven, con una mirada "pasivo-agresiva", que daba bastante miedo—. Hoy, como es nuestro primer día nos vamos a presentar

"¡Puta Madre!", pensé, golpeando mi cabeza contra el escritorio que tenía enfrente. Claro que esto llamo la atención de las personas que me estaban rodeando y a la maldita maestra no le pareció mejor que elegir que yo fuese quien debería de pasar al frente y presentarse. De mala gana lo hice, respire pesadamente, haciendo que Lulosa se riese de mi suerte. Y que algunos de mis compañeros me prestaran atención.

—Hola… pues… mi nombre es…, para que se los digo ¡si ya lo saben! y no se hagan pendejos, ya me conocen es el sexto semestre que convivimos juntos, no mamen, ha y por cierto en cosas que me gusta hacer ¡me caga presentarme! —dije haciendo que la maestra me voltease a mirar

— ¡pero yo no sé tu nombre!

— soy el sexto de la lista, tampoco mame, no es tan difícil —mencione sentándome en mi lugar, y subiendo las piernas al marco de la ventana que me quedaba más cerca.

Después de que me sacaran de la clase, algo molesto, decidí empezar a caminar por toda la escuela, era la primera semana de clases y la verdad es que tenía algo de curiosidad sobre aquellas personas de nuevo ingreso que iban a entrar, así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Ese va a trabajar en McDonald's, ese va a ser cajero de un banco, ese otro va… —hablaba conmigo mismo mientras señalaba a los nuevos alumnos a diestra y siniestra.

—Hola, Virtual, otra vez te la estas pinteando —pregunto Eclipse, cuando me vio, sentando en las banquitas de la escuela, masticando un chicle de café.

—No, me dieron ganas de hacer Parkour y me salte tres clases — hable sarcásticamente.

—Bueno… — Hablo algo contrariada por mi sarcasmo, y después dijo—. ¿Y Celestia?

—La traigo en mi bolsa — le respondí, con otro sarcasmo. Lo que es normal, y al parecer después de todo no he perdido el toque, porque sí, tengo a Celestia y ella me hace feliz y todo lo que quieras, mi querido amigo. Pero al fin y al cabo yo hablo usando sarcasmos y silogismos, lo que un par de labios no van a cambiar.

Hablamos un rato de cualquier cosa, hasta que se tuvo que ir y llego otro par de tipas de un año menor al mío, platique con ellas antes de entrar a mi última clase del día y por consiguiente de la semana. Joder con esta primera semana de clases pero que pesada se ha hecho. Nunca me he mal acostumbrado en las vacaciones pero ahora es diferente porque aparte de todo tengo que ayudar a Celestia a dar sus clases. Por lo que al llegar a casa me morí en mi cama, hasta que:

—Levántate, para que te vayas a bañar —Dijo ella, mientras me sacudía, de la chaqueta verde, que traía puesta, la cual era casi idéntica a la que usaba Daria en su serie de televisión.

— ¡méteme tú!

Me miro por un par de momentos y me empezó a quitar la ropa con algo de magia, y además algo de agresividad, cuando termino, y yo quede en puros boxers, camino moviendo las caderas hasta llegar al baño, me acerque lentamente siguiéndole su juego y al momento que llegue hasta ella, se quito del camino. Y entonces casi tropiezo.

Tomo un jabón, abrió la regadera, y me miro con una mirada algo sádica, dijo:

—Entra a la regadera y ponte… como se dice… —pregunto mirándome, con un casco en su mandíbula. — ¡Así!, flojito y cooperando. —

— yoooo…. Estoy semi-desnudo —aclare mirándola. — ¿segura que vas a hacer eso?

— no será la primera vez que te vea desnudo.

Poco tiempo después, me estaba cambiando después del baño que, Celestia a fuerzas me había dado, y no, si tenías curiosidad no tuve sexo con ella durante el baño, la principal razón fue porque no me desnude por completo. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no me dejo. Quizás, no… quizás no, terminaríamos haciendo otra cosa. Y los pobres niños que ocupan las regularizaciones que da Celestia, perderían las clases, aunque desde esa vez hasta acá tengo la fantasía sexual de hacerlo en una regadera. Otra de mis fantasías es hacerlo en una nube o en un avión, lástima que Celestia le tiene miedo a los aviones y además de que nunca nos dio tiempo, desde que fuimos novios hasta el momento de hoy, que repaso con cautela y precisión cada evento que ocurrió, de hacerlo en una nube.

Ya algo entrada la tarde, volvíamos a casa volando, y escuchando música con una pequeña bocina, si la misma que tenía la motocicleta.

— ¿Si tuvieras que definir nuestra relación en una canción como la definirías?

— ¿Es mucho como para simplificarlo tanto no crees? —Pregunto la yegua que me llevaba dulcemente flotando a un lado suyo—. ¿En qué canción la definirás tú?

—Si tienes razón, sería bastante difícil, solo definirla en una canción

— See the horizon, the dawn is new

It was never our last adieu

Living faithful to a lover's eye

Insensible to when the moon will rise— Canto, algo mientras escuchábamos una pista de instrumental

—Es buena continua —le pedí, mientras tomaba una nube con mis brazos y me subía en la nube, y Celestia seguía jalando de mí.

—Alas you shan't be ashamed

Their cynic parley is just the way they cry —Canto, sonriéndome— y es todo

— ¡Yo nunca te he hecho llorar! —me defendí

— Pero me has hecho sentirme triste —hablo mirándome y empezando a descender.

No sé porque muy bien pero esas palabras, no me hicieron ni enojar, ni me dolieron (quizás en verdad si soy muy cínico), pero si me hicieron reflexionar sobre mi relación con Celestia.

—Debes de dejar de poner a los demás sobre ti —mencione cuando me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, y ella entro a mi cuarto por la ventana.

—Es la vida de la princesa, colocar a los demás antes de ella, es lo que me enseñaron — hablo cuándo, llegue al cuarto después de cenar. Le di el platillo que había preparado para ella, y empezó a comer.

— ¿Nunca has pensado en dejar de ser princesa? —pregunte mientras me empezaba a descambiar para bañarme por última vez en el día.

—Muchas veces, pero no puedo dejar de ser princesa así como así, llevo como cinco meses aquí, y temo que algo le haya pasado al pueblo en mi ausencia —respondió, comiendo con un tenedor la bandeja de fruta que le prepare.

Entre a bañarme, pensando en que darle su espacio sería mejor, puesto que, quizás al fin de todo esto logre convencer que se quede aquí conmigo. Déjame decirte un spoiler querido amigo imaginario: No lo hizo, y por eso tengo esta crisis existencial, donde repaso todo lo que hemos hecho, para decidir si tirarme a sus cascos y suplicarle que no se valla, o subirme el orgullo y los huevos, dejando que se vaya.

— ¿Lo dejarías por mí? —pregunte cuando ya estábamos acostados en la cama. Como pareja de cincuenta años, porque ni me abrazaba, ni la abrazaba.

—La corona si, a mi familia no —aclaro volteándome a ver— ¿y tú?

— ¿cuál familia? —pregunte divertido y abrazándola, es bueno saber que al menos si renunciaría a la corona por mí, pero a su familia no. Pero a la vez es malo, digamos que deja "la corona" pero no a su familia, su familia seguirá viviendo en Equestria, y yo junto con ella. Eso significa que tendríamos que trabajar en uno de esos oficios antiguos y aburridos, porque Equestria no hay ordenadores, ni celulares para hacer aplicaciones millonarias y que me resuelvan la vida, ¡y ella sin su corona!, de que voy a vivir, ¡del campo!

Si, si, lo que quieras. Mi querido amigo imaginario, llámame mantenido y vida fácil, pero porque voy a tener que trabajar cuando puedo hacer un proyecto de máximo cincuenta horas y que se vuelva viral a dedicarle cuarenta horas a un empleo a la semana, sin ganar lo mismo. A menos que sea escritor en Equestria, no puedo concebir otro empleo en el que trabajar, en su mundo. Y si, dime adelantado, pero hay que considerar todas las variables en una relación para el futuro éxito, quien sabe quizás nunca vengan por ella. O al menos eso pensaba.

Los días han pasado, llevándose el mes consigo y las hojas que murieron en invierno se han ido junto con el frio, y estamos en esa época del año, mágica en la que no tenemos estación, es decir entramos a los principios del mes de febrero. Y joder, ni puta idea de que regalarle a Celestia.

Oh eso y que estaba en la dirección de mi escuela, porque al parecer no puedes colocar nombres como Elver Galarga, Benito Camelo, o Jorge Nitales. Por mencionar algunos de los que se me ocurrieron, y si te lo preguntas era un cuento de tres padres de la iglesia bastante borrachos. Entro la perfecta al salón donde tenían a los que se portan mal. Y dijo:

— ¡Tú!, el de la chaqueta verde —hablando de dobles sentidos— sal.

Dicho y hecho, salí junto con ella, y me encontré a Celestia (convertida en humana), en la oficina de la dirección, me atrajo con su mano, y juntos salimos de la dirección.

— ¿Y que hiciste esta vez? —pregunto Celestia cuando salíamos de la escuela.

— ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste que me tenían en la dirección?, ni siquiera tienen el número de mis padres

—le pregunte a tus compañeros por ti

— ¿y cómo sabias quienes eran mis compañeros?

— Les mostré tu foto —hablo dándome mi tarjeta de la biblioteca pública. No creí que Celestia llegase tan lejos, le dije que se quedase en la puerta, pero por un lado fue bueno que me buscara, en caso contrario me dejarían salir hasta las tres de la tarde.

Antes que nada quería una dosis de las razones por las que sigo pobre, es decir un Monster, pasamos a una tienda de autoservicio, que estaba repleta de compañeros míos, era obvio que yo no quería entrar. Pero no, Celestia a pesar de mis suplicas me obligo a entrar. No es que quisiera tener a Celestia como un secreto, lo que no quería era que mis compañeros de clases se enteraran de ella.

Estaba en la caja, pagando mi vicio (La lata de Monster, sé que comprar dos sale más barato, pero no voy a ir cargando), como decía estaba pagando en la caja mientras sentí como Celestia se recargo en mi espalda y dijo:

—Y una caja de condones también —al momento en que hizo esto, me puse completamente colorado y todos mis compañeros me voltearon a ver. Como, la vergüenza que tenía no me dejaba pensar (comprar condones ya de por si es bastante penoso) lo único que hice fue sacar más dinero de mi cartera y pagar lo que habíamos comprado. Camine hasta la puerta y justo antes de salir, con la mitad de mi salón mirándonos (por razones obvias), Celestia me tomo de mi chaqueta, me empujo a la pared, y nos besamos afuera de ese. Y juro que empecé a oír la guitarra de "The Strokes" Además de que quede como el chico más "genial" de la escuela.

Debo de admitirlo, soy una personas más romántica de lo que parezco, por lo que quería darle un buen valentía a Celestia, no diré que fue bueno o fue malo, porque no tengo mucho con lo que compararlo, pero fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Una buena botella de vino, junto con una cobija, además de tener toda la casa para nosotros dos solos, era una ocasión que merecía la pena recordarse. Oh eso y además de que nos "casamos".

Déjame explicarte, la noche había caído, estábamos bastante emocionados, yo tenía una playera que tenía un estampado de esmoquin, y ella pues, traía unas medias negras y una blusa roja, con un poco de lápiz labial rosa en la boca, bastante disimulado a decir verdad. Y estábamos, en los juegos mecánicos que se abrieron por la noche del día de san Valentín.

Corríamos de juego a juego, de verdad que nos la estábamos pasando bien, los carros chocones, la rueda de la fortuna, las montañas rusas y todos los demás, ¡era noche y era viernes así que vamos a pasarla en grande!, eran las únicas cosas que estaba pensando. Después de eso, y con algunos intentos le conseguí un collar a Celestia, el cual no valía nada, enserio, nada, pero creo que lo que hizo que ambos le tomáramos aprecio al objeto fue en la forma tan divertida y en la noche que lo conseguimos.

—Vamos a casarnos —grito mientras, vio un anuncio que decía "Casamiento de parejas por un día". Me empezó a jalar, y después nos formamos hasta detrás de la última pareja la cual no eran muchas.

— ¿quieres hacer esto? —le pregunte mientras estábamos en la fila.

— ¿tú no?

—Si nuestros destinos están juntos —la mire a los ojos—. ¿Lo haremos de verdad?

—No veo porque no —respondió sonriéndome—. Quisiera que se apuren… para que no te vayas a arrepentir —término sonriéndome, y burlándose de mí.

—Sería difícil salir corriendo de aquí —hable sarcásticamente y caminando al frente, haciendo que fuéramos los próximos a "casarnos"

Cada uno dijo sus votos, a pesar de no ser necesario me gusto hacerlo, no sé, fue del tipo de pendejadas que te hacen la vida feliz, le levante el velo improvisado que tenían, y nos besamos, nos besamos de una manera muy apasionada. Y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos teniendo nuestra "luna de miel" en mi habitación, joder. El viaje se había hecho excesivamente…

PRESPECTIVA DE CELESTIA

El viaje de camino a su casa, y en especial a su habitación se había hecho excesivamente largo, era como una maldita droga, el estar a su lado era como una droga, me relajaba por completo y me dejaba llevar por completo, no me importo el hecho que habíamos dejado media botella de vino, y mucho menos el hecho de que fuera menor que yo. Quería satisfacer el deseo, quería matar las ganas de volverlo a sentir entre mi piel. Entre mis brazos, quería sentirme en aquel lugar infinito donde me había llevado cuando me dio un orgasmo.

Abrí mis piernas lentamente, mientras con sus manos rasgaba las medias que traía puestas.

— ¿Desesperado? —pregunte sarcásticamente intentando quitármelas, usando los atributos que mi forma humana tenia. Pero al parecer él no quería que me las quitase, o al menos prefería que las usara con mi forma pony.

—Oh ya entendí —hable empezando a cambiar de forma, para su deleite.

Me volvió a besar, sus manos, sus malditas manos exploraban todo mi cuerpo, sentía como si un volcán ardiera en mi piel al momento en que me tocaban de esa manera, ¿Cómo diablos podía hacerlo tan bien?

Como si sus caricias no fueran suficientes, ya estaba, acercándose a las medias que tenía y sin decir más las rompió, no me queje solo para no matar la esencia del momento pero eran de las pocas cosas que me quedaban bien como pony que como humana.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

Y le rompí las medias, accidentalmente obviamente, lo que no era un accidente eran las mordidas en el cuello y los gemidos que Celestia estaba dando, me canse un poco de su cuello y le volví a besar la boca. Me saco la ropa de la parte de arriba lentamente, y yo hice lo mismo. Más a mí me gustaba besar cada parte de ella, pesar una y otra vez su piel haciéndola mía. Y a ella le gustaba ir directamente a la acción.

La mire con sus alas por completo extendidas, atrapándome por detrás con un par de ojos que hipnotizarían a cualquiera, con apenas unas medias interponiéndose entre su piel y la mía. La tome de los cascos, baje marcando un camino de besos hasta sus piernas y empecé a besar su parte prohibida bajándole por completo las medias. Su ropa interior, no me iba a quitar la oportunidad de tener sexo con ella, por lo que también la lance lejos de la cama en donde estábamos.

Empezó a retorcerse del placer, me encanta cuando hace eso, amo cuando arquea su espalda y pone su casco sobre mi cabeza aprisionándola en contra de su piel. Amo como mi lengua la pone a mil, y hace la mayoría del trabajo sucio al momento de conseguirle un orgasmo.

Me aleje un poco de ella con sus jugos en parte de mi boca y le aplaste cariñosamente el trasero poniéndola sobre mis piernas, pero aun no quería reclamar su carne por completo como mía. Aun quería torturarla un poco más con algo de placer, quería hacerle sentir el cielo y las estrellas en esa cama. Mas su plan era otro, me jalo con sus cascos delanteros aprisionando mi cara en sus labios mientras ella intentaba reclamar mi cuerpo. Con leves toques de nuestros sexos.

— ¿desesperada? —pregunte en un tono sarcástico, igual que el que había usado ella.

—Cállate y hazlo. —ordeno, mordiéndose un labio por la excitación.

Sonreí, ante su comportamiento, y apreté su trasero, causándole pequeños gemidos, mordí su cuello, era obvio que quería hacer que esto durase bastante, así que mientras tenía su trasero entre mis manos y siendo apretado, empecé a penetrarla. Deje de apretar su trasero para solo tocarlo, mientras que ella cerraba las piernas casi instintivamente, haciendo que eso fuese más placentero.

—Cambiemos —dije, echándome para atrás, y haciendo que ella caiga sobre mí, lo que le robo un largo suspiro y un grito de placer, yo también sentí el cambio, pero no tan drásticamente como ella lo sintió. Pero si me hizo estremecer.

Empezaba a usar sus caderas, me encantaba la manera en la que rebotaba sobre mí, tan apasionada que parecía que de verdad quería hacerlo, me volvía loco la manera en la que su vagina se apretaba alrededor de mi miembro.

La tomaba de sus caderas para ir marcando un ritmo, yo quería ser quien le sacara el orgasmo a ella y no al revés. Empezó a obedecer mis órdenes y los gemidos por su parte fueron cada vez más sonoros.

—Me encanta cuando gimes —confesé, tomando su espalda haciendo que sus alas se abrieran a su máxima extensión.

—Me encanta…. que me hagas gemir… —admitió al momento de que arqueaba la espalda.

¡Joder!, esa maldita sensación, era tan jodidamente placentera. Era como si intentase darme el mayor placer del mundo, claro que yo no podía permitir eso. No podía permitir llevarme yo todo el placer, quería que gimiera más, quería que las cuerdas vocales se le secaran de tantos gemidos.

Llámame pervertido, pero me encanto ponerla en cuatro, entre el sexo y la pared, darle de nalgadas cada vez que no seguía mi ritmo. Me encanto jalarla de ambas colas (el pelo y la cola de trasero) mientras uno de mis dedos penetraba su pequeño ano.

—Espera… ¡mi colita!... —hablo antes de empezar a gemir del nuevo placer que ahora sentía en su cuerpo.

—Me encanta tu trasero… esta tan… apretado… es grande… amo este par de soles… —dije con algo de esfuerzo, porque literalmente, entre mis embestidas, ya tenía a la cara de Celestia, en contra de la pared. Y para rematar la última parte, le di un par de nalgadas en cada sol que decoraba sus deliciosos flancos.

— ¡Oye! — reclamo un poco

— ¿mande? —dije ante de jalarla de la cola y darle otra nalgada.

—No les digas esto… a nadie…. Pero… puedes hacerlo…. En mi soles… ¿si quieres? —hablo empezando a llevar mi ritmo.

— ¿Una dama… no debe de tener… tales gustos? —pregunte sarcásticamente mientras introducía un segundo dedo entre nalga y nalga.

—Las princesas deben…. de ser puras —Gimió, al sentir como su estrecho trasero estaba siendo agrandado.

¡¿Porque diablos me dijo eso?! , ¿Es que acaso no sabe que entre más puro es un objeto más placer da el pervertirlo y profanarlo?

Comencé a aumentar la velocidad, me gustaba el sonido que hacia su trasero al chocar contra mi cuerpo, me encantaba la manera en la que intentaba llevarme el ritmo, y la manera en como si cola se apretaba entre mis dedos.

— yoooo…. Yo… me vengo… — gimió, antes de sentir como su vagina se apretaba al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sentí como sus jugos calientes bañaron mi pene, mientras que sus alas tenían pequeños orgasmos por separado. Cayó casi literalmente al piso. A mitad de su orgasmo empecé a venirme dentro de ella, pero quería hacer lo que me había pedido, así que los últimos chorros de mi esperma los deje en su cola y en un sol. Regalándole un creampie y mi semen en sus piernas.

¡Joder!, el verla completamente estancia y en contra de la pared, con la mitad de su cuerpo con mi semilla, de su vagina escurriendo un poco, junto con su ano manchada de este, me hicieron el ser más feliz que piso la tierra.

—Este fue un buen Valentín —hable después de un rato.

—Eres un pervertido —dijo con un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

—Grrr —rugí un poco juguetonamente y hable—. Para la próxima voy a usar ambos soles

—Tendrás que ganártelos —sonrió sonrojada y levantándose para acostarse en la cama junto conmigo.

 **Holaa, como han estado** **? Yo por mi parte bastante ocupado, y es por eso que hasta el día de hoy sale el capitulo, pero bueno, antes que nada espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Y después es hora de contestar algunos comentarios que me hicieron el dia, para empezar uno muy especial que decía que este fic era parecido a uno llamado "Mi amore", bueno pues tienes razón, mas que nada me inspire en aquel para hacer este (con el permiso del autor obviamente), pero a pesar de todo eso me he dado cuenta que es lo único que notan. Por ejemplo aquí hago referencia al menos a dos canciones y aun libro erotico.**

 **¡Asi que si! , este fic, no solo se parece a uno, se parece a algunos diez o quince mas. (Sin mencionar que algunos de esos fanfics son de mi autoria) Pero si tienen curiosidad solo mencionare unos pocos, "El príncipe Zero"(propio) y "Un pequeño destello de sol" (de otro autor muy bueno) cuando Celestia no quiso revelar su edad, por otra parte también hay referencias a "La impredecible magia del Amor" (de otro autor) que vendría siendo el hecho de que el personaje principal apruebe relaciones entre seres de diferente edad. y algunos otros mas que poco o nada tiene que ver con MLP.**

 **Ademas de, el concepto de "Mi Amigo Imaginario" viene de la serie Mr Robot. Eso y que algunas de las cosas que tiene el fanfic, como algunas reglas gramaticales que no se siguen a propósito (como la redacción misma y algo caótica del fic, las palabras algunas veces mal escritas o de manera incorrecta según la gramática y redacción, recordemos que estamos dentro de la mente de un chico de dieseis años) vienen de grandes libros, como "the perks of being a wallflower", "Lovely bones", "Escrito en las olas", "¿Porque A mi** **?" (algunos mas que se olvidaran).** **E inclusive algunas partes de la pelicula "Her", "(** **500) Days of summer", "Submarine", "Blue Valentine" (especialmente en este capitulo), "Little miss Sunshine" y demás.**

 **Osea que no solo le copie a n1good, ¡le copie a todos!** **Si, soy una basura de ser humano, pero vamos que si no dejan las drogas (vaporub) van a terminar como yo. (SARCASMO)**

 **Nahh se llaman referencias y este fic tiene bastantes, no tantas como kill bill pero si muchas.**

 **En fin, me gusto escribir esto, porque me gustaría conocerlos y que me conozcan mas y ademas soy algo egocentrista, y por cierto.**

 **¡El otro fanfic YA SE HA SUBIDO!, léelo sin miedo a spoiler, porque habra muy poco spoiler. Sin mencionar que el otro tendra todo lo que tiene este pero mas y mejor (incluyendo el clop) bueno adios.**

 **Y NOS LEEMOS :3**


	18. Llegando a lo inesperado

Estaba yo, a algunas décadas menos de la mitad de mi existencia, mirando una película de Sofía Coppola, y tomando Té Ari Zona, en vez de estar estudiando. Oh mi querido amigo imaginario, el tiempo ha pasado, estoy a punto de salir de la preparatoria, preparándome para dar lo mejor de mí en cualquier carrera universitaria que tome, pero antes de todo eso tenía que, terminal la preparatoria, lo que estaba en riesgo porque en todo el tiempo que había estado en la prepa siempre aplique la siguiente formula.

Sacar diez en el primer parcial, y seis en el segundo al igual que en el tercero, no es que no estudiase, es solo que no cumplía con tareas y con trabajos, prefería aventurarme a sacar un diez en el examen, y pasarme toda la clase dibujando penes en los cuadernos de mis compañeros.

— ¿No piensas hacer la tare o qué? —hablo mi alicornio favorita, (y la única que conocía para ese entonces) al ver, los libros sobre mi mesa y vacíos sin responder nada.

—No, saldré bien en el examen —dije con mucha seguridad en mis palabras.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—YOLO —dije al momento de terminar mi Té y subirle a la película.

— ¿Acaso te importa?

—No, de hecho, se podría decir que me vale verga.

— ¡Grosero! —hablo antes de apagarme la televisión y con magia, llevarme hasta la silla y ante mi voluntad me puse a hacer mi tarea. No sé qué pensara esta yegua atolondrada, o si cree que me puedo llevar la generación, algo que es mucho muy contrario a la realidad, ya que en los primeros semestres de la preparatoria, por poco repruebo algunas materias de química.

Pero lejos de eso, lo único que pudo ayudarme, fue a repasar para los exámenes. Tomando el papel de una alumna y yo el de un profesor, ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo se verá vestida como una colegiala?, pero dejando mis pensamientos lujuriosos de lado, porque no es el momento ni el lugar para sacar mi lado más salvaje con ella.

Ya es temporada de exámenes y casi vamos para los seis o siete meses de habernos conocido, han pasado tantas cosas, tantos secretos que nos contamos el uno al otro, tantas noches que nos desvelamos juntos, tantas tardes geniales que pasamos solo por pasarlas, sin decirnos nada, a pesar de lo que otros creerán, ni yo ni Celestia, le tenemos miedo al silencio, nuestro amor puede sobrevivir al mutismo sin ningún problema como lo que los tendrían los demás.

Recuerdo el día del examen final ella… raramente estaba… más nerviosa de lo que yo estaría.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA.

Estaba YO, más nerviosa que él. Aun cuando podría reprobar por faltas, (se pinteaba las clases a pesar de que llegaba temprano), o por no haber hecho trabajos, hasta ahí, no tenía ningún problema, lo que de verdad resultaba chocante para mí, es el hecho de que no le molestaba ni le preocupaba el reprobar. Tenía una confianza en sí mismo que a veces podría llegar a considerarse arrogancia, aunque sé que él no era arrogante, pero si, tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo. Lo que (me volvía loca un par de veces, y también) hizo que me fijase en el cómo potencial pareja desde un principio, pero ahora me molestaba.

Así que para evitar inconvenientes y como ellos dirían, "Una mujer prevenida vale por dos", decidí que los últimos días, antes del examen estudiaríamos como es debido, es decir toda la semana alternando un día sí, y un día no. Para dejar refrescar nuestra mente y no agobiarla de nuevos conocimientos.

Me invito a acompañarlo en el examen, quizás si tenga un poco de nervios, y solo me lleva para de alguna u otra manera relajarse el, y ponerme nerviosa a mí. Pero como el diría, el amor son sacrificios, así que lo acompañe.

En el camino, íbamos hablando de cualquier cosa, pero no el tipo de cualquier cosa que las otros hablan cuando se sienten incomodos, era el tipo de cualquier cosa que nosotros hablábamos, nuestros chistes locales, del clima, nuestros chistes tontos sobre las humanos, nuestras tonterías, y muchas cosas más nuestras.

Como por ejemplo que me llevo a una kermes escolar, donde nos volvimos a casar, pero de otra manera, porque… esta vez el… se puso el velo.

RECUERDO.

La fiesta escolar era bastante linda, no sabía bien que era lo que festejaban, al parecer los humanos, buscan cualquier excusa que sea medianamente válida para no trabajar y evadir responsabilidades.

Estaba comiendo, unos elotes asados y marinados con algunos condimentos, hasta que vi que "El" se me acercaba junto con Eclipse. Lo vi con la mirada baja y quizás escondiendo algo, mientras que ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por lo que supe que no era algo de qué preocuparme, es más, mi lado más cínico ya se estaba riendo del pobre chico que si fuese un pony, vendría con la cola entre las patas.

Llego ante mí, bajo la mirada y suspiro.

—Perdí una apuesta ¿sabes? —hablo al llegar.

—Se nota un poco —hable sarcásticamente, mientras Eclipse se echaba a reír, y después pregunte— ¿De qué trata?

—Nos, casamos pero…

— ¿Pero? —rejunte, intuyendo lo que él no quería decirme. Sabia como intuir las cosas que no quería decirme y que fuese más fácil que hable de sus problemas conmigo, creo que en parte eso hacía que la relación de ambos funcionase, ya que no se sentía agredido, y yo podría comprender un poco mejor sus problemas, eso y sumado a que siempre fui buena escuchando, mi trabajo requería que escuchase los problemas que tenía el pueblo e inclusive a los pony mismos, así que no me fue extraño para nada. Aunque si me hizo recordar un poco sobre aquellas épocas en las que lo hacía, ahora, ahora parecían tan lejanas, a pesar de hacerlo por más de mil años, ahora, ahora solo estaba el, en mitad de un océano encrespado, y soñando que yo sueño con él, ahora todo lo que existía era él y yo.

—Esta vez tengo que usar el velo —dijo antes de que Eclipse y yo, nos echáramos a reír. Después de un rato de eso, y que él también se riera junto con nosotras dos, me explicaron que era de verdad, y en verdad caminamos a donde estaban casando personas, nos sentamos y ante todas las risas de algunos compañeros de él, y demás personas, se colocó el mismo el velo.

A mí, me toco llevar una pequeña corbata y un pequeño sombrero de copa, y al final de unos votos inventados, yo le robe el beso a él. Podría jurar por Equestria misma que se veía tan indefenso e ilusionado que ahí mismo le hubiera quitado sus ilusiones e inocencia a besos, si se me hubiera permitido.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Pero dejando eso de lado, y gastando un poco del dinero que había obtenido trabajando como maestra sin título, compre un té para tranquilizarme. Hablemos un poco de mi trabajo, para empezar me gusta mucho, pero no es lo que esperaba, principalmente porque desearía, en dado caso que me quede aquí, conseguir un título de maestra profesional, pero ya se verá a su debido tiempo, no es que no quiera conseguirlo, solo que sé que tenemos demasiadas complicaciones al día de hoy.

Pero bien, tome una de las amadas bebidas de "el", pensándolo bien, hay demasiadas bebidas que le gustan, pero yo… Yo no tengo ninguna bebida que me encante en este mundo, y aunque si, odio el té, con todo mi ser, el té helado no parecía ser tan malo, es más, le estaba cogiendo un especial cariño. Quizás sea porque "el" lo tomase, y adueñarme de esa costumbre suya me hacía de alguna u otra manera adueñarme de él. Quizás con cada sorbo que tomaba era más como él y menos como yo, aunque sea por un momento. Antes de todo esto, antes de dejar repentinamente mi hogar, mi familia, y mi casa, era por completo yo, pero ahora soy como el, y soy bastante como él.

Ya no recuerdo a mis "amigas", ni tampoco recuerdo el nombre de cada guardia real, y mucho menos el de todos los alumnos de mi desatendía escuela, tampoco recordaba mis libros, ni la novela que estaba a punto de acabar, la cual todas las noches leía, y que inicie por recomendación de mi hermana.

Por Equestria, las caras, las sensaciones, la música, la paginas, y todo aquello que tenía día a día, parecen tan lejanos, solo una espesa niebla que algún día recorrí. El vacío que dejo esa cotidianidad, lo lleno "el", y me sorprende, me sorprende lo mucho que he cambiado en estos meses, que debo de admitir han sido de los más relajantes de mi vida. Ahora solo recuerdo a los pony que hacían de mi vida feliz, ahora solo quedan ellos, ahora me he dado cuenta de su importancia. Por más viejo que sea el dicho que reza, "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", parece ser cierto. Y si, en un principio todas las cosas que había perdido, me dolían, pero ahora no, ahora solo me molestaba no estar junto con ellas. Pero eso no quiere decir que le tenga menos importancia, y mucho menos que lo prefiera antes de preferir a Luna, es solo que todo es diferente y nuevo.

Al fin salió del examen, no se le veía desanimado, lo que quería decir que las cosas habían marchado bien dentro del examen, aunque tampoco se le veía rebosante de alegría y gozo así que supongo que el tiempo ya lo definirá.

— ¿Lista? —pregunto ofreciéndome su mano para caminar como pareja de los años cincuenta. Porque de verdad que lo parecíamos.

El con una camisa a cuadros, con sus tirantes, y sus mocasines, mientras que yo con un vestido a flores, poco maquillaje sin mencionar mis zapatos de abuelita además de mis medias.

— ¡Abuelitos! —escuche que nos gritaron por la calle, nos volteamos ya que la voz parecía algo conocida para mí, y cuando los miramos estaban llegando a nosotros. Respiro hondo, y apretó mi mano, como diciendo vámonos, pero por razones de cortesía nos teníamos que quedar al menos a saludarlos.

Los saludamos y sus amigos pancho y pablo decidieron acompañarnos hasta la cafetería a donde nos dirigíamos en contra de los deseos de "el", pero yo también estaba de manos atadas, sin mucho que hacer caminamos a paso lento, teniendo las tontas conversaciones que comúnmente se tienen cuando acabas de conocer a alguien, como las odio… ¡Por Equestria! Estoy sonando como el, apenas algunos siete meses y ya estoy sonando como él. En fin. Llegamos a la cafetería y…

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

Puta madre, pensé cuando estos tipos nos empezaron a seguir, lo único que quería hacer era oír a The Smiths, junto con Celestia, y tomarnos un café juntos, ¿acaso eso era mucho pedir?, al parecer al universo si le parecía demasiado pedir después de haber hecho un examen que prácticamente estaba regalado. No me quiero jactar de algo que no sea, pero el examen no se me hizo para nada pesado. Estaba bastante pasable, pero ya veremos cómo me va en las calificaciones al final del parcial.

— Ya se van ¿no? —pregunte de manera cortante cuando nos sentamos en la misma mesa que yo le había llorado un poco, en la misma mesa que le había hablado de ella a Lulosa, en el mismo local donde le había gritado a las empleadas que por cierto no las despidieron.

Pero bueno, ahí estábamos, en la misma jodida mesa en la que casi se me rompe el corazón, ahí estaba la misma mesa y el mismo corazón roto, es solo que ahora la tenía a ella, quizás solo pego el corazón que antes estaba roto.

—Solo quieres que me valla para toquetearse y besuquearse ¿verdad? —pregunto, de manera enfadosa mi ex compañero de clases, Pablo.

—Es mi novia podemos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana —me defendí pagándole la cuenta a una camarera que nos dejó los cafés en la mesa.

—Pues me voy para que se toqueteen a gusto —dijo levantándose de la mesa fingiendo molestia.

—Es por ese tipo de comentarios que no tienes novia —le dije antes de que en verdad se fuese, al igual que mi amigo Pancho. Por lo que tuve todo el resto de la tarde para mí y para Celestia.

— ¡Ramones! —Grito Celestia, cuando ya llevábamos un rato de hablar entre nosotros sin ajenos.

— ¡Smiths! —Conteste yo, con el mismo tono que ella puso.

— Con Smiths, no se puede hacer ningún Yolo querido —menciono ella.

— ¿Bonzo Goes to bitburg, mientras nos besamos? —pregunte antes de colocar la canción y básicamente irme en contra de ella, tirando los cafés de la mesa y comiéndole la cara a besos. Volvíamos a casa después del largo día, y al fin del día, solo quedaría un mes para que pudiera salir de mi preparatoria, al fin, después de tantas tonterías que hice, y tantas otras que dije, al fin podría salir de ese horrendo lugar.

Pero antes tengo que pasar por el jodido baile de graduación, y la verdad, no tengo ni las más mínimas ganas de ir a la graduación, principalmente porque no quiero, en segunda porque no quiero, y en tercera porque no quiero, y yo hago las cosas cuando quiero y como quiero. O al menos hasta que Celestia me dice que las haga, cuando ella me manda no puedo hacer mucho para librarme de su magia. Y no es que sea mandilón, o algo por el estilo, es solo que me amenaza con magia.

Ahora que hablamos de magia solo una vez la uso conmigo…

RECUERDO.

Estaba escuchando a The Arctic Monkeys, mientras con le cantaba en la oreja todo lo que decía la canción, sin más afán que molestarla. Porque básicamente, estaba ocupada organizando unos papeles de su trabajo y yo… Yo quería molestarla a como tuviera lugar.

Y vaya que lo estaba logrando, porque en menos de cinco minutos ya había malgastado algunas tres hojas, pero más temprano que tarde se acostumbró a que le cantara en la oreja, por lo que empecé a jugar con su largo pelo. Lo alzaba y lo dejaba caer, también lo hacía un Congo y lo colocaba en la parte de su cabeza, pero también dejo de hacer resultado alguno.

Por lo que decidí seguir con sus alas, pero lejos de molestarle le estaba relajando, y la muy atolondrada me lo hizo saber media hora después, de que le estuviera atendiendo las alas, jalándole pluma a pluma, dejándoselas todas limpias. Pero cuando me di cuenta de eso, decidí cambiar y lo único que hice, para ganar una empujada que me dejo durmiendo con su magia, fue aplastarle la panza.

— ¡Mi estómago estúpido! —fue lo último que escuche antes de chocar contra la pared. Desperté unas horas después, acostado en mi cama y con una manta en la cabeza, además de que Celestia me estaba, cuidando de alguna u otra manera.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Dejando eso en claro, y explicando mi punto de que yo siempre hago las cosas que quiero en el momento que quiero, siempre y cuando mi salud no se vea afectada por ningún agente externo, como bien lo es la magia de Mi Querida Sol, recuerdo la noches cercanas a esta, las recuerdo como si hubieran sido ayer, (que bien lo podrían haber sido).

Recuerdo que, por un momento creía que las estrellas en el cielo brillarían más, pero lo que más recuerdo fue la crisis existencia que Celestia tuvo por aquellos días. Resulta que, lo único que hizo fue, ver el cuaderno de un alumno suyo, en el cual tendría un dibujo de su afanada alumna, como sea que se llame porque no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Básicamente fue muy pero muy difícil calmarla, todo empezó de haber visto el dibujo, ¡vaya jodido dibujo!, pero bien, una vez se apropió del mismo, se quedó callada, sin decirme nada, como si su mente estuviera dañada o quizás estaba en shock, una vez llegamos a casa lo único que hizo fue tomar vuelo arriba, sí. Lo único que hizo fue echarse a volar. No puedo culparla, de alguna manera u otra la comprendo, lo que de verdad fue extraño dentro de lo extraño que fue todo, es el hecho de que se haya ido a volar por más de tres horas y media seguidas.

Tuve ganas de recibirla con una grosería y mentarle le madre al primer momento en el que la vi cruzar la puerta de mi habitación pero me calme por que se le veía bastante alterada, no sé cómo y tampoco sé cuánto tiempo me llevo, solo sé que la tranquilice y prácticamente me la pase toda la tarde y la noche intentando dejarle en claro que una caricatura no cambiaba su precepción de la realidad.

Me dolió, debo de admitirlo, me lleno de impotencia el verla llorar y no poder hacer nada, me dolió el alma y poco más, sufrí con cada lagrima que derramo, pero no quería llorar, yo quería ser fuerte para ella, quería darle, por más ridículo que suene un confort.

—Para mí eres real —le dije a la yegua que estaba acurrucada en mi ventana.

— ¿Pero que soy?, ¿quién soy?, ¿qué es lo que soy? —hablaba llorando, mirando el dibujo.

—Eres la princesa Celestia, una yegua maravillosa, al igual que una increíble humana… y sobre todo mi novia… —Dije también con un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero… mi realidad… todo lo que creía… todo lo que era… se rompe —dijo después de un rato y entre sollozos.

Estaba harto de esa situación, por lo que busque la afamada serie, y le dije:

— ¿quizás no es como es en tu mundo?

— ¿y si lo es? —hablo un poco más cooperativa, pero aun sin abandonar su rincón.

— ¿No darías lo que fuera por volver a ver a tu hermana?

Y vimos la serie, un capitulo tras otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro más. Nos pinche fumamos todas las pinche temporadas que llevaba hasta la fecha, junto con las pinches películas, pero eso será otro tema de conversación. Lejos de esto, me di cuenta que empezó triste y término alegre, y sí. Yo tenía (como siempre) la razón, la serie no es para nada parecida del mundo real de donde viene Celestia, si, se podrían decir que son los mismos problemas pero son planteados de maneras mucho más infantiles, me dijo que la principal diferencia entre la serie y su mundo era esa. Que la serie estaba planteada de otro punto de vista, un punto de vista que lo hacía apto para todo público, pero que la vida en Equestria es mucho más parecía a la vida de los humanos, es decir mucho más cruel. Dejando eso de lado, y su pequeña crisis por descubrir que existe una serie basada en su mundo, al final del día se mostraba feliz, porque al menos logro ver a su hermana.

Aún recuerdo el día de ayer, el día en que, al fin de casi un año, su "familia" llego.

 **Si, si, si, ¡lo se!, me tarde demasiado tiempo en subir esto, pero la verdad es que no tuve internet por una semana hasta el dia de hoy, sin mas gracias por siempre seguirme y por siempre leer.**

 **Nos leemos que esto aun no acaba.**


	19. Y juro que nos sentimos infinitos

—Celestia… ¿porque me dejas? —pregunte mientras la miraba a los ojos, regresando al presente y dejando de lado todas las cosas que hicimos.

—Todos al final nos vamos —dijo en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Quiénes todos?

—Todos…, como tú lo dijiste, al final, todos nos vamos —hablo derramando un par de lágrimas enfrente de su familia y de mí.

—Pero… —murmure de una manera apenas oíble.

—Es... —dijo empezando a explicar—. Es como si leyese un libro, un libro que en verdad amo, y lo amo mucho. Pero ahora estoy leyendo lento, sumamente lento, las palabras están realmente separadas y los espacios entre ellas, son casi infinitos. Aun puedo sentirte —hablo colocando su casco en mi pecho y continúo:

—Y es aquí, en este lugar, en donde pude encontrarme —hablo moviendo su casco en mi pecho, y tocando el lugar donde se encuentra mi corazón— Es aquí, en este pequeño pero gran lugar, en este pequeño, pero gran corazón en donde pude encontrarme, y es realmente hermoso, porque no es un lugar del mundo físico… —dijo tomando aire, y con sus alas quitándome un par de lágrimas— Es, lugar maravilloso, del que espero nunca salir. Te amo demasiado, pero estoy aquí, y esto es quien soy. Necesito irme.

—Pero no quiero… —balbucee interrumpiéndola, y con lágrimas en mi cara, poco o nada me importaba que el resto de las alicornios que estaban en mi habitación nos vieran.

—Yo tampoco, pero necesito irme… Por más que yo quiera, no puedo continuar… —paro un momento para abrazarme— no puedo seguir viviendo en este, en tu libro. No puedo seguir viviendo entre cada palabra tuya… no es justo para ambos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunte como, si no fuese obvio.

—Es difícil de explicar… hay una tormenta en mi interior —su voz, a este punto, ya parecía quebrada y frágil, era el tono de voz que usaba cuando me daba a mí la opción de salvarla o derrumbarla a un vacío

—Nunca he amado a alguien como te he amado… y no creo amarlo

—Ni yo, y ahora sabemos cómo.

Espera, aun no te he dicho como llegamos a esto, ¿verdad?

Amigo imaginario, el cual ahora que lo pienso de confiable tienes poco, porque nunca me has dicho, por más mínimo que sea, como diablos hacer para que Celestia se quedase conmigo. Gracias por cierto (Sarcasmo)

Pero bueno, ahora tengo que contarte un par de cosas.

RECUERDO DE ESTA MAÑANA.

Amigo imaginario, recuerdas que te dije que Celestia fue mi alicornio favorita y la única que conocía hasta ese momento, pues estaba equivocado, la frase correcta seria: "Celestia es mi alicornio favorita, y la única que necesito, deseo y ojala hubiera conocido en mi vida"

Era casi el primero de diciembre, por allá de los 29 o 30 de noviembre, mientras que Celestia y yo, (el caballo por delante), mientras que ambos regresábamos a casa, algo emocionados debo de admitir por el estreno de Mr. Robot, y por otra parte el estreno de un nuevo capítulo de la serie que relataba (de manera muy infantil según Celestia) las vivencias de ciertas pony en Equestria.

No recuerdo el cómo, ni tampoco recuerdo muy bien el cuándo, pero nos terminamos topando con una chica de pelo azul, y otra más bajita con el pelo morado. Celestia se quedó, por un momento, completamente paralizada, y sin darme cuenta. Ya tenía tres caballos dentro de mi casa y sobre todo de mi cuarto.

— ¡Esperen son muchas preguntas en muy poco tiempo! —Grito Celestia, a una pony creo que llamada "Luna" y a otra llamada "Twilight" (que por cierto, valla nombrecitos), Después me señalo y dijo —. Para empezar "El" es quien me cuido, se los presento. Ella es Luna mi hermana menor, y ella es Twilight, mi ex alumna y princesa de la amistad.

—Ahora sí, una pregunta a la vez —dijo después de que nos presentáramos, y que su hermana, por más flores que Celestia hablo acerca de ella, no me diese la mano.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? —pregunto la de azul, Celestia y yo nos volteamos a ver, y ambos nos dimos un golpe de vergüenza ajena en la cara, porque nos habíamos pasado casi un año entero intentando descifrar la razón, motivo o causa que había traído a Celestia a mi mundo, y la inteligente de su hermana llega y lo pregunta.

—No lo sé, ¿cómo llegaron ustedes aquí? —Pregunto Celestia, porque quizás ellas dos también vienense al mundo humano (por decirle de alguna manera), por causas accidentales.

—Te seguimos la pista, no puedes tomar un mes de vacaciones sin que nosotros nos enterásemos —hablo la azul, revelando algo importante de información, un mes del mundo de Celestia, es un año (y pocos días más) en nuestro mundo.

— ¡Vacaciones! —Grito— ¡no estaba tomando vacaciones! —grito aún más fuerte y volvió a gritar— ¡Estaba atrapada, y si no hubiera sido por este chico, Muerta!

— Tranquila, fue solo una broma —hablo su hermana pequeña—. Pero aun así, te seguimos hasta llegar a este lugar, nos tardamos más de tres semanas en llegar a esta región con los espejos.

—Viajaron gracias a los espejos del imperio de cristal ¿no?

—Si, a través de ellos, fue la única manera de seguirte la pista —hablo por primera vez su alumna

— ¿y tardaron todo el año? —pregunte uniéndome a la conversación. Debo de aclarar algo antes de proseguir, no estaba enojado, es más creo que entendí el comportamiento de la princesa Luna, cuando no me quiso dar su casco, puesto que quizás tenga miedo de que Celestia se quede aquí. Aparte de esto disfruto del debate, prueba de esto un botón, me uní al café literario. Pero tiendo a ser algo expresivo en mis palabras.

— ¿Te molesto haber cuidado de ella? —pregunto la alicornio de azul.

— ¿Tengo cara de molestia? —pregunte con el mismo tono, que podría tomarse como molestia. Pero en verdad que no lo era, quizás solo estaba experimentando un shock, por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No, quizás no. Estaba experimentando un shock, por lo que estaba ocurriendo, se sentía de manera parecía a cuando te golpeas la cabeza y todo te da vueltas, y sin saber para donde andar empiezas a caminar buscando ayuda. Mi shock, amoroso era algo así, pero solo que no me golpee la cabeza, si no el corazón, además de estar solo en un desierto inmenso.

—La tienes —hablo fríamente la de morado. Cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

Cuando ella dijo, eso el ambiente se tornó tenso, muy pero muy tenso, tanto que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Y como era de esperarse, yo, empecé una pelea. La que paso de palabras a insultos, de insultos a groserías y de groserías a acciones, la pelea hubiera terminado en golpes, si es que Celestia no hubiera intervenido a tiempo.

Creo que como me conocía mejor que nadie, no nos reclamó nada, pero si nos miró a todos con una mirada que casi me mataba en ese instante. Después de eso, y por obvias razones, me sacaron de la habitación, y tardaron mucho pero mucho tiempo para volverme a abrir, lo sé porque me quede en la puerta de la habitación intentando oír cualquier cosa que se filtrase, pero al parecer usaron un hechizo de sonido o algo así, porque no pude escuchar nada, absolutamente nada.

Así que como no tengo mucho para relatarte, te explicare un punto, yo…

Sé que no tengo derecho alguno sobre Celestia, y el hecho de que ella haya venido a parar a mis manos, no la convierte en un objeto cuya posición sea mía. Pero en verdad, sería muy hipócrita decir que la amo, como he dicho que la amo, y decir que prefiero que se vaya a que se quede conmigo.

Aunque estuviese casada, aunque tuviese hijos, sea lo que sea lo que impide que este junto a mí, la verdad es que no quiero que se vaya. Porque es la única que logro ver a una persona debajo de la fachada de cretino que tengo, es la única que hizo un esfuerzo para ver mis penas, para ayudarme a sobrepasarlas, fue la única que me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba, y duele. Duele en el fondo de mi corazón, duele en las fibras más sensibles de mi interior, duele en el alma, el que se tenga que ir.

Simplemente, no quiero que se vaya, y sé que es un capricho, sé que es un capricho infantil, sé que veo mal y me veo infantil, pero no quiero… No me siento listo, y aunque pasaran mil años no me sentiría listo, para perder algo tan lindo como el amor, algo tan preciado como su compañía, algo tan bello como el placer de verlo todos los días en la mañana, y sobre todo no quiero perder algo tan hermoso como es el verla todos los días. No quiero que se vaya, no quiero perderla.

Después de un gran rato, como ya he dicho salieron las tres de mi habitación, siendo sincero, porque siempre lo soy al menos conmigo mismo, en ese momento sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, sentía unas inmensas ganas de echarme al suelo, tomarla de las patas y rogarle que se quedase, pero me controle lo mejor que pude y solo escuche atentamente.

—En base a vuestras reacciones al momento de que se conocieron, he decidido que tomare un día y una noche para dar la mi decisión. —hablo Celestia cuando salió, junto con las otras alicornios de mi habitación.

— ¿un día y una noche? —Pregunto, la de morado.

—Sí, Twilight, y los he pedido por voluntad propia, sin que nadie me "manipule" —aclaro Celestia, subiendo su tono de voz al momento de decir las últimas palabras—. Ahora váyanse, ocupo hablar con él.

Nos quedamos los dos solos de nueva cuenta, pero no era como el silencio que entre nosotros solía haber, más bien se sentía incómodo, como si algo faltase de decir, a pesar de que ya estaba todo dicho, se sentía como si existiera un mañana aunque ya estaba claro que no existía, se sentía como si nos doliera tomarnos de la mano aunque nunca fue así. Era y es, como tener un luto en vida, como ver lentamente morir algo, perderlo, y saber que nunca lo vas a recuperar.

Era una jodida mierda.

Entre a mi habitación, me encerré en ella, y me tumbe en la cama, sé que estaba haciendo un berrinche, pero no me avergüenza admitirlo, me avergonzaría el no haber hecho nada (berrinche o no) para que no se fuera.

En esos momentos, sentí una cálida sensación, a la que ya estaba acostumbrado, la que comúnmente me traía paz y tranquilidad, pero ahora, solo me provocaba una repulsión bastante contradictoria, se sentía como la hipocresía misma, mezclada con un poco de odio hacia ella, odio hacia mí mismo, y demasiado odio, desprecio y rabia contra cada habitante de ese raro país de caballos.

—No sabes cómo lo siento… —hablo después de un rato de haberme colocado el ala encima—. En verdad… No quisiera… Pero debo de hacerlo.

—Lo se… —hable con la voz entre cortada—. Pero es por eso… que quiero estar solo.

Me volteo con magia, por lo que pude notar que ya estaba llorando, además de que su hermoso rostro se movía muy bien con las expresiones de tristeza y agonía.

—Es nuestro último día juntos… —hablo con dificultad, y grito: — ¡Y lo vas a desaprovechar!

—Pues tú eres la que está llorando —hable al mismo tiempo en que ambos empezábamos a romper en llanto, abrazados.

Como si fuésemos un par de enamorados que se despiden en la central de ferrocarriles para no verse nunca más. Después de un rato, nos decidimos que debíamos aprovechar las menos de 24 horas que teníamos solo para nosotros dos. Porque es muy poco tiempo para pasarlo junto al ser que amas.

Como era de noche, por allá de las 8 de la tarde cuando terminamos de llorar, decidimos que lo principal de las cosas que teníamos que hacer era pasar una noche especial, así que fuimos a un lugar especial.

—Tranquila y ponte flojita a lo que yo diga —le dije en la oreja a Celestia en su forma humana mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

—La última vez que me puse flojita e hice lo que querías, me doble el pie ¿recuerdas? —pregunto mientras recordaba la graciosa escena que habíamos pasado juntos.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto Celestia mientras se acomodaba un poco en mis brazos, y pegaba su cuerpo al suyo de manera sugerente.

—En las vías del tren, vamos a saltar en el último minuto —dije con la total naturalidad del mundo. Amigo imaginario, ¿acaso creíste que tendría sexo con ella la última noche que la puedo tener a mi lado?, ¿Qué tipo de persona horrenda crees que soy? (no respondas). Es solo que creo que prefiero pasar tiempo de calidad junto a ella, a hacer el amor.

— ¡Nos quieres matar! —chillo ella

—En todo caso sería en un tiroteo, como Bonnie y Clyde. Eso sería romántico.

Ella se volteo, abrió los ojos, y sostuvimos la mirada mientras el tren se acercaba a gran, pero gran velocidad. Entonces tomados de la mano, saltamos las vías en el último momento, cayendo en el piso, del otro lado, sanos y salvos.

— ¿Otra cosa que quieras hacer querida? —le pregunte, mientras reposaba mi cabeza en su par de señoras senos.

Caminábamos, tomados de la mano, saliendo de la biblioteca municipal, en la que, por fortuna del destino, nos habíamos encontrado uno de los mejores musicales que podíamos haber visto juntos. Prácticamente lo tenía todo, amor, muertes, terror, ciencia ficción y algo raro en los musicales, buena música, porque en verdad que era bastante raro, encontrar buena música. Y sobre todo, interpretada en el escenario como debía de ser interpretada.

— Seria lindo que te vistieses como el protagonista, apuesto que te queda —Dijo Celestia intentando molestarme—. ¿Si sabes a lo que me refiero?

— Tienes filias muy raras, ¿sabías? —le conteste a Celestia, mientras la volteaba a ver, solo se rio un poco y siguió caminando.

Ya por la noche, volvimos a casa, escondiéndonos de mis padres, cargando un par de botellas de vino. Nos subimos al tejado, y empezamos la noche como si fuese la última en el mundo. Buena música, buen vino, una buena noche, buena comida, y a la pony que amas, ¿se puede pedir algo más?

Celestia coloco una canción, me tomo de la mano y empezamos a bailar calmados, esperando que el tiempo nunca pasara, queríamos quedarnos al lado del otro para siempre, y quizás, solo quizás el abrazarnos fuerte mientras bailábamos al ritmo del instrumental nos hacía creer que ese sueño guajiro podía ser real.

Después de eso, nos acostamos un rato en mi techo, nos dijimos palabras de amor, y nos hicimos promesas eternas. Es raro pero eso parecía hacer que el miedo a perderla pareciera un poco menos, pero antes que la noche terminara me llevo a volar.

Alzamos vuelo por haya de las 12 de la noche, el cielo se veía más hermoso que nunca, demasiado para ser verdad. El vuelo era tranquilo, pero ninguno de los dos, quería que ese día fuese tranquilo, queríamos hacer que esas sensaciones fuesen recordadas para siempre, y solo había una manera de hacerlo.

Celestia se dejó caer en caída libre, como obviamente ella era más pesada que yo, iba más rápido, mucho más rápido. Era jodidamente emocionante, sabía que no corríamos ningun riesgo real, pero tomarla a mitad del vuelo entre mis manos, como si yo fuese el único que podía salvarla.

— See the horizon, the dawn is new  
It was never our last adieu

Living faithful to a lover's eye  
Insensible to when the moon will rise

Alas you shan't be ashamed  
Their cynic parley is just the way they cry

The city we built turns to flame  
Just close your eyes and fall to the sky

Where will we fly to?  
Is this the honest truth?  
Should I believe that it's a  
World where I can't love you? —Canto al momento en me le empareje en la caída.

— ¡¿Es que acaso debo de creer que existe un mundo en el que no se puede amar?! —Remato envolviéndome en sus alas, y planeando un poco en el aire.

— ¡Es solo que encontramos el amor en un lugar sin esperanza!

—Preferiría caer en el suelo, a irme ¿sabes? —dijo con algo de decisión en sus palabras, lo que me hizo pensar si en verdad quería estrellarse.

—Yo también, pero hay amores, que están destinados, a fracasar, por más hermoso que sean, como Romeo y Julieta, o como nosotros. A quererse en silencio, a buscar la seguridad del otro, es… Simplemente que debemos de hacer lo correcto, aunque no queramos, y aunque duela —Dije con lágrimas en los ojos, porque me dolía lo que decía, pero en el fondo de mí, y aun habiendo hecho un par de berrinches porque se va, sé que es lo correcto, y creo que mi honor de cretino o de caballero me obligan a hacerlo. Sí, soy un cretino, pero no un maldito cretino.

— ¿Volaremos juntos alguna otra ocasión?

—Para toda la vida amor —Dijo extendiendo sus alas, mientras me tomaba a mí con sus patas delanteras y alzando el vuelo. Me encantaba esa sensación, el cruzar las nubes junto con ella, el simple hecho de tener ese momento tan íntimo junto a ella, evocaba muchos recuerdos. Desde el día en que la conocí, hasta hoy, con todo lo que lleva en medio, pero más que nada recordaba, el día en que caímos del cielo junto.

— ¿quieres ir más alto? —Pregunto Celestia, al momento en que, con algo más de precaución, intentábamos recrear la pendejada que habíamos hecho algunos meses detrás, es decir. Caer del cielo, y planear con alas abiertas.

— ¡Lo más alto que se pueda! —Grite, mientras le acomode en su cuello mi bufanda de aviador.

Y entonces, en el último momento de la línea segura, empezó la segunda caída libre de la noche, y fue. Fue hermoso, fue hermoso el hecho de tomarle los cascos mientras ambos caíamos del cielo, mientras las luces de la ciudad nos iluminaban, y puedo decir que el día de hoy, siempre será recordado en ambos corazones, algún día todo esto serán recuerdos, las fotos serán foto viejas y sé que en el futuro, siempre recordare este día.

Pero hoy, solo por este momento, estoy aquí, estoy vivo, y la estoy besando, porque ella de verdad, que es muy pero muy hermosa. Estoy sintiendo el aire correr por mi cuerpo, y mis manos se convierten en mis alas, ambos estamos planeando como un par de pegasos, volando al infinito.

En estos momentos, es cuando no soy una historia triste, en estos momentos es cuando no me arrepiento de las cosas que he dicho o he hecho, es cuando no me duele en lo absoluto a mi amiga que se suicidó, es cuando al fin, siento que logre hacer un cambio en mi vida. Y me levanto junto con Celestia, mirando a las luces de la ciudad por la que planeamos, y cada cosa nos maravilla, mientras escuchamos esa canción, mientras cruzamos el viento, junto a la pony que más amas, en el mundo. Y en ese momento, te juro que somos… Infinitos.

 **Si, lo se. Me tarde mucho, demasiado a decir verdad, pero lo hice porque tuve un por de problemas personales que no son oportunos de contar aqui, la verdad no se si alguien vaya a leer esto, pero quiero decirte GRACIAS, gracias por seguir la historia, porque de verdad que no queria volver a escribir, pero lo unico que me motivo fue releer todos sus comentarios. Asi que gracias.** **De hecho se lo pienso recompensar, para empezar el proximo capitulo saldra muy pronto, y junto con el un especial, no dire de que tratara pero si sera una sorpresa, y despues pienso hacer otro fanfic especial, pero ese dedicado a otro tipo de tematica 7u7, si, clop. Asi que esperenlo!**


	20. Hasta siempre V V

**Hola, preparen los pañuelos, porque puede, y es muy probable que lloren.**

 ***Susurro* y los quiero ver llorar...**

 **Asi que este capitulo, sera pues, una introduccion al final del fic.**

 ***susurro* para que la sientan despacito... La tristeza, para que sienta despacito la tristeza.**

 **Disfrutenlo**

Desperté, casi sin sueño, la noche me había quitado demasiado tiempo, y ya era hora de que Celestia se fuese, en un dos por tres, acomodo sus maletas, aunque la verdad yo quería hacerlo de manera manual, no sé. Quizás me ayudaría a ganar algo más de tiempo. Pero ahora lo único que me haría ganar tiempo era el baño que sé que quería dar, y el baño que yo me debía de dar.

Salimos de la casa con nuestro atuendo de los años, cincuenta, y empezamos a escuchar a "The Strokes". Querido amigo imaginario, ¿nunca te ha pasado, que escuchas una canción por la calle y sientes que estas en el mejor video clip del mundo?

Bueno eso, paso, y justo con la canción que deseaba que pasara, de pronto toda la ciudad nos estaba cantando "Under Cover of Darkness". Y quedaba perfecta para la ocasión, yo solo quería que no se fuera, y la canción hablaba de eso sentimientos encontrados, quizás nunca los llegues a sentir, pero sé que se tiene que ir, pero no quiero, y sé que si va, por más tiempo que pase la voy a esperar. Porque es de las personas que dejan huella en tu vida, y esa misma huella cala hondo.

Pero no quiero pensar en esto, porque si no me voy a deprimir, quiero terminar con esto, aunque se lleve mi vía entre las patas. Sé que la tengo que dejar en paz, y sé que me va a costar pero debo de hacerlo. Quizás este sentimiento es el mismo que dijo Celestia, quizás a esto se le llama auto sacrificio. Pero por quien me sacrifico, ¿por ella?, ¿por mí?, ¿por su país?, ¿por todos?, ¿por nada?

Hace apenas el día de ayer, planeábamos pasar la navidad en grande y hoy se va, es tan precipitado, quizás si me hubieran dado un par de vidas para acostúmbrame a la idea de que la voy a perder, quizás si solo me…

Llegamos al punto de reunión, puntualmente, de hecho casi choca mi motocicleta, contra un árbol, valla que decidieron invocar el portal en un espacio muy pero muy lejano. Nos bajamos de la moto, sin muchas ganas, de hecho estaba temblando, ya estaba todo listo, hice todo lo que pidieron, (que no fue mucho) de manera monótona, como si un robot me controlase, cuando ya la de morado con la ayuda de un pequeño ejército de ponis tomaron sus cosas de la moto, y cruzaron el portal sin la de morado. Pregunte:

—Celestia… ¿porque me dejas? —pregunte mientras la miraba a los ojos, regresando al presente y dejando de lado todas las cosas que hicimos.

—Todos al final nos vamos —dijo en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Quiénes todos?

—Todos…, como tú lo dijiste, al final, todos nos vamos —hablo derramando un par de lágrimas enfrente de su familia y de mí.

—Pero… —murmure de una manera apenas oíble.

—Es... —dijo empezando a explicar—. Es como si leyese un libro, un libro que en verdad amo, y lo amo mucho. Pero ahora estoy leyendo lento, sumamente lento, las palabras están realmente separadas y los espacios entre ellas, son casi infinitos. Aun puedo sentirte —hablo colocando su casco en mi pecho y continúo:

—Y es aquí, en este lugar, en donde pude encontrarme —hablo moviendo su casco en mi pecho, y tocando el lugar donde se encuentra mi corazón— Es aquí, en este pequeño pero gran lugar, en este pequeño, pero gran corazón en donde pude encontrarme, y es realmente hermoso, porque no es un lugar del mundo físico… —dijo tomando aire, y con sus alas quitándome un par de lágrimas— Es, lugar maravilloso, del que espero nunca salir. Te amo demasiado, pero estoy aquí, y esto es quien soy. Necesito irme.

—Pero no quiero… —balbucee interrumpiéndola, y con lágrimas en mi cara, poco o nada me importaba que el resto de las alicornios que estaban en mi el lugar nos vieran.

—Yo tampoco, pero necesito irme… Por más que yo quiera, no puedo continuar… —paro un momento para abrazarme— no puedo seguir viviendo en este, en tu libro. No puedo seguir viviendo entre cada palabra tuya… no es justo para ambos.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunte como, si no fuese obvio.

—Es difícil de explicar… hay una tormenta en mi interior —su voz, a este punto, ya parecía quebrada y frágil, era el tono de voz que usaba cuando me daba a mí la opción de salvarla o derrumbarla a un vacío

—Nunca he amado a alguien como te he amado… y no creo amarlo

—Ni yo, y ahora sabemos cómo.

Pasaron unos minutos en total silencio, quizás en el fondo de mi corazón sé que debo de dejar ir a Celestia, sé que nunca fue mía, y jamás lo será, sé que no puede acompañarme en esta etapa de mi vida, y que debo de afrontar los consiguientes años solo. Es solo que no quiero, no quiero, pero debo de hacerlo.

— ¿Al menos lo quieres hacer?, ¿te quieres ir? —pregunte.

-dilo, solo habla-

-solo pídelo, y me quedare- hablo la chica de mis sueños (literalmente) mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me quede callado, solamente mirándola. Creo que en esos momentos, mi mirada expresaba mucho más de lo que una palabra podría decir.

Solo cerré los ojos, y empecé a recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado, desde tanto tiempo atrás hasta hacia acá. Tantos momentos valiosos, pero tan poco tiempo.

Y hasta ahora, hasta este momento te he relatado, después de haber recordado todo esto, lo único que tengo fuerzas para hacer es, levantar el brazo, y decir:

—Vete

— ¿que? —pregunta ella como si no viera que tengo la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo, con un brazo extendido al portal y le digo la palabra vete.

—Lo que oyes, es hora… —digo, y tomo aire, para hablar y empezar mi soliloquio— algún día, en algún otro lugar, o quizás en alguna u otra vida, nos volveremos a ver, y te… to…tod.. Toda seguridad —no sé porque a este punto mi boca se traba y mis palabras no salen— de que el amor, seguirá en nuestros corazones, no se… co…. Como… pero lo siento en los huesos.

—Te amo demasiado —dice ella al mismo tiempo en que me mira a los ojos.

—Yo también, pero es por… esp... Es por eso… porque ambos… somos capaces de sacrificarnos por el otro… para que… obtenga lo que la vida… le tiene por delante… y así…. Cuando tengamos loqu… lo que… queremos de nosotros mismos… tendremos el derecho a… pedirle lo demás a otros.

—No llores —habla con la voz entre cortada, y con claras lagrimas bajando de su rostro— ya lo are yo por ambos, por favor… para.

Pero por más que me diga no puedo evitarlo, es algo que quisiera evitar para no hacer tan amarga esta despedida, pero no puedo.

—Es hora de irte —hablo sabiendo que es verdad, y que quizás si se va ahora, el golpe no será tan duro como está siendo.

—Lo sé, el portal está por cerrarse, y necesita mucha energía, demasiada para mantenerse abierta. Quemo un sol, solo para decirte adiós.

—Quiero decirle que te amo, que en verdad te amo, que la persona que soy hoy, te ama, y quizás la persona que seré mañana, siempre te amara —dije sonriéndole.

—V.V… yo no sé qué… decir —hablo riéndose un poco, pero con un tono triste—. Solo sé que, quiero que vivas la última aventura, que nunca poder vivir yo V.v, ve y vive tu vida un día a la vez —habla llorando, lo que me da impotencia, porque también la amo demasiado.

—Algún día nos podremos ver, sé que nos volveremos a ver, lo siento en los huesos. Y hasta ese momento, siempre estarás en mi corazón, serás la primera. Y quiero que lo recuerdes, quiero que lo sientas cada vez que te sientas sola, cada vez que te sientas mal. Quiero que recuerdes el amor que te tengo.

—Quiero que lo pienses cada vez que el mundo se ponga en tu contra, cada vez que te sientas sola, recuerda que en un pedazo muy pequeño de tu corazón, viviere yo… en algunos gestos, en algunas manías, y en algunas palabras que uses. Ahí estaré, escondido, recordándote que en medio de lo que dejas, existe alguien que te ama.

—Que este pedazo de vida tuya, que desde hoy está a la deriva, siempre existirá un amor infinito hacia a ti. Quiero que cumplas con tus sueños, que vivas como se debe de vivir, que ames a quienes te aman, pero sobre todo, te exijo que te ames a ti.

—V… yo —quiere empezar a hablar, pero la callo, aún no he terminado mi discurso, y sé que lo que sigue será importante.

—Cuando nos volvamos a ver, porque sé que nos volveremos a ver, seremos nuevos seres, quizás tardaremos mucho tiempo en vernos, pero recuerda que esperaría cien vidas, para caminar una a tu lado. Porque cuando tú caes yo caigo… y sabes espero que, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, veas una mejor parte de mí, ya que todos cambiamos, es normal y maravilloso, mientras recordemos a todas las personas que fuimos lo largo de nuestras vidas. Es por eso, que siempre quiero recordar el amor, que te tengo, por todas las veces que me impulso a hacer cosas que nunca creería, por todas las cosas maravillosas que me enseñaste, y por qué el hecho de estar enamorado de ti, es tenerte de cierta manera.

—solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y que quiero y espero amarte toda mi vida.

No sé porque estoy temblando, solo sé que he terminado de hablar, las otras dos princesas están con la boca abierta y quizás con los ojos húmedos, pero no me importa eso les pasa por chismosas. También sé que Celestia me está abrazando, y me abraza fuertemente, me levanta la cara de mi barbilla (a la cual le hace falta una afeitada) y me besa.

Me suelta, camina, sin palabras y al justo antes de entrar al portal me mira, tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa:

—Volveré, si, un día volveré, y hasta ese día no quiero llantos ni tristezas, oíste V —me dice.

—Solo sigue con tus creencias, y pruébame que no me equivoque en poner las mías en ti…— se detiene un momento y deja pasar a su hermana y alumna—. Y cuando vuelva, espero ver que seas una mejor persona, y espero verte feliz. Porque la yegua que soy hoy, y la yegua que seré ese día, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, no será la misma, pero el amor que siento por ti. Si.

—Hasta siempre V.v —Dice como últimas palabras, y se va para siempre a través de ese portal.

 **Hello, is me, from the other side…** **Bueno basta de Adele, y no se preocupen, esto aún no termina, faltan algún par de capítulos más, y en estos capítulos faltantes colocare algunos datos curiosos así que empecemos:**

 **El nombre de los archivos donde escribo, es llamado "Mi Amada Sole", el nombre del fic es "Mi Querida Sol". Curioso ¿no?**

 **Se tomó como inspiración a la Celestia del comic y no a la de la serie, que a pesar de ser menos estable emocionalmente le da un toque de humanidad, y aparte da muy buenos discursos, como el arco Nightmare Rarity.**

 **El único nombre que tiene el protagonista es V.V, que más bien es el acrónimo de su sobrenombre. Hablando de su sobrenombre, la primera V es fácil de deducir leyendo el primer capítulo. La segunda V, es una marca de máquinas de café, chocolate y demás. Es por eso que el, ama tanto el café.**

 **El protagonista ama las bufandas, y utilizar su chaqueta verde.**

 **Hablando de ropa, podemos apreciar que al principio, se vestía como un "vagabundo" en sus propias palabras y al final, se termina vistiendo como un "abuelito", con cierta clase inglesa, es decir todo un Hípster.**

 **Hablando de Hipster´s, se podía decir que ambos lo son, por la música que escuchan, la ropa que visten, y las costumbres como tomar Té Arizona, o café caliente, a pesar de que hay más de treinta grados.**

 **El protagonista sufre depresión, o tiende a tener episodios depresivos al inicio, al final se le demuestra como una persona más madura.**

 **Al principio del fic, el protagonista cree que se está volviendo loco, porque nadie más puede ver a Celestia excepto el, pero este miedo se quita cuando la lleva a una fiesta con sus amigos.**

 **Que Celestia mencione que el protagonista fue un Wonderbolt en una vida pasada no es coincidencia.**

 **La escena del vuelo en el capítulo cinco, está inspirada en la escena de la película "Como entrenar a tu dragón", los tráiler de los X wing de Star Wars vii, y por último el video de un remix de la canción Experience.**

 **Es que el video es muy pero muy bueno. Busque en video si pueden, solo coloquen experience remix, y el video le pertenece al canal "Niwivan Music"**


	21. La llegada de ella

Perspectiva de Celestia.

Avente la maldita almohada que tenía entre las piernas, tire el maldito libro de fantasías eróticas y apague la maldita música. No podía, simplemente no podía, este maldito celo era insoportable, aunque ya había soportado varios peores, pero ahora con el luto latente a solo seis meses de haber perdido a mi querido V. V, además del estrés de la maldita gala real, y la niña de Cadence que no me dejo de jalar el pelo todo el día, simplemente no podía relajarme.

Entre al baño, me di un baño con agua fría, además de bajar a prepararme un té, para quitarme el estrés que tenía en esos momentos, ya con el baño y el té, me acosté a lo largo de mi cama, tal y como lo hacía en la de él, y me di cuenta de algo que debí de haberme dado cuenta hace cuatro meses, no podía olvidarle. Simplemente no podía, mi mente, mi cuerpo, y sobre todo mi corazón lo necesitaban.

Eso era todo mi problema desde que llegue aquí, era todo lo que quería, solo lo quería a él, solo a él. Me quede meditándolo todo el tiempo que pude antes de dormirme lo más profundo que podía gracias a las 3 pastillas que había ingerido junto con el té.

—Luna… Cadence… Twilight… Señor Armor, y la pequeña Skyla —Hable al momento de ingresar al desayuno, una vez ya despierta— Este año voy a invitar a alguien a la gran gala del galope.

Mencione, con el miedo latente, de que tres cosas, mi hermana se ponga celosa (me cela mucho), mi alumna se ponga celosa (como el diría para acabarla de fregar, me cela aún más) y Cadence empiece con sus preguntas indiscretas o sus teorías Freudianas acerca de mi fijación por el humano es un síndrome de nido vacío y que en verdad debo de tener sexo con Luna mientras ella cumpla su papel como hija y yo como madre. Querido Diario, ya te lo he dicho antes, Cadence está loca, muy pero muy loca, cada fallo en tu vida diaria, lo transforma en un deseo sexual no cumplido o una fantasía erótica sin realizar, por ejemplo el otro día me dijo que mi gusto por las bananas significaba que me faltaba un novio.

Pero volviendo al desayuno con mi improvisada y muy querida familia, me empezaron a preguntar ¿quién?, ¿porque?, ¿cómo?, ¿si lo conocían?, y muchas cosas más que no quería responder, y mucho menos tenía tiempo de responder, para empezar tenía mucho trabajo que hacer acerca de la gran gala, y aunque no quisiera ir a trabajar (ese año con mi querido humano, me hizo algo floja), era preferible el trabajar a estar soportando a mi querida pero molesta familia.

Entre a mi oficina central, y comencé con el papeleo, debía de distraer mi mente de alguna manera, y la que hasta ahora había funcionado era enterrarla en montañas de papeles, aunque después agotase esa posibilidad y este (como el diría) valiendo madr**, esa era la única posibilidad, bueno esa y empezar a configurar los espejos que use para atravesar del mundo humano al mundo pony, para empezar a buscarlo, no diré que será fácil, pero si será algo entretenido eso y sumando a la constante de que mi familia (exceptuando a Cadence) quiere que me consiga a un semental Equestriano, le añade un poco más de emoción al asunto, ¿no lo crees?

Por Equestria, termine pareciéndome a él, ahora me emociona hacer algo a escondidas que me dijeron claramente que no hiciera, pero restándole importancia a mi emoción, el solo hecho de volverle a tener, hacía que mi corazón, mi mente y sobre todo últimamente mi cuerpo tenga esperanza de recobrar su amor. (Y entiéndase lo que quiero decir con cuerpo y amor)

Pero dejando mi celo de lado, al igual que mis sentimientos le prometí algún día volver y eso es lo que hare, volveré, quizás si, quizás me tarde algún tiempo en encontrar la combinación correcta de coordenadas espaciales, e inclusive quizás también tenga que usar uno o dos hechizos acerca de reubicación temporal (tema que se a él, le va a encantar). Así que con el ánimo lo más arriba que podía, me pare de un brinco de mi asiento, corrí hasta llegar al asiento del trono, evite sentarme en él, y coloque (como favor personal) a Twilight para que atendiese mis deberes por el resto del día.

Tome mi capa, me convertí en una unicornio normal, de apodo Little Sunshine, compre un boleto al imperio de cristal y me subí, no me importo en todo el día la corona, solo me importo el hecho de intentar traerlo a mi mundo. Una vez en el imperio de cristal me baje casi corriendo del tren, y corrí aún más rápido hacia el castillo, ya dentro me convertí de nuevo en Celestia, para que me dejasen entrar a los archivos prohibidos del imperio, además a las bases de datos que mi hermana y sobrina debieron de haber llevado cuando me buscaban. Tome todo lo que necesitaba o más bien creí necesitar de la biblioteca, y empezó mi búsqueda en el cuarto donde guardábamos los espejos.

Después de un par de horas de no haber comido nada, y terminando un poco cansada un armatoste de espejo, como el que hizo Twilight alguna vez, decidí empezar a buscar coordenadas de reubicación temporal y reubicación espacial. Eso fue lo mas segundo más difícil de día de hoy.

Lo primero más difícil es lo que te voy a contar:

— ¿Así que te vas? —Escuche una voz a mis espaldas, la que solo debía de ser de alguien, de mi querida hermana Luna.

—Jamás te dejaría, ¿creí que ya lo habíamos hablado? —pregunte sin voltear a verla, metiendo un par de números con mis alas, como si de dedos se tratasen, a la consola del espejo.

— ¿Y qué haces entonces? —pregunto.

—Voy detrás de mis sueños —hable un poco cortante.

—Somos princesas, nosotras no tenemos sueños. —hablo ella, mientras empezaba a acercarse a mí.

—Dile eso a Cadence —hable con un par de risas mientras la volteaba a ver. Nos miramos un par de momentos en los ojos. ¿Sabes diario?, siempre he tenido ese tipo de lazo con mi hermana, aun sin palabras podemos decirnos lo que queramos con el solo hecho de mirarnos a los ojos, agacho la cabeza dándome la razón y empezó a ayudarme a conseguir las coordenadas correctas.

—Mira te ayudare, pero es solo para que te encuentres con él. ¿Está claro? —Me pregunto alzando una ceja, con un libro en su nebulosa mágica— Por cierto, vamos a ocupar algo de él, ¿tienes una pertenencia?

En ese momento la voltee a ver, me quite la bufanda que tenía en el cuello, y la pase al frente del espejo. Entonces aclare:

—Llegado el momento, ni yo poder elegir…—Dije pensando un momento mis palabras y continúe con las coordenadas— Así que no solo me voy a encontrar con el… lo voy a traer —Hable encendiendo el espejo.

El espejo encendió lentamente, primero en el centro apareció una pequeña pelota de luz, y demás esferas se le fueron uniendo a lo largo de una hora, hasta que todo el espejo brillaba con completo, y entonces se empezó a romper, pedazo a pedazo cayó al suelo rompiéndose en más pedazos, y entre la luz que no había deja de emanar, se empezó a visualizar una habitación, que contenía poster´s de los planetas, algunos músicos, las cobijas tenían decoraciones nada infantiles del espacio exterior, algunos peluches en la cama, las almohadas con banderas de Inglaterra, si, aunque al principio estaba algo escéptica, era la habitación de él.

Pase, cruzando de Equestria al mundo humano, y lo primero que me tope en la habitación fue que estaba muy desorganizada.

—Mante el motor encendido —le dije a Luna con una sonrisa

— ¿Que? —pregunto bastante confundida, por la referencia

—Que mantengas el portal trabajando. —hable volteándome un momento, y empezando a buscarlo por toda la casa.

Llegue a la sala, y vi una máquina de escribir en la mesa, una "laptop", algunas frutas de las cuales tome una, y un montón de latas vacías de Arizona.

Caminando entre los dos sillones viejos que tenía, encontré un par de guitarras, además de un par de pares de botellas de vino abiertas y medio vacías, llegue a la cocina, y encontré un poco menos de desorden que el que había en el resto de la casa, platos limpios y algunas teteras recién pulidas, así que no estaba tan mal.

Coloque el agua a hervir y prepare un par de tazas, nunca es un mal tiempo para un buen café, oí un ruido del baño, donde quizás estuviese el, dándose un baño por su puesto y después estaba lentamente acercándose a mí, casi por abrir la puerta de la sala y entonces me recibió el golpe de una lámpara en todo el hocico.

Mientras me sobaba la cabeza, se quedó parado con un palo que emitía luz en las manos, mirándome como el baboso que era por pegarme con su chingaderita de luz y sonido. Pero bueno, no había cambiado mucho en esos seis años que habían pasado para él, tiene quizás unos 22 pero, seguía casi igual que como lo había dejado, quizás con el pelo más largo, y más alto, pero de ahí en fuera nada había pasado.

Corrimos a abrazarnos e, inclusive puedo decir que lo cargue de la emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, me sentí feliz… En todos estos seis meses, en todo este tiempo no me había sentido igual, y entonces supe que mi felicidad estaba junto con él.

Perspectiva de él.

Estaba haciéndome una buena paja a dos manos…En verdad no, solo estaba bañándome, cuando oí un par de ruidos medio extraños en mi sala, así que, armado con la noble arma de todo caballero jedi, salí a buscar la causa de esos ruidos. Y en la primera puerta que iba a revisar, se abrió antes de tiempo delo que yo creí que debía de abrirse, e hice lo que toda persona con una espada de luz en su poder hubiese hecho, golpear lo primero que viese enfrente.

Después del golpe, (que debo de aclarar, enceste por completo, si fuese real la espada la mato). Ahí fue, cuando me lleve la maravillosa sorpresa, Celestia, después de seis años de abandono, había vuelto.

Literalmente, estaba saltando de la emoción, nos sentamos por un momento, y empecé a hablar de mi vida, desde mis estudios como programador hasta el momento de graduarme y empezar a trabajar, hace un año atrás. Oh sí, mi trabajo, tampoco te he contado a ti mi querido amigo imaginario, pues básicamente manejo una empresa independiente de creación de programas de todo tipo. Sí, todo tipo, ¿quieres un programa?, pues yo lo hago, más bien yo y mi equipo aunque…

RECUERDO DE EL.

Estaba caminando por una sala repleta de ordenadores algunos viejos y otros más nuevos, a su alrededor, unas cuantas personas, las cuales estaban trabajando y se veían o muy preocupadas, o muy estresadas dispuestas en su trabajo.

Pero el solo seguía caminando alrededor de ellas, como un padre que regaña a sus hijos, de hecho parecía un león enjaulado, y la escena sería bastante normal, siendo el, el jefe y ellos sus empleados, pero no cuadraban un par de cosas, la primera es que era el menor de todos ellos, lo que aparte de hacerlo el más inexperimentado, también lo hacía algo arrogante por ser el jefe, y en segundo que tenía en una mano, una katana y la espada la tenía apoyada en su espalda.

— Es una puta mierda —hablo mirando, un código de programación, después tiro la pantalla a la basura, haciendo que el empleado se enojase mucho, tanto que se levantó de su asiento, tirando la silla, pero a él, a él no le importo nada, de hecho ni siquiera se inmuto.

— ¡Oye!, ¡había trabajado en eso por una semana! —Reclamo su empleado levantarse.

— ¡No me importa!, lo volverás a hacer, hasta que lo tengas ¡bien!, una y otra vez, no me interesa, ¡Quiero que lo hagas y quiero esto ya! —Le grito en la cara con toda la prepotencia del mundo que podía tener. A lo que el empleado, solo se tragó su ira y se fue, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y con un gesto poco amistoso.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

—Entonces hiciste tu vida ¿no? —Me pregunto la yegua que tenía enfrente.

—Sí, lo hice, y ¿tu? —le pregunte subiendo mis pies a mi asiento y empezando a pensar la manera de cómo controlar la situación, y no me refiero a acostarme con ella, más bien a saber más cosas de ella, por ejemplo ¿qué siente por mí?, ¿si es soltera?, ¿Por qué vino?, ¿y porque vino hasta ahora?

—Bueno, sí, digo… la continúe en donde la deje, nada nuevo, solo el aburrido trabajo del que te hable alguna vez —Hablo, y ambos nos callamos, ¿nunca te ha pasado que ves a alguien con el que no has hablado en mucho pero mucho tiempo y no sabes de que hablar?, bueno eso nos ocurrió.

Fue cuando pregunto lo que quería que preguntara desde un principio:

—Y… ¿conociste a alguien?

Pocas oportunidades como estas no se pueden desaprovechar en la vida así que, le tome de los cascos y la lleve a mi improvisada oficina que era una pequeña bodega que vino con la casa al momento que la empecé a rentar.

—Ella hace mucho por mí, es muy buena conmigo —dije abriéndole la puerta y mostrándole mi pc de última generación hibrida, la cual puedo decir que estaba perfectamente optimizada, tanto como para videojuegos como para programar, además de que contaba con varios cpu´s, los cuales ejecutaban varios sistemas operativos en varias pantallas. Todo un paraíso para alguien como yo.

Parpadeo un par de segundo, y se quedó con una expresión de póker fase en su cara por algunos segundos, mientras que yo sonreía por la broma que le acababa de jugar, si, sé que puede ser un poco cruel haberle dicho eso después de haber tenido una relación con ella. Pero aun así, muy pocas veces puedes hacer eso, y decidí aprovecharla.

—Por un momento crei que habias madurado —Dijo Celestia después de un momento.

—Me estas subestimando, no lo crees ¿querida? —Pregunte con una sonrisa en mi boca.

—Creí que estaba hablando con una nueva persona, no con el niño de dieciséis años que me encontré un día en el bosque. —Menciono sonriéndome de la misma manera.

—Pero si soy otro, todas las personas cambiamos, todo vuelve a empezar, la materia se dispersa, las estrellas renacen y del caos nacerán las estrellas, al igual que con el universo pasara con nosotros, siempre pasa —Mencione mezclando un poco de jerga científica con algo de poesía. Me miro por un momento a los ojos y alzo una ceja a manera de emoción, sorpresa y algo de orgullo por mí.

— ¿Y a que habías venido? —Pregunte después de un rato, que nos quedamos callados mirándonos a los ojos, se acercó a mí, de la misma manera en la que yo me acerque a ella, y con mi mano en su cachete y su casco en mi barbilla fuimos interrumpidos…

— CELESTIA, ¡DONDE RAYOS TE ENCUENTRAS!, YA ME CANSE DE ESTAR SOPORTANDO ESTE MALDITO PORTAL Y AGRADECERIA QUE TE DES PRISA O ¡ME AYUDES AL MENOS!

 **Hola!, ¿como han estado?, pues la verdad les seré sincero, por mi parte algo mal, pero ya me estoy recuperando, y solo quiero decirles gracias, la verdad que sus comentarios me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo, casi casi que me obligan a hacerlo. y si, pedirles una disculpa por el retraso, no tengo excusas mas que una sincera disculpa y esta vez si!, esta vez si prometo actualizar mas pronto, todo lo que escribo.**

 **Ah, y les prometí datos curiosos ¿no?, Asi que ahi van.**

 **1.** **La relación de nuestros protagonistas no es del todo "Legal", para empezar él está cometiendo zoofilia, aunque no es una práctica del todo ilegal en México. Por otra parte, Celestia estaría cometiendo estupro, algo así como la pedofilia pero con adolescentes.**

 **2.** **El Fanfic, originalmente termia tres finales, y el lector podría elegir cualquiera de ellos, pero ahora solo tendrá dos.**

 **3.** **Originalmente había un grupo más grande de personajes.**

 **4.** **Nunca se dio a conocer una plática de maestro a alumno, cuando Celestia día tutorías.**

 **5.** **Originalmente, El protagonista se iba a pelear con Shining Armor, al momento que fueran a rescatar a Celestia al mundo humano.**

 **6.** **Como era de esperarse, Shining Armor, iba a ganar la pelea, dejando herido rápidamente a V.v, aunque V.v, se iba a vengar de Armor, imprimiendo fotos clop de Cadence, y dándoselas a Armor, en una caja como "regalo a un enemigo"**

 **7.** **Siempre he querido escribir un Fanfic, donde un héroe caiga al lado del mal, e irónicamente este fanfic es lo contrario en uno de los dos finales alternativos que tendrá el fic, un cretino que se convirtió en héroe.**

 **8.** **En este capítulo Celestia menciona que la reubicación temporal le llamarían la atención a V.v, ¿coincidencia?, ¡NO LO CREO!**

 **9.** **Hablando de los finales lo primero que planee en mi cabeza fue eso.**

 **10.** **Este capítulo fue uno de los más difíciles al momento de escribir, debió a que no quería exagerar acerca del personaje y tampoco quería decir que seguía en la misma situación, además de que debía de escribir ya no de un cretino, más bien del punto de vista de un antihéroe o un tipo que trabaja para sus propios méritos, que es lo que V.v se terminara convirtiendo en uno de los finales alternativos del fic.**

 **11.** **Adivinen ¿cuál es el final bueno y cuál es el malo?, ¿Quizás el final bueno es cuando se convierte en héroe?, o ¿quizás no?**

 **Por ultimo., dejen sus opiniones acerca, de todo, del capítulo, del fic, de mi ausencia, de mi retraso, del final, sobre todo del final, porque quiero ver sus opiniones.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	22. Primer dia en Equestria

— Lo que compra la corrupción ¿no? —fue el primer chiste de mal gusto que hice al momento de entrar al castillo de Canterlot, haciendo que Celestia me mirase con la típica mirada asesina de ella, y que un montón de guardias reales se me quedasen viendo. Oh, sí es cierto mi querido amigo imaginario, no te he dicho como llegue al castillo. Bueno básicamente después de que la hermana menor de Celestia nos interrumpiese, me invito a pasar unas vacaciones por estos lugares, y no me negué, principalmente por Celestia, en segundo porque quería conocer el mundo pony y en tercero porque le había apostado a Celestia una bolsa de manzanas que tipo de raza pony seria, yo creí que sería un unicornio, por mi enorme inteligencia y capacidad deductiva pero no… Termine siendo un asqueroso pájaro.

RECUERDO

—Serás un pegaso —Me advirtió ella, una vez pasando el agujero en mi pared, el cual espero que me paguen (page mucho por ese departamento, casi lo de dos departamentos más grandes). Y después de haber atravesado lo primero que hizo, fue llevarme lo más abajo que podía en el castillo, (te imaginas lo que me dolió caminar hasta ahí), una vez ahí, busco un cuarto especial, y cuando al fin después de dos horas de intentar abrir una puerta, logramos entrar, me coloque en una especie de luz (proveniente de quien sabe dónde), y sentí como si me desvanecía.

Al fin de todo, termine despertando como un pegaso en una carroza real, y hasta entonces, casi a mitad de la noche es cuando llego aquí, con el resto de la familia real.

Caminaba mal, y torpemente, inclusive me tropezaba, eso por una parte, por otra aun no me acostumbraba a la vista de los pony, y por otra más, me sentía mucho más sensible a muchas cosas, como por ejemplo el aroma a Celestia, no sé qué tiene su maldito aroma pero ahora me parece mucho más atractivo, tanto como para querer olerla todo el día, y hacerle un par de cosas más, las cuales no son oportunas de contar aquí.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

Como dije antes íbamos entrando en el palacio de Celestia, y mientras yo estaba observando todo lo que la luz de la noche me dejaba ver, y debo de admitir que era maravilloso, todo el castillo estaba bien pinche hermoso, y aún más a la luz de la noche. Y demasiado grande, muy pero muy grande, no tengo muchas palabras como para explicarte algo acerca del castillo además de lo que después te explicare, así que solo diré que era un castillo bastante especial.

Y después de que escuchara a la menor decirle a la mayor que eso no funcionaría ni en pedo, y debo de admitir que el plan de Celestia era bastante malo. Solo consistía en fingir que yo era un pegaso de una tierra extrajera, lo que además de malo lo convertía en cutre, pero quizás funcionara, solo no tenía que volar y utilizar las patas delanteras correctamente.

Lo primero era fácil, pero lo segundo… lo segundo era todo un dilema, básicamente tenía la misma habilidad que la que tenía un manco escribiendo en un teclado, sí. Así de nula.

Pero bueno, ese no era un problema para mí, solo lo era para Celestia. No lo era para mí, porque tenía mis alas (que raro es decir eso), y con mis alas, las podía usar como dedos, es decir manipular cualquier cosa que tuviese que manipular, inclusive eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para teclear o sostener un lápiz en entre ellas y escribir.

—Pasaras la noche aquí —hablo Celestia señalándome un cuarto, creo que me había dicho un par de cosas antes de eso, pero no le preste la más mínima importancia por el maldito olor que estaba oliendo. Más bien lo que me descubrí haciendo a mí mismo, era olerle las posaderas a Celestia. Lo único que hizo cuando se dio cuenta que lo hacía, fue darme una cachetada con su cola. Nos miramos unos momentos y dijo.

—oh, es cierto, puedes tener algunas reacciones por lo menos… —Paro un momento para buscar una palabra adecuada y continuo— curiosas, así que intenta mantener al margen tu cuerpo

— ¿A que te refieres con curiosas? —pregunte intentando ponerme a su altura, sentándome en mis patas traseras como un perro, y de ahí, irme levantando poco a poco hasta quedar con su hocico enfrente mío.

—Solo intenta que tu cuerpo se controle ¿okey?, para empezar el tiempo trascurre de manera diferente, por lo que no sabemos de qué manera eso va a afectar tu cuerpo, por ejemplo es una suerte que por el cambio de tiempo, no seas un bebe de un año.

— ¿Que intentas decir? —Pregunte de manera amenazante aunque no estaba en posición de amenazar—. No sabes que tan seguro es que ¡yo!, venga a aquí ¿verdad?

—No, y lo siento —Hablo mirándome a los ojos tratando de persuadirme, cosa que logro, porque mi respuesta fue un suspiro y volver a sentarme como un perro enfrente de ella, y murmuro antes de continuar—. Aunque un bebe si sigues siendo, pero en fin, lo único que te pido es que no intentes volar, no te metas en problemas, intenta llevarte bien con todos, y sobre todo diviértete e intenta disfrutar esto días de vacaciones, que arreglare la máquina para regresarte dos minutos después de la hora que te fuiste.

Dicho, esto y con un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches ella, y su hermana partieron, dejándome solo en mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue colgar la gabardina que Celestia trajo cargando, y en la que estaba envuelto mientras dormía en la carroza real, después empecé a desempacar mis maletas y me tire en la cama, no era la mejor cama en la que había estado, pero tampoco era la peor, si te soy sincero era una de las mejores, no era un hotel cinco estrellas, pero la habitación estaba bastante bien. Tenía todas las comodidades que podía pedir, inclusive tenía una sala bastante grande, por la que tenía que pasar si quería ir al baño, pero el baño, el baño era lo que resaltaba, estaba hecho completamente de porcelana, y en el tenia detalles color oro, los mismos que se encontraban en las cobijas.

—Que escusado tan lujoso…es una pena que tenga que ser llenado de mierda —mencione antes de sentarme y hacer mis necesidades, debo de admitirlo me costó trabajo adaptarme a este nuevo cuerpo, después de eso me metí a bañar.

—Valla al menos conocen el concepto del agua caliente —Dije sarcásticamente mientras, sentía el agua correr por mi cuerpo, después de eso, me arrastre hasta la cama, y me dormí lo más profundamente que había hecho en días.

Desperté, junto con los pequeños destellos salientes del sol, lo primero que hice fue darme cuenta que no era mi cama, después empecé a recapitular en mi mente todas las cosas que habían pasado, y entonces como si se tratase de una computadora que termino de cargar su sistema operativo me levante de un salto. Corrí hacia la ventana, que por cierto mi habitación tenía un pequeño balcón con un par de sillas afuera, y observe como Celestia descendía del cielo, después de haber alzado al sol.

Valla, me sorprendió, si lo podía hacer… Si, lo acepto, nunca le creí del todo que pudiese levantar el sol, pero al fin, me di cuenta que si lo podía hacer. Y me sorprendió, bueno, ahora ya le creo todo lo que me dice.

Me di la vuelta, para recibirla, y decirle lo hermosa que se veía en el cielo, además de que le quería ganar a cualquier contra tiempo que se pudiera generar para pasar el día completo junto a ella. ¡Teníamos tanto que contarnos!

Salí de mi cuarto, corriendo, baje las escaleras del mismo modo, lo que fue una pendejada porque me tropecé, lo que me hizo rodar por las escaleras, y caer enfrente de Celestia. Se tapó con un ala la cara por la vergüenza ajena y hablo:

— ¿Quieres ir a desayunar conmigo y mi familia?

—Me encantaría —Dije una vez que me ayudo a pararme, y enderezarme.

Caminamos por los largos y grandes pasillos que ya antes te he mencionado, me perdí un momento, en los grandes vitrales, los que según Celestia. Contaban la historia de Equestria, pasando por cada uno de los eventos más importantes que la nación había tenido, desde su inicio, hasta el último evento que había ocurrido, y todo lo que se encontrase en medio.

Entre charlas y explicaciones fue como llegamos al comedor donde desayunaban, no era el comedor real, más bien la intención de Celestia al crear ese espacio en el castillo era un lugar donde comer con su familia de manera informal y bastante personal, por lo que había adaptado una terraza, en la que además de haber una mesa circular para 10 personas (o ponis), había una parrilla en la que o bien cocinaban unas brochetas vegetarianas, servía para preparar café o té.

—Buenos días Señorito… ¿Virtual? —Fue lo primero que escuche provenir de una voz amiga, de una Alicornio que se llamaba Cadence, lo sé porque como dije antes, más bien como te dije hace un par de años antes, Celestia y yo vimos la serie, a la par que me decía quién era quien, y aclaraba que las cosas no eran tan infantiles como se mostraban ahí.

— ¿Señorito? —Pregunte algo sorprendido por la palabra, porque nadie más que Celestia me decía así, y eso era cuando me estaba regañando, o bien cuando quería jugar un juego sexual de maestra y alumno, pero eso es otra historia.

—Así es como te dice Celestia ¿no? —Pregunto ella antes de que Celestia la callase con un grito de:

— ¡Cadence!, creí que eras una sexóloga profesional, por algo tengo una sesión por semana contigo ¿no?

—Entonces ¿si contribuimos a la ciencia? —Pregunte sonriendo y haciendo que Celestia se ponga roja como un tomate, ante lo cual reí igual que Cadence, pero ella anoto algo en una libreta que hizo aparecer y desaparecer con magia en poco tiempo.

Después, nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer unos panqueques mientras llegaban el resto de los familiares de Celestia, como fui a Inglaterra una semana antes de ir a Equestria, pues tenía algunos modales que si bien no eran los más perfectos porque de vez en cuando subía los codos a la mesa, me defendía bastante bien a la hora de comer.

Llegaron poco a poco, los miembros de la improvisada familia de Celestia, primero su alumna, a la que ya conocía de algunos años atrás, después el hermano de su alumna el cual era algo presuntuoso pero lo entendí de cierta manera, es decir, no solo está casado con una princesa, también es el capitán de los guardias reales y en todo caso un príncipe, además de que ya tenía una hija con la princesa Cadence llamada Skyla. Todo un Señor Don Chingon (nótese el sarcasmo por favor)

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas niño?, ¿eres estudiante de Celestia o algo así? —me pregunto cuando todos nos sentamos a desayunar como era debido, lo que era más o menos las ocho de la mañana. (Si, puede que creas que desayunar a las ocho de la mañana es temprano, pero para alguien como yo, que está tomando café desde las cinco de la mañana, desayunar a las ocho es un suplicio)

—Para empezar no soy un niño —Hable alzando la voz, ¡tengo 21 años!, soy un adulto (con serios traumas por el ser menor de todos los grupos sociales de los que soy parte) y continúe— Me dicen Virtual, y ¡por ultimo soy el acompañante de Celestia a la gala!

La última parte casi la grito, lo que llamo la atención de todos e hizo que dejaran de comer, y platicar, inclusive la bebe que se la llevo jalándole el pelo a Luna todo el desayuno se calmó con mi voz (la que por cierto cambio cuando me volví un caballo, oh y hablando de voz, en el desayuno estábamos hablando en español, no en el idioma natal de ellos). Como decía, todos en la mesa se me quedaron viendo, y así fue como eche por la borda todas las clases de cultura inglesa y modales que había tenido hasta ese momento, Celestia me jalo de una oreja, pidió disculpas y me dijo que me callase.

—Pero a pesar de tu falta de modales, tiene razón. Y una disculpa a ambos no los presente como es debido —dijo, y tomo aire para seguir hablando—. El, es Virtual, un pegaso que viene de una tierra lejana, lo conocí en mis "vacaciones", así que lo invite.

Miro a su familia, los cuales estaban estupefactos a excepción de Cadence y Luna, y siguió hablando:

—Espero que reciba la mejor de la hospitalidades, lo traten con la mejor cordialidad —Miro a su alumna y siguió—. Le demuestren que somos buenos anfitriones y que se la pase muy bien.

Después de eso, y que todos los que faltaran se presentaran ante mí, el desayuno se terminó, Celestia me pidió que me quedase un momento en la terraza, además encargo un té y un café. Me quede mirándola un rato, no me volteaba a ver, como si no se atreviese a decirme algo. Se bien o creo saber, que es lo que sentía, sentía pena.

Pena, porque quería pedirme, lo que yo alguna vez le pedí, pero que ella no accedió a darme, quería pedirme mi libertad y que me quedase a su lado. Y es que ella no me había olvidado, es que para ella solo han pasado cinco meses, y no cinco largos años, ella no desarrollo una maldita adicción al tabaco, ni tampoco se volvió más fría, tampoco cambio tanto como yo. Y sobre todo ella no paso lo mismo que yo.

Entonces ¡¿porque debería de quedarme?!

¡Yo te diré porque!... Porque soy… un idiota, y porque la… Amo, porque no me importo esperar y no me importaría esperar 100 vidas, solo para pasar una a su lado. Así que, respire hondo, me arme de valor y me acerque a ella, le toque la espalda con mis alas, se volteo y… Quería hablar, en verdad quería hablar, pero no podía decir nada, nada salía de mi hocico (primera vez que puedo decir hocico sin que sea una grosería, genial ¿no?), pero como decía, nada salía de mi hocico, así que nos quedamos callados por un largo rato mirándonos a los ojos, y entrelazando nuestras plumas poco a poco. Fue raro, se sintió como si entrelazáramos nuestros dedos, me puse igual de nervioso como la primera vez que nos tomamos de la mano. Cosa que aún recuerdo…

RECUERDO DE CUANDO VIRTUAL TENÍA 16, EN EL MUNDO HUMANO.

— ¿Entonces que somos?

—No lo sé, ¿eres feliz?

—Sí, ¿y tú?, ¿Eres feliz?— me pregunto ella mirándome y tomándome de la mano.

—Bastante —dije mirando a otro lado, porque tenía un sonrojo en mi cara.

— ¿porque te sonrojas pequeño? —Hablo entre risas

—Cállate —Masculle entre dientes.

— ¿Hicimos el amor?, o ¿tuvimos sexo?

—Hicimos el amor —Respondí casi de inmediato.

—Quiero un título de pertenencia entonces —Me exigió posando su mano en mi barbilla y haciendo que la mirase de frente.

—Entonces eres mi novia —dije besándola y estrechando nuestras manos más fuerte.

FIN DEL RECUERDO Y DE VUELTA EN EQUESTRIA.

Como dije antes nos miramos buen rato a los ojos, sin decirnos nada, era raro. Como si todo el tiempo que estuvimos solos valiese mierda comparado con esa mirada, todas horas de soledad y tristeza se iban con su solo mirar, es raro. Ella tiene ese tipo de poderes extraños sobre mí, y eso me encanta.

— ¿te acuerdas? —Pregunto por fin.

— ¿hm? —Pregunte, sin saber a qué me refería y le apreté las plumas con las mías, a modo de respuesta, después hable, sin saber a qué se refería o si pensaba lo mismo que yo—. Me acuerdo.

—Lo dices como si hubieras cambiado de sentimientos, como si ya no me quisieras, dime que aún me quieres —Pidió casi rogándome.

—Te quiero —dije, mirándola a los ojos, y poniendo uno de mis cascos (recién adquiridos y nuevos) en su pecho para acercar mi cara a la suya y estar hocico con hocico— Y sé que tú me has querido siempre.

Estaba a punto de besarla, cuando escuchamos que la campanita de la puerta para entrar a la terraza (nos salvó la campana) sonó, y entro una sirvienta con el café y la taza de té. Nos sentamos, esperamos a que se fuera, nos miramos como nos habíamos mirado muchas veces antes, con mirada de cómplices y cambiamos las tazas. Así que me tome el Té y ella el café. Porque debíamos de fingir que a ella le gustaba el té.

Nos quedamos un rato platicando, y, aunque quería pasar la mayor parte del día, solo logre agendar una cita para la tarde, porque ya estaba muy ocupada, así que tenía que distraerme hasta la hora de la merienda por mí mismo. Supongo que era el karma jodiendome por haberla encerrado varias veces en mi cuarto.

Así que con un pequeño saco de monedas que me dio Celestia, me quería dirigir al centro dela ciudad, pero antes debía de explorar por completo el castillo, y decidí dejarme llevar por mi curiosidad, así que lo primero que encontraría seria la habitación de Celestia y la de su hermana.

Ya que en los folletos de visitas guiadas al castillo no venían, decidí que sería lo mejor resolver ese misterio, o si me aburría de buscar entre habitaciones, tome uno de los folletos y un mapa, que milagrosamente estaban en español, aunque casi todos los anuncios y carteles del castillo es decir, los nombres de las habitaciones, bibliotecas, salas y demás, estaban en su idioma raro, idioma que nacía entre la mezcla del alemán, y algunos sonidos de rio. (Los cuales, ahora, ya convertido en pony, poseía ese acento a la perfección)

Para no hacerte largo el cuento, pase como una hora y media caminando de arriba, hacia abajo, viendo el castillo, y teorizar un poco, decidí que en la noche, pondría en práctica algunas de ellas, ya ¿sabes?, le haría una pequeña visita nocturna para hablar respecto a mi alas y otra cosa.

Como dije antes, quería salir del castillo a ver la ciudad, así que fui a mi habitación, tome la gabardina me la puse y al abrir la puerta para salir, con suma dificultad, me choque con un objeto invisible, escuche un chasqueo, y frente a mí, se materializo una especie de animal (un pejelagarto), pata de cabra y dragón, cuerpo de serpiente, garra de león y águila, además de cabeza de burro con un par de cuernos bastantes raros, y por ultimo una cola de lagartija con pelos.

—Discord, es un placer —Mencione al verlo, sin ninguna pizca de miedo.

 **Hola como están?, yo por mi parte, pues escribiendo, e intentando actualizar mas seguido. Intentando, mas no consiguiendo… Pero bueno, en verdad, agradezco su apoyo por seguir el fic y todos los comentarios.**

 **Y si quieren opinar sobre, no se, algún cambio que quisieran que hiciera en el fic, en estos últimos capítulos, pues déjenlo en sus comentarios, me gusta leerlos.**

 **Asi que sin mas que decir las curiosidades.**

 **Este capitulo esta basado enteramente en la canción Ella no me conoce de Austin tv.**

 **Todos los capítulos clop, están ambientados para ser escuchados con la canción Some Other Place o bien con Meet Me Halfway de Balck Eyed Peas.**

 **Si, al igual que yo, Virtual odia a Shining Armor.**

 **Los "gustos ingleses", que posee el personaje son una referencia a la novela Hipsteria. Léanla es de autor mexicano.**

 **En este capítulo pudimos notar que sufre de un tipo de "Trauma" por ser el menor del grupo.**

 **Bueno, esto seria todo. Hasta la próxima y nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


	23. La Noche Que Nunca Existió parte 3

— ¿Me conoces? —Pregunto el Draconequus (pejelagarto) que tenía enfrente mirándome fijamente.

—Tu reputación te precede por donde vas querido —.Dije sonriéndole de lado, y amarrándome la gabardina.

—Entonces sabes de que soy capaz ¿verdad?, ¿conoces mis poderes? —Hablo, chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo que de los bolsillos de la chaqueta salieran un montón de conejos.

—No me dan miedo tus trucos de magia ¿sabes? —Dije, metiéndome entre sus piernas y saliendo de la habitación.

Chasqueo sus dedos nuevamente, se puso enfrente a mí, y con la cara un poco enfadada hablo:

—sabes que estás hablando con el señor del caos ¿verdad?

—Creí que era solo un rumor —Dije antes de retirarme determinadamente, no tenía tiempo para estar con un bufón que se cree dios. Celestia es una diosa (en la cama y fuera de ella) el, no es más que un bufón.

— ¿También lo mío y de Celestia?, ¿Crees que es solo un rumor?, porque ella está looooca por mí —Hablo haciendo ademanes los cuales ignore, porque tenía razones para saber perfectamente que yo estaba en la razón— La tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano… literalmente —hablo apareciendo una pequeña Celestia en su mano, comiéndose una galleta—

— ¿Y Fluttershy? —pregunte volteándome.

— ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto? —hablo acercándoseme, donde lo pude oler mejor, té, brisa, arboles. Y entonces lo entendí… ¿Nunca te ha pasado que ves una pequeña señal de algo y después tu cerebro como por arte de magia lo descifra todo?, pues eso paso. Discord, no podía estar con Celestia, por tres razones. En primera Celestia ya estaba conmigo, en segunda acababa de venir de con Fluttershy (es decir acababa de visitarla) y en tercera Celestia estaba conmigo. (¿Ya dije que Celestia estaba conmigo?)

— ¿Creí que estabas con ella?, porque estaba buscando una guía para el bosque everfree, ya sabes en esta época del año es muuuuuuuyyy romántico… —no pude terminar porque me sujeto de la gabardina poniéndome sus ojos enfrente mío y con mirada asesina.

— ¿QUE QUIERES CON ELLA? —pregunto con la voz más aterradora que podía haber tenido alguna vez en la vida. Aunque siendo sincero no me asusté mucho, porque era muy recurrente que me amenazaran de esa manera en la secundaria y prepa, aunque también lo hacían en la carrera.

—Eso significa que no estas con Celestia —Hable sonriéndole de lado y soltándome de sus garras— aunque eso ya lo sabía, es fácil de deducir por ti. Y por tus reacciones es más fácil que no estás aquí para amenazarme o para ayudarme… Estas aquí para que me quede. —Dije con una sonrisa, y tomando un poco de ventaja sobre Discord—.

—Como… ¿cómo lo sabes? —Hablo sorprendido

—Bueno, básicamente por tus reacciones, además de que hueles a Fluttershy brisa, té, y a bosque, es obvio que vienes de visitar a Fluttershy, y por último, no me necesitas a mí, necesitas probarle a las portadoras de la armonía que eres un buen prospecto para su amiga, y es por eso que ocupas que un ser de otra raza como yo, este con un ser de autoridad como Celestia, ¿cierto? —hable, para después ver que se le caía la mandíbula al tipo.

—Al parecer si tienes algunos poderes deductivos —Menciono después de levantarse la mandíbula caricaturescamente.

—Se llaman actitudes —Dije marchándome, pero después note algo que no concordaba— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Celestia le cuenta todo a Luna, y juego póker los martes con Luna —"Espero que no todo", pensé al momento de escuchar eso, se aclaró la garganta y dijo, entendiendo su pata de león—. Tenemos un trato, tú quedas bien con ellos y yo evito que te metas en problemas.

— ¿Y porque aceptaría?, ¿Cuál sería mi ganancia de todo esto? —Pregunte volteándome, y sonriéndole.

—Te ayudare ¿sabes? —Me jalo hacia el— No todas las portadoras, ni toda la familia real está contenta con tu llegada, además no toda la clase real estará feliz de que Celestia… Pues de que, tenga novio, la mayoría de los condes o se quieren casar con una princesa o quieren casar a sus hijos con una. —Me dijo, haciendo una ilusión con sus patas, donde yo era perseguido por las portadoras, la familia real, y media Equestria—

—Protégeme y yo me encargo de quedarme con Celestia a toda costa —Dije soltándome, y extendiéndole el ala.

—Aun con mi protección, déjame decirte que Celestia hace lo que Luna quiere, así que, si piensas en llevártela o separarla de su familia, no podrás, además de que Luna es expeeeeertaaaaa —hablo alargando la última palabra y dándole énfasis— en espantar a los novios de Celestia

Después de su advertencia, nos tomamos de la pata-ala, y cerramos nuestro trato. Ese trato, para mí, era simple, solo tenía que encargarme de quedarme en Equestria o en su defecto convencer a Celestia de ir al mundo humano, mientras que Discord cuidaba mi espalda. Y si, antes no tenía miedo de estar ahí, pues ahora si lo tenía.

Pero como dije antes, y con el espirito del pejelagarto siguiéndome, me decidí a salir del castillo a pasear por los lugares de Equestria. Brisa fresca, aire nuevo, naturaleza, todo lo contrario al planeta tierra, la perfecta cohesión entre la modernidad y la naturaleza, a pesar de que no hubiera un gran avance tecnológico, la naturaleza era bastante. Además no podía menospreciar el mínimo estilo Steampunk que se encontraba en Equestria, y lo último lo digo por los trenes (los que me encantaron) y los zepelín (que me encantaron el doble)

— ¡Wuuuuuuuu! —Grite al momento en que me subía al Zepelín, y estiraba mis alas. Me había montado en un recorrido comercial por decirlo de una manera, en el que iban muchas personas digo ponis que o bien eran de la realeza, hijos de la misma o ponis con dinero.

—Buenos días soy Night, Cenador Night Light para ser más exacto —me dijo un unicornio de color azul acercándoseme y dándome la pata.

—Le pregunte —Dije tomando su pata con mi ala y dándole un saludo, se quedó callado ante tal respuesta, algo que me incomodo más de lo que molestaba su saludo, ósea estaba muy tranquilo en mis asuntos y me viene a molestar solo para quedarse callado.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace un senador? —le pregunte volteándolo a ver.

—Bueno, básicamente, revisamos la seguridad de los ponys, evaluamos proyectos de infraestructura, y aconsejamos a las princesas junto con el consejo de ponys. —dijo, intentado de explicarme como si fuese obvio lo que me estuviese diciendo.

— ¿Ósea que Celestia y la familia real no tienen el "poder absoluto"?

—No y no creo que exista algo como el "poder absoluto"

Diablos, pensé, ahora ya no podría ser el emperador de Equestria, pero dejando eso de lado, continúe hablando con el pony, e intentando comprender por total la cultura Equestriana y como esta influía en su vida diaria, y me di cuenta de algo. Algo que cambiaría todo, son muy pero muy positivistas, casi siempre le ven el lado bueno a cualquier cosa que hagan, además de que (no es broma) son capaces de ponerse a bailar y saltar en medio de la calle si les gusta el ritmo de la canción que están cantando.

En medio del agradable paseo en Zepelín, nos informaron de una cosa, que tendríamos que aterrizar dos horas antes de lo previsto, para evitar una falla en el motor. Así que a mitad del recorrido y justo a la hora de la merienda me devolví al castillo para regresar con Celestia.

Pero antes de eso, pase enfrente de una tienda de cosas de segunda mano, entre y encontré muchas cosas que me gustaron, para empezar una máquina de escribir, en segundo un juego de té de algunos cincuenta años, en tercero un montón de libros de historia Equestriana, y por ultimo una chaqueta sport que sentaba muy bien, porque era ceñido al cuerpo y pues como ya te he dicho soy una persona o más bien pegaso muy delgado. Aunque me he dado cuenta que todos los pegasos son delgados. Quizás sea por la anatomía de la especie en sí misma.

PRESPECTIVA DE CELESTIA.

Querido diario, aunque no lo creas, me molesto un poco el hecho de no poder pasar todo el día con él, porque se supone que es mi invitado y como anfitriona debo de ser buena con él, camine lo más rápido que pude hacia mi habitación para guardar un par de papeles y arreglarme un poco hasta mi cita con él.

—Hola —Me sorprendió su voz al momento en que entre a mi habitación, por dos razones la primera no creí que estuviera ahí, ya que Twilight y algunos guardias reales no le vieron pasar, y en segunda nadie, digo nadie puede subir a mi habitación, inclusive está escondida entre las habitaciones del castillo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Entre por la ventana —Hablo señalando una ventana

—Pero… ¿cómo diste con mi habitación?

—Fácil, para empezar conseguí un mapa, y después empecé a teorizar acerca de dónde podía estar tu habitación, después note algo que no muchos notan hay un telescopio ahí afuera, y por si fuera poco, hay vitrales contando la historia de Equestria en todo el castillo, en tu caso, en la antesala de la habitación se encuentra el vitral llamado "El Día Que Canterlot No Tenía Un Mañana"

— ¿Y solo por eso pensaste que es mi habitación?

—No, también por que vi que era la única habitación a la cual subían pasteles, y la que olía a panadería sin tener un horno dentro.

Ante su deducción me sonroje, pro era cierto, desde que construí el castillo, hay reglas estrictamente estipuladas y una de ellas es que, al día las sirvientas deben de subir tres pasteles, dejarlos en mi refrigerador y para la hora que es mi descanso (el cual no tome hoy) llevarme le té. Y supongo que la costumbre después de algunos cientos de años, había causado estragos en mi habitación, por ejemplo dejarla con olor a repostería.

— ¿Por cierto como entraste?

—Escale con las cobijas y cortinas de mi habitación, y rompí las ventanas —Hablo mientas, me señalo la ventana.

— ¡¿Que?! —Dije saltando sobre el (ya que estaba en mi cama), y tomándolo del cuello.

— ¡Esas cortinas llevan más de 10 años en la familia! —Hable una vez que ya estaba sobre él, muy enojada.

—tranquila… solo fueron las sabanas

—menos mal… espera ¿qué?

—Lo siento no tenía mucho que hacer —Se excusó mientras, yo corría a ver, como unas sábanas colgaban del techo y había una ventana rota entre las demás.

— ¿Cómo diablos colgaste esto del techo?

—Se lo pedí a Pinkie Pie, sabe hacer Parkour

Después de que lo regañase un rato, y que me refrescara un poco lo más rápido que podía, decidimos salir, porque a pesar de que rompió mis sabanas y mi ventana, aún estaba muy emocionada por mostrarle mi querido país, quería mostrarle todo en lo que había trabajado toda mi vida, es decir mi pequeño pero gran proyecto personal que termino siendo familiar llamado Equestria. (Sé que suena como una mafia pero la familia es así)

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA

—Y a esto le llamamos el vacío, aquí es donde termina Canterlot y sigue el risco que tenemos dejando de nosotros —Decía Celestia sosteniéndome con magia en el borde del "Risco" mientras yo temblaba de miedo, y agitaba mis alas.

— ¡No me sueltes! —Le grite a Celestia, mientras intentaba tomar el barandal del vacío.

Después de ese susto mortal, y que me hiciera jurar que no volvería a romperle sus sabanas de más de diez años Equestrianos (algunos 120 años humanos), empezamos a recorrer la ciudad. ¿Nunca has sentido como si alguien te viniera siguiendo?

Eso sentía en ese momento, más que nada, porque un grupito de cinco ponys, un alicornio y un dragón nos venían siguiendo, justo lo que me advertido Discord, pero Discord no contaba con mi astucia. Así que empecé a intentarlos evadir haciendo algunas preguntas tontas, como por ejemplo que tipo de comida servían en qué tipo de restaurantes, hasta que en un descuido de su parte (y creo que un poco de ayuda de Spike), nos los topamos frente a frente, y aunque no era algo que yo quería al inicio, estaba satisfecho.

—Hola que coincidencia encontrarnos ¿no?, ¿hasta parece que nos estaban siguiendo? —mencione al momento de toparnos de frente, con el mayor sarcasmo posible.

Después de mi exagerado saludo, Celestia me presento a todas las portadoras de la armonía, y viceversa, después nos despedimos con la excusa de abarcar más tiempo hasta la hora de la cena, y nos fuimos. Yo por mi parte me fui con una sonrisa en la boca sabiendo que ya nos seguirían por el día de hoy.

— ¿Y cuáles son tus intenciones con Celestia? —Pregunto Luna, en el interrogatorio que había empezado como cena, mientras Celestia estaba en el "Tocador", y sí. Entre mi paseo junto con Celestia en las calles de Canterlot, y la cena el tiempo se fue volando, y de pronto estaba en una cena junto con toda la familia real.

Mire por un momento a todos los que me estaban amenazando, y conteste:

—Las peores —Dije levantando el vino con mis alas y tomándolo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras que Luna, casi se subía a la mesa y me ahorcaba, al igual que la alumna de Celestia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir amigo? —dije moviendo la cabeza en tono amenazante

—Es broma —Dije intentando calmar la situación— Aunque soy el tipo de chico con el que no la dejarías estar sola en una habitación

—Ven está bromeando —Hablo Cadence, defendiéndome después de reírse por mi último comentario, y la verdad es que le agradezco, quien sabe que hubiera pasado sin ella, quizás ahí mismo me hubieran castrado, aunque antes haya dicho que lo entendía, estos celos de su familia hacia Celestia, me empezaban a molestar, y no soy alguien agradable cuando algo me molesta.

Celestia llego después de quince minutos aunque sabía que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, porque use la copa de vino cuando la vacié para ver su reflejo, y además su cuerpo tenía algo de polvo, el cual debía de haber estado antes en la puerta.

— ¿Y a que te dedicas?

—Soy programador

—oohhhh que interesante —Dijo Pinkie pie, intentando ser amable. Por si se te olvido, te recuerdo que cuando Celestia estaba en la tierra, vimos la serie juntos y te había dicho antes que nos presentaron— ¿Qué es?

—Bueno, pues le doy órdenes a una computadora para que, una persona que no sabe nada de computadoras pueda hacer lo que quiera con ella. Básicamente la programo —le dije sonriéndole como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

"Y no debí de haber dicho eso", pensé ante la mirada más incrédula del mundo, porque básicamente me le estaba intentando explicar a una raza que no conoce nada acerca de las computadoras, mi trabajo. ¡Joder!, hubiera sido mucho más fácil, decirles que era desempleado o algo así, o quizás decirles que estaba a punto de terminar un curso detectivesco y otro de criminología. Pero ¡no!, debía de abrir mi bocota, e intentar explicar que era lo que hacía, más lejos de introducir comandos, a una máquina que prácticamente lo hacia todo.

—Bueno cambiemos de tema, creo que en su patria su trabajo debe de ser muy común, es bueno conocer otras culturas ¿no? —Dijo Celestia a mitad de la comida, en la que ambos ya estábamos atareados, porque en verdad teníamos cosas que decir, por ejemplo les podíamos contar cualquier experiencia que tuvimos Celestia y yo, en el mundo humano.

— ¿Pagan bien? —Pregunto Luna, curiosa por mi empleo. Cuando le dije que había creado un par de videojuegos para Android.

— ¡Luna!, eso no se pregunta —regaño Celestia

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunte

— ¿Que le ofreces a mi hermana?

—Estabilidad económica por supuesto

—Eso me agrada —Dijo Luna, algo interesada en mí.

—Claro, conmigo siempre será pobre —hable soltando una carcajada al igual que Celestia, porque era un chiste interno entre ambos de hace ya algo de tiempo.

Todos en la sala, incluyendo los guardias, las sirvientas y el mayordomo que iba pasando con una lista de invitaciones a la gala confirmadas se nos quedaron viendo mientras los dos nos reíamos. Y debo de decir que nos reímos por un buen rato, y se sintió fantástico. Pero más fantástico se sintió la noche.

Estaba yo, irrumpiendo en la habitación de Celestia (con la ayuda de Discord), por la ventana que ya había roto antes, después de que me dejo una cuerda y que llevaba escalando algunos veinte minutos llegue a la ventana que había roto antes, y mencione:

— ¡Rapunzel! ¡Rapunzel! ¡Deja caer tu cabello!

Se asomó por la ventana abriéndola y casi tirándome de la cuerda, aunque Discord estaba para atraparme debajo de mí, y al verme grito:

— ¡Por Equestria! —Me subió rápido con magia y siguió— ¡¿A quién diablos se le ocurre subir así?!

—A mi… y a Discord —Dije antes de tirarme a sus labios, para callarla y valla que funciono, porque aunque no sabía besar con ese nuevo cuerpo de pony, podía aprender y debía de aprender si quería quedarme en Equestria.

La besaba con algo de torpeza, y debo de decir algo de timidez, quería hacerlo bien y por eso tenía algo de timidez, porque no sabía cómo besar en mi forma pony. Más ella me enseño y valla que me gusto aprender. Me gusto como torpemente mis cascos recorrían su cuerpo, porque el hecho de no saber cómo hacerlo me excitaba, y también a ella.

Nos excitaba todo en esos momentos, así que empecé a tomar ventaja, creí tener el control de la situación, hasta que me tumbo a la cama y me lamio el cuello, es ahí cuando supe que ella mandaba, y mis alas se abrieron al máximo, mostrando por completo mi pene. Y ella llego hasta el, con una cadena de besos desde mi cuello. Una vez ahí lo puso en su lengua, y como si fuese paleta se sirvió de él, pero no le quería dejar las cosas fáciles. ¡Claro que no!

Quería que ella también se viniera, quería hacerla gemir, llenarla con mi semilla, darle un orgasmo, pero al parecer estaba muy entretenida con mi cuerpo. Y joder, sí que lo hacía bien, las nuevas sensaciones recibidas, solo hacían esa mamada más placentera. Y de pronto puso (literalmente) su trasero en mi cara.

Lo levanto un poco cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba haciendo mucho, y dijo:

—Abre la boca —obedecí y en mi paladar coloco su dulce flor, la que estaba bañada en jugos, sabia deliciosa, eso sin mencionar sus jugos, como quería que se corriese mi boca, como quería llevarla al orgasmo antes que yo terminara.

Puse mis cascos en su trasero y empecé a darle ritmo al 69 que estamos haciendo, le empecé a dar ritmo a las lamidas que le daba en su vagina, a las veces que el metía la lengua intentando que llegara hasta el fondo. Empezaba a gemir por las lamidas, y yo empezaba a gruñir y respirar pesado por los juegos que hacía en la punta de mi miembro.

No solamente lo besaba y abarcaba buen espacio lamiéndolo, si no que jugaba con él entre sus dientes y su lengua sin lastimarme, también se lo metía al hocico, su hocico era tan cálido, que combinado con su saliva se sentía como el cielo, pero lo que si me volvía loco era que dentro de su hocico jugaba con su lengua dejándome casi a punto de venirme cuando lo hacía.

—Espera… me… me vengo… —Gimió antes, de sentarse por completo en mi boca, colocando mi lengua entre los labios de su flor, apretó mi cabeza contra su vagina, y me dio todos sus jugos en mi boca. Los cuales me los trague ya que no me soltaba y por último, le di unas cuantas ultimas lamidas, para mantenerla caliente, aunque de hecho me gustaba hacerlo.

Y continúo con mi pene, lamia desde la base hasta la punta y volvía a empezar en un vaivén que me volvía loco, hasta que después de un rato de jugar con él y tenerlo entre sus cascos se lo metió a la boca. Puse mis cascos sobre su cabeza lentamente, primero jugando con su pelo y termine mandando en la mamada, sostuve su cabeza y le dije a qué ritmo ir hasta que sentí ganas de venirme, le deje ir la cabeza, porque sentí como mis alas se tensaban… y termine en su boca.

Se tragó toda mi semilla sin rechistar, e inclusive lamio mi virilidad una vez más antes de dejarme respirar. Nos estuvimos besando un buen rato, y le estaba masajeando su flor hasta que mi virilidad se volvió a parar y entonces me dijo:

— Al parecer ya estas ¿listo?

—Grrr —Gruñí falsamente con algo de lujuria— nací listo, pero… soy un pony.

—Tranquilo, empezaremos despacio.

Eso dijo cinco minutos antes de que, estuviera jalando su pelo, mientras intentaba penetrarla de manera más fácil. Ya que no fue muy difícil, solo tuve que adaptarme a la nueva sensación cálida del interior de Celestia.

—Eres cálida —Mencione jadeando un poco para empezar mi vaivén, y que ella también empezara a gemir.

—Estoy… en… celo… —Gimió jadeante, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de mi embestida, íbamos lento intentando acostumbrarnos al placer y así prolongarlo.

—Y apretada —Gruñí, lamiendo su espalda, causando que sus alas se paren y una sensación electrizante recurriera nuestros cuerpos.

Estaba tan apretada y mojada que me encantaba chocar mi pelvis en contra de sus nalgas, que empecé a aumentar el ritmo, al igual que sus gemidos, lo que me motivaba a continuar. También me motivaban su par de soles y la manera en cómo se movían en cada una de las embestidas que le daba. Me encantaba la manera en la que su trasero intentaba recibir el placer que yo le daba, en fin, me encanta su trasero.

Me encanta su cuerpo y la manera en la que le puedo dar placer, me encanta la manera en como aprieta su trasero intentando que nunca salga de ella, y también en como la carne de su vagina se divide llena de jugos al momento que mi pene entra en ella, como la parto en dos con cada embestida y su clítoris empieza a chorrear jugos que caen entre nuestras piernas avisándome que se acerca su orgasmo.

Sin avisar le tome el pelo, con mi hocico, le sujete con ambos cascos su trasero, y empecé a moverme como quería desde un principio, algo salvaje y montándola con todas mis fuerzas, como si de un animal salvaje se tratase.

—Vamos… móntame… así… vamos… —Gemía sin sentidos, sin control alguno gracias a la montada que le estaba dando, y me encantaban sus gemidos, me encantaba como intentaba llevarme el ritmo torpemente, y también la manera en la que tímidamente respondía a las nalgadas que le daba.

Y entonces a mitad de mis embestidas sentí como su vagina se apretaba, su espalda se contraía y soltó el gemido más largo hasta ese momento, sin duda, estaba teniendo un orgasmo. Y yo, había ganado en ese juego de hacer venirse al otro antes.

Después de que se incorporara un rato, y haber jugado con su otra entrada, lubricándola con mis alas bañadas en sus jugos pregunte:

— ¿Puedo?

Gimió como respuesta dándome permiso, y entre lentamente entre sus soles, era apretado y se sentía bien, bastante bien a decir verdad, muy bien.

Empecé el vaivén lentamente, adaptándonos a la nueva sensación que teníamos, y de pronto la estaba cabalgando de perrito, nuevamente con la misma velocidad de antes. Gemía y movía sus piernas en señal de placer y dolor, le estaba regalando una mezcla de ambos mientras la embestía por el culo. Dejando en el espacio de sol y sol mi pene junto con el placer que le provocaba.

La tumbe por completo en su cama, dejándola indefensa ante todo el placer que le estaba dando, solo me basto con levantarle un poco su culo sosteniéndola de la cola, la embestí con todas mis fuerzas por unos momentos porque sabía que pronto iba a venirme, claro que también quería que ella tuviera placer, así que le empezaba a masturbar su vagina con uno de mis casco, mientras disfrutaba de sus nalgas con el otro.

El levante del trasero por última vez mientras ambos nos veníamos al mismo tiempo, y esa fue mi segunda noche en Equestria.

 **¡Hola!, muy buenos días, tardes o noches, cual sea la hora que están leyendo, los saludo a todos.**

 **Se, que me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo, pero simplemente me tenía que obligar a mí mismo a ponerme a escribir. Pero no se preocupen, los dos finales bueno y malo, están siendo escritos en este mismo momento y espero no decepcionar a ninguno con los finales, porque fue lo primero que se ocurrió al empezar a escribir la historia. (Si, empecé pensando el final en vez del principio)**

 **Pero bueno, quisiera que dejaran sus comentarios, y sus opiniones acerca del fin, así sabré que le puedo agregar o quitar a cualquiera de los dos finales. Por cierto, quiero tener un pequeño juego con ustedes, quisiera que comenten cual final creen que se subirá primero, ¡Vamos!**

 **Sin más que decir las curiosidades respectivas.**

 **Todos los capítulos clop se llaman la última noche que nunca existió.**

 **Los capítulos originalmente se llamaban, la última noche del mundo y hacían referencia al disco con el mismo nombre.**

 **Como no se me ocurría nada que escribir escribí clop**

 **Como ya dije en el primer capítulo clop, prefiero describir las sensaciones de cada personas de manera algo poética o usando metáforas y silogismos en vez de poner simplemente "y le metí la verga por el culo"**

 **¿Alguien entendió el chiste del pejelagarto? :v**

 **Una máquina de escribir ¿he?, al parecer nuestro protagonista sigue siendo un hípster.**

 **¿Entendieron la referencia de Rapunzel? :v**


	24. Final: Ultima noche como humano

**Al fin… y aunque suene raro, al fin llego el fin.**

 **Y se que me tarde, en verdad se que me tarde, pero es que no se ocurria nada, que escribir, en verdad nada, de hecho hice primero el final alternativo y después este. Y aunque se que este es el ultimo capitulo, ¡aun faltan las promo!**

 **Si, habrá promo de otro fanfic, llamado "Solo Otra Historia De Amor", porque siendo sincero quiero que vallan a leerlo y me den su mas sincera opinión, pero antes les advierto, va a romper todos los limites que este tuvo, drogas, alcohol, y sexo en la mayoría de los capítulos. ¿Qué mas pueden pedir?**

 **Asi, que aun falta el otro episodio y las dos promo. Sigan leyendo, y manténgase verdes.**

No sé si tendré más tiempo para seguir hablando contigo mi querido amigo, porque quiere estar ocupado y enfocarme en Celestia. Enfocarme en el nuevo futuro que tendré adelante.

Así que si este es el último soliloquio infinito que te envió, quiero decirte que me ayudaste mucho, y quiero que le digas de la manera que puedas a Celestia gracias por existir, porque me ayudo cuando ni siquiera sabía que me estaba ayudando. Sin más que decir. Mi último día como humano, y mi primer día como pony.

Desperté siendo abrazado por Celestia, aparte de eso, estaba atrapado en las alas de Celestia. No me podía mover para nada, y desde hace media hora estaban tocando la puerta. ¿Es que no se cansaban? O ¿Quizás ellos si durmieron bien?, como sea, solo tengo miedo de que despierten a Celestia. Te juro que no la quieres ver de malas por la mañana.

Solo recuerdo haberla visto una vez, y fue cuando la quería despertar cantándole una canción con mi guitarra acústica, no celebraba nada, ni tampoco quería pedirle hacer una cosa rara en el sexo, simplemente me nació tocar mi guitarra a manera de serenata. Pero a ella no. Ella prefirió levantarse como un oso gruñendo, caminar lo más enojada que podía hacia mí, y mirarme con la peor y más espeluznante de sus caras. O al menos estaba a punto de matarme, hasta que vio que le estaba improvisando una serenata, en ese momento se sonrojo y calmo, de hecho se puso muy pasiva ese día a comparación de otros.

Pero volviendo al tema, Celestia se despertó súper emputada, aventó las cobijas afuera, me amenazo con moverme un centímetro, se bajó de la cama, abrió la puerta, y con una voz que haría romper copas, ventanas y todo lo de vidrio, grito:

— ¡QUIEREN CALLARSE! —Dijo saliendo de la habitación y observando a su hermana y sobrina discutiendo acerca si dejarnos dormir o no. Cadence tenía un buen punto, estábamos cansados por haber hecho el amor hasta las altas horas de la noche y quizás el cambio de horario, planeta Tierra/Equestria, me afectaba un poco. Pero Luna insistía en despertar para que Celestia levantase el sol. Y así en una pelea de más de media hora, que por poco se agarraban a putazos, pero bueno, son yeguas y si no quiero ser pony castrado mejor que quedo en donde Celestia me dejo.

— ¡ESO FUE LO QUE GRITE ANOCHE SEÑORA DE VANHOUNTEN! —Le contesto Luna en la cara a Celestia, con el mismo tipo de voz, creo que se llama voz Real de Canterlot, o algo así. Ante tal observación solo me pude empezar a reír al igual que Cadence, al parecer teníamos el mismo sentido de humor tonto, y la connotación sexual nos hizo reír.

—Pero nunca dices nada cuando metes a tus potrillos —Contesto Celestia

— ¡Miren quien lo dice la shota-milf!

Cadence y yo nos estábamos riendo de los insultos que ambas tenían la una para la otra, y me di cuenta que a ambas les gustaban los chicos menores que ellas, ósea cualquier semental sería menor que ellas, pero me refiero que tenían preferencia hacia los potros jóvenes. ¿Quién sabe? El porqué, quizás un síndrome de nido vacío, o algún asunto psicológico sin resolver.

Bajamos los cuatro después de un rato sin mayor problema que un par de mechones menos de pelo de la cabeza de cada alicornio (si, las hermanas se agarraron de pelo como un par de adolescentes), entonces, llegamos a la terraza donde desayunamos ayer y el día anterior. Y lo que nos recibió o más bien lo que me recibió fueron las miradas acusatorias de la familia real, era una extraña mezcla de asombro por no creer que iba enserio con Celestia, mezclado con la mirada que verías al ver un padrastro. Era incomodo… muy incómodo, nunca nadie me dijo que Celestia era la madre de los pollitos y yo pasaría a ser el gallo del gallinero y esposo de la gallina de huevos de oro. Además de la responsabilidad que tenía ahora con la familia real, era su furia, y su odio. Quizás creían que me la iba a llevar de Equestria, eso sumado con el enojo de los guardias reales. Por ejemplo Twilight y un par de guardias me miraban como si le estuviera haciendo sexo anal encima de la mesa a Celestia sin su consentimiento.

No quería quedarme solo, en verdad que no quería quedarme solo en la mesa con Celestia, pero la muy atolondrada, se tuvo que levantar de la mesa, y me quede con la mirada de todos en la mesa.

— ¿Te la pasaste bien anoche he? —Pregunto algo enojada Twilight.

— ¿Lo notaste? —Pregunte haciéndome el sorprendió con algo de sarcasmo en mis palabras.

—Con los gritos, toda Equestria lo noto —Hablo Cadence antes de casi caerse por la risa de su silla. Pero después de eso se aclaró la garganta y hablo— Veras, Celestia es símbolo de pureza y amor en muchas ocasiones aquí en Equestria, de hecho es tan así que corre el rumor de que todas las princesas somos vírgenes, es obvio que no es cierto, aun así, como somos una familia creemos que Celestia es algo así como nuestra madre y guía. O en muchas ocasiones una hermana mayor en la que podemos confiar, así que…. ¡Te sacaste la gallina con todo y pollitos! …si es que sigues interesado en la oferta.

—Valla… —Dije procesando toda la información que me dio Cadence—. Me toco la vaca con todo y becerros…, pero no importa, no creo que tenga que batallar con alguno de ustedes, y además de que estoy acostumbrado a ser la oveja negra de la familia. Así que… La quiero

Hable mientras le sonreí a Cadence, quien por lejos parecía la más racional de todas en cuanto temas relacionados con el amor, sin mencionar que también era la única que no estaba loca, es decir. Luna, me estaba asesinando con la mirada, Twilight, además de asesinarme, me estaba quemando con su mirar, y bueno a Armor le valía madres aunque creo que le molestaba un poco que tocara el tema con Cadence. Quizás solo celos.

— ¿Entonces no te llevaras a Celestia verdad? —Pregunto Luna mirándome a los ojos.

—No… hare lo que ella quiera, y si quiere quedarse, se quedara, si quiere irse, se ira.

Me miro a los ojos, como buscando la verdad en mi mirada, y contesto abalanzándose sobre mí:

—Bienvenido a la familia Cuñado —Me abrazo por un momento y susurro a mi oído— Aunque aún te odio

—Yo también —Le conteste en voz baja, solo para que ella lo oyese.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA. CADENCE NARRA.

— ¿No te parecen adorables? —Le pregunte a Luna después del desayuno, mientras entre ella, mi cuñada, y yo, nos encargábamos de decorar el castillo para la gran gala del galope que sería esa noche, por lo que la mayoría de empleados también nos ayudaban y los servicios públicos ese día estaban cerrados. "Nada de audiencias el día de hoy" reza el letrero que esta entre guardia y guardia colgado en la puerta.

—No… para empezar el me cae mal, se nota a leguas que es un fastidioso de lo peor, además de que probablemente cree que "Ya cayó en blandito". Como la plebe dice, de seguro piensa que no va a trabajar por el resto de su vida, y que lo vamos a mantener —Se quejó Luna, mientras colgaba más flores—.

—Por favor Luna… Dejo su casa y su familia, lo mínimo que puede hacer Tia, es ayudarle económicamente, no digo que lo mantenga, aunque pudiese hacerlo, solo digo que son… adorables —Mencione

— ¡Por favor, Cadence!, de seguro es lo que piensa, probablemente crea que ya encontró la manera de vivir a gusto a costa del reino —Volvió a comentar Luna.

—Pues yo la apoyo —Dijo Twilight en un tono de voz bajo para que no la oyese.

— ¿Acaso piensas lo mismo de tu hermano Twilight? —Le pregunte, algo enojada, porque soy, la princesa del amor, y como tal debo de defenderlo, cualquier tipo de amor, no importa quien ame a quien, mientras sea amor. Yo, debo de defenderlo. Solo espero nunca tener problemas amorosos en mi vida personal.

— ¡Mi hermano trabaja! —Renegó Twilight

— ¡Pero podría no hacerlo!, ¿Por qué piensas que el Señorito Virtual no hará lo mismo?

No quería empezara a discutir esto, pero aun así empezamos, no quería porque bueno, a ninguna de nosotras tres nos concernía el tema, pero personalmente me molestaba la actitud que tenían hacia el nuevo pony, que de pony no tenía nada. Aunque eso no importaba, de hecho no importaba nada, Tia podría haber traído a la criatura más rara y más horrible de la faz del universo, y aun así lo protegería a muerte, porque se amaban.

Nos pasamos medio día así mientras quien sabe que Celestia hacia junto con Virtual, talvez si hiciera acto de presencia por unos minutos su casi hija, y su otra casi hija, se hubieran callado. Solo quería lo que cualquier otro pony hubiera querido en esa situación, "Dejar el tema por la paz". Hasta que Shining Armor, y mi hija llegaron a mi salvación, por algo es mi caballero en armadura brillante.

— ¿Porque no simplemente dejan que prueba su valía como merecedor de Celestia? —Pregunto Shining Armor, uniéndose a la conversación después de haber entrado a la sala.

— ¿Probar su valía?, ¿crees que la tenga? —Hablo Luna sacándome el tapón.

—Debe de tenerla, acaba de dejarlo todo para seguir a Celestia, ¡no creo que ocupe otro reto para ser merecedor de Celestia! —Grite algo enojada.

— ¿Bueno si eso sirve para que estas dos se callen estarías dispuesta a ayudarnos? —Pregunto Shining

— ¡No!, y como princesa del Amor lo digo, ¡NO! Y deben de dejar el tema por la paz, o tú vas a dormir afuera del castillo dos semanas, y ustedes dos se van a meter en grandes problemas —les amenaza mientras le quitaba mi hija a Shining y salía de la sala.

Salí por los jardines reales, estaba decidida a decirle a Celestia, la odisea de discusión que había pasado hace unos minutos y lo que su par de casi hijas, psicópatas estaban intentando hacer, junto con el inmaduro de Armor, camine y camine cargando a mi hija, buscando a Celestia, hasta que la encontré, siendo perseguida por Virtual.

—jajajaja… que no me atrape…. que no me atrape —Repetía entre risas mientras se escondió detrás de mí, y el pegaso la perseguía, empezando un juego del gato y ratón mientras me usaban a mí para cubrirse el uno del otro, hasta que me dejaron corriendo hacia otro lado.

— ¿Me das una mano? —Pregunto virtual corriendo tras Celestia— ¡O más bien dicho un casco! —a completo con un grito, cuando ya iba demasiado lejos.

Estaba a punto de decirles que se cuidasen la espalda, pero al verlos así… No quise interrumpir su momento cuando, se la estaban pasando tan bien, no sé, quizás me recordó los años en que yo era novia de Armor, y me trataba de manera tan diferente de cómo me trata ahora, la melancolía no me dejo actuar, aparte no creo que sea tan mala cosa lo que se les vaya a ocurrir a trio de locos, y de todos modos los puedo amenazar, ¿quién sabe? Quizás si les miento, diciendo que le dije a Celestia, paren de hacer su locura.

— ¿Pero verdad que tú no estás loca bebe? —le dije a Skyla, mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos— Claro que no, tú no estás loca, solo el estúpido de tu padre.

Me perdí un rato entre mis recuerdos, y los juegos cariñosos que tenía Celestia con Virtual, ¿quién sabe? Quizás desde que soy madre, veo mi relación de pareja algo monótona, es decir ya la veía apenas me case, pero ahora era mucho más monótona. Pero Celestia no parecía tener nada de eso, su relación, desde un punto de vista psicológico era… Simplemente sorprendente.

Han pasado algunos seis años para él y la sigue viendo de la misma manera, y en todo el tiempo que Celestia estuvo en la "Tierra" nunca su relación se volvió monótona, a pesar de que se veían todo el día. ¡Wow! Solo puedo decir eso, porque no quiero pensar mal de ellos.

Ya que si pensara mal, desde mi punto de vista profesional de sexóloga, puedo decir que Virtual tiene codependencia de Celestia, básicamente ella es su mundo o una parte muy importante de él, y por otra parte presenta según los relatos de Celestia y según lo que he visto claramente conductas psicopáticas, lo que atraen a Celestia. ¡Valla! Una relación destinada al fracaso que funciona, y lo único que veo que la haga funcionar es el amor.

Porque hay una y mil cosas que pueden funcionar, pero al parecer el amor que existen entre ambos, es más grande que sus dificultades y joder, si eso se queda así por el resto de sus vidas sean una pareja prospera, no digo que no tengan dificultades y que la relación codependiente que tienen el uno hacia el otro no les vallan a causar problemas (ya los veo llegar a mi castillo en busca de ayuda, ya saboreo el cheque) pero aun así espero, por el bien de Equestria que a ninguno de los dos les pase algo.

No quiero que algo le rompa el corazón a Celestia, y nazca su alter ego, Maleficent's Nova, quien se supone que cantara una canción que romperá la realidad y destruirá al universo, colisionando dos realidades en una, con un poder que jamás nadie ha visto, y un poder que jamás nadie podrá vencer. De hecho no quiero que ninguna de nuestras doppelganger malvadas salga otra vez. Ya basta y sobra con el asunto de Nightmare Moon.

— ¿Quieres Té? —Pregunto una Celestia algo jadeante llamando mi atención del psicoanálisis que estaba haciendo.

—Claro —Apenas atine a decir cuando la pareja se sentó frente a mí.

—Te veías algo entretenida pensando te distraje ¿cierto?

—No… Estoy algo cansada por cargar a Skyla, ya hasta se durmió —Mentí, para que no pensaran que los estaba analizando o quizás estuviese enojada por el mismo asunto de todos los demás.

— ¿Virtual sabes cómo cargar un bebe?

—Ahhh…. Creo. —Respondió después de un rato de dudar.

Celestia le paso a la pequeña bebe, y con algo de torpeza la cargo, de hecho lo hacía mal hasta que se la acomodo de la manera en la que iba correctamente.

—Cuidado con la cabeza, sostenla de ahí —Le dijo sonriendo. Era raro, pero la bebe parecía de ellos, parecían una pareja con su pequeña hija, daba más ternura verlos que verme a mí con Shining Armor, de hecho nunca dio ternura vernos, nunca sentí ese amor que se siente al ver la pareja. En todas las fotografías que vi de mi familia con Armor, veía a una pareja elegante, con clase, de esas que ponen en las revistas para vender algún producto. Pero en ellos, veía una pareja tonta, torpe, inexperta y que no sobreviviría un día con un recién nacido. Pero vi amor. Y me lleno el estómago de bilis hasta que el hablo.

— ¿Y que te parece? —Pregunto Celestia después de un rato, y que el Té ya había llegado.

—Es… brillante —menciono, como lo hubiese hecho un poeta.

— ¿Creí que no querías tener hijos? —Pregunto ella sonriendo.

—No los quiero, ni casarme —Aclaro él.

— ¿Porque?

—El matrimonio mata el amor, es fácil, si te gusta algo, quieres que te pertenezca y en ese caso te casas, pero si amas algo, si en verdad lo amas, tú le perteneces, y en ese caso, no ocupas casarte —Hablo el, explicando su punto—. Aparte el matrimonio tiende a matar el amor.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA. V.V.

Empezamos a tomar el Té, con Cadence, mientras nos analizaba por completo como pareja, y se lo que lo hacía, porque yo también la estaba analizando a ella, no solo su aspecto físico, más bien como ser, es decir su moral y sus costumbres. Creerás que es muy difícil, pero en verdad fue fácil, solo basto con la pregunta de Celestia.

— ¿Ya lo pensaste?, ¿Le dirás a tu familia o solo desaparecerás? —Me pregunto llamando la atención de Cadence.

—Deberías de decirles algo, cualquier excusa serviría, quizás tengas la capacidad de volver para sus fiestas —Comento ella.

—Lo he pensado… Quiero ser borrado, borrado por completo del mundo humano, como si fuese un dato en una computadora, que nunca nadie escuche de mi jamás, y si llegan a encontrar la más mínima pista de mí, que no la crean, que piensen que fue imposible —Conteste tomando un poco de Té con mis alas, mientras sostenía a la bebe, y miraba divertido como Celestia hacia caras para evitar que descubrieran su disgusto por el café.

—Pero… ¿y tu madre?, ¿y tus amigos?

—Dios la tenga en su gloria…—le conteste dejando de lado a mis amigos.

—Lo siento… debí de haberte acompañado en ese trago amargo.

—No importa, la muerte y la vida nos definen, es algo inevitable. Solo eso.

—Si estás dispuesto a quedarte… —Dijo Cadence levantándose de su silla, y pidiéndome la bebe con sus brazos, se la pase y dijo—. Para mañana no existirás en el mundo humano, te ayudare con eso, y en lo que pueda, considéralo un regalo de bienvenida.

Nos quedamos un rato callados, hasta que se fue Cadence y estuvo muy lejos de nosotros como para no oírnos hable.

—Compasión, siente compasión.

—Lo note.

—Pero de ella misma —Celestia me miro con duda en su rostro— Cree que ayudándonos, se le podrá pegar un poco de nuestra felicidad, es infeliz en su matrimonio pero no lo quiere aceptar. La vida de casada no resulto ser lo mismo que ella esperaba.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Me pregunto mirándome.

La mire como si fuese obvio lo que yo estaba diciendo, (costumbre encantadora que tengo después de ser un detective), y explique.

—Es la gran noche de la gala, no se ha arreglado y es la primera pareja con la que inicia el baile, eso sumado a que en vez de apresurarse con los preparativos, prefiere cuidar a su hija, además de que ayer en la cena se peleó con su esposo, además nos estaba analizando porque me dio a su hija por cansancio a pesar de que, fue niñera un trabajo muy demandante, o nos estaba analizando o mi teoría de su infelicidad se refuerza atribuyéndole el cansancio a otra causa.

—Valla, ahora eres un detective. —Respondió sonriente, y tirando el Té cuando nadie nos veía.

—VanHounten, detective consultor. —Hable siguiendo la broma extendiéndole un ala.

Después de ello, como ya era parte de la "familia real" (que de familia no tiene nada, también me tuve que ayudar a organizar la gran gala del galope. Siendo sincero no sé porque carajos lo hacen, es decir tienen un chingo de sirvientes, un chingo de sirvientas y un putero de guardias reales. Fácilmente, podrían quedarse mirando rascándose el ombligo o la cola (lo que más prefieran), sin hacer nada. ¡Pero no! Tienen que hacerlo ellos.

Soy recio, pero en verdad recio al trabajo manual, en verdad que soy muy recio al trabajo manual, y Celestia lo sabía, y lo sabía muy bien. Pero la yegua atolondrada no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que ponerme a hacer trabajos manuales, aparte con un cuerpo que ni siquiera controlaba bien. Y en medio de todo esto un ambiente que se podría describir muy bien con una simple palabra tenso. Por suerte, todo termino rápido, y lo único que nos quedaba era arreglarnos para la gran noche.

Estaba cambiándome en el cuarto real, junto con Celestia quien a pesar de bañarse conmigo no quiso hacer el amor en la bañera que bien parecía un jacuzzi.

— ¿Celestia porque soy gris y no negro? —Le dije mirándome cuando elegía si coger una corbata o un corbatín rojo para la noche.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno en mi versión como humano, mi piel es morena. ¿No crees que debería de ser negro?

—Eres café, no negro. Y supongo que no tiene nada que ver, o al menos en tu mundo, no tiene nada que ver, pero su hablamos de realidades, es decir si cruzamos a otra realidad, si cambiaria respecto al color de piel.

— ¿Te refieres al espejo que cruzo tu alumna? —Le pregunte mientras me ponía un abrigo largo, el cual estaba adornado como un esmoquin, "regalo" de Rarity a mi persona.

—Sí, quizás si lo cruzaras tu color como humano se volviera gris, como ahora… ¿Te vas a ir así?

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? —Le pregunte dándome vuelta para verme a mí misma.

—No…, pero pareces que…. Pues no tan elegante…

— ¿Tiene que ser elegante? —Pregunte sonriéndole.

—Nahhh —Termino sonriéndome, me acomodo el moño de la corbatilla, me sacudió un poco el abrigo y dijo—. Pareces tú mismo querido.

—Gracias. —le conteste terminando de vestirme.

—Ahora salte para que me vista yo. —Dijo sacándome con magia de su habitación, y dejándome en el pasillo.

Me quede por unos momentos sin saber qué hacer en el pasillo mientras, esperaba a que Celestia saliera de su cuarto. Más o menos media hora, pero ni modo, más bien me sirvió para acordarme de la posada a la que me había acompañado algunos años antes, y poner mi mente en orden.

Salió, después de media hora, con un gran vestido que le acentuaba muy bien las alas, con una capa roja de bordes blancos y grandes detalles al lado, hechos de oro con gemas incrustadas como las de su pechero, el vestido era en tonalidades pastel, iniciando con un color fucsia, en medio un anaranjado, y por ultimo un amarillo, además tenía su adorable mascota (con la que sorpresivamente me lleve bien), en un hombro, y la mejor corona que tenía en la cabeza, además de las botas muy bien lustradas.

—Wow —Dije cuando estaba enfrente de mí. Me sonrió, y me coloco un sombrero de copa, y tomados de la ala, bajamos las escaleras reales, donde desde el primer escalón se podía oír la música, era como una gran orquesta, más o menos la música de… ¿has visto el hombre de la máscara de Hierro?, espero que sí, porque sonaba bastante igual por no decir que era la misma.

Era una música muy romántica, con la que se disfrutaba bailar, pero dejando eso de lado, todos los ponys, que estaban en el salón real se nos quedaron viendo al momento en que un pony dijo el nombre mío y de Celestia mientras llegábamos al salón.

—Ponys, de la gala, saluden a mi acompañante, Sir VanHouten —Hablo soltando mi ala, y presentándome con la de ella. De hecho de sentí honrado con ese gesto, porque por una parte pues me presentaba como algo de ella, lo que nos daba cierto título de propiedad sobre el otro, aparte me había nombrado "Sir". (Después me di cuenta que no era un título importante. Porque para ser "Sir" solo se ocupaba ser sirviente de la corona, y estar dispuesto a morir, por las princesas. En otras palabras me presento como su SIRviente, y yo me sentí alagado).

Caminamos hasta la mesa real, donde me senté al lado de ella, sin avisarle a nadie, creo que les molesto un poco, y de repente un montón de pajarracos carroñeros nos cayeron encima evitando tener una conversación. Entiéndase por pajarracos carroñero, un pendejito rico que te mira como si olieses a mierda, solo por no ser de su escala social. Y yo que creía que esos problemas no existían en Equestria.

Llegue a donde había unos tragos, tome uno dela mesa, y Cadence me hablo:

— ¿Problemas en la noche he?

— Tú tampoco estas exenta o ¿sí? —dije buscando a Armor, con la mirada para darme cuenta que estaba jugando póker en una mesa con demás unicornios.

—No es la noche que esperaba —Dijo sirviéndose vino en una copa, se lo paso de un trago, y volvió a llenársela—. Si sabes a lo que me refiero… Pero el punto es, Que tú y Celestia, deben de pasar juntos esta noche, es decir… ¡Es su noche!, te daré una mano, hablo el idioma de ellos.

— ¿Porque me ayudas? —le pregunte antes de que se fuera a donde estaba Celestia.

—Le salvaste la vida a mi Tia, ¿ocupo otra razón? —Camino unos pasos para delante, y dijo— Además desde que llegaste, tiene una mejor cara, ¿o no lo notaste? —Termino con una sonrisa sexy. Y en un dos por tres se deshizo de todos los demás pony que rodeaban a Celestia.

—Toda tuya —dijo cuándo llegue a la mesa y ella se fue.

— ¿Toda tuya? —pregunto Celestia con una sonrisa.

—Toda —Dije sonriendo, y tomando mi copa de un sorbo, imitando a Cadence, solo que me di cuenta que el alcohol de Equestria era un poco más fuerte, pero no me afecto mucho, quizás porque ahora que yo era un pony era más resistente que un humano con y corriente.

Seguimos hablando hasta entrada la noche, pero aun así no podíamos ausentarnos de la fiesta para hacer otro tipo de cosas que ya con el vino se nos vinieron (sin albur) a la mente.

Aún quedaba hacer el baile real, y la pareja que abriría, sería la de Shining Armor y Cadence, de ahí Celestia y yo (raramente), y como Luna no tenía pareja ni había escogido a ningun semental (no hay quien la aguante), cogió (sin albur) a Twilight del casco y se puso detrás de nosotros.

Solo bailamos un par de canciones ya que el vestido de Celestia casi no le permitía moverse, de hecho, era bastante incómodo para ambos, pero más para ella, porque le incomodaba mucho el vestido y aparte de eso, se supone que debía de estar sonriendo todo el tiempo. Así que dejamos el baile real, por la paz, y Celestia se sentó en su trono conmigo a un lado de ella, hasta que termino esa parte de la noche. Y en cuanto el último acorde fue tocado y el último instrumento fue apagado, se bajó de su trono y corrió a ponerse algo más cómodo o al menos a aligerar un poco su cama. Y como estaba el trono vacío, y los pajarracos carroñeros bastante enojados, tome el cetro que Discord (quien andaba con Fluttershy) hizo aparecer en mi mano. Un cetro bastante sencillo y como cabeza tenía el mundo. Así que con el centro y mi sombrero bien acomodado, me acosté, a mis anchas en el trono de Celestia.

—Disfruta el poder mientras te dure, que si fuese Celestia, te encarcelaría en un calabozo por tus tonterías —Me dijo Luna algo enfadada, mirando que estaba casi acostado en el trono de su hermana.

—Disfrutare estar aquí, sinceramente lo disfrutare… —Le dije desafiante a la cara.

—Idiota. Yo misma te echare al calabozo

—Luna, por favor, esta no es una lucha de poder, más bien —Alce la copa, con mi ala, disfrute el momento, bebí el vino que me sabia delicioso y dije— Más bien, inicia mi reinado del terror y acaba el tuyo.

Golpeo el piso, con una de sus patas, y se llevó a Twilight quien pasaba por ahí, se fueron murmurando algo que no entendí, pero lo que alcance a escuchar hablaba sobre una prueba o algo así. Y de inmediato se me apareció Discord a mi lado.

— ¡Genial!, haz enojar a la cuñada

—Discord, te preocupas mucho, la decisión está tomada, yo me quedo en Equestria. Y jamás existí en mi mundo. Fin.

—Pero aun así no es lo que deberías de hacer… ¡bien!, nadie me hace caso, estoy pintado —Hablo transformándose en una pintura en la pared.

—No te preocupes, me quedare en Equestria, e intentare ser el mejor novio para Celestia que pueda ser algún día.

—Eso significa hacer muchas cosas…. —Dijo moviendo su cabeza, y empezando a contar con los dedos, todo lo que debería de hacer, al momento en que lo ilustraba con sus manos—. Pero lo más importante, creo que es evitar que caiga al vacío de Canterlot.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunte al momento en que paso una Celestia envuelta en el vestido cayéndose por la ventana que daba enfrente de mí.

—A eso

Me quede paralizado sin saber que hacer por unos momentos, y entonces, tire el adorable cetro rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana y corrí hacia a ella.

— ¡¿Que vas a hacer?! ¡Lunático! —Grito Discord saliendo del cuadro en el que estaba.

— ¡Allons-y! —grite antes de tirarme por la ventana en busca de mi querida Celestia.

—Me pudo haber pedido que la salvara —Le dijo Discord a una preocupada Cadence que miro como salte por la ventana.

Caíamos por el vacío de Canterlot, hacía de seguro una muerte dolorosa por las rocas o los árboles que se debían de encontrar haya abajo, Celestia me miro y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, le sonreí y a mitad de la caída nos tomamos de los cascos.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! —Me pregunto algo enojada.

— ¡Si tu caes yo caigo! —Le grite en la cara.

— ¡Esto no es Titanic idiota!

— ¡Rose! —Le grite sonriéndole, y empezando a quitarle el vestido del cuerpo

— ¡Oye! —Renegó, sonrojándose al momento—. No estamos en la habitación

—Vamos a volar estúpida —Le conteste rompiendo lo mejor que podía con mi hocico su capa.

—No… podremos, la altura es muy corta.

— ¡Si podremos!

—no… libera mis alas y abrázame

—No, volaremos, ya lo veras. —hable soltándole una ala, y empezando a rasgarle la capa para liberar la otra.

—El piso está muy cerca, solo queda abrazarnos y que sea lo que los dioses quieran… —hablo liberándose de ambas alas, y abrazándome con ellas— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—suéltame, abriremos las alas, como en la tierra, ¡suéltame! —Renegué, intentando soltarme de su abrazo.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —Grito más fuerte.

— ¡Porque te amo!... —Hable sosteniendo su mirada.

Era curioso, o al menos esa sensación era curiosa, porque a esa velocidad, cayendo en el viento, hacia el vacío, hacia nuestras propias muertes, abrazados y escondidos en las alas, del otro, esperando que una vez más el amor fuese el que nos salvase la vida a cada uno, podía conocer el alma de Celestia. Y comprendí que quería pasar el resto de mis días junto a ella.

Celestia abrió sus alas en último momento, pero no me soltó mas bien me abrazo con sus brazos, la imite, y al mismo momento abrimos nuestras alas, tomamos un poco de altura y finalmente aterrizamos en el techo de un tren que se dirigía a Canterlot.

— ¡Lo lograste! —Grito antes de aventarse en contra de mí, abrazarme y besarme por todas partes, dejándome con una serie de besos marcados con labial.

— ¿que? —Pregunte sin saber nada.

— ¡La última prueba de los pegasos!, ahora ya nada nos impide estar juntos —Dijo aun sobre mí, pero explicando el tema—. Veras, los pegasos tienen una última prueba, si la pasan nadie se podría interponer a su amor, la última prueba es… bueno casi matarse en un salto mortal del alturas infinitas, si se abrazan durante la caída y permanecen así, hasta el último momento, su amor será verdadero.

— ¡Y porque no me lo dijiste antes!

—Porque soy la princesa Celestia —Hablo derritiendo con magia su vestido y haciendo que unos lentes negros le cayeran de la nada.

— ¡Pudimos haber muerto!

—Cállate y disfruta del momento —Me dijo sacando un tocadiscos con magia y coloco nuestra canción de infinitos.

"Hoy termino con esa sombra,

Celestia te amo,

Pienso esperar tu vida eterna para poder en la muerte juntarme a ti,

No cambiaría por nada el presente,

Mi vida al fin brilla,

Veo el futuro brillante, y el atardecer es bueno después de mi frustrante enfermedad,

Perdóname,

Quizás debía de haberme comportado mejor desde un principio.

Agradezco tu amor"

Recite, cambiando la letra de la canción, y extendiendo los brazos para sentir el aire fresco correr por mi cuerpo libre, y disfrutar de la vida, me solté, para mirar las estrellas, y sentirme por fin vivo, al estar con la pony que más amo en el mundo. Y en ese momento me sentí infinito.

No sé si tenga más tiempo, para seguirte escribiendo después de esto, amigo. Porque quiero participar, y quiero enfocarme en escribirle algo a Celestia, ya sabes, publicar un libro o algo así. Así que…

Si esta es la última carta, mi último soliloquio hacia ti, quiero decirte gracias, porque mucho antes de que conociera a Celestia te he estado hablando, estaba en un mal lugar, y solo tenía a Celestia. Pero me ayudaste, me ayudaste a expresar cosas muy íntimas, y muy hermosas. Y sé que hay gente que piensa que estas cosas no pasan, supongo que es el mismo tipo de gente que olvida lo que es tener 16 cuando cumple 17. Pero no importa, porque tu y yo sabemos la verdad, ya que estoy aquí, y le estoy besando, porque en verdad que es hermosa.

Estoy aquí, en medio del lugar infinito, entre las palabras, entre cada letra, estoy en el libro que he escrito con Celestia, y amo mucho ese libro. Lo veo, veo el lugar del que me hablo Celestia, en el que, cada una de las palabras está realmente separada da de la otra, y entre ellas hay un espacio enorme. Y es aquí, en este espacio enorme en el que vivo, en el que existo, en este lugar es cuando, no soy una historia triste, es cuando me levanto, veo las luces del mundo y todo me maravilla. Estoy aquí, y estoy escuchando esa canción especial, con la pony que más amo en el mundo.

— ¿Lo sientes?

—Si… Somos infinitos.

En este momento, y en este lugar, al fin de la historia que te he contado, pero si ser el final de nuestra historia, en estos momentos y en estas palabras, entre los espacios de cada palabra, en esos soliloquios que te he dicho, es cuando te dejo, es cuando al fin logre lo que siempre he querido. He llegado al lugar brillante en el que siempre he tenido fe.

Es aquí, donde le veo, y veo el futuro, me levanto y veo las estrellas y las luces de la ciudad, y todo me maravilla, en este lugar escuchando la mejor canción y con la pony que más amo puedo decir que…

Somos infinitos.


	25. Final alternativo Un dios cae

**Sip, es por eso que me tarde, esta escribiendo los dos capítulos al mismo tiempo. Ahora, verán que este capitulo es el capitulo "malo", pero abre una nueva brecha para otro fanfic, (del cual solo se hara la promo a menos que ustedes me lo pidan)**

 **Parte buena: —¡No! No cedas a la tentación.**

 **Parte Mala: —Solo pidaloooooooo**

 **Pero bueno dejando de lado a mis alter egos buenos y malos, (Kitsune y Anubis), aquí esta el primer final que se ocurrio y el final "malo", pero que a la vez, abre el fanfic a nuevas posibilidades.**

—Pero quiero ayudar, necesito ayudar —Le dije a Celestia mientras, escuchaba una ventana romperse. Oh si, por poco me olvido de ti. Mí querido amigo imaginario… Estoy en Equestria, lo logre, llegue a Equestria, después de tres años, ella volvió por mí, y me trajo hacia acá, pero bueno, eso vale poco con respecto a los evento que están ocurriendo.

Básicamente, Equestria está bajo ataque, sí. En el día de los corazones cálidos, Equestria está bajo ataque de una rara especie llamada Changeling, y al parecer Canterlot, parece ser el ojo del huracán en este ataque. Pero vamos que tienes que ser medio idiota, para no prever esto, según lo poco que se, se alimentan de amor, ¡¿y que otro día se respira más el amor que en este?!

Si, dependiera de mí, ya hubiera corrido al capitán de la guardia real y a toda la inteligencia militar Equestriana que hubiera en ese momento, pero volviendo al presente.

— ¡No!, de hecho deberías de volver a la tierra, no quiero que nada malo te pase —me dijo Celestia, mientras me empujaba hacia atrás con magia, y yo. Como el humano común y corriente que era no podía hacer nada, porque si, aparte de traerme a Equestria no me convirtió en pony. Quería hacer un experimento social o algo así, pero bueno.

—Déjame ayudar, podría hacer cualquier cosa —le dije, cuando me soltó con su magia, y me puse en frente de ella.

—Puedes hacer algo, quizás un poco de investigación nos vendría bien, busca un punto débil, hay mucha anatomía acerca de ellos en la biblioteca, Cadence te ayudara. —Hablo mientras me cargo con magia, me puso enfrente a Cadence, y nos acompañó a la biblioteca.

—Celestia… Te amo… y Recuerda que no importa lo que pase, siempre te amare, así que cuídate, y mírame —le dije mientras ya se iba— Recuerda que conmigo, tu y yo juntos, podemos tener una vida, y quiero vivirla

—Yo también te amo —me dijo antes de darme un beso e irse a luchar por su país (como la cabrona y luchona que era, pinche mezcla de Mulan y Sor Juana, por eso la quería)

Después de ello, empezamos a buscar información acerca de los Changeling, encontramos muchas cosas, desde su creación la cual fue de manera accidental por Starswirl el barbado, después un poco de historia. Me entere que Chrysalis, se convirtió en reina al momento de casarse con un rey pegaso, (quien aparte de hacer eso fundo Cloudsdale), y en un atentado terrorista (porque no hay otra manera de describirlo), tiro el imperio de aquel rey. Pero después de eso, Celestia (La Mulan/Sor Juana Equestriana), encerró a Chrysalis y su ejército en un volcán. (Ahora entiendo su furia)

De alguna manera escaparon de ahí, y después en un atentado anterior en la boda de Cadence, volvió a ser encerrada, pero gracias a la retrasada de la alumna de Celestia, escapo y ahora, está destruyendo Canterlot (otra vez)

Bueno, Cadence me conto ambas historias de los últimos encuentros con Chrysalis, después empezamos a buscar alguna debilidad que tendría, y encontré algo… Siempre se alimentaban (como parásitos) de los sentimientos buenos, pero que pasaría si le lanzáramos odio y tristeza, como una bomba. Quizás si lográramos en vez que nos roben el amor y alegría, hiciéramos que se llevasen nuestros sentimientos negativos.

— ¡Cadence!, ¿qué pasaría si un Changeling absorbiera los malos sentimientos en vez de los buenos? —Le pregunte mirándola.

—Bueno, según nuestros experimentos, moriría, pero es casi imposible que lo haga, nunca se arriesgan tanto, por eso nos encierran en capullos, para poder extraer el amor, y que el odio nos mantenga encerrados, aparte de robarnos nuestro amor es una manera de tortura muy cruel, poco a poco mata tu alma.

— ¿Pero si se arriesgaran?, ¿el odio los mataría?

—Sí, si lográramos hacer que se arriesgaran el odio los mataría.

— ¿Y porque se arriesgarían?

—Para perseguir a un ser que tenga, el amor y el odio suficiente, no solo que tenga demasiado amor como para ser, una presa fácil, también ocuparía tener el odio, la tristeza, el dolor, necesario, para destruirlos —Hablo intentando explicar su punto.

— ¿Y una bomba o un arma que los mate? —Le pregunte haciendo que nos pongamos a pensar— ¿Se podría construir un arma así?

—Sería un suicidio, crear una bomba llena de dolor, llena de sentimientos negativos, llena de odio, sería un suicidio. Si no muere quien la destruye, perdería su mente. Por completo.

—Créala —le dije con una mirada seria.

— ¿que? —Pregunto confundida— No, jamás participaría en eso, o la muerte o pierdes la cabeza, ¿estás loco?

—No, pero Celestia, le dio un significado a mi vida, me dio motivo para vivir, y si tienes algo por lo que vale la pena vivir, también vale la pena luchar y morir —Le dije con seguridad en mis palabras.

—Aunque la crease, Celestia se opondría, y además de eso, llevaríamos tu vida, o la de cualquier otro de por medio.

Empezamos a hablar de la posibilidad de lanzarlo, de manera que explotase sin ninguna repercusión y además de como llegaríamos a los Changeling y sobre todo a su reina, sin que nos atrapasen, porque o bien tenían una barrera mágica que evadía los hechizos o una defensa casi impenetrable.

—Perdimos Cloudsdale —Hablo en unicornio conocido como Shining Armor, entrando a la habitación donde estábamos Cadence y yo. (El caballo por delante)

— ¿que? —Dijo Cadence como un gemido.

—Esta ochenta por ciento perdido, tendremos suerte, si no cae en dos horas del cielo. —hablo Armor, con algo de furia.

— ¿Y los ponis? —Pregunto Cadence, con algo de tristeza.

—Sacamos a los que podemos, Celestia quiere que haga un escudo junto con ella, luna. Twilight y su alumna, se encargaran de Ponyville, los Wonderbolt se encargaran de sacar a todos los civiles de Cloudsdale, quiere que tú y el, se encarguen de ayudar en el castillo, resguardar a los civiles y evacuar colonias. Vine a despedirme —Dijo acercándose a Cadence y besándola.

—Dile a… —le dije cuando termino de besarse.

—Sí, yo le diré de tu parte —hablo antes de irse corriendo por los pasillos.

—Cuida a Skyla —Le dijo a Cadence, entregándole la pequeña a su madre.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas ahora? —Le pregunte a Cadence— ¿Ahora estarías dispuesta a vivir, luchar o morir?

Se quedó pensativa un rato, mientras cargaba a su hija, me volteo a ver y entonces dijo:

—Intentare hacer que detone a distancia pero si en todo caso, no lograse hacer que eso suceda, vas a dejar que otro sea un voluntario, alguien al azar o un pegaso con la suficiente velocidad para que la bomba no lo alcance —Me dijo, y acepte, y obviamente le mentí, porque no me espere tres putos años, para ver como Celestia moría, ¡No!, me niego a aceptar que ella muera, ya he perdido a demasiadas personas como para perderla a ella.

Empezamos a crear la bomba al mismo tiempo que Cadence le daba instrucciones precisas a los guardias del castillo donde y como acomodar a los pony en caso de una emergencia mayor. Mientras que yo, o le alcanzaba cosas a Cadence como pociones o le ayudaba los guardias y sirvientes con el acomodo de ponys, en el gran salón real. No he pasado mucho tiempo en Equestria, pero sé que les encanta cantar y bailar, pero ahora no. A decir verdad era bastante deprimente, era, lo que se conocía como una guerra, y yo con solo 19 años, escape de mi mundo de mierda para meterme a otro donde se había desatado una guerra.

PRESPECTIVA DE CELESTIA.

Mire fijamente a la guardia real, eran los potros que yo misma había criado, eran los potros que yo misma había visto crecer, y ahora, los tendría que ver morir, ahora en este día maldito, se desataría el tercer ataque a Canterlot, por parte de la raza Changeling y jure ante los dioses con la sangre de la primera víctima, que sería el último, hoy. Era la muerte o la gloria.

— ¡Señores!, el día de hoy, es la muerte o la gloria —dije tomando una lanza y la alzarla al horizonte— miren más allá, más allá dela muerte, más allá del ejercito de parásitos malnacidos que nos espera, está la gloria, y quizás sea el destino, quizás ya haya sido escrito por los creadores que el día de hoy, defenderíamos hasta la muerte el amor.

— ¡Señores hoy! Luchamos por la libertad, no de la tiranía, no de la opresión, o de la esclavitud, hoy lucharemos por aniquilación. Porque hoy, nos levantamos en armas, y gritamos con tal fuerza que hace temblar la tierra —Me voltee a mirar a mis hombre y continúe— Señores, hoy les gritamos que estamos enojados, y les gritamos ¡Carajo somos seres vivientes y vamos a morir por nuestro derecho a vivir!

— ¡Señores! ¡El día de hoy, nacerán las leyendas!, ¡el día de hoy elegiremos entre la gloria y olvido!, ¡Hoy combatiremos hasta el final!, ¡Y hoy vuestro nombre será leyenda!

— ¡Alonso-y! —Grite terminando mi discurso, de la misma manera en la que él, lo terminaría, con una frase en otro idioma, que resuene y signifique mucho en la batalla.

Estaba por tomar mi casco, hasta que Cadence choco contra mí, me miro con una cara de preocupación y como si hubiera hecho algo que no debía de hacer y encima de ello algo peor. Por lo que la mire lo más compasivamente que pude, y me confeso:

—Lo siento, no lo pude detener —Entendí por completo la frase a pesar de no entender el contexto si sabía a quién se refería.

— ¿a dónde va?

—Al núcleo, y probablemente con una bomba inestable —me confeso con una cara de vergüenza y miedo— lo siento.

—Cierra todas las entradas, no lo dejen salir del castillo

— ¿Y tú que harás? —me pregunto Cadence

—Que los creadores nos ayuden —Le dije antes de marcharme para empezar la batalla, por el control de Equestria.

Me despedí de ella con una mirada, era como mi hija, al igual que Luna, igual que Twilight y cada pony que pisaba Equestria, era mi tierra, y me fue encomendado su cuidado y protección, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿rendirme ante una reina que había demostrado no solo ser terca si no ser capaz de matar a sus propios hijos?

¡No!, nunca dejaría que alguien como ella, tomase el control de mi reino, nunca dejaría que tocara alguno de mis pequeños pony, ya he perdido demasiado por ellos, ¿qué pasaría si pierdo mi reino?, solo le destruiría la vida a él, solo me habría negado a estar a su lado para que el día que pudimos estar juntos el muriera, ¡no!, y sobre todo, que le pasaría a mi familia si yo me rendía.

Que le pasaría a Luna, ¿la habría desterrado mil años en balde?, ¿solo la habría lastimado sin razón?, ¿y con Twilight?, ¿la habría condenado a ser princesa con el solo objetivo de ver a Equestria caer?

¡No!, me niego a ver como Equestria cae, por lo que he mencionado, por todas las vidas inocentes que existen, por cada potrillo que merece ver el sol salir, por cada yegua embarazada que ya no vera a su esposo el día de mañana.

¡Equestria no puede caer hoy!, ¡Equestria no caerá hoy!

Estaba reflexionando acerca de todo esto, hasta que una familia de unicornios salió de una alcantarilla y corrió hacia a mí, choco y el hermano mayor de todos me dijo:

—Virtual dice que lea esto, él nos salvó la vida.

Me entrego un papel, ante mi incrédula mirada, lo extendí y decía "Quiero cinco minutos cariño".

Me quede anonadada, y entonces ante toda la inteligencia militar que poseía, pare el ataque y cambie a una maniobra defensiva.

— ¡¿Pero que hace princesa?! Es la voluntad de los creadores que nos enfrentemos el día de hoy, mi hijo vio una águila cargando una serpiente, debe de ser una señal para que la batalla comience —Me grito un oficial, de la guardia real, sorprendido por mi último comando.

— ¿Creadores? —Pregunte saliendo de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, los creadores, tenemos su bendición para empezar la batalla —Me contesto el unicornio, mientras que Shining Armor se acercaba a nosotros para entender por qué cambie el orden de ofensivo a defensivo.

—Princesa ¿sucede algo? —Pregunto Armor

—No… Es solo que él, tiene a los creadores y yo tengo a virtual —Dije pensando mis palabras— Mira, no sé qué piense hacer ese chico, de chaqueta verde, peinado loco y vestimenta formal —Hable riéndome y mirando al cielo como en busca de esperanza

—Pero sé que… él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sé que… intente lo que intente, será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga, y si su objetivo es detener el ejército Changeling, lo lograra —dije parando un momento e intentando creerme yo misma mis palabras, ya que mi lado racional me decía que era un suicidio— Pero tú tienes a los creadores, y yo… Yo lo tengo a él.

Y de eso, estaba hecha Equestria, de esperanza, de paz y de armonía, de los pony que creyeron en sí mismos para levantar en su imperio, así que si tengo que elegir entre creer en alguien que conozco, y los creadores, eligiere creer mil veces en él.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA.

Estaba corriendo por las minas abandonadas de Equestria con la "bomba" que Cadence había creado, aunque dudaba mucho que eso hiciera efecto, pero al menos tenía un as bajo la manga el cual me servía como un comodín en caso de que fallase el plan a que era amenazarlos, y el plan b que era detonar la "bomba".

Si, sé que no conocía lo suficientemente bien Equestria como para saber, que ruta tomar, pero también había tomado un mapa que me servía para guiarme, y no perderme en las minas abandonadas, escuche ruidos, y me di cuenta que eran unos unicornios que estaban huyendo de Canterlot, por medio de las minas, y por desgracia ellos no tenían mapa. Peor aún, fueron capturados, por unos Changeling.

¡Oh!, ¡eso es!, gracias a eso me di cuenta de algo, que solo están capturando a ponys y a dragones entrometidos pero nunca están capturando a humanos, y de hecho también me di cuenta que las tropas de Celestia defensivas les habían impedido casi por completo entrar a la ciudad. Además de que casi las tropas ofensivas comandadas por Celestia llegaban a Chrysalis.

— ¡Esperen! —Hable intentando que no se llevaran a los unicornios.

Todos me voltearon a ver, me acerque a ellos y dije:

—Exijo el protocolo de lucha honorifica número tres —Hable inventando un sin sentido que al parecer convenció a todos

— ¿Que? —pregunto un Changeling, mirándome

—Se basa en un arresto tranquilo a base de darme cinco preguntas libres acerca de ustedes.

—Que sean dos —dijo el otro de inmediato

—cinco —volví a responder mientras mi ponía enfrente a los unicornios mientras que por detrás les daba el mapa junto a una nota, y con una mano, les hacía señas para que se fuesen del lugar.

—dos y media —Respondió el primero, ¿acaso tienen telepatía?

—tres y es mi última oferta —dije haciendo un trato con los Changeling

—okey

— ¿Vamos que puedo preguntar? —Hable en voz alta

—Cualquier cosa —dijo de inmediato— te quedan dos.

—Eso no era una pregunta, ¡¿quién diablos la considera como una pregunta?!

—Yo, y te queda una.

Diablos, pensé. Al parecer me estaba entregando en bandeja de plata, y sin recibir nada a cambio, porque lo que quería, era que de alguna u otra forma me llevasen con su reina y poder hablar con ella sobre una rendición pacífica.

—Espera, como ustedes tienen la orden de atrapar a cualquier pony, pero nunca le hablaron algo acerca de los polizontes, vamos búsquenme y obsérvenme, ¡yo no soy un pony!, y lo que se hace con los polizontes es llevarlos con la autoridad más cercana ¿no es cierto? —Les pregunte mirándolos a los ojos, y debo de aclarar, sus ojos son como los de una maldita mosca, son como moscas gigantes pero menos asquerosos.

—Sí, es lo que se debe de hacer

—Entonces llévenme con su líder —les dije dándoles mi manos para que me llevaran con Chrysalis, su reina. Y remate— siempre quise decir eso.

Doble mis manos a la altura de mi pecho, me tomaron de los codos, y empezaron a volar, llevándome con su reina, por un momento creí que chocaríamos contra el techo de las minas, pero levantaron una mano, tal y como vuela Superman, y rompieron el techo, dejándome enfrente de la reina.

PRESPECTIVA DE CELESTIA.

—Princesa hemos esperado demasiado, creo que es hora que empecemos el ataque, ¡es hora de defendernos! —Grito un unicornio a mi cara.

Estaba por dar la orden de ataque mientas que un pegaso, bastante raro, porque vestía anacrónicamente, recordándome a algunos libros futuristas, donde el desarrollo de las máquinas de vapor sean todo para la sociedad, pero dejando eso de lado, me dijo:

— ¡Solo dele cinco minutos!, él lo lograra —Me miro a los ojos, quitando al unicornio y pregunto— o ¿acaso no cree en él?

—Celestia, princesa, piense fríamente, él es de otro mundo, es otro ser, huyo, acéptelo, no es lo que usted piensa —me dijo Shining Armor, apelando al lado más frio que tenía en mi ser.

Estaba en el dilema más grande de mi vida, por una parte, el humano que amo, había sido secuestrado por Changeling o había huido de Equestria, por otra, Equestria podía caer si no hacia la orden en ese momento.

—Señora ¡no! —Me grito un unicornio con el pelo rosa, y una cutie mark que no pude ver por completo pero al parecer tenía un sol en ella. Quizás trabajaba para mí, y no me había dado cuenta

— ¡¿Por qué no?! —Grito Shining Armor— ¡Ustedes que saben!, son civiles, no saben nada de milicia, si no hace eso condenara a Equestria para siempre, Equestria caerá si no atacamos ahora —Grito Shining Armor, tomando un anillo y colocándose en el cuerno, dicho anillo aumentaba el poder mágico y reducía la necesidad de recargar energía por lo menos al 20 por ciento—

—Porque le he visto, él es, como el fuego, el hielo, y la ira, como la noche, y la tormenta que existe en el corazón del sol —Hablo la unicornio de cabello rosa y piel blanca, mirándome a los ojos, y sentí como si me lo decía un espejo.

— ¿qué?, ¿a qué te refieres? —le preguntamos todos a la unicornio, menos el pegaso que la acompañaba, el cual solo la vio sorprendido.

—He visto ejércitos enteros, dando la vuelta y huyendo de él, mientras se pavonea al entrar a su máquina, abriéndola con un chasquear de sus alas. Él es VanHouten, y él lo lograra.

Me quede mirándola por un momento, sintiendo y disfrutando de aquella sensación extraña sensación como si un espejo me lo dijese a mí misma, después me dejo de mirar, mientras el pegaso la veía algo enojado. De hecho la había visto enojado desde que llegaron con nosotros.

—Ustedes son los monstruos, y si ese es el rol que desean interpretar, yo —Escuche como Virtual hablaba con un megáfono— Yo interpretare el mío, como héroe.

— ¡Vamos héroe! —Grito la reina a la que tanto odiaba en esos momentos, y empecé a buscarlos con la vista, hasta que vi a Virtual en el techo de un edificio, mirando fijamente al ejercito Changeling.

Ante la duda todos nos volteamos a ver, para encontrar la sorpresa que el pegaso anacrónico, y la unicornio que parecía un reflejo de mí, se habían ido, y ninguno de los guardias reales habían visto para donde.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA.

Llegue con la reina Chrysalis, para darme cuenta que era más alta de lo que esperaba, además de que parecía una mosca gigante. Pero… paralizaba estar enfrente a ella, ese semblante tan imponente, esa manera de caminar, esa forma de verme a los ojos.

Tenía la misma apariencia que otros simuladores, un cuerno de unicornio malgastado, alas andrajosas, pero era más alta, además sus colmillos eran mucho más grandes que los otros, sus ojos mucho más amenazantes, verdes oscuros con pupilas verdes y alargadas como las de los felinos. La melena apestaba a coladera, y estaba muy mal cuidada, pero lo que más resaltaba entre sus contrapartes Changeling, era el protector que tenía en la cintura y la pequeña corona de color negro. Llena de agujeros y hablaba con un eco distorsionado.

— ¿Y quién es este? —pregunto mirándome en el idioma de los caballos.

—VanHouten, Virtual VanHouten —Hable en su idioma, intentando que me entendiera.

—Soy Chrysalis, la reina de los Changeling, y pronto —se giró, abrió una ventana del edificio donde estábamos y dijo— De toda ¡EQUESTRIA!

Saque una pistola de agua cargada de la sustancia que era toxica, para los Changeling según Cadence, y le apunte.

—No lo creo.

—Valla, ahora Celestia envía salvadores más exóticos —dijo tocándome, y le apunte de cerca con la pistola, aplastándole con ella el casco que me tocaba— y sobre todo mucho más valientes o… ¿Debería de decir idiotas?

Empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de mí, y oliéndome de manera rara, hasta que dijo:

—Amor, dolor, pérdida, tristeza, soledad —Se acercó a mi oído y dijo— Depresión y odio.

— ¿Entonces porque les ayudas? —me pregunto susurrándome al oído.

—Porque si no lo hiciera, sería igual a las personas que me lastimaron —dije de verdad nervioso por el recuerdo, y sabiendo que en esa conversación Chrysalis me llevaba la delantera.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —Me acerco más a mi cara como buscando un beso y dijo— ¿con que piensas atacar?

Le mostré una pequeña granada que tenía en mi mano y dije:

—si presiono ese botón, nos vamos al infierno, todos

—Tuuuu… ¡no te atreverías! —dijo antes de aventarme en contra de la puerta, la cual casi rompo, y en un movimiento que dispare la pistola de agua, lastimando a dos de sus guardias, y manteniéndola a raya.

Abría la puerta y empecé a correr hacia el techo por las escaleras que había en el edificio.

— ¡Atrápenlo todos! —Grito Chrysalis y sentí como una horda de Changeling me empezaron a perseguir por todas las escaleras. Subí lo más rápido que pude, jadeando por la falta de aire, y con una patada abrí la puerta de la azotea, y salí al techo apuntando y disparando a todos los que me perseguían casi gastando por completo la carga.

Corrí a una de las esquinas y toque mis ropas, para darme cuenta que no tenía ninguna granada en mi bolsillo, solo el detonador a distancia que me había dado Cadence y que por cierto no había terminado del todo.

—Ahora, ser subdesarrollado, dame ese detonador —Ordeno la reina mirándome a los ojos, volando enfrente de mí, y con algunas decenas de sus soldados detrás de ella.

—Jamás, nunca te lo daría, y mucho menos leyendo lo que has hecho —le dije acercándome a su cara, y mirándola frente a frente.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por la falsa esperanza de salvarlos?, ¿de que los ponis te acepten? —dio un giro en si misa, rio y volvió a hablar— porque crees que así mataras al fantasma que siempre has tenido… al fantasma de tu propia muerte, ¡¿de tu suicidio?!

Empezó a reír junto con su ejército, recordándome todas las horas que pase en ese oscuro hospital psiquiátrico, intentando apreciar mi vida, intentando hallar algo que valga la pena, y después… después llego Celestia, quien me dio motivo para vivir.

—No… jamás lo intentaría por eso, las perdidas y las alegrías nos definen, sin esa parte de mi… sin esos recuerdos, jamás hubiera apreciado a Celestia, y no estaría aquí —pare un momento, para volver a fruncir el ceño y decir— Lo hago porque.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, hasta la otra orilla del edificio, tome un megáfono que me encontré apoyado ahí, probablemente colocado para avisar a los pony y dije:

—Ustedes son los monstruos, y si ese es el rol que desean interpretar, Yo interpretare el mío, como héroe.

— ¡Vamos héroe!

"Tú lo pediste" pensé en voz alta, me acerque a ella. Y enfrente de sus narices deje caer el detonador y corrí lo más lejos posible, hasta saltar del edificio. Por un momento creí que sería mi fin, pero una Celestia salvaje apareció, atrapándome en sus brazos.

— ¡ella tenía razón!

— ¿quien? —pregunte sorprendido

— la…..

Todo se detuvo por un momento, la última cosa que vi, fue a Luna protegiéndonos con un escudo, que detuvo el hongo verde que se causó por la explosión.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA.

—tu… ¿la mataste? —Fue lo primero que le pregunte a Virtual cuando, comprobé con la vista que Luna y el estaban bien.

—No…. —Menciono solo con un aliento, y girando la cabeza en negación— ¡no! —Grito, creo que en negación o en furia— Lo único que hice fue enfurecerla ¿cierto?

—Si… —Conteste sin comprender del todo la situación.

—Gracias humano, por suerte la bomba no funciono —Hablo Luna con algo de sarcasmo.

— ¡Hijo de putaaaa! —Escuchamos el más fuerte grito dado por la reina Changeling que jamás podría haber sido escuchado.

Emergió de los escombros, con la piel cayendo de su cara, pedazo a pedazo, como si de un zombi se tratase, se movió lentamente, mirándonos con el más grande odio que pudo haber tenido en sus ojos. Camino moribundamente y nos volvió a maldecir. Gritándonos llena de dolor, porque parte de la bomba le había afectado evidentemente.

—Chrysalis, reina de los Changeling, y soberana de una raza caída, reina de un imperio muerto. Yo he ganado— Le dije acercándome y haciendo brillar mi cuerno, esposándola al instante.

Respiro como aceptando su destino, agacho la cabeza, y espere a que los guardias se la llevaran, sé que entre más tiempo pase, más peligrosa se vuelve, con cada instante que pasa, por eso quería que la esposaran lo antes posible. Shining llegó puntual, le tomo de las muñecas diciendo "vamos amor" de manera sarcástica y se la llevo.

—Celestia… has sido una formidable enemiga, y quiera aprender de ti… quisiera no haber sido creada para la muerte… pero es lo que soy —Menciono con la cabeza agachada.

—Star Swirl, te creo, ojala hubiera sabido cómo tratarte, como su creación más preciada. Me hubiese gustado que aprendieras de mi… pero es lo que eres —Mencione acercándome a ella, algo conmovida por sus palabras.

—tienes razón, solo soy una máquina de guerra, creada por un unicornio idiota…—se paró un momento, tomo aire e hizo lo impredecible, fue como verlo todo en cámara lenta— ¡Por eso muere perra!

Grito lanzando su rayo, a Luna. Pero eso no fue lo más infinitamente impredecible y extraño que paso, más bien fue que Virtual se puso en medio de Luna y del rayo. Se colocó en medio de la pony que lo desprecio, de la pony que lo denigro, que lo molesto hasta el punto que se podía considerar humillación, se colocó en medio de ella y su muerte… se colocó en medio de mi hermana.

Se cayó al suelo después de que Chrysalis termino de lanzar su laser, mientras la reina reía, y de las oscuras sombras de la muerte, entre los escombros del edificio caído, renacía su ejército. Volando, como una maldita horda de aves contra nosotros, liberándola de sus cadenas.

Y justo en el cielo, que se había tornado rojo. Empezaron a girar alrededor de la moribunda reina, mientras se creaba una esfera de color verdoso con tintes negros, como si un sol nuevo hubiera nacido y hablo, hablo con mil voces distorsionadas, hablo como la voz de la séptima cabeza que cantara la canción que destruirá al universo. Hablo trayendo dolor y furia a mis ojos, a mi corazón y a mi pueblo, con una simple frase:

—El amor del humano, a Celestia…. Me ha hecho invencible, imparable y me ha dado un poder infinito

Mire a todos mis soldados, y vi… vi sus ojos llenos de miedo, terror y furia hacia el sol, que ahora pretendía destruir mi raza, y entonces comprendí. Que la leyenda, era esa, la leyenda de como Celestia y su raza pareció ante los Changeling, y comprendí que quizás debí haber atacado antes.

—Cinco minutos, no más… quiero cinco minutos para matar a la reina —Escuche la voz del humano que amaba.

—No… me salvaste, no ocupas probar que eres un héroe, me salvaste y yo, yo nunca te di una oportunidad… Lo siento tanto, ojala seas capaz de perdonarme por mis pecados —Le dijo Luna ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Deberías de estar muerto… —Dije al mirarlo

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA, NARRA VIRTUAL

—A mí también me alegra verte querida —Dije sarcásticamente.

—Si… —Dijo como en un suspiro y corrió a abrazarme— pero deberías de estar muerto ¿cómo?

Se a lo que se refería, a que mi especie era mucho más sensible a la suya, pero eso no había pasado, y era por eso, que yo, y solo yo debía de enfrentarlos. Es porque yo soy la presa de la que hablaba Cadence, con el mismo nivel de amor y dolor.

Lo comprendí todo al momento en que me golpeo el rayo, y sentí como si los mejores momento de mi vida fuese drenados, pero los malos se quedasen y de alguna manera logre poner un mal recuerdo antes de mi amor por Celestia, de alguna manera, podía detenerlos y es lo que voy a hacer.

Querido amigo imaginario, hoy, nace la leyenda del chico que salvo a Equestria, hoy prevalece Celestia, y hoy, es el día de decir adiós.

Querido amigo imaginario, es mi honor.

—Luna, me odias y te odio, no nos llevamos bien, y ambos sabemos que si de alguna manera, milagrosa, sobrevivimos a esto, me llevare a Celestia lo más lejos posible y me asegurare de que nunca, nunca, pero absolutamente nunca toque suelo Equestriano de nuevo —dije cerrándole un ojo de manera cómplice a Luna, y exagerando mis movimientos, cosa que funciono para convencer a la guardia real de llevarse a Celestia de ahí y darme cinco minutos con la reina.

—Virtual no… —Hablo Celestia siendo cargada por la guardia real y llevándosela de mi— Virtual… quiero estar junto a ti… si caes yo caigo, si vives yo vivo… ¡Virtual!

Grito antes de que se la llevaran. Nos tomamos del Casco y de la mano por última vez y dije:

—Canta amor mío, Canta algo que haga tranquilizar a los niños, canta algo que tranquilice y me dé el valor.

—Addio, sole mio, addio amore eterno. ¡Nos veremos en otra vida! —Grite mirándola a los ojos.

Camine unos pasos enfrente mirando al sol, y a la aterradora cara que tenía, gire la cabeza escuchando un poco de música, y encontré una tienda con un saco sport que me encanto.

— ¿Te importa?, quiero morir bien vestido

—Oh no, tárdate una vida —dijo el sol, con la horrenda voz de cientos de miles de Changeling.

Tome el saco, me lo probé, pero como no me gustaba, decidí dejarlo, escuchando como la música crecía una y otra vez.

—puedes oír, todos los pony que te tenían miedo, todos aquellos potrillos que estaban aterrados por ti… ¿puedes oírlos cantar? —Le pregunte al sol negro y verdoso, el cual me miraba con una gran sonrisa llena de dientes, con una sustancia oscura como el petróleo, y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Lo mire por unos minutos y empecé a recordar mi vida, hablando mi discurso final, este soliloquio hermoso, por Celestia, trágico por mí, y fantástico porque estuviste aquí, termina con este discurso, oh amigo imaginario, fue, será y es por siempre mi honor tenerte aquí, así que regresa cada vez que quieras volver a leer las aventuras de Virtual y Celestia, o al menos las de esta vida.

—te gusta pensar que eres un dios, te encanta pensar que eres un dios, pero no lo eres, no eres más que un parasito alimentado por la vida de otros.

— ¡De ellos! —Grito al momento de señalar a Equestria— te alimentas de sus memorias de amor, gloria, pasión, alegría, nacimiento, te alimentas de lo más preciado de las personas y los dejas solos con su dolor y pena.

—Así que… —Camino un paso adelante— toma las mías, toma mi amor, por Celestia, pero espero que —lanzo un tentáculo de energía hacia mí, y lo enterró en mi pecho— tengas un buen apetito, porque viví un par de buenos momentos, y espero que… quieras buscar muy dentro de mí, después de la tristeza e ira que tengo.

—Prevalecí en la peor guerra contra mí mismo —Hable mientras mi chaqueta se desgarraba y mis muñecas llenas de cicatrices saltaron a la vista, junto con mis recuerdos de mi intento de suicidio antes de Celestia

—Vi como el sol renacía, y observe como mi mundo se acababa —Dije teniendo en mente como Celestia llego y se fue de mi vida.

—Momento a momento hasta que no quedo nada… ¡solo yo!, solo, triste y vacío, resonando en la oscuridad y hundido en la depresión, llorando como un niño, cuando la perdí…

—Camine por senderos, marcados de soledad y agonía, mi mundo se derrumbó a mis pies…

—Vi como las vida volvía, vi, como la vida nacía —grite recordando, como se frustro mi intento de suicidio y también como mi sobrina hija de mi hermana nacía.

—Vi como personas que amaba, tomaban un arma y se rompían los sesos, vi la vida arder y mentes quemarse, vi corazones romperse, y vida morir —evoque los momentos cuando vi como mi amor de la secundaria se suicidaba, recordé como le rompí el corazón a muchas chicas, y como mi gato moría en mis manos.

—y debajo de todo eso, debajo del cretino que soy, debajo de la persona que soy, debajo del dolor, la perdida, la depresión, la agonía, el sufrimiento y el dolor, esta ella… ¡ya la perdí una vez y no la perderé de nuevo! —grite, intentando que el sol, tomaran mis malos momentos en vez de los buenos, intentando olvidar a Celestia, esconderla en lo más profundo de mi.

—vi cosas que tu no creerías, perdí cosas que no entenderías, y pase por cosas que nadie debe de pasar —cada pensamiento de odio y dolor paso por mi mente y por la de ellos

—Sentimientos que no debieron de ser concebidos, que jamás debieron de haber pasado, pensamientos de muerte y dolor que harían que dioses parásitos ¡ardan!

—Así que tómalo todo, ¡todo te pertenece! ¡Y arde conmigo! —Grito, y el último acto de mi vida, es colocar las manos, lanzando un kame hame ha, que destruye al sol, salvado a Equestria.

CAMBIO DE PRESPECTIVA. Narra Celestia.

Anonadada, por lo que acababa de pasar, escuche como el cuerpo moribundo del salvador caía al piso, mientras el sol se consumía a sí mismo. Corrí, hacia virtual, mientras una serie de ponys me seguían y el resto de Equestria seguía cantando, como si el los oyese.

Cargamos el cuerpo, llevándolo a la más rápida enfermería del castillo por lejos la mas potente, le sostuve la mano, todo el camino hasta que entro al castillo, y como si Cadence y Luna, ya supieran que hacer, prepararon el salón principal para un ritual. Ritual de cambio de cuerpo.

Lo coloque en la mesa, mientras que un pequeño ejército de unicornios comandados por Twilight y su aprendiz, ejecutaron un hechizo para alargar su tiempo de vida, con un ala de mi fénix, sangre de mi brazo, y magia prohibida, logramos hacer que su mente, se traspasase a un cuerpo recien creado, era el cuerpo de un pegaso joven.

UNAS HORAS DESPUES

—No sabemos cuándo a despertar, o si lo hará Celestia —Hablo mi hermana, después que observe al pequeño pegaso en una cama de cristal dormir.

—Lo se… pero no quiero dejarlo, no puedo.

—en todo caso, será joven, no te reconocerá, y no podemos obligarlo a amarte como te amo en otra vida, solo podemos asegurarte que se reencarno en este pequeño que tenemos aquí, y que lo veras crecer, vivir, y ser feliz, quizás algún día…—calle a luna con mi ala, aunque siguió hablando— quizás… si despierta te amé.

—No Luna… Virtual, mi Virtual murió, este pequeño es solo su eco, y por qué lo amo, cuidare de él, pero no me puedo enamorar, no otra vez.

 **¿Quien será el pegaso vestido de manera extraña?, ¿y quien será la unicornio?**

 **Todo esto y mucho mas, en El Pegaso Que Rompió Las Reglas del Tiempo.**


	26. Querido Amigo imaginario

Querido amigo imaginario, yo…

La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea si esto me ayudara a empezar a escribir de nueva cuenta, solo tengo la esperanza de que así sea, y que quizás vuelva a escribir en mí ya abandonado oficio como escritor sin salario, porque si, esto aparte de un arte es un oficio y uno muy jodido.

Pero empecemos con la parte del arte, porque todo el arte viene de una musa ¿si lo sabrás?, pero la musa, y en especial la mía es una puta, en verdad, eso es lo que es, porque le presta atención y se vende por un poco de cariño a cualquier proyecto que en pocas palabras… Vale verga. O pero para el momento de escribir, ¡o para el momento de escribir!, para el momento de escribir sí que es una puta difícil, tanto que le tienes que decir "oye chica facilítame las cosas", pero no. No lo hace y no tengo esperanza de que lo haga en mucho tiempo, porque si bien al pobre y pendejo escritor lo deja abajo, al pendejin bolundin pseudocineasta y pseudoGamer, claro que les da culo, ¡es más!, les da culo y tetas. Quizás se deba a que algunos juegos los juego con solo una mano (Si me entiendes) o que criticar películas es mucho más fácil que crear algo con la mente propia.

Y si, la verdad es que hay otra cosa en mente que de verdad me deprime mucho, el triunfo de la literatura basura, y si, acepto mi parte del problema porque básicamente exagero o quiero exagerar la personalidad de algunos personajes, pero hasta ahí, no la quiero cambiar por completo, ni hacer pendejadas imposibles, ni mucho menos.

Es por eso que, de verdad el triunfo de esta literatura me deprime mucho, porque estoy viendo dos grandes cosas últimamente en mi público OBJETIVO, (los que me leen son chidos, inteligentes, pito de oro y tetas de mercurio, Además de que huelen a limón y apuestan los megatazos)

Pero volviendo al tema, el otro día leí un fanfic donde Twilight estaba embarazada a los 18, y era… malo (Una mierda Repelente, abyecta, vomitiva, mugrosa, maldita, diarreosa, estercolera, inmunda, malnacida, pudenda, apestosa, maloliente, cabrona, maricona, huevona, pendeja, tarada, cancerígena, jodida, culeada, gilipollesca, pelotuda, encamada, malnacida, retardada, atrasada, inútil, móngola, incestuosa, burda, estúpida, insulsa, putrefacta, traicionera, indigna, chupa pollas, sopla huevos, esnifa cojones, huele culo, coprofágica, masca almorranas, infecta, cerda, nauseabunda, cochambrosa, cochina, verdulera, infame, ruin, rastrera, degradada, descerebrada, zopenca, zafia, pútrida, engreída, esquizofrénica, granulenta, infeliz, profana, calamitosa, deficiente, cretina, lela, ramera, fulana, calienta huevos, ridícula, petarda, pasmarote, fistro, desidiosa, puta, reputa, soputa, recontra puta, hija de puta, hija de un millón de putas, escupe pitos, cara de pedo, necrofílica, aliento a mojón, lambe bukake, revuelca leche, coño e su madre y de su abuela, conchuda, culo roto, nalgas reventadas, traga sable, succiona pitos, esfinter partido, ojete desilachado, sorbe mocos, capulla, pelmaza, zoqueta, masturbadora crónica, espuria, chupa tampones, regluda, coprófaga, gerontofílica, turra, ojete, atorrante, tierrúa, pajúa, mamagueva, onanista, cara de concha y mal fanfic) pero aun así, tenía miles pero miles de vistas…, y ni hablar de los comentarios. Dejando no solo a mi trabajo atrás, si no a miles de mejores trabajos como el mío, sino más o menos Medio Fanfiction, los trabajos de algunos de mis amigos, de algunos de mis lectores (que quisiera fueran mis amigos (i dont have friend´s, friend)), y muchos pero muchos libros que bien podía ser leídos.

(Y no me vengan que las generación futuras primero van a leer cosas malas y después a los clásicos, que conozco a muchos pendejitos que se quedan con lo más básico)

Pero dejando esto de lado, y habiéndome desahogado contigo, y además de explicarte dos grandes vertientes de manera muy corta, muy mísera, muy escasa, quiero decirte gracias.

Y sin más que decir esperando poder volver a escribir pronto y que la puta de mi musa se ponga a trabajar (si sabes a lo que me refiero)

Adiós.

Atte.: Zero, escribiendo desde el basurero.


	27. Promos: 1- Solo Otra Historia de Amor

—Y bueno Virtual… te puedo llamar así ¿cierto? —Me pregunto Cadence atrayendo mi atención, en la segunda sección, de la segunda vez que reanudábamos la "terapia de pareja" que estaba llevando después de un año de vivir con Celestia, haber dejado mí no amada patria, y mudarme a Equestria.

Y como es la segunda semana que llevo hablando con seres imaginarios después de mucho pero mucho tiempo, tengo un par de cosas que contarte…

—Supongo… —Le mencione cuando me saco de mis pensamientos.

Como decía, (y dejando que Cadence hable como loca), estoy en Equestria desde hace un año, soy un detective amateur y un maestro de literatura y filosofía en la escuela de alumnos superdotados de Celestia.

—Entonces Virtual, dejando en claro que vienen aquí por su libre voluntad, y teniendo en cuenta que este es un espacio en el cual no se culpara al otro ni a sí mismos de sus errores, ¿alguna vez te has sentido cohibido por Celestia?—Pregunto Cadence, llamando mi atención de nuevo, y diciendo una mentira, porque yo venía para hacer feliz a Celestia, no por mi "libre voluntad".

—No… Nunca —Le respondí, intentando dejar de divagar en mi mente, mientras que ella anotaba algo en su libreta.

— ¿Y dominado? —pregunto nuevamente, mientras que Celestia y yo nos volteamos a ver disparando una serie de recuerdos, en nuestras mentes.

RECUERDO.

Un látigo azota la habitación, mientras que una Celestia con unas medias de cuero negro, y una panty apretada que resalta cada sol, sale de la oscuridad, meneando su cuerpo de lado a lado, se acerca a mi cara, me mira con su par de ojos morados y con maquilla destellante que hace juego al resto de la situación.

—Te ves… —Me calla con un casco y vuelve a azotar el látigo contra el suelo.

—Te permití que hablaras ¿acaso?

Habla antes de lanzarme a la cama y amarrarme con las rojas telas de seda atadas como grilletes, en cada casco. Se acerca lentamente, siguiendo con su danza de caderas, y mirando de manera lasciva. Llega y sube la mitad de su cuerpo en mí, tomando la cabeza con sus manos y besándome contra mi voluntad y a la fuerza, metiendo su lengua en lo más profundo de mi boca, mordiendo mis las puntas de mis labios al inicio tomando fuerza con cada mordida, hasta que hace sangrar el inferior y disfruta de ese placer prohibido de hacerle daño a tu pareja.

Después continua con mi cuello dejándome sin habla y con una serie de moretes en lo largo y ancho de todo mi cuello, mientras me hundo en las cama e intento jalarme de las cadenas de seda a las que estoy amarrado, hasta que cierta parte de mi cuerpo reacciona a sus doloroso pero placenteros estímulos, y baja lentamente hacia ella….

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Ambos nos pusimos rojos por el recuerdo, la volteamos a ver y dije:

—No… jamás me he sentido dominado —Lo que claramente era una mentira, y si te quedaste con la duda, la atolondrada de Celestia me dejo a medias y me obligo a masturbarme con su pierna mientras…. Mejor no cuento el resto.

—Bueno, supongo que es un avance desde la última sesión ¿no?— nos dijo Cadence con una sonrisa, para evitar el incómodo momento y anotando algo en su libreta.

— ¿Y tú Celestia? Has sentido que virtual te ha dominado ¿alguna vez? —pregunto a Celestia mirándola, mientras que mi amor, se quedaba con cara de confusión volteándome a mirar unos segundos después.

RECUERDO.

Estaba sentado en el trono real, mientras sostenía una copa del mejor vino Equestriano con mis alas, y en mi casco derecho tenía una correa que iba directamente al collar, que estaba usando Celestia. La cual se veía maravillosa con un traje de sirvienta.

—ahhh… ahhh… —Gimió mientras dejaba de hacer sus labores, abrí los ojos para saber por qué había dejado de hacer sus labores, y la vi cerrando las piernas fuertemente y morderse un labio, evitando llegar al orgasmo.

— ¡¿No le dije que se detuviera o sí?! —le regañe metiéndome en mi rol de amo y rey de Equestria.

—Pero amo… —gimo ella.

—Es la tercera vez, te mereces un castigo —Dije moviendo el control que tenía en mi casco izquierdo, lo que hizo que el vibrador que tenía en la vagina, empezara a trabajar más rápido.

—ahh… ahh… —gimió mas alto ella, lo que aproveche para devolver su hocico a los labores que le había designado que eran hacerme el mejor sexo oral hasta el momento, así que coloque mi casco en su cabeza y empecé a follarmela lentamente…

FIN DEL RECURDO.

Fingió unas risas, y después hablo.

— ¿Tú crees que me dejaría dominar por este?

— ¿No estas usando la palabra "este" de manera despectiva? —le pregunto Cadence a Celestia haciendo comillas con sus cascos.

—Me siento ofendido —hable a manera de sarcasmo, pero sin que se notase, lo cual es recurrente, demasiado recurrente, de hecho hay veces en las que soy tan sarcástico que ni siquiera sé si voy a hacer lo que dije o no.

— ¡Claro que no! —renegó Celestia

— ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Porque te conozco, te veo todos los días, se lo que te molesta y lo que no

—Yo también te conozco y sé que me querías ofender

— ¡Por favor Van!

— ¡Por favor nada!, me acabas de ofender —dije levantando mi casco en medio de la discusión— Cadence me está ofendiendo —le dije a Cadence señalando a Celestia.

— ¡Cadence dime que no le crees! —Renegó Celestia, haciendo que Cadence se enfade. Y grite que nos calmemos, pero no lo hicimos, porque yo amo discutir con Celestia, me gusta ver todas las caras y expresiones que hace al momento de discutir, además de que a Celestia le gusta discutir conmigo, y si, sé que somos una pareja que tiende a llevar las cosas un poco al límite. O quizás muy al límite, pero aun así somos indestructibles ¿cierto?

— ¡Cállense! —Grito la yegua rosa con la voz de Canterlot, nos miró furiosa y hablo— el problema de ustedes dos, es que en primera llevan todo al extremo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, en segunda son demasiado inmaduros. Tu —señalo a Celestia— te crees la soberana y reina de todo, y tu —me señalo a mí— eres como un niño pequeño, un maldito cretino y por ultimo un Psicópata, y por ultimo su tercer problema es que les gusta… les ¡mama!, estar así, les encante estar en una relación codependiente… están enfermos —nos regañó, respirando profundamente como toro enojado.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, lo que se volvió muy pero muy incómodo, porque Celestia bajo la cabeza como en modo de arrepentimiento, y déjame decirte una cosa que parece que nunca nadie les ha dicho, si eres inteligente, si valoras tu continua existencia, si tienes algún plan de tan siquiera ver el mañana, hay una cosa que nunca jamás, de los nunca debas de hacer… y es meterte con MI Celestia.

—Esa pluma te la dio Chemical ¿no? —le pregunte a Cadence.

—No me intentes cambiar de tema —dijo moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación, pero a mí me valía madres, era mi momento para regañarla,

Así que, continúe.

—el otro día, casi nos mataban a ambos, te aseguro que quieres saber que me dijo que haría si le quedaba un día más de vida

—Te aseguro que no.

— ¿Por qué no Cadence? —Pregunto Celestia uniéndose a la conversación, y tomando su rol característico, el de mandar—. Es que acaso no quieres aceptar que tu matrimonio termino, ¿o también te gustan los niños? —Hablo sonriéndole, como toda una señora de la mafia, y cerrando la puerta, con magia ante las narices de Cadence quien intento salir de la habitación algo fastidiada.

— ¿No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que lo escuche verdad?

—No

—Deja que hable….

RECUERDO DE UNA SEMANA ANTES

Era el segundo día de conocer, a la magnánima estrella de rock (nótese el sarcasmo) Chemical, lo conocí aquella mañana en…. Bueno supongo que eso ya lo sabes, pero bueno. Estaba en mi departamento en el Baker Street 221B, antes era una librería pero ahora era mi departamento, tenía un par de habitaciones, una cocina comedor, y mi sala. Era todo lo que necesitaba para mi negocio, mi negocio principiante de detective amateur. Pero bueno, estaba pensando en lo que me había dicho uno de mis contactos en la guardia real.

Veras se había perdido uno de los vagones del tren que corría de Canterlot a Ponyville, con las extrañas particularidades de que era una vía única y sin cambios, es decir que en el transcurso que se perdió el vagón, no había posibilidades de desviación u otras interferencias que pudieran captar la atención de la guardia, así que con esa premisa y teniendo de perra explotada a una parte de la guardia real, VanHouten, detective consultor, decidió tomar el nuevo caso.

— ¿Qué hace el aquí? —me pregunto Shining Armor (a quien mande a hacerme un café) cuando vio que Chemical subió las escaleras y entro al departamento.

—Te tardaste —Le dije a Shining, volteando mi cara, mientras me senté como los demás ponys lo hacían, comúnmente o me sentaba en mis cuclillas, o me acostaba en el sillón, o como la pony llamada Lyra. Cualquiera de las formas me ayudaba a pensar de mejor manera.

— ¡¿Qué hace el?! —Me volvió a preguntar mientras golpeo el café con la mesa.

—Shining te puedes ir, y llévate a tus guardias —Mencione moviendo, mi ala para que Chemical se sentase, y la guarida real saliera de mi departamento. Una de las cosas buenas que tiene ser el novio de Celestia es que la guardia real, son mis sirvientes de cierta manera, y si antes te lo preguntabas porque no trabajaba en la guardia real como parte de su inteligencia es por eso, porque siendo detective amateur además de ser el novio de Celestia, los puedo tener de gatos, con cualquier excusa de un caso de homicidio o sin ninguna. Es abuso de poder, pero no daño a nadie.

Cuando todos se salieron de mi departamento y del edificio, se sentó en el sillón, tome un poco de café (que estaba un poco malo), y hable:

—Anoche conversamos ¿no?

—Sí, así es, anoche que viaje al castillo para hacer una prueba de sonido para la gala

— ¿te siguió una pony extraña y te llevo a un gran almacén? —le pregunte, haciendo que se sorprenda.

— ¡Si!, eso me paso, ¿cómo lo sabes? —pregunto sorprendió mientras me gire, y me acomode acostándome en la silla-sillón en estaba.

— ¿Por qué no aceptaste el dinero?, nos los hubiéramos repartido

— ¡¿Cómo sabes que no lo acepte?!

—juego de niños… —murmure, para voltearlo a ver, mas no tenía una cara que reflejara ganas de aguantarme así, que le explique lo siguiente— Lo sé porque eres una "estrella de rock", pero a pesar de eso tienes principios, la noche anterior al día que nos conocimos pudiste haberle insistido mas a Cadence por sexo, pero o lo hiciste, en segunda, por tu ropa, es decir tu chaqueta de piel de armadillo, no pareces ser alguien que necesite dinero debido a que la tela es cara —Hable dejando al pegaso sorprendido.

—Okey —dijo después de unos minutos— ¿pero quién era esa extraña pony que quería información sobre ti?

—Celestia… ¿no es obvio?

— ¡No!, claro que no lo es, ¡¿para que quisiera información de ti si eres su novio?!

—Soy un detective tengo secretos —hable dejando callado al pegaso, después ambos nos quedamos en silencio y dije finalmente— Ya te puedes ir, ahora necesito pensar

Salte de mí sillón, y de la pared que estaba detrás de mí, levante una cortina y salió mi tabla de anotaciones, la cual era más que nada, un pizarrón con fotos pegadas, y notas, todo unido entre sí con líneas rojas, negras y azules.

— ¡vaya!, tienes mucho tiempo libre

FIN DEL RECUERDO

—Esto no nos lleva a nada, ¡dejen que me valla! —nos dijo Cadence mientras yo seguía con mi historia.

—tiene razón Van, mejor vamos a lo bueno.

—bueno, maldito par de mata-relatos —mencione algo malhumorado

—Lo leeré en el periódico mañana —me dijo Celestia acariciándome el pelo.

RECUERDO.

— ¿no crees que deberías de ser amigo de Skyla y no mío? —le pregunte a Chemical cuando me estaba siguiendo por las calles de Canterlot.

—Creí que éramos amigos —me contesto haciéndose el sorprendido.

—Yo no tengo amigos —mencione antes de un rato de silencio, para seguir caminando a mi destino final—. Además lo único que quieres es llegar a Cadence no quieres ser mi amigo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—bueno es típico que se hace —le respondí recordándome mis años de escuela, en la secundaria, y en la prepa, y en la universidad también me paso lo mismo. Ya sabes, no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol, todo tiene una referencia a algo ya existente.

Seguimos conversando y hablando cualquier cosa sobre ambos empleos, hay tantos temas que tocar en una conversación entre un cantante y un detective, ambos somos famosos pero a nuestro estilo, por ejemplo el trabajo años en su banda y su arte para llegar a donde está, y yo, yo solo tuve que hacerme novio de Celestia para llegar aquí, y además de resolver un par de casos interesantes los cuales según la guardia real "no tienen solución".

Llegamos enfrente a la estación del tren, y con un papelito que le robe Celestia llamado papel psíquico, logre pasar sin la necesidad de algún permiso de una autoría. Déjame explicarte algo acerca del papel psíquico, es solo pedazo de papel, que esta encimado como una tarjeta en mi billetera, y le hace creer a quien lo observa que tengo el permiso permitido para hacer lo que quiero.

— ¿Cómo nos dejó pasar así por así? —me pregunto Chemical, mirando el papel de la manera en que yo lo veía, es decir un papel blanco.

—Es un papel psíquico, pienso en un título, lo proyecto sobre él, y básicamente la persona que lo observa, observa el título, también sirve como tarjeta de crédito o como de yugioh —explicó con un poco de sarcasmo a lo último, aunque siendo sinceros si sirve para tarjeta de yugioh. Sacar la carta que pienses en el momento que lo pienses, ¡es un poder infinito!

Continuamos caminando, mientras el me regañaba acerca del mal uso del poder que tenía como novio de Celestia, y demás cosas, lo que me da algo de pensar, porque de hecho es raro que una estrella de rock sea tan consiente en ese sentido, lo que me da a pensar que viene de una familia humilde o que tiene raíces humildes.

Bajamos por las escaleras de la estación que estaban después de la estación donde engañe al guardia. Y después de haber llegado a donde comúnmente se toma un tren, salte a las vías.

— ¿Qué haces? —me pregunto algo asustado el pegaso.

—Si no toco los rieles, no es peligroso —le conteste empezando a caminar, y encendí una linterna que saque de mi gabardina para dar luz al camino.

—nos van atropellar —menciono Chemical cuando se puso a mi lado, mientras los dos caminábamos buscando el vagón perdido.

—no si estamos atentos

— ¿y no vas a llamar a la policía?

—no, jamás lo hago, Van trabaja solo —le conteste mientras me hacía para un lado y lo jalaba a él con mi casco.

Después de eso, la luz del tren se maximizo, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente a nosotros, y paso por nuestro lado. Paso tan cerca, que por poco y soy parte la pintura de los vagones.

— ¿como? ...—me pregunto mientras lo interrumpía, tapándole la boca con el casco y mirando con la que nos encontrábamos enfrente.

—Solo conté el tiempo —conteste su pregunta— ahora —mencione hablando, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y haciendo un ademan de dirigirme a la puerta— lo importante es esto. Es abrir esto —dijo señalando la puerta y buscando como abrirla.

Sí, creo que sabes que suelo hablar con ademanes, muchos ademanes, la mayoría de ellos me daban un aire… pues un aire de mí mismo, es… difícil de explicar. Al igual que todas las cosas que hablo son difíciles de explicar, pero para eso los uso, creo que sería mejor ejemplificado si envés de estar leyendo, lo estuvieses viendo.

Dejemos eso de lado quieres, mejor te sigo contando que fue lo que sucedió. Encontramos al vagón perdido siguiendo los rieles que había después de la puerta que logramos abrir, y lo vimos ahí, el hermoso vagón robado.

— ¡y tenlo ahí! —le grite, mientras, con una pose de capitán de un barco pirata sobre un tesoro y apoyándome en una roca, camine hacia él, con la esperanza de al fin resolver el misterio. Caminamos juntos al vagón, entre en él, y empecé a inspeccionar, quizás encontrara algo que me ayudase a deducir por qué se habían robado, porque el como ya lo sabía, pero ahora quería saber el porqué.

—Encontré algo —le dije a Chemical, cuando abrí el primer asiento que había en el vagón.

— ¿que?

—No lo quieres ver —dije mientras se acercaba y veía unas cargas de dinamita en el asiento conectadas a quien que parte del vagón.

—Esto es…

—Si… pero no está activa —dije para tranquilizarlo, porque se empezó a mostrar sumamente nervioso— aun —susurre.

— ¡¿cómo que aun?! ¿Es que no sabes cuándo va a estar activa?

—sí, pero te lo estado ocultando todo este tiempo —dije de manera sarcástica.

Me miro, con cara de querer darme un puñetazo, y de hecho se acercó a mí con esa intención, pero cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de golpearme, un ruido del suelo lo detuvo. Nada más y nada menos que una pequeña trampilla en el suelo, lo detuve con mis cascos, no creas que fue para evitar la pelea, porque se bartitsu o baritsu, que es más que nada un arte marcial con el cual se puede luchar con bastones. Es más defensa personal que cualquier otra cosa, pero me sirve para peleas, además también se esgrima, así que no quiero que pienses que le tenía miedo a una pelea.

—Espera… ¿Escuchaste eso?

—Si… —me contesto temiendo que hubiese activado el mecanismo de la bomba.

Camine hacia él, y le levante la pata lentamente de la trampilla, y la alce. Entonces ambos miramos al mecanismo de la bomba activado desde quien sabe cuándo tiempo atrás, y que quizás solo nosotros llegábamos para presenciar en nuestras narices como explotaba. Nos quedamos callados, examinando la bomba, hasta que el hablo.

—así que…, encontramos el vagón, y ya sabemos por qué que lo robaron, querían explotar una bomba como un acto terrorista o algo así ¿no? —Me pregunto, con un atisbo de esperanza—. Solo, hay que llamar al equipo de bombas ¿no?

—No hay tiempo, el reloj marcan cinco minutos, para la hora, y quizás… en la hora explote —dije sentándome.

—Pero… tú eres el gran VanHounten, lograste resolver los más confusos casos, y siempre los resuelves todos —dijo mirándome, con cara de incredulidad— pero tú, tuseres ¡el gran VanHounten!, los rumores dice que guardas cada dato bajo el sol en tu puta cabeza, ¡haz algo! —me exige a gritos, haciendo alusión a mi gran capacidad de resolver los más grandes misterios, y mi gran memoria. Ya sabes mi castillo mental. Creo que todos tenemos uno, un castillo que nos permite recordar todo lo que queramos, y más vale aprender a usarlo, ya que en mi caso me salva de muchos de los problemas que tengo, pero no me salvaría si no aprendiera a haberlo usado. Por ejemplo un necio se echaría cualquier cosa a la cabeza, sin importar el que o el cómo, pero yo, yo no podía hacer eso. Debía de seleccionar con cuidado todas las cosas que debía de haber en mi cabeza, y olvidar o no recordar lo innecesario. Los pony que ya habrán cruzado sus estudios me entenderán, ¿recuerdan todo lo que aprendieron?, ¿Verdad que no?, ¿y en caso de que lo recuerden?, ¿les sirve en su trabajo?, no digo que les valga madre la escuela, dijo que no le tomen mucha importancia a lo que aprendan en grados menos a los de la universidad. Porque la universidad si les va a servir. Pero a pesar del riguroso entrenamiento mental, y demás actividades que había llevado… No sé cómo desactivar una bomba.

Mire al dispositivo, e intente apagarlo, aplicar el típico "jala el cable rojo y todo estará bien" ya sabes ¿no?, pero no lo hice, porque hay una gran posibilidad de que muera, o que algo falle y que el "ataque terrorista suceda" antes de los dos minutos que quedaban.

—Lo siento… —Le mencione al pony que había arrastrado hasta aquí.

—Pero tú… ¡tienes que apagarla! —me contesto con un grito y acercándose a mí.

—No puedo… aunque quiera, porque si te das cuenta estamos exactamente debajo de salón real… —dije intentando mirar el mapa del subterráneo y sobre poner mentalmente el mapa de Canterlot encima—. No solo vamos a morir nosotros, el objetivo eran las princesas, en la cena real de esta noche, Canterlot perecea junto con la vida de ellas.

— ¡Cadence! —Grito el nombre de su amor imposible, y me alzo de la gabardina—. ¡Apágala!, ¡tienes que hacerlo!

—no puedo…

— ¡Pero tienes que hacerlo! —Me volvió a gritar—, por favor… por Cadence.

Lo mire, y me compadecí de su situación, lo hice porque sí, soy un cretino y esto es la vida real aquí el que no corre vuela, pero a pesar de todo esto, yo tendré algo con Celestia que el no. Sexo… y amor, pero también sexo.

— ¿que harías si la tuvieras enfrente? —le pregunte cuando me soltó y empezó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado para otro.

—La besaría… —dijo melancólicamente— le pediría que fuese mi novia.

Lo mire sentándome también, y apretando un pequeño botón escondido en mi abrigo, y le pregunte con total naturalidad:

— ¿y porque no vas y lo haces?

Me miro, tan natural y con una sonrisa que la cara se le convirtió en un poema, e hizo la pregunta más obvia del mundo:

— ¿y la bomba?

—digamos que eres un traficante, y se quieren deshacer de ti, lo más rápido seria explotar una bomba mientras la llevas de un lugar a otro, pero para ello existen los interruptores de encendido y apagado ¿no?

Lo que paso después, fue fácil, tuve que evitar un puñetazo suyo en la cara, un par de maldiciones y dejarlo aturdido golpeándolo en las orejas, pero la guardia real llamada desde mi pequeño botón llego a tiempo para evitar que nos matásemos el uno al otro.

Y si, sé que soy un pony que lleva las cosas al extremo, pero ¡joder!, me encanta hacerlo, y sabes que me encanta más, probar mi punto. Soy capaz de hacer locuras para probar un punto, como el joker o como Maquiavelo, el fin Justifica los medios.

FIN DEL RECUERDO.

— ¡el pregunto por mí! —grito emocionada Cadence.

—si pero ya sabes, es una estrella de rock, acostumbrado a que todo salga como él quiere, infantil, tiene algo de ego, y no solo te ve como a un amor de la preparatoria si no como un trofeo, oh y por cierto sin mencionar que estas a mitad de tu divorcio. —mencione haciendo que Cadence me mire enojada.

—sin mencionar que no solo te gusta, te mama, mandilonear a Shining —a completo Celestia chocando su casco el mío, y salimos ambos de la habitación.

 **Hola… y ya saben ¿no?, vengo con la cola entre las patas y las orejas gachas… lo siento…., pero si quieren saber lo que paso, por eso está el episodio anterior, este pequeño espacio (de verdad muy pequeño, ¡los muros se cierran!), solo quiero aprovechar para ¡dejar en claro que esta es la promo de la secuela de este fanfic!, claro es la promo si quieres tomar el final numero 1 como canonico, la otra promo, tardara un poquito más, pero ya casi la tengo terminada, aunque debo de admitir es muy larga, en verdad llego cinco mil palabras y aun no empieza lo "sad", o más bien, aun no empieza el desenlace, apenas va en el feliz y alegre nudo (pendejos felices).**

 **Ahora, hablando de este fanfic, será de drama y amor, con toques de comedia algo tonta y algo sarcástica, quiero dar lo mejor que tengo en ambos escritos, ya que bueno, por menos valorado que sea es mi mejor trabajo así que, a darle ¿no?**

 **Por cierto quiero que me digan que opinan de la parejas que se abordaran en estos fanfics, ya sea bien como relaciones amorosas es decir VanCelestia, y CheCadence, además de la relación tipo Watson y Sherlock que tendrán Van y Chemical.**

 **Además de que en Solo otra historia de amor, habrá un villano, bueno en verdad pude que hayan varios según la historia progrese, pero quiero que adivinen, es más al que adivine, le meto a su Oc en un capitulo y va a resolver un misterio con van o un cantar en un concierto con Chemical.**

 **Y el último punto que quiero poner en la mesa, es que me sorprende el concepto que tienen de Van, como si fuese un héroe o algo por el estilo, lo que me hace reflexionar sobre ¿qué es un héroe?, cosa que voy a dejar medianamente en claro en Solo otra historia de amor.**

 **Porque nadie va a ser un santo y todos tendrán pecados y pagaran por ellos, sin más, solo me queda decirles algo.**

 **En verdad solo quiero pagarles lo que han hecho por mí, y creo que continuar escribiendo y esforzándome en escribir es la mejor manera de hacerlo.**

 **Atte.:**

 **Zero, desde el basurero.**

 **P.D:**

 **s/12143292/1/Solo-Otra-Historia-De-Amor**

 **Solo Otra Historia De Amor**

 **Alimenta mi ego y empieza a leer la otra historia, vamos.**


	28. El Pegaso que robo al tiempo

Esta es la historia de un joven chico muy pero muy solitario, que junto con su mejor amigo construyo una maquina mágica, capaz de correr entre las épocas y entre las tierras.

Esta es la historia de una alicornio, que fue robada por un chico solitario y culpable de un crimen atroz.

Esta es la historia de cómo un joven fue lanzado al vórtice del tiempo por su mejor amigo, cuando el, enloqueció.

Es la historia de cómo un pegaso, un solo pegaso, sello aquello que nos espera al otro lado de la pared.

Es la historia, una pony tan vieja y tan sola que sostuvo el casco de la princesa Luna mientras esta caía en la oscuridad.

Este, es el viaje del pegaso que rompió las reglas del tiempo. Es la historia de VanH. Y de Celestia. Escrita entre cada estrella, escrita en un lenguaje tan viejo, y tan antiguo que solo lo que espera, en el otro lado de la pared la puede leer.

Esta es la historia que comenzó mucho tiempo después de que comenzara y comenzó con…

— ¡No!, por favor ¡no! —le grito con lágrimas en los ojos el pegaso a su maestra, que estaba en un estado moribundo.

—Eres de las ponys más maravillosas en la tierra, ¡¿Por qué tienes que morir?!

—Van… mi pequeño Van, hay algo que debo de decirte —le digo la alicornio mientras le acariciaba el pelo al chico de diecisiete años.

— ¡No!, ¡no soy pequeño!, y no tienes algo que decirme, tienes muchas cosas que decirme, pero no será ahora, será antes —Hablo tomando un saco de una silla y colocándoselo.

—Ni, siquiera se te ocurra hacer lo que piensas hacer —hablo Celestia con sus últimos soplos de vida, y tomando fuerzas para acomodarse mejor en su cama.

VanHouten, la miro por un momento, y le sonrió con su ya característica sonrisa, su sonrisa que decía "Lo tengo todo bajo el control", o quizás decía "Ahora tengo un plan", pero fuese lo que quisiera significar en esa ocasión especial. Se colocó por completo su abrigo, sobre el saco que ya tenía puesto. (Cabe resaltar que era un saco de un traje y sobre él tenía un abrigo).

—Adiós, nos veremos… —pensó la palabra propicia para mencionar, y termino— Antes.

— ¡atrápenlo! —fue lo último que escucho Van, antes de saltar con sus alas abiertas en forma de cruz por la ventana de Celestia.

2000 años en el pasado.

Los días para Celestia han sido complicados estos seis últimos meses, no solo por haber perdido al humano que amaba, sino también porque cualquier hijo de musa, se quería aprovechar del nombre de VanHounten para hacer fama. Y eso la torturaba, era como revivirlo todo los días para después darse cuenta que nunca más estará ahí con ella, y es que pocas veces había detestado tanto su vida como esa, y la detestaba o más bien detestaba la pony que era ese mismo día (porque todos somos ponys diferentes a lo largo de nuestras vidas), simplemente detestaba eso, porque tenía que ver le nombre de VanHounten, en todas partes, tiendas, comida, cuadernos, escuelas, papeles oficiales, e inclusive recién nacidos que les colocaban el nombre por honor al héroe, ¡pero que sabían de ese nombre ellos!, solo fue una casualidad, solo fue un nombre que se le ocurrió a una chica de un planeta muy lejano a ese, después de haber leído algo que escribió para un evento escolar, solo era eso. Pero ahora, ahora tenía que sentir la pérdida más presente de lo que alguna vez lo sintió en su vida, y lo detestaba.

Se peinó lo mejor que pudo, no es que se hiciera la gran cosa todos los días en el pelo, pero tenía que verse presentable para afrontar su cargo sempiterno y aburrido como princesa, un día tras otro. Siempre ella, y siempre sola, resonando en la soledad.

Bajo las escaleras para llegar al desayuno con su familia, y entonces su molestia personal de los últimos días, un jodido temblor azoto la sala.

— ¡no hay nada de que temer! —gritaba la pony cabeza de Equestria, mientras aun con su bata de dormir intentaba tranquilizar a su pueblo ante los recientes temblores, los cuales habían sido demasiado recurrentes, pero según los expertos no había sido nada de qué preocuparse, de hecho habían revisado las antiguas minas de Canterlot y nada, absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse.

—Son solo unos simples temblores, ¡les aseguro que pronto se detendrán! —a completo su hermana menor quien también quería hacer que los pony se calmaran, pero al parecer el calmarse no estaba en los planes de toda la plebe incluyendo un par de profetas locos, que vociferaban que el mundo se iba a acabar de un plumazo.

Y de pronto, todo se calmó, la paz y seguridad volvieron al suelo, los pony se callaron, la plebe se sentó, la burguesía se movió lejos, y todos con la simple orden e Celestia fueron desalojados del palacio real, a volver a sus aburridas y simples vidas. Al igual que ella.

Todo se calmó, y como los expertos decían que ese sería el temblor más fuerte y el último, todo se calmó. Todo volvería a la normalidad, la vida seguiría, y nunca más en algunos cientos de años volvería a sufrir un temblor pero para entonces quizás ya ni siquiera se seguiría utilizando el piso. Porque quería evolucionar, llegar a las estrellas, y verlas, tocar una con sus propios cascos y caminar por la cima del sol.

Cosa que quizás sería probable en algunos miles de años gracias a la humanidad, porque desde que había estado en ese mundo se dedicó a copiar y mejorar toda la tecnología que existía en ese mundo, para aprovecharlo para el bien de Equestria, ya sabes tener la tecnología sin la necesidad de haber pasado por los mismos errores catastróficos que tuvieron antiguas razas para conseguirlos, aunque también les quitaba algo de responsabilidad sobre ella pero, si una sociedad evolucionada de manera más ética y más moral, usaba la tecnología de una sociedad menos evolucionada como la de los humanos, no debería de haber mucho problema ¿cierto?

Estaban charlando amenamente en el desayuno, junto con algunos sirvientes y amigos de la familia real, mientras la banda real Ecuestre, tocaba la última pieza que habían encontrado. Lo curioso de esa canción, y es de las curiosidades que solo se dan una vez en la vida por lo que es importante, es que fue encontrada en un libro con la firma de VanH. Y como era un libro de la biblioteca real y de dominio público, la canción podía ser libremente cantada y tocada por cualquier pony que supiera un instrumento, pero eso no era lo más curioso, lo más curioso era que, la letra era de un idioma indescifrable al igual que el título, pero lo que más se asemejaba al significado, era "necesidad" o quizás podía ser "miedo". El punto era que, sin saber el porqué, la unicornio llamada Stardust Light empezó a improvisar la letra sin saber el porqué, y después otro unicornio, y otro.

Hasta que algunos 20 unicornios para el asombro de todos los que estuvieron ahí en la sala estaban cantando la antigua canción escrita quien sabe porque civilización.

—Tienen… miedo —hablo Skyla, la más pequeña de la familia, cuando toco con su casco la pierna de un unicornio cantante.

— ¡¿que?! —hablo sorprendida su madre, mientras alejo a la pequeña del unicornio.

—Sienten… que algo se acerca, algo malo algo bueno, algo que nunca se para, algo que nunca se detiene, se acerca… —intentaba explicar la pequeña niña, con el vocabulario que en su poca edad tenia— VanHounten —Termino la oración, mirando a las alicornios mayores y a su padre con una cara sorprendida— ¿Quién es VanHounten?

Ante el asombro de todos, y cuando todos voltearon a ver a Celestia, ella enfadada salió del balcón donde desayunaban, camino a paso rápido y firme, casi haciendo temblar el suelo con su caminar y llego a donde estaba la afamada banda, pero solo se dio cuenta de que había unos diez o quince unicornios más cantando aquella rara y vieja canción. Como si estuvieran poseídos, seguían a las líneas y versos al mismo tiempo, sus bocas se movían con tal sincronía que espantaba.

— ¡Cállense! —Grito Celestia, pero nadie le presto la menor atención— ¡CÀLLENSE! —volvió a repetir, pero ahora con la voz real de Canterlot, pero a pesar de eso consiguió el mismo resultado, hasta que ordeno a la guardia real (o al menos los que aún no estaban cantando) que silenciaran como pudieran a los ponys cantores.

—Celestia…. —escucho la voz de su hermana, al mismo tiempo en que la sintió chocar contra ella—. Ocurrió algo en el jardín real, hay unos bichos grandes y de metal… ¿qué hacemos?

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! —hablo al momento de voltearse e iniciar una discusión con Luna, llamándola mentirosa porque ya estaba hasta el carajo de todo, y eso era justo lo que le faltaba. Pero a pesar de que su hermana mayor la pendejeo un rato, Luna estaba segura que esto ocupaba medidas drásticas, y la llevo jalando de un casco (al igual que lo hacía mientras era pequeña), hasta los jardines reales. Donde vio una maraña de cucarachas construidas de metal, empezar a emerger de un agujero (probablemente hecho por los temblores) y empezar a atacar el personal.

"Okey Creo que es buen momento para declarar una crisis", fue el único pensamiento que se le paso por la cabeza al momento, antes de tomar acciones, para empezar despegar el jardín real y hacer un contraataque efectivo con la guardia real (esta vez no cometería el mismo error), en segundo poner a su familia en un lugar sano y salvo, además de encerrarlos bajo llave por si alguno se le ocurría hacer una locura nuevamente, y por ultimo callar a los pony.

— ¡es que no hay nada mágico!, ¡ni místico en esa canción!, ¡son solo palabras! —escucho la voz de su sobrina intentando tranquilizar a todos los pony que estaban cantando, incluyendo a su pequeña Skyla.

—Parece que nunca nadie te ha dicho que las palabras correctas dichas en el orden correcto pueden cambiar la historia misma —le hablo completamente lucida la pequeña niña, y siguió con la canción.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL VORTICE.

"¡Diablos!", fue lo único que pensó, mientras Van choco contra la consola principal golpeándose la cabeza, y quedando inconsciente pocos segundos después de jalar la palanca para aumentar la velocidad y que la nave, llamada colonialmente como "Pegasus", pero conocida por él, como "sexy", avanzara el doble de rápido de lo que ya iba.

Y así fue como el pequeño sol en el interior del globo de metal en el zeppelín, soltara más energía para empezar a trabajar con los pequeños pero potentes motores el doble de rápido. Claro que la "Pegasus", como todo buen zeppelín, tenía un estilo steampunk, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba en el postmodernismo. Con un globo pegado por completo al cuerpo y las turbinas en la parte de atrás, funcionando por sí mismos y con la particular característica de poder abarcar salas infinitas, el vehículo se encontró a la deriva hasta que una entidad oscura y amorfia como una sombra, rasgo la pared, atacando al Pegasus, empujándolo tan fuerte que el ruido y la sacudida sorprendieron a Van. Quien dedujo que quizás era un "protector del tiempo" o algo así, quizás estaba evitando una paradoja, o quizás era un alienígena que solo existía en los vórtices temporales, un ser nunca antes visto y que él lo acababa de descubrir, su mayor logro para un viajero y explorador como él (después de viajar en el tiempo claro).

Por desgracia para el joven científico y proyecto de Darwin, no le dio tiempo a nada, y fue expulsado a un año al azar y un sitio al azar. Y cabe mencionar que si por un momento pensaste que un carro o una caja que viaja en el tiempo, son complicados al momento de un choque, ahora imagínate un zeppelín.

PRESENTE PARA AMBOS.

Canterlot por segunda vez en el año estaba en un grave aprieto, pero esta vez no a manos de un enemigo, más bien a manos (o patas) de cientos de ellos. Creo que saben lo bien que te vez corriendo de una cucaracha voladora ¿cierto?, bueno ahora imagina que la guardia real le está haciendo frente a miles de ellas que vuelan alrededor del castillo.

—Monstruos de metal y máquina, monstruos de computadora, bichos de metal, ¡ardan en el infierno! —grito un unicornio, mientras que con su magia invocaba directamente desde su boca una llamarada.

Y es que eso era, eran cucarachas gigantes, creadas de metal y aceite. Manejadas por computadora y por su sangre corría petróleo puro, el cual habían drenado del subsuelo probablemente lo que explicaría los temblores, pero a pesar de eso, Celestia sabía que escondían algo, sabía que aun algo peor se avecinaba, porque no mandas a un ejército cuando aún la guerra no inicia, claro que no. Ella sabía que eso era una invasión, y era lo preocupante.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, no por los unicornios cantores (los cuales aún no se callaban), no por las bajas que ya tenía Equestria, no porque las cucarachas ya habían ganado algo de terreno, no claro que no, más bien porque ahora sobre todo el cumulo de cosas que tenía que tener, una nave (piloteada por algún idiota capitán según Celestia), estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el castillo, y a pocos kilómetros, todo fue paz, todo fue tranquilidad.

El silencio absoluto reino el palacio por unos momentos, hasta que el choque se hizo presente, pero no contra el castillo sino más bien, con una leve fisura del casto del Pegasus, y dejando escapar un poco de energía del sol que se encontraba en el interior, las cucarachas fueron neutralizadas, la canción fue cantada, e inclusive, el choque fue evitado cuando el Pegasus en una maniobra casi mágica (según los Wonderbolt que lo vieron) neutralizo con una esfera de energía que se formó a su alrededor a todos los monstruos mecánicos y choco contra el jardín, para ser más específico tapo el hoyo de donde salían los bichos, y los que estuvieron afuera quedaron muertos.

Y de entre la puerta mal cerrada del zeppelín, salió con un bote de aire (ya sabes una máscara de buzo y un tanque de oxígeno) el pegaso capitán del Pegasus, de entre la conmoción salió VanHouten.

Camino hasta unos pasos enfrente, tomándose de donde podía balanceándose un lado a otro, y entonces, en medio de la niebla, miro a los ponys, movió la cabeza como lo hacen los perros a manera de pregunta, y se quitó la máscara corriendo hacia ellos. Claro que al ver, la demostración de su poder, la mayoría de los guardias o dieron un paso atrás, o le apuntaron con sus armas parando su carro.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —pregunto una enojada Celestia mirándolo de frente.

—Soy VanHouten, maestra, me conoció esta mañana —le dijo sonriéndole y reverenciándose frente a ella. Quizás Celestia tomo el gesto con algo de ironía, porque esa mañana no había ido a su desentendida escuela y el parecía un estudiante de edad adolescente y que quizás si fuese un pony dotado estar a punto de graduarse, pero aun así era bastante joven casi de algunos 17 años. Así que alzo la voz aún más enojada por el día tan raro que había encontrado y grito:

— VanHounten ¡¿qué?!

—Solo Van. Maestra, mis cuidadores no eran muy inteligentes que digamos —hablo nervioso el pony, dando un paso hacia atrás

Celestia lo miro aún más enojada, porque no había forma lógica posible de que existiera ese pony, para empezar el incidente de VanHounten había ocurrido seis meses antes y no años antes, además de que vuelve la mula al trigo, ella no había ido en la mañana a su escuela. Pero antes de que Celestia sacara la ira que tenía en contra del pegaso bien vestid y con cuite Mark de reloj de bolsillo con alas mecánicas. Luna tuvo que intervenir agradeciéndole y recordando a Celestia que era el, quien los había salvado.

Y un poco las cosas más tranquilas, Luna pregunto:

— ¿Qué es esa nave?

—La Pegasus, una nave muy codiciada en todo el sistema solar y tres más, capacidades únicas en el mundo, creación de salas infinitas, no ocupa combustible, golfito, minibar y sala de refrescos, además de viajar en el tiempo. —Contesto sonriéndole— ¿por cierto que año es?

—1348 del reinado de nuestra Señora Celestia —contesto Cadence con la boca abierta.

—Dos mil años, ¡más de dos mil años! —dijo tomándole del cuello a Celestia y gritándole—. Me he superado a mí mismo —murmuro cuando la soltó, ante las caras raras de todos los pony que tenía enfrente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, como buscando una respuesta ante tan rara situación y entonces, en unos pocos minutos después, estaba la familia real encerrada con el "viajero del tiempo" en la sala real, mientras que la guardia real se encargaba de limpiar el castillo de los bichos, evacuar a los civiles y por ultimo prepararse para lo peor.

— ¿entonces me dices que eres un alumno mío?

—Si —contesto el pegaso, sentándose de cuclillas en el sillón y mezclando la leche con el té con sus alas.

—Danos una prueba para creerte —Cuestiono Twilight

—Solo tengo mi palabra y mi nave, partí de casa porque…..—divago un poco en sus recuerdos y a completo— porque ocupaba que me calificaras mi proyecto de fin de año.

Dicho eso, se levantó, camino hasta la ventana, y apunto a su nave.

—Pero que no nos dejas mucha opciones entonces, solo tenemos entre creerte o apresarte en algún hospital psiquiátrico, danos una prueba o algo. —hablo esta vez Shining Armor, pidiendo lo mismo que su hermana menor.

—No, no puedo dárselas…. Es, complicado, pero si les ayuda a pensar que nos les voy a hacer daño, pues les ayudare en lo que pueda.

—Digamos que te creo y que eres un viajero del tiempo —hablo Luna— ¿porque no solo volvemos al pasado donde estas cosas no existían y las eliminamos?

—Y como sabes en qué punto del pasado estas "cosas" —menciono con un ademan de comillas— ¿existían en el pasado?, aparte a eso se le conocería como una paradoja, y según algunas teorías las paradojas destruirían al universo.

Así siguieron hablando y discutiendo algunas horas sobre la veracidad del viajero, y sobre cómo podían deshacerse de las cucarachas de metal que había, hasta que Celestia se levantó de donde estaba y les dijo.

—Primero debemos de concertarnos en el asunto de vital importancia, ¡Tu! —dijo mencionando a Van—. Si vienes de una época más avanzada, ocupare tu ayuda. Para empezar esto es lo que haremos, Luna y Cadence se encargaran de servicios sociales, Shining quedas a cargo de la guardia real, Twilight desde ahora te encargaras del poder del estado, y Van —dijo buscándolo con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró—. Van, Si esas cosas tienen conciencia, tú serás quien me lleve a negociar con ellas.

Dicho y hecho, dada la orden de Celestia cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación empezaron a correr para hacerse cargo de los problemas que ahora enfrentaban, el primero, y más importante. Las cucarachas.

Y justo como lo había pedido Celestia, Van. La acompañaba, para intentar entablar una conversación con algún jefe o mandatario superior de las cucarachas. Descendieron volando por el agujero donde las cucarachas habían salido, listos para cualquier cosa que el destino en este caso, les aguardaba como un obstáculo a superar.

El par de caballos alados dejaron de volar cuando sintieron que ya casi estaban por tocar el suelo, ambos bajaron hasta el piso y empezaron a caminar el uno junto al otro, como no habían mediado palabra la situación aparte de extraña, se estaba haciendo algo incomoda, y más para Celestia, quien se preguntaba si es que acaso, ese era el joven pegaso que había dejado en aquella cama de cristal tiempo atrás.

—Mencionaste a tus cuidadores, ¿ellos te dejaron construir tu maquina?

—Tenía tu permiso, ¿ocupaba otro? —le con algunas pequeñas risas.

—No, oye —ella no sabía si preguntárselo, era invadir la privacidad de un completo desconocido, pero por otro lado el pony no se mostraba reacio a nada, de hecho parecía que tenían cierta conexión especial entre ambos, así que se lo pregunto— ¿y no tuviste padres?

—No, jamás los conocí —le mención sin importancia al asunto— por cierto, casi no hay luz aquí, ¿podrías?

Pregunto antes de que Celestia iluminara por completo la cueva en la que se dieron cuenta en la que estaban cuando lograron verlo todo con claridad.

Rápidamente Van, corrió hasta que se topó con un gran cráter, de su chaqueta saco unas bengalas, encendió una y la lanzo para iluminar todo el agujero. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado escondido, ahí dio un paso atrás, topándose con su confundida maestra.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Dentro de ese cráter, hay miles de miles de cucarachas metálicas, han estado escondidas desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, habían estado invernado, hasta que cambios físicos en la corteza de la tierra y ¡bam! —le explico a Celestia.

— ¡Despiertan! Cada vez que las placas tectónicas se mueven, son sacudidos y como después de la derrota de los Windigos —hablo Celestia quien acababa de entender la idea de Van.

— ¡no hay nieve! —A completo Van,

— ¡Pueden comer libremente y alimentarse de cualquier cosa que se encuentren a su paso! —dijeron ambos tomándose de los cascos y empezando a saltar.

Mientras que el pegaso y la alicornio iban hasta Canterlot para pensar que hacer, el resto de princesas, y el príncipe real, empezaban a obedecer las órdenes de Celestia, pero Cándense no podía dejar de hacer algunas preguntas un poco incomodas.

— ¿No crees que ese sea Van, digo su VanHounten? —le pregunto Cadence a Luna.

—No lo sé, no creo que él pueda viajar en el tiempo.

— ¿entonces es solo un pegaso que estuvo en el momento correcto, con el Zeppelin correcto, y la hora correcta?

—Si… —Se detuvo un momento de su trabajo y se acomodó mejor en la silla—. ¿Además si existieran los viajeros del tiempo?, no crees que ya tendríamos algunos.

— ¿y que es el querida? —le pregunto Cadence a Luna sonriéndole. Antes de salir de la habitación, solo para no escuchar el grito de Luna en persona cuando dijo "Eso no demuestra nada".

Cadence salió de la habitación, debido a que ya casi no se veía actividad alguna en el jardín, y la situación se estaba normalizando, claro que ahora debían de analizar algunas de las cucarachas que antes habían atacado, y como entusiasta de la biología que era, pidió algo de equipo, una sala vacía y una pequeña muestra, una vez con todo eso, se puso a "diseccionar" a la cucaracha.

— ¡¿Encontraste algo interesante?! —le asusto cuando Chemical, un pegaso líder de una banda de rock que se iba a presentar en la festividad del sol, ahora la molestaba haciéndole cumplidos a lo random.

—Hola

—Hola, linda, veo que te conseguiste una nueva mascota —dijo Chemical, mirando a la cucaracha, que estaba analizando Cadence.

—jajaja, una de estas me serviría como un bote de basura no lo crees —dijo señalándole y abriéndole la boca con magia mientras la hacía levitar.

—O quizás deberías de colocarla en la pared de tu cuarto —contesto Chemical, haciendo que la princesa sonriera—. Pero en cualquier caso creo que deberías de tener una cita conmigo

Hablo el pony, haciendo gala de una valentía algo estúpida al invitar a una mujer casada y princesa de Equestria en probablemente "el fin del mundo" a tomar un café.

— ¿Sabes que estoy casada verdad? —Le pregunto la alicornio venteándolo a ver, con una cara curiosa por la pregunta del pegaso.

— ¿sabes que podría ser el último día de nuestras vidas verdad? —contesto sonriéndole el pegaso con alegría galante por haber conseguido la atención de la pegaso.

Cadence se volteo ante no encontrar nada que contestarle al pegaso, pero él lo tomo como una oportunidad y se acercó a ella, abrazándola por detrás y colocándola contra la mesa donde tenía al bicho ese. Cadence se volteo para quitarse de encima al pegaso con una cachetada, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía el ala del pegaso en los labios y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Serias mi última aventura del fin del mundo? —le pregunto convenciéndola por completo, y a punto de darse un beso. Van, entro con un grito a la habitación.

— ¡Cadence Celestia te busca!... —se dio cuenta de la situación y dijo— oh… ¿interrumpo algo?

—No, nada, Chemical ya se iba —hablo Cadence algo nerviosa y saliendo de la habitación. Cosa que molesto al pegaso adulto.

— ¡Gracias!, quien quiera que ¡seas!

—Somos muy parecidos —Dijo Van, mirándolo de cerca, y si lo eran, o al menos físicamente porque Chemical era un músico de algunos 24 o 25 años, mientras que Van tendría algunos 17 o 18 años. Pero volviendo a lo físico, ambos eran de color gris, pero a diferencia de Chemical, Van tenía el pelo blanco y negro, además de una cutie mark de reloj con alas.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, con un Chemical bastante enojado por cierto, caminaron mientras el pegaso mayor le hacía preguntas al menor acerca de dónde venía y quien era, pero como era de esperarse no contesto ninguna más que, "vengo de una tierra lejana" y "soy alumno de Celestia"

Entraron a la habitación, y Celestia los recibió con la siguiente oración.

—Las pruebas del carbono, no revelan la edad de las cucarachas, quizás son demasiado viejas —se detuvo un momento para pedirle algo al pegaso que ella sabía que se negaría.

—No, ni siquiera lo pienses —contesto caminando y sentándose frente a una mesa, además de ordenar un té a las sirvientas del castillo.

—Pero si tan siquiera lo pensaras… no sé, podríamos hacer algo… no se evitar una paradoja —decía mientras raramente, jugaba con sus alas, haciendo unos signos extraños.

—No, aunque… —se detuvo un momento a pensar, y como si se congelara su cara medito un momento, y después fue como si un rayo de luz iluminara su cerebro y grito— Blimey! Con razón reprobé biología dos veces, los vi en un museo —dijo sujetando la cabeza de Celestia y apretándole los cachetes.

— ¿Qué? —contesto muy confundida Celestia al igual que todos los demás.

— ¡Cuando era un niño!, los vi en un museo, eran criaturas fascinantes, eran… como… pues… —dijo sin saber cómo explicar lo que tenía en la mente—. Pues, son invernadores, invernan en una gran roca, y esa roca se junta con otras rocas hasta que forman un planeta. Esperan hasta que el planeta sea habitable y entonces salen y matan a algunos que viven en él, entonces vuelven a dormir, hasta que el planeta explota y vuelven a crearse, una y otra vez. ¡Viven millones de años! —menciono Van, dejándolos con la boca abierta.

—Entonces… —dijo Celestia después de un largo silencio—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—No lo sé, son una especie parasitaria, es obvio que no podemos hablar con ellos, pero si podríamos… —empezó a pensar Van— ¡Cadence y Twilight! ¿Qué tan grande ocupan un laboratorio científico para que creen una sustancia que disuelva el metal?

Se voltearon a mirar ambas, y después la menor contesto.

—no lo sé… Quizás con algunos de cientos de fórmulas químicas y además con compuestos.

— ¡Vamos a la Pegasus!, los cuatro, Cadence, Twilight y Celestia —dijo antes de empezar a correr hacia la Pegasus.

— ¡Esperen yo también quiero viajar! —Grito Luna, echándose a correr junto con el resto de princesas, el unicornio llamado Shining y el pegaso llamado Chemical.

Toda la familia real, corrió junto con Van, hasta la Pegasus, y una vez en su puerta, los vio a todos con la cara hecha un poema y queriendo decir, "Ni piensen que los voy a llevar a todos".

—no, no, no, no y no, solamente los necesarios —hablo sin dejar pasar a Luna, ni Shining, ni Chemical.

—No iré si no va Luna —contesto Celestia mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que diera su ala a torcer, dejando entrar a la alicornio azul.

—Soy el esposo de Cadence tengo que ir

—Shining —lo miro Cadence, con algo de pena y dijo— tienes que cuidar a Skyla, y ambos lo sabemos.

Dicho argumento evito que Shining subiera a la Pegasus, y entonces ante los ojos de los dos sementales, se cerró la puerta, y lentamente el Zeppelin se empezó a alzar del suelo. En su interior Van empezó a manipular la consola, introduciendo unos números a una pantalla, jalando unas palancas, subiendo otras y por fin el Zeppelin mientras avanzaba se empezó a difuminar en el cielo de Equestria y desapareció.

Y de un momento a otro ya estaban en el vórtice, mientras que todo el elenco de ponys acompañantes de Van estaban con la boca abierta de ver lo que estaban viendo, él sonreía de manera triunfante ante lo que veían los ponis. Hasta que al fin, los números en una pantalla llegaron a cero, se detuvo el Zeppelin en medio de un espacio no explorado.

En medio de una nebulosa de colores, a algunos parsecs de un sol naciente, en medio del polvo y de rocas gigantescas apenas flotantes, en medio de estrellas no nacidas, en medio de la creación, apareció de repente la Pegasus.

—Vamos, quizás quieras verlo, ningun pony lo ha visto antes —hablo tomando del casco a Celestia y llevándola a una ventana.

—Es… hermoso.

—Es el sistema solar, antes de que se forme, mucho antes de nosotros —dijo asombrado por la visión de las estrellas no natas, de las pequeñas rocas que después serán los planetas, de los materiales de la sopa cósmica que después miles de millones de años después le darían vida a ellos, se quedaron asombrados ante lo pequeños que eran, en comparación del espacio—. Ahí está tu bebe —Dijo apuntando el sol con un ala.

—Es hermoso… —Se detuvieron un momento a apreciar la creación antes de la creación, y pregunto— ¿Por qué venimos aquí?

—a ver eso —explico resaltando una roca de entre las otras— vez, es la nave de las cucarachas, o más bien es el antiguo planeta de ellas, pulverizado hasta ahora… ¡pero!, se va a unir con otras rocas, y más rocas, que millones de años después le darán vida al planeta, y millones de años después tú, te las vas a encontrar.

—me las encontrare esa mañana y después te encontrare a ti, ¿verdad? —Pregunto fascinada la yegua viendo como el planeta se formaba.

—Exacto…. Pero ahora, que ya sabemos la antigüedad, solo nos queda hacer una cosa.

— ¿Que?

— ¡Echarlas fuera! —dijo Van, empezando a correr, hacia la cabina de control cortando el momento que se había creado al momento de entrelazar por mínimamente sus alas.

— ¡Hey! quería seguir viéndolo —menciono enojada Celestia siguiéndolo.

— ¿Viendo qué? —pregunto llenado Luna a la sala, quedándose maravillada con apenas entrar, y ni qué decir de cuando pego la cara al cristal de la ventana para ver más de cerca al espacio exterior.

—no… nos… snoos… sotros… —balbuceaba sin saber que decir, la princesa de azul, sin saber que palabras decir o qué no decir.

—Sí, Luna, nosotros viajamos en el tiempo —menciono sonriente Celestia, antes de llegar a la sala de control junto con Van.

— ¡Cadence! ¡Twilight! —grito Luna, antes de correr para jalarlas a que vieran la maravillosa cosa que ella también había visto, jalarlas para que vieran la creación antes de la creación, las estrellas sin nacer, y mucho más fenómenos más, que probablemente nunca más volverían a ver en sus vidas. Pero las tres alicornios, llegaron demasiado tarde porque lo único que lograron ver de nueva cuenta era el cielo Equestriano que conocían.

— ¡Pero estaba aquí! —grito Luna mientras las otras dos la miraban como si estuviera loca.

Todos los ponys y alicornios bajaron del Zeppelin una vez que se estación cerca del castillo real y con una fórmula que convertía el agua en metal listo para que se usase en contra de las cucarachas, recién creado en una de las salas infinitas que servía como un laboratorio gigante y no solo eso, además de que era de una época muy pero muy avanzada, lo que se traducía en introducir números y formulas químicas en un ordenador y ¡Vualá! Podías tener una malteada o una bomba atómica, claro que los códigos genéticos y de bombas estaban bloqueadas por una Celestia del futuro, con un código con setenta y ocho dígitos, oh y además un numero primo por lo que era casi, casi imposible que lo descubrieran.

Bajaron de la nave a toda prisa ya con la formula recién creada y lista para usarse, además con la curiosa vertiente de que solo se ocupaba un poco de agua para que una gota del "rompe-metal" se convirtiese en algunos miles más, es decir, aun de ser diluido en muchos pero muchos litros, para después pasar a los hectolitros, los kilolitros, y los mirialitros, aún seguía funcionando con la misma afectividad que tendría la sustancia pura.

— ¡Bien esto es lo que haremos!, vamos a vaciar Cloudsdale si es necesario, así que ocupo que los Wonderbolt y todo pegaso de la guardia real que pueda volar se presente para pasar el agua de las nubes a las alcantarillas de Canterlot. La pasarnos por la cámara de filtración y central hidroeléctrica de Canterlot —Empezó a ordenar Celestia, pero paro para tomar aire.

—Y entonces la redirigimos hasta el agujero central de las cucarachas y ¡listo!, las matamos o lanzamos al centro de la tierra y lo sellamos —Completo VanHouten, sonriendo de la misma manera que le había sonreído a una Celestia del futuro.

La guarida real lo miro de nueva, cuenta y se quedaron congelados, tenían miedo de que Celestia o alguna otra princesa pensara que es una mala idea y después por hacerle caso al adolescente les regañaran y quitaran su preciado empleó (aquí entre nosotros, con demasiadas prestaciones).

—Vamos, vamos —animo Celestia a que se empezarán a mover para que el plan se pusiera en marcha y que cada uno de los líderes de la guardia real ya sean capitanes o tenientes, empezaran a desplegar cada uno sus tropas en todas las cosas que tan simple plan debían de requerir como, mover el agua, acondicionar las instalaciones para que la reciban, mover a los pony, y prepararse para sellar el agujero.

Una vez con la guardia afuera, Celestia y VanHouten quienes seguían en los jardines reales, puesto que la Pegasus los había llevado de nueva cuenta ahí, se miraron a los ojos de nueva cuenta y ella pregunto:

— ¿Siempre es así?

—No lo sé… Es mi primer viaje… —Hablo VanHouten antes de empezar a reír un poco, pero después se controló ante la cara enojada de la yegua, y volvió a hablar— Pero sí, siempre es así… no lo sé, quizás tú, y yo… viajando en el Pegasus

— ¿quizás? —Hablo sonriendo y acercándosele a la cara de VanHouten.

— ¿Sabes? —Hablo casi teniendo sus labios contra los de Celestia—. Deberíamos de festejar esto.

—Y hay un trato especial para los héroes —Hablo antes de tomarlo del cuello y casi besarlo antes de que la inocencia de un joven pony, rompiera el momento.

— ¿helado doble? —Hablo con una sonrisa que había pasado de ser una segura y que demostraba que llevaba la delantera, a tener una al mero estilo Pinkie Pie.

Celestia hizo una mueca algo molesta y bastante enojada, pero después de todo que podía hacer, aun debía de conocer más al pony, no podía dejarse llevar tan fácil por sus sentimientos (otra vez) y volverse a enamorar. Pero es que era tan parecido al otro pony, al humano, al que ya había amado, actuaba casi de la misma manera y casi, casi tenia los mismos además, claro que también se diferenciaban del hecho que pues uno era casi por completo un cretino y este, pues este era casi por completo un buen pony. Si, dos caras de la misma moneda, como si el hecho de reencarnar (si es que era el) cambiara por completo la actitud pero no al pony, ni su manera de ser, ni tampoco sus objetivos.

Los dos corrieron o más bien casi corrieron para asegurarse que todo el plan se estaba llevando a cabo como ellos querían y además de tener que elegir que guardias los acompañarían para rosear el agujero con la sustancia "rompe-metales". Una vez ya dentro del castillo por nueva cuenta y tras esperar un par de horas los preparativos las que usaron sabiamente para empezar a conseguir el equipo necesario para llegar hasta las cucarachas, y también idear un par de planes de respaldo, como el tirar abajo Canterlot (si es que fracasaban) con la esperanza de poder acabar con la amenaza parasitaria de las cucarachas.

— ¿Lista? —Pregunto Van a Celestia cuando se volvió a colocar su particular abrigo y además de cargar una pistola de agua con la sustancia.

—No vas a ir, si es lo que te propones —Contesto ella sentenciando los pensamientos del pony.

—Claro que iré —renegó el pegaso, mirándola a los ojos— ¿Por qué no iría? —agrego algo desafiante.

—Porque eres un científico muy valioso que no pretendo perder

—Puedo irme en mi maquina en cualquier momento si es que quiero ¿sabes? —Amenazo.

—No lo harás, acaso no me necesitas para tu ¿calificación? —pregunto amenazando de la misma manera.

—Cree una máquina del tiempo, porque ocuparía una ¿calificación?

—Claro que no…—hablo Celestia haciendo que el pegaso revelara algo de información que el obviamente no quería revelar.

Lo que le causó asombro a Van, y además no sabía que responder, ¿qué le podía responder en ese particular caso?, ¡¿qué?! , No podía decir simplemente "Oh querida maestra Celestia quiero viajar con usted porque me da lástima, porque nunca amo con todas sus letras a otro ser, y porque cuando lo hizo le fue arrebatado y asesinado frente a sus ojos" ¡No!, Claro que no podía decir algo así, no podía decirle de todas las promesas que habían hecho en su pasado, aquellas promesas cuando él era joven, esas promesas que decían "Van y Celes en el Pegasus van a salvar el día, paradones de grandeza, paradones de aventura".

No podía hablarle de la relación que tenía con la Celestia del futuro, y de cómo la vio agonizar toda su vida, mientras que la vida de sus más allegados mejoraba enormemente, Luna tenía su vida, Twilight tenía su vida, Cadence tenía su vida, solo quedo ella en un luto enorme y eterno. Y eso, eso destrozaba a Van, destrozaba ver a su maestra y amiga de esa manera, era… Doloroso. Pero no podía decirle eso, no podía decirle "Quiero viajar contigo para hacerte feliz, para que en tus últimas horas de vida, pienses que tu vida valió la pena, para que te vayas a los prados eternos junto con tu VanHouten, el verdadero VanHouten, a soñar"

Entonces cerró la boca, y dijo una verdad a medias:

—Quería ser aventurero de niño, pero me dijeron que el mundo ya había sido explorado miles de años antes, después me dijeron que el fin de la época espacial había llegado en los años 3000 y que el espacio había sido explorado. Así que exploro el tiempo.

—Linda historia —Dijo Celestia mientras sonrió un poco— Pero no puedo dejar que vayas, es demasiado peligroso.

—Pero también lo es para ti —Contesto el pegaso.

—Tranquilo, aun no desapareces —Hablo riendo y dejándolo en la habitación solo con sus pensamientos del porque viajaba o bien, los posibles resultados que tendría si Celestia se enterada de las verdaderas razones por las que viaja.

Pero él no se iba a quedar quieto, claro que no, conocía bien a su maestra (a pesar de que ahora toda su historia estaba al revés, por decirlo de alguna manera), y la conocía tan bien que podía suponer que es lo que iba a hacer, y por lo tanto cosa que debía de evitar, ya que lo que iba a hacer una locura.

Si, a pesar de que Celestia era quien evitaba las locuras comúnmente, ¡quien estaría ahí para evitar la locura de quien evitaba la locura!, ¡nadie!, nadie excepto Van y es por eso que empezó a hundir un plan para escapar lo más rápido del castillo, porque obviamente Celestia lo había dejado pero muy atrás.

Por otra parte el plan de Celestia estaba resultando de maravilla, en verdad de maravilla, ya casi se trasportaba por completo toda el agua necesaria y se estaba redirigiendo de manera correcta, así que solo quedaba colocar la sustancia para hacer que toda el agua sea toxica a las cucarachas. Por lo que además de hacer un hoyo en el suelo de Canterlot también estaban taladrando.

— ¡Debemos de detener a Celestia! —Le grito Van a Cadence en la cara cuando al fin alguien le abrió la habitación donde sabiamente Celestia le había encerrado.

— ¿porque?, ¿es que no queríamos eso? —le pregunto quitándole los cascos de el de su cara. (No vaya a ser que Celestia se encele, o que Shining se encele, y una parte profunda de ella no quería que Chemical se encelara también)

— ¡Pero no quiero que le pase algo a Celestia! —Contesto de la misma manera— Mira sé que esto puede ser difícil para ti, pero conozco una parte de Celestia, una parte que nadie quiere ver, conozco a Celestia en su peor momento. La he visto en uno de sus peores días, conozco a Celestia la inmaculada, paragona de Grandeza y de poder, princesa con el poder del sol, cuya sangre está hecha por el planeta mismo y toda su energía, conozco a la alicornio que con solo invocar un poder es capaz de retener a un ejército entero en un volcán, conozco a la verdadera Celestia y no quieres verla —Le dijo con todo el semblante serio que podía poseer a su joven edad.

Cadence se quedó callada por unos momentos, y empezó a reflexionar.

—Mi futuro, ósea tu pasado —hablo para quizás darse a entender, pero claro que el pony entendía por lo que le dijo que continuara—. Hay cosas peores, hay cosas peores, ¿hay batallas peores cierto?

—Siempre hay batallas.

La cara de la alicornio reflejaba enojo, ira, furia, pero más que eso, reflejaba odio. Ella era Celestia y se estaba deshaciendo de un malnacido bicho y alienígena parasitario, que ahora deseaba conquistar su amada Equestria, y eso era algo que ella no iba a tolerar en lo más minino, estaba dispuesta a declararle la guerra hasta la última de todas las consecuencias, como ya se había dicho antes, tenía hasta planeado llegar a tirar Canterlot abajo si eso significaba rescatar todo el resto de Equestria.

Y a eso estaba llegando, a esos límites, completamente empapada y lanzado sus hechizos de fuego lo más rápido que podía, moviendo las manos, concentrándose, esquivando, y conjurando como la poderosa hechicera que era, inclusive si es que no estuviera tan mojada se prendería fuego así misma y combatiría con otro nivel de poder.

— ¡Basta! —Escucho la voz de VanHouten.

Lo volteo a mirar, y con la cara de le dijo que se fuera, pero él no obedeció, no claro que no, así era VanHouten, era un aventurero con todos los pros y contras que eso podía llegar a tener y claro estaba que no era del todo bueno en la relación que estaban llevando de "amigos".

—Tienes que detenerte —Agrego acercándose y saltando sobre una de las rocas (que aun la inundación que Celestia y la guardia real habían provocado), aun no cubría.

— ¿Por qué?, está funcionando, la inundación solo es un pequeño contratiempo, lo estoy logrando poco a poco.

—Porque… —Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, y entonces le extendió el casco— Dame el casco

— ¿por?, estoy bien, nada malo va a ocurrir… —Dijo Celestia antes de resbalarse un poco y volverse a sostener inmediatamente.

—Porque alguien debe de detenerte, vámonos, el agua se encargara del resto —intento convencer el pony.

— ¡Me quiero asegurar! —Grito la pony antes de volver a resbalarse y empezara a caer por el agua, claro que Van no se lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar de roca a roca y sostenerla por los cascos. Pero no fueron lo suficiente los movimientos rápidos del pegaso, la corriente que se había formado la cual se estaba jalando toda el agua que corría de Cloudsdale al agujero donde probablemente las cucarachas se retorcían y morían para después caer al subsuelo y centro de la tierra, era demasiada.

— ¡Es un buen momento para que digas te lo dije! —Hablo Celestia intentando evitar que sus alas se mojaran, para lograr salir lo más rápido de ahí, pero por infortunio para nuestros protagonistas las alas de Celestia se mojaron de la peor manera posible llenándolas de agua entre las plumas.

El pegaso rio, y empezó a jalarla lo mejor que podía, y ella también empezó a hacer su trabajo para intentar subir a la roca en la que unos momentos después los dos se encontraron. Y ya muy bien abrazados y manteniéndose como podían en la roca, el pegaso pregunto:

— ¿Aun te queda magia?

—Estoy esperando que se recarga para poder salir de aquí —Le contesto ella y observo con un aire de cariño—. ¡Viniste por mí!

—Sí, eso hice

— ¿Por qué?

—Somos amigos y eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no? —observo el pony sonriéndole y tomándole de los cascos. Ella también le sonrió y dijo:

— ¿solo amigos?

—Tranquila chica, que te acabo de conocer —y empezó a reír por su propio chiste cosa que molesto un poco a Celestia porque le decía que el pegaso no era todo lo maduro que esperaba.

— ¿Listo?, mi magia se cargó —Hablo después de un rato de estar abrazados.

— ¡Listo!

Y de pronto aparecieron, frente a una sonrojada Cadence y un galante Chemical, lo que dejo a todos en la habitación con la cara hecha un poema hasta que Celestia explico que pensó en viajar a "Casa", y que los recuerdos que ella tenía como casa eran el castillo pero en especial ese salón donde solía pasar las navidades con la pequeña Luna (recuerdo que le dio un idea ahora que tenía una máquina del tiempo), pero que obviamente no sabía que iban (por segunda vez en el día) a incomodar a la "pareja".

Era el final del día y como siempre, todo empieza y todo termina, el amor y el dolor tienen un tiempo, como el día y la noche también lo tienen. Por lo que al fin de todo y con su traje renovado como regalo por salvar a Equestria, VanHouten tenía que partir de nuevo a quien sabe dónde, porque muy dentro de él no quería volver al futuro y no tenía planes para hacerlo todos los pony lo estaban saludando y aclamando cuando empezaron a ver que el Pegasus encendió sus motores y empezó a alzar vuelo pero sin su capitán a bordo todavía.

Mientras tanto el capitán se encontraba frente al Pegasus en la torre más alta de Canterlot hablando por última vez con la familia Real de ese tiempo, hasta que claro llego la hora de las despedidas y agradecimientos por haberles permitido viajar en el tiempo y haberles ayudado con las cucarachas.

— ¿Entonces vas a viajar conmigo? —Le pregunto el pegaso a la princesa Celestia, quienes estaban hablando en la soledad, una estrategia para unirlos creada por Cadence y Luna.

—La vida, tu vida, la vida de un explorador siempre va a ser así ¿verdad? —pregunto ella con algo de indecisión.

—Sí, creo que siempre será así, aunque podrías quedarte y vivir una vida, normal, atada a la corona, llena de cenas con parlamentos, comida real, una academia de superdotados que atender y demás. O —dijo el pegaso intentando convencerla.

—Lo sé. Pero creo que me… necesitan y además… alguien tiene que cuidar a estos ponys ¿no? —Pregunto volteando a mirar a su familia real para darse cuenta de la realidad, Luna y Twilight para empezar estaba juntas y hablando muy cómodamente, demasiado juntas a decir verdad, en segunda su sobrina no solo era pretendida por un semental, si no por dos, además de que tenía una hija… Y volvió a pensar que era la única que estaba sola.

—También viaja por el espacio, si lo sabes ¿verdad? —hablo acercándose por atrás y abrazándola lentamente.

—Van… —Murmuro ella.

—Celes…

—Eres el único que siempre me ha dicho Celes…

—Quiero que vengas conmigo —Hablo después de un momento de silencio— ¿Vendrás?

—Me… Siento sola Van —Hablo en palabras poco audibles para todos inclusive para el pegaso que le colocaba sus cascos en los hombros, mientras ella veía como su familia se había completado.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Pregunto él.

—También viaja por el espacio ¿no? —Hablo acercándose a la escalera de la Pegasus.

—Si también lo hace.

Celestia corrió subiendo los primeros escalones, llego a los últimos escalones con una sonrisa en la boca, y grito:

— ¡Vamos a salvar el día!

— ¡Montados en el Pegasus!

—Caballeros del tiempo y del espacio

—Paragones de grandeza y del universo mismo.

— No hay nada que nos pueda detener —Termino VanHouten, mientras también terminaba de subir las escaleras, y ante la mirada extrañada de todos al ver una Celestia saludar por una de las ventanillas, el extraño pegaso empezaba a mover y jalar palancas, presionar botones, girar manivelas y manipular la consola central del Pegasus.

—Todo lo que pasara, todo lo que paso, todo lo que está pasando, ¿por dónde empezamos? —Dijo con su sonrisa tan característica antes de jalar la palanca principal.

 **¡En el próximo capitulo!**

—Estas alterando un punto fijo en el tiempo ¡Celestia! —Le grito el pegaso al ver lo había hecho.

Y entonces cuando, las extrañas criaturas nacidas de la paradoja misma que se había creado, empezaron a devorarlo completamente todo, la alicornio dijo:

—Soy yo o el universo, soy yo o la realidad —hablo soltando un par de lágrimas— soy yo o todo lo que conocemos y conoceremos. Lo hare, hice cosas malas y debo de pagar por ello, y es hora de hacerlo. Por favor… Por favor solo toma mi casco en el momento, solo hazlo —Dijo empezando a caminar mientras lloraba profundamente—

 **Hola, soy de nuevo yo, desde la oscuridad. Bueno no, en realidad les cumplo lo prometido, y quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y por todo lo que han hecho, porque sin ustedes esto no hubiera llegado tan pero tan lejos. En verdad, y gracias…**

 **Gracias por todo.**

 **Sin mas que decir. Adios.**


End file.
